Valentine's Surprise
by Zaratan
Summary: Bonnie has a secret admirer, and it leads to an interesting night on Valentine's Day. Of course, what happens when things progress farther than either expected? Not part of the Bonnie's Curse Universe. RonBon
1. Chapter 1

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Just a little something I put together for a contest at Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise

"Bonnie, what are you going to do for a date for Valentine's Day? I mean, you aren't planning to get back together with Brick, are you?"

Bonnie just sneered, resisting the urge to laugh. "Please, that big oaf always comes begging back to me. I don't know if I could take that anymore, even with the gifts he showers on me. No, it's time to move on to bigger and better, and there are plenty of great catches around. I just have to pick the one I want! Not like any of them would turn down Bonnie Rockwaller!"

"Well, Josh did last year, didn't he?" Tara shrank back quickly when Bonnie glared at her.

Bonnie stared her down a moment longer, huffing slightly before turning back to open her locker. "That boy wasn't worth my time anyways. Besides, anyone who would choose Kim over me is obviously damaged in some way. No, I'll have the man I want. I've got a few days to pick and choose, so I'll just…"

A bouquet of roses fell out of her locker as she opened the door, and Bonnie managed to grab them as they fell into her. She stared wide-eyed at them, and heard Tara sidle up beside her, ooing quietly.

"Oh… wow… who are they from? They're beautiful!"

Bonnie fumbled with the flowers, searching around for a card. Instead, she found an envelope. Handing the roses to Tara for a moment, she opened it, pulling out the letter within. She read it over once, smiling, before she read it aloud for Tara.

"To my darling Bonnie. I wanted to find something that could compare to your beauty, but nothing I found could find came close. I hope these will do instead. From your secret admirer."

Tara actually squealed, and Bonnie pulled the roses back from her before she could crush them. "Ohh… who do you think it is? That was so romantic!"

Bonnie smiled lightly. "Yeah, it was. But how'd they get the flowers into my locker?"

Tara just shook her head. "You've got an amazing guy interested in you, and that's all you can think about?"

Bonnie looked over the roses in her arms again, deep in thought. "He might not be such a great guy. I mean… it could be anyone."

Tara sighed, taking the flowers and putting them back in Bonnie's locker. "Do you have to analyze everything based on position? I mean, he's a nice guy, obviously likes you, and gives you flowers. I wish I had someone like that!"

Bonnie just reached for her books and shut her locker. "I'm just saying, I know nothing about this guy, other than he can break into my locker. I don't think I should be getting excited right now. I mean, for all I know, it could be someone from the chess club or, God forbid, Stoppable."

"Oh, what's wrong with Ron? He's sweet and kind and brave and…"

Bonnie just groaned. She should have known not to bring up Ron. Tara still wasn't over her little crush on him, even if the boy hadn't noticed a thing. She just tried to block out the majority of what Tara was saying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had spent hours trying to figure out who it was, watching everyone out of the corner of her eye to see if they were looking at her any longer than normal, but she hadn't seen anything suspicious. Not even her sources could find out who was interested in her, and that really drew attention. High school didn't generally keep many secrets; everything tended to get noticed and commented on, and Bonnie had always kept her ear to the rumour mill, gathering everything she could potentially use for her own benefit. And yet, nothing!

_Who could it be? Maybe Josh… no, he's still holding a torch for Kim, though I don't know why. Maybe Jason Morgan? Or could Brick be trying to get back with me? Argg, this is frustrating! I wish they'd just tell me who they are._

The bell rang, and Bonnie leapt to her feet, glad for the chance to be out of class. She went quickly to her locker, throwing it open to get at her books, pausing when she saw the heart shaped box at the bottom of her locker.

Her hand went tentatively to the card on the top, opening it and reading.

_To my Darling Bonnie_

_I know this is frustrating, not knowing who I am, but there is a reason for that. For now, just know that I'd like to show you a bit of how I feel first, so that you might know the sincerity of my feelings for you. For now, except this as a small token, sweets for the sweet. I know how hard you work to maintain your standing, and rarely show it, but I know it's there, just waiting for the right person. I hope I can be that one!_

_Your secret admirer_

Bonnie's smile widened, and she sighed a bit at the words written there. She looked quickly back and forth down the halls, but no one seemed to be watching her. With a shake of the head, she grabbed the box from her locker, and headed for the cafeteria.

Tara was waiting for her in line, and she grew almost giddy when she saw the box of chocolates in her hand. "Your secret admirer struck again?"

Bonnie just smiled. "Yes, he did. And you should read what he wrote for me this time."

Tara quickly snatched the letter from her hand, reading quietly except for the odd ooh and ahh. "Oh, this one is definitely a keeper! Any clues yet?"

Bonnie shook her head, grabbing a lunch tray. "Nothing yet. I mean, no one has got any info on who it is. Whoever it is, they've gone completely quiet. Though, I think I could get to like this!" She smiled as she pulled the top off, and quickly popped a chocolate into her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days were more of the same, with gifts in the locker, along with little notes that both flattered her and drove her crazy with anticipation. And every girl in school was jealous of the attention, as Bonnie had made it abundantly clear to all of them what was going on.

Of course, all the girls also appreciated the fact that Bonnie was in such a good mood, she was hardly yelling or insulting anyone. It was if someone had drugged her to induce such a state, and many of them hoped it never ended.

By Friday, Bonnie was getting almost as excited as Tara was, and that was not something that usually happened at all. Even her sisters couldn't get her down that morning.

Bonnie almost rushed to her locker, throwing open the door. She was almost disappointed, until she noticed the small box sitting between her books. Opening it slowly, she gasped, as she gingerly removed the small, gold necklace within. Her eyes darted to the small note inside, and she opened it quickly.

_My Darling Bonnie_

_I know not knowing who I am is frustrating, and I'd like to change that. If you're interested, we can meet. I'll send a car for you to your house at five tomorrow, to take you to dinner. If you wish to meet, simply allow the driver to take you. If not, simply send him on, and I'll understand, and never bother you again. I hope to see you there!_

_Your secret admirer_

Bonnie could feel her heart beating at the thought of finally meeting him, but those nagging doubts of how he got into her locker, and not knowing who he was, continued to bother her. She knew she had to know who it was though who seemed to know her so well. It left her feeling conflicted yet excited at the same time.

She spent the rest of her day in a blissful haze, wondering just what he would look like, what she might wear, where they might be going, and what they might do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was giddy as she put the final touches to Bonnie's hair, smiling broadly "I am so completely jealous of you right now!"

"You sure this is a good idea, going out with someone I haven't met before though?"

"Lots of people go on blind dates. It's no big deal."

Bonnie still felt torn inside though, even more so as the time approached for her ride to get there. She checked her make-up again, straightening her dress again. She had gone with a simple black number, that was low-cut in the back, but higher in the front. It would be good for almost any situation, whether it was just dinner or even dancing, since she didn't know what would be on the agenda for tonight.

After the fourth time straightening her dress, Tara grabbed her hands, to stop her from fidgeting. "It will be fine, believe me."

The doorbell rang, and Bonnie jumped slightly. With Tara leading her, they made their way to the front, and saw an older man at the door, with her two sisters staring out past him.

"Aw, Ms. Rockwaller. I'm here to take you to your dinner date tonight."

Bonnie and Tara moved closer, looking past a stunned Connie and Lonnie, to see the black limo out front. "Is… is that for me?"

The driver nodded, tipping his hat. "Yes ma'am, it is. Should we be going?"

Bonnie froze for an instant, before nodding. "Yes… yes, we should."

The driver led the way, opening the door for her, and she looked briefly over her shoulder to see the look of joy on Tara's face, and the shocked expressions on her sister's faces, before getting in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the restaurant, and Bonnie was very impressed at the location selected. It was a very exclusive place, and somewhat expensive, but it was also fairly secluded and small, perfect for intimate dinners. The driver quickly stepped out, and opened her door for her.

"The gentleman asked that you put the blindfold on, until you get into the restaurant."

Bonnie looked at him strangely, looking at the small, black band he held in his hands. "How am I…"

"I'd be happy to escort you in to you table."

Bonnie took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She had come this far, and she might as well go the whole way. She slipped the blindfold on, and the driver quickly took her arm, leading her in. She could here a couple of other diners as they entered the restaurant, and she quickly found herself at a table. He helped her to sit, and she heard him walk away. She was just reaching for her blindfold when she felt a pair of hands on her face, slowly removing it for her. She blinked, trying to adjust to the dim candlelight the infused the place, and was startled by what she saw.

Ron Stoppable.

Bonnie almost leapt to her feet, but restrained herself from making a scene. "So, you're my secret admirer? What is this, some kind of game you and Possible cooked up to get at me?"

Ron smiled lightly, though she could see the worry in his eyes. "It's not a game. Everything I told you in those notes was the complete truth."

Bonnie grimaced, looking around the restaurant. "Look, that's sweet, really, but I can't be seen with…"

"No one from school, or anyone you know, will see you with me, I promise. I checked over the reservations beforehand. No one will ever know."

"I still don't think…"

"All I'm asking for is a chance, to prove myself. We have fun tonight, and if that's all you want, then that's fine. No one will ever know."

Bonnie stared at him, while continuously glancing around. "No one will know?"

Ron smiled. "No one."

Bonnie settled down a bit, still a bit uneasy. She looked him over, and he did look pretty good in the tux he was wearing. "I guess… since I'm already here…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went surprisingly easy, and Bonnie found herself actually drawn to the conversation she and Ron were having. It was as if just him being there was setting her at ease, and she hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time. They were just finishing dessert when she heard the music level pick up a bit, and Ron rose to his feet.

"Would you care to dance?"

She glanced around, seeing no one else move to get up. "I don't think that would be such a good idea. Besides, there really isn't room to dance."

Ron just smiled. "There's a spot right over there."

Bonnie looked where he was pointing, noting the small area. "I don't know…" None of the other patrons were moving, but they were beginning to look over. "Ron, this is…"

"Just one dance, and then we'll go on to the next part of tonight."

Bonnie glanced around, before finally surrendering. "Fine, but let's make this quick. I don't like everyone looking at me like this."

"They're just admiring how beautiful you are."

She looked up at him, but he just kept on smiling. Finally, she rose to her feet, and he took her hand, leading her to the very small dance floor. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making sure to keep some distance between them. Ron never seemed to mind though, and slowly they circled to the music.

"I never did say how beautiful you looked in that dress, did I?"

Bonnie wasn't sure what to think, as this sure didn't seem to be the same Ron she went to school with. She was starting to wonder if this was some kind of clone or something, when he promptly stepped on her toes, and she yelped slightly.

"Oops… I am so sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's all right. At least I know you're really you."

Ron smirked as he continued dancing. "Really me?"

"Yeah, I was starting to think you might be a clone or something. This isn't you, at least the you people see at school."

"Well, to be honest… I wanted to try and impress you a bit. I didn't think you would notice me any other way."

Bonnie didn't reply to that, and just continued dancing with him. When the song ended, he bowed to her slightly, and she just shook her head. With a nod to the waiter, he took her by the hand, leading her out of the restaurant, and out to the waiting limo.

"So, what's next?"

"I thought we'd catch a movie."

Bonnie halted right away, pulling him up short. "A movie? I don't think so. I told you…"

"Don't worry. Like before, no one will ever know."

Grudgingly, she relented, and got into the limo with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the back doors of the theatre, and Bonnie wondered what was going on when she saw someone open the door. One of the staff at the theatre was standing there, waiting for them, and she noticed that when the door to the limo opened, that no one could see who was getting out. She rushed in quickly anyways, pausing to look out on the theatre.

There was no one there.

She looked back at Ron, who only smiled. "Told you no one would know."

She walked slowly in, gazing around. "How could you arrange this? How could you AFFORD this?"

Ron just shrugged. "I called in a couple small favours, and used pretty much all the money I could scrounge up.Actually, took more work getting the money then it did to arrange everything, I'll be doing chores for my dad for the next three months. I figured, if this is the only chance I'm going to get, I might as well go all out."

Bonnie made her way through the empty theatre, and quickly noted that drinks and snacks were already arrayed where she had been planning to sit. She looked back at him, but he just smiled.

The movie started as they sat down, and Bonnie was surprised to see the romantic film she had wanted to see all week, and had only just come out. She sat back, and began to enjoy the film.

About halfway through, she noticed Ron continuously glancing at her, and turning away. She laughed quietly to herself, as this was the Ron she had been expecting. With her looking at him now, he was pointedly keeping his attention glued to the screen. With a slight groan, and a roll of the eyes, she edged closer to Ron, until her shoulder was rubbing against his.

Tentatively, he lifted his arm, and she scooched closer, forcing him to lower his arm around her shoulders. When he finally settled in, she relaxed slightly, and noticed he smiled just a little bit.

They sat like that through the rest of the movie, and when the lights came on, was a bit surprised when he handed her a tissue. That was when she noticed her cheeks were a bit wet, and quickly snatched the tissue, wiping her face to hide the fact that she had been crying without noticing.

"See, that's the sweetness I was talking about, right there."

"And no one ever hears I was crying at a movie, got it?"

Ron just smiled that goofy smile. "No one will ever know."

Bonnie just nodded, and he led her to the back entrance again, noting that the limo door was open and waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back to her house was quiet, as the two didn't talk at all, just sitting quietly on the way back. When they pulled up, the driver opened the door, and he walked her back to her house. They stood in the doorway, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Finally, Ron broke the silence. "I… I had a good time tonight. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow."

Ron turned to go, but Bonnie grabbed him by the arm. "I… this night didn't… I mean… I had a good time too."

Ron smiled, as Bonnie stood there longer, just holding his arm. Finally, she leaned in, and he did the same, their lips meeting briefly. She pulled away, after a few moments, flushing slightly, and Ron backed up just a bit.

Bonnie took a breath, before smiling. "I… I wouldn't be adverse to… you know… doing this again… sometime. So long as no one… you know, knows."

Ron nodded slightly, smiling brightly. He headed back to the limo, watching her as she entered her house, and almost jumped for joy when he was alone.

Bonnie leaned against the door after closing it, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe the night she had had with Ron, especially that kiss at the end. It had been almost… magical. She had felt a spark when their lips had met, and her fingers traced along her lips where they had met his, for however brief it had been.

Maybe, just maybe… it wouldn't be so bad to do that again. So long as no one knew of course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – This is, obviously, AU and takes place before StD. But I enjoy Ron/Bon so much, and so rarely see enough of it. Oh, and it's so cool! I'm going to be in ivymae457's big KP fanfic/fanartist convention picture. And here's the kicker… I get to be with Bonnie! That is so unbelievably cool! Oh, and Matt, make sure to tell Nooni I am still taking her to the Fannie awards, there is no way I'd miss that!


	2. Chapter 2

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Be sure to check out the other ronstoppable dot net entries to the Valentine's chocolate story contest. First Chocolate and Late Chocolate, by Surforst, Heart of Green, by mattb3671, Sweets for the Sweet, by Sheryl Nantus, and Biggest Valentine's Day, Ever, by Ezbok58a.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 2

Bonnie stared down the hallway, watching Ron and Kim talk by her locker. It had been a week since her little date with Ron, and she still couldn't get it out of her mind. Not that the date itself was that big, though the empty theatre to themselves was definitely a very nice touch. No, it was that kiss at the end that drew her back.

It had been such a simple kiss, not even all that impassioned, just a simple goodbye kiss. But the feelings it had left her with afterwards were definitely strange. She had felt something, something more than she normally would, and it bothered her. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

Ron didn't help matters either. After what he had set up for her, and her thinly veiled suggestion, she had expected him to be almost throwing himself at her feet, at least in private, for another date. If he had been throwing himself at her, she could have just laughed him off, as she had been planning to. Maybe even embarrass him a little. Something like that could have helped her get past this quicker. But now it was Friday, a full week from when they had gotten together, and he had barely said two words to her the entire time. And she didn't dare make that first move, because something like that could backfire very quickly. So here she was, left to seethe alone, with no one she dared talk to to work out these issues, these feelings she was having.

"What did Kim do this time?"

Bonnie jumped, yelling at herself quietly for having been caught staring, relieved only slightly when she saw Tara standing behind her, smiling. "What? Nothing. I'm just… trying to come up with some way to get back at her, that's all."

Tara glanced over, her smile not fading. "I still don't see why you hate Kim so much. I mean, sure, she gets on my nerves on occasion too, but if you didn't worry about it so much, I think you two would get along better in the long run."

"Yeah, whatever." Tara shuffled her feet a bit, until Bonnie started to look a bit irritated. "What?"

"Well… are you ever going to tell me who your mystery date was? It's been a week, and all you've told me was the date was good. Why won't you tell me more than that?"

Bonnie sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. "Because there's nothing to tell. The date was good, and I don't plan on seeing him again. End of story!"

Tara began to pout at that, looking very hurt. "I thought we were friends, sharing everything. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing, all right? I just want to try and forget it ever happened."

"But if it was good, why wouldn't you want to do it again? That's just crazy to give up a good thing. Unless… did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. It's just… he's not…"

Tara frowned, knowing where this was going. "He's just not high on the food chain, is he? I still don't see why that's a big deal anyways, not if you think…"

"Can we just drop it… for now."

"Okay, fine." Tara's face suddenly lit up, and Bonnie was as shocked as always by how Tara could go from bad mood to happy within seconds. "There is this really great sale at Club Banana this weekend, and I thought…"

Bonnie just sighed, casting a glance back at Ron, noting him quickly look away when he saw her turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron turned quickly away when he saw Bonnie look at him.

_I really blew it, didn't I? I knew I never should have gone in for that kiss. Now she's looking at me all angry like. All that hard work, down the drains. I don't even know why I try, I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere. She's pretty and popular and why would she even want to date a guy like me._

"Ron, are you listening to me?"

"Bonnie wants to change the routine, even when you keep insisting you guys will win using the doghouse pyramid, but that's not good enough for her, and she's just trying to take your spot."

Kim blinked, sure he hadn't been paying attention. She had noticed he seemed bothered all week, but hadn't been able to get him to talk about it. "Right… so, anyways, I was wondering what you wanted to do tonight. There's a great action movie out in theatres I know you wanted to go to. We can swing by Beuno Nacho afterwards, so we don't have to pay for popcorn at the theatre. I still don't understand how they can get away with charging that much."

"You don't have a date with Monkey tonight?"

"Ron, will you let the Mankey/Monkey conspiracy drop? But no, he's busy tonight. We're getting together on Saturday. Tonight, it's just you and me hanging out."

"Sounds good KP."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara had taken off, and noting the fairly empty hallways, turned back to look at Ron. She noticed quickly that they were still talking, though she had no idea what about.

_I have to do something. I can't just let this keep bothering me. I mean, this is Ron, not exactly a football player or something. Sure, he's kinda cute, in a geeky sort of way, but there is no way I could ever like him. I mean, he's just a freak. Maybe it was just the day. Valentine's Day is supposed to be romantic, and I was alone. Maybe that's all it was. So… I just go out with him again, and prove to myself that that is all it was, just the heat of the moment. Yeah, one short date, where I call the shots, and I can get him out of my mind, simple as that._

Bonnie's mind whirled with ideas when she saw Kim and Ron part, with Ron heading her way. Quickly, she ducked into the closet behind her, breathing heavily. 'She could do this' kept repeating through her mind. With the door partially open, she waited, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be passing by. When she saw Ron, she snagged him by the jersey, quickly yanking him into the small room with her, shutting the door.

"What… who's there? I have mad skills, and I'm…"

The light came on quickly, and Ron blinked in confusion. Opening and closing his eyes until he could see, he found Bonnie standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

"You and me, we're going out again tonight. I'm driving, and we're going to go to Upperton, where no one will know who we are. Are we clear?"

Ron's jaw worked soundlessly, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. "You want to go out… again? I thought… I mean, the way you were looking at me…"

"I said are we clear? One date, and that's it."

"Umm, yeah, sure. So… you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I mean… I thought… the kiss…"

"The kiss was fine."

Ron blinked, smiling slightly. "The kiss was fine? Just fine?"

Bonnie just groaned. "Okay, the kiss was magic, happy now? Geez, so are we on tonight or not?"

"Well, I did have plans…"

"Cancel them."

"But I just…"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but…"

"Good."

"Fine. So… we're doing this then?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Fine."

The stood there, staring at each other for what seemed an interminably long time, Ron, with a slightly goofy grin on his face, Bonnie's almost hard. Ron began to feel a bit uncomfortable just standing there, when Bonnie suddenly launched herself at him, capturing his lips in a powerful kiss. Surprised, his hands hung at his sides as she gripped his head, her lips dancing over his. As the shock wore off, his hands went to her sides, his fingers lightly grazing over her stomach. But when he made contact, she pulled away breathlessly, confusion evident in her features.

Ron could only pant heavily, his hands hanging there where they had made the briefest of contacts. "Wow…"

Bonnie shook her head slightly, clearing it. "We should get going, class is starting soon."

Ron just nodded, his eyes not exactly clear. "Sure. Umm… who goes first?"

"Goes first?"

"Yeah, I mean, leave the closet we're in. I don't think it would look good if we left together, right?"

"Right, right… I'll go first. You leave a couple minutes after me. Got it?"

Ron just smiled, nodding slightly, and Bonnie quickly slipped out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did I kiss him? It was supposed to be a simple date, to get him out of my system, and I went and did that. What the hell was I thinking?_

_You wanted to see if a second kiss would feel as good as the first one!_

Bonnie cursed her inner voice stabbing her in the back with logic she didn't want. She knew it was the kiss that was really bugging her, and now that she had had a second one, one that was much stronger and deeper than the first, she knew it was going to bother her all that much more.

It had been exhilarating! It had been electric! And it was driving Bonnie insane!

_Oh God, what the hell am I thinking? He is nowhere near my type. And then I had to drag him into a closet, force him into a date, and then start making out with him!_

Bonnie leaned back against the lockers, banging her head lightly against the locker, wondering just what she was going to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked into the class dazed, with Mr. Barkin giving him a strange look as he slowly took his seat.

Kim leaned over, noting the strange look in his eyes and the weird grin. "You okay?"

"Yeah KP, I'm fine. Umm… slight change in plans for tonight. I'm not going to be able to hang out."

"What? But just a few minutes ago, you said everything was fine."

Ron looked over, his face a bit flushed. "Well… umm… something came up kinda at the last minute. You don't mind, do you KP?"

"No, I guess not. It's not serious, is it?"

Ron sat back, his response a quiet mumble. "I sure hope so."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. No, I don't think… I mean, it's not serious. Don't worry about it."

Kim could see something was going on, but didn't want to pry too much. She knew Ron would come to her when he needed to. Of course, not knowing something, when Ron told her everything, was strange in itself. She hoped, as she cast the occasional glance his way, that he'd be able to confide in her soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Okay… so the evil plot bunnies would not let me rest, so this story is now continuing. Not sure how long this will go, that's up to the plot bunnies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Just to confirm, this is based in the second season, as I'll be tying in various episodes as I go along. Also, if you think I'm going out of order from the show… I am. My timeline of episodes is based on EP's, from the ARA, analysis of the episode order, based on hints and such from the shows themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 3

Bonnie sipped casually at her smoothie, her mind far away. It seemed so simple, drag Ron out on a date that he didn't have time to plan for, somewhere far from ANY prying eyes that might possibly know her. Then, when he screwed up huge, she could get him completely out of her system. Of course, last night could not have gone any more wrong than her worst nightmares, but not in the way that she had hoped.

He was funny and charming during dinner, making her laugh as he got more comfortable. Several times she had to snap herself out of staring into those soft, chocolaty eyes, lit up with amusement. She should have called it off right then and there, she knew that she wasn't going to achieve what she had set out to do, but as they left the restaurant, he had suggested mini-golf. That was when the trouble really began.

It started innocent enough; the first few holes were done in silence, though she could feel Ron's eyes following her every move. She tried not to look, but every so often, she'd glance over to catch him smiling. If it had been that lecherous type of smile she'd seen from Brick often enough, or he was staring at parts of her anatomy, it would have been so easy to just slap him and drive off, leaving him stuck there in Upperton. No, it was a gentle smile, one filled with affection, and a grin that widened every time he caught her glimpsing at him. She didn't want to, but she would blush every time, and wonder how on earth this scrawny loser could affect her like this.

By the seventh hole, her concentration was so shattered that her putts were going completely wild. She almost screeched in frustration as her first putt bounced off the clown's lip and landed right in front of her. That was when it happened.

"You're too tense Bonnie, you've got to loosen up your grip! Here, let me show you."

She felt his arms wrap around her, his hands encircling hers, felt him press close against her back. Bonnie shivered as she felt his warmth press against her, almost combating the ventilation of the indoor course.

"You just grip it like this, and you follow through like… like…"

Ron's voice trailed off as Bonnie turned to look over at him, craning her neck around to see him doing the same. Their eyes met, the faces a scant inch apart, before they slowly moved together. That first moment of contact felt like Bonnie had been shocked to the very marrow of her soul, and their lips entwined more passionately. She never even noticed when the putter fell from her hands, and she turned herself against him, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Their lips move urgently, hungrily, as though they were starving and this was the only way to sate that hunger. Her leg shifted behind his, while her fingers traced up and down his back, spurring him on.

"Umm… mind if I play through, if you guys are going to be awhile?"

Bonnie pulled away quickly, gasping for breath as she turned to look at the young boy, no more than eight, standing there, watching with a grin on his face. She jumped away from Ron as if burned, as she realized what had just happened, smoothing out her clothes as best she could.

The kid's grin just widened as he looked between the two of them. "Man mister, you must not be afraid of cooties to act like that."

Ron just looked at the kid sheepishly. "Umm… kid, aren't you a little young to be here by yourself? Where are you're parents?"

He indicated back to the clubhouse. "They went to go get the manager. Mom was mumbling something about a shameful display, and she wanted to complain."

Bonnie quickly grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him out of there so fast, the kid's parents had no chance to notice them leaving. As she hopped into the car, she realized she was shaking immensely, and Ron was trying to talk to her.

"… don't think we needed to get out of there like that. I had two hole in ones already, and I was hoping…"

"Ron, shut up for a second!" Bonnie saw his face fall, and a touch of guilt touched her heart as she saw that. "Look, I just… I…"

She leaned over quickly, capturing his lips with hers again. It felt almost electric, just like every other time, but she managed to pull away, gasping slightly. Ron just grinned, his eyes almost vacant, his voice a whisper. "Booyah."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, letting out a small groan. "Look, I don't know what this is between us. Maybe it's chemical, maybe it's just insanity on my part, but… look, if we are going to have a relationship, no one can ever know, not till I say. Have you got that?"

Ron seemed to snap back to reality at the R word. "R-relationship? You want…"

"Don't go letting this get to your head or anything, for all I know, this will end tomorrow. But I just… I… you want to do this or not?"

Ron just sat there with an amazed look on his face. "You really want to have a relationship? I mean, I thought when I basically tricked you onto that date on Valentine's Day, that would be it, but then you asked me out tonight and then there was the closet at school and…"

"Shut up!" Bonnie quickly leaned in, kissing him again, silencing any further protests or comments he might have had. It was about two hours later before they finally parted long enough to drive home to Middleton.

Bonnie took another sip, groaning slightly. "I must be crazy."

"You must be what?"

Bonnie shook herself to look across the table at Tara, similarly nursing a smoothie, a bit of concern on her face. Bonnie just sat up, trying to look as if nothing was wrong. "Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

Tara just grinned, a mischievous grin that bothered Bonnie. "It's a guy, isn't it? Ohh… is it that guy you went out with for Valentine's Day? Come on, you can tell me!"

"It's not a guy."

Tara just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh no, I know it's a guy. You were staring at that trash bin for the last twenty minutes, and the only time I saw you do something like that was with Brick when you guys first went out."

Bonnie shuddered at that, realizing just how transparent she was being. If Tara could pick up on it like that, how could her and Ron keep it hidden from everyone else at school. "Look, it's not a big deal, and it's not a guy."

Tara's face fell, her bottom lip just starting to quiver into a pout. "I thought we told each other everything, why won't you tell me about him?"

Bonnie hated the pout Tara gave, she looked like a little child about to be hit, and it always made Bonnie pause. If her friend ever knew just how powerful a weapon she had, she could easily have anything she wanted, including any guy she wanted. Of course, the guy Tara wanted was the one she was currently making out with. She knew Tara would hate her if she found out, but when Tara got like this, she had to tell her something, or it would never end.

"Look, it… it is a guy, but that's all I can tell you."

The bottom lip stopped quivering, but Tara still wouldn't let up. "But you always tell me, why won't you… this is about the food chain, isn't it? You know I don't care about that. Just tell me who it is, please?"

"Look, I just… I just want to see where this goes first before I tell anyone, okay?"

Tara looked about to argue again, but she noticed the clock and quickly jumped to her feet. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late!"

Bonnie just watched her grab her bag, frowning slightly. "Late for what?"

"Kim invited me and some others to come over for the O Boyz Miami concert on TV tonight. Robbie is just sooo cute. I'm sure you could come too if you wanted."

Bonnie just shook her head. "I don't think I want to hang out with Kim."

Tara shrugged. "Are you sure? Well, if you change your mind, come on over. See ya!"

Bonnie watched Tara take off, heading for Club Banana, where Bonnie caught a glimpse of Kim just leaving the store with a few members of the cheer squad and her friend Monique. She shook her head, before grabbing her bag and heading home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron felt like he was floating down the street, his scooter slowly making it's way down the road. He couldn't believe he was dating Bonnie Rockwaller, even if it was a secret from the rest of the world. Last night had been magical, more than he had even dared dream possible. He wanted to rush over to her house now, and continue what they had started last night. But he had promised Jim and Tim he'd come over for wrestling tonight, and he really didn't want to miss Saturday Night Slam either. Steel Toe and Pain King were wrestling for the title, and there was no way he wanted to miss that.

He had just pulled into the driveway when he noticed Kim and a number of girls coming down the sidewalk. He didn't think anything of it until he heard Tara squeal loudly, and he turned to listen in.

"Oh, this concert is going to be sooo huge!"

"You know it girl, there is nothing keeping me from missing this!"

That was when Kim looked up, and saw Ron there. Their eyes met, and a very quick understanding passed between them, even given the yards between them. With a start, he dashed off the scooter, and bolted into the Possible homestead.

"It's coming, there's no way to stop it!" Ron dove over the couch, looking up quickly to eye Jim and Tim for help.

"Alien attack?"

"Worse."

"Mondo morphing melt monsters?"

"Worse." Ron paused, stroking his chin as he considered it. "But that does sound pretty cool."

The twins just looked on annoyed.

"Ron, do you know…"

"… GWA is on?"

Ron ducked back down behind the couch. "Not for long, their coming."

The twins response was simultaneous. "What's coming?"

"Crazed boyband fans!"

The twins screamed, just as the door opened. Kim stepped in, gasping slightly as she saw the television. Jim and Tim also looked at the TV, before turning back to their sister, casting a glance at the remote on the table, the distance seeming great with what they knew was to come.

"The remote!"

Kim glanced at the remote as well, giving a smug grin.

Ron poked his head out, watching the confrontation. "He who controls the remote, controls the future."

The three siblings braced themselves, eyeing the situation. The pause seemed endless, as neither party wanted to make the first move and tip their hand. Fingers flexed, eyes squinted, and it was the twins that went first.

"We're going in!"

"No way Tweebs!"

Kim leapt forward, as Tim dove for the remote. Jim dove at Kim, trying to hold her up just enough, but Kim just hand-flipped over him, and he slid right by. Grabbing a car off the floor, she continued her flip, tossing the toy right at Tim's feet. He caught the edge of it, and his feet flew out from under him. He stretched vainly for the remote, catching a piece off it on the way down, but that only launched it into the air. Kim caught it in midair, changing the channel as she landed deftly on the couch, a huge smile lighting up her face.

The twins just watched in horror as the other girls piled in, squealing and screaming as the band was introduced. Ron stood up from behind the couch, watching the two sullen boys as they stared forlornly at the television. "Correction, she who controls the remote controls the future."

The twins sat down on the couch, their heads hung in defeat, as the girls continued their squeals and laughter. Ron just groaned, knowing he'd never have enough time to get home now to catch the match, and wondered what he could do now. His eyes lit up when an idea came to him.

"Hey KP, mind if I use the phone?"

Kim looked up distractedly. "Hmm… oh sure."

Ron headed for the kitchen, smiling broadly as he picked up the phone, until he noticed Kim's mother sitting at the table.

"Hello Ron, are you staying over tonight?"

Ron held the phone halfway to his ear, feeling almost caught, despite not having done anything. "Umm… no… I mean… Kim has some of the girls over, and…"

A loud yell emanated from the living room, and Andrea Possible looked over, concerned. "I'll be right back Ron, I should see what that is."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as she left, and he quickly dialed Bonnie's cell phone. She picked up quickly. "What do you want Kim?"

Ron's eyes widened at the venom in her tone. "Bonnie?"

There was a pause on the other end, before she spoke again. This time, her tone was softer, but still sharp. "Ron, what are you doing calling me at Kim's house? I thought…"

"Kim and everyone else are watching the concert on TV, that's why I called. Do you… want to get together?"

"So I am your backup plan?" Ron could hear the indignation in her tone.

"No, I just had plans to hang out with Kim's brothers and watch wrestling, but those got cancelled when the girls got here. If I hadn't made those plans on Monday, I would have spent the day with you first."

There was another pause on the line. "Fine. But get here quick, so no one sees you. And if you're riding your scooter, park it in the garage where no one can see it."

Ron smiled, watching the entrance to the kitchen for anyone who might overhear. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Ron hung up the phone, and headed through the living room. "I'm heading out, see you ladies later."

There were a couple of half-hearted waves, as Ron headed out. Hopping onto his scooter, he headed out quickly, pushing his ride as much as he could to get there as fast as possible. It didn't take long, and when he got there, the garage door was already open and waiting for him. He pulled in, and hopped off, heading for the door. He had barely knocked before the door opened, and Bonnie reached out to drag him into the house.

"Did anyone see you?"

Ron just chuckled. "No one saw me, it's safe."

Bonnie peeked out the window, before she let out a sigh of relief. "My family's gone for the weekend, so we have the place to ourselves."

"That's cool. So, what do you…"

Ron was silenced as Bonnie grabbed him quickly, crushing her lips against his. It was a couple minutes before they parted for breath, and Ron was just grinning like an idiot. "Well… that definitely works too."

Bonnie just panted, getting her breath back. "Yeah, it does." Grabbing him by the shirt, she pulled him to the couch, and the two fell onto it, bouncing slightly as they landed together. Again, their lips came together in an impassioned frenzy, and they spent most of the night like that, pausing only briefly for air every so often.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Sorry for the delay folks, picked up a second job for a bit. 70 hours a week doesn't leave much room for writing. But I have the whole weekend off, and I plan to spend most of it writing. My chapter of The Darkness Within will be done this weekend, while updates of Impossible Love and Recovery should be coming out soon as well, maybe even Ascent if I'm not interrupted. Hope that makes everyone happy, after such a long delay.


	4. Chapter 4

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. 4 months… 4 months? I looked at when I last updated this, and that was 4 months ago. That just seems so impossible to me that it's unbelievable! I really have been slacking, haven't I?

Brand new chapter of The Batman by Classic Cowboy has hit the scene. Be sure to check it out, you never know when the next one will be! (Just kidding man)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 4

Kim and Monique stood by their lockers, as they watched Bonnie walking down the halls. For almost three weeks now, Bonnie had most definitely not been herself. For the first week, Bonnie had been almost giddy. The second, she had been almost agitated and distracted, but not at anyone in particular. The third week, she had been drifting along, almost as if on a cloud. For three weeks now, Bonnie had been almost nice to those around her, or at least too distracted to bother anyone. The last week especially, she had barely made any comments to anyone, and the smile she had on her face was unnerving.

"Girl, there is seriously something up with her. She has just been TFTBB."

Kim cast a glance at her best female friend. "What does that mean?"

"To freaky to be believed. I mean, she's not even the same girl anymore. Well, except for one thing."

Monique and Kim both noted when Ron stepped into view. They were too far away to hear anything this time, but they watched the exchange between Bonnie and Ron with interest. Bonnie made her usual comments about Ron being a loser, and Ron just laughed them off, calling her that infuriating nickname that she hated that the girl's mom always used.

It seemed Ron was the only one still getting a rise out of Bonnie. It wasn't something that they really understood either. Why lay off everyone, change that much, yet still attack Ron as she did? The exchange between them ended, and the two split off quickly, sharing one last glance that Kim assumed to be enmity or some such.

Ron smiled as he approached them, his smile bright. "Hello ladies, and how are my favourite gals today?"

Monique just smiled back, grabbing one last book from her locker. "Oh we're doing just fine. Rockwaller still getting on your case?"

Ron shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, it's no big. Nothing I can't handle."

Kim closed her locker up, checking through her notes. "So Ron, you want to hit Beuno Nacho after school, maybe go over some of that math homework?"

Ron's smile faded, and one hand slid behind his neck, rubbing it gently. "Umm… sorry KP. I have to… my dad, he's making me clean out the basement."

Kim eyed him suspiciously. "Did you do something wrong? Your dad has been making you do an awful lot of chores this past week."

Ron waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "No way KP. It's just… he's on this whole cleaning binge, like we have family coming over or something. How about tomorrow, we can hang out all day after school. I'll even come by in the morning."

"Ron, you only want to come over early because you know my mom doesn't go in until late on Fridays, and you can snag breakfast."

Ron smirked at that. "What can I say, your mom is a badical cook. Doesn't mean I don't like hanging out with my best friend either."

Monique just smiled and nodded. "Nice save boy."

Kim glanced down at her watch, noticing the time. "Oh man, we have to get to class. Ron, have you got your books?"

Ron paled slightly. "Oh man, I knew I forgot something. You two go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

The two girls left quickly, and Ron headed for his locker. When he got there, he popped it open, and started digging for his books. Rufus took the opportunity to hop out into the locker, and the look he gave Ron was not a good one.

The little mole rat crossed his paws in front of himself, glaring up at Ron. "Hrk… lied!"

Ron frowned, pausing in his digging. "I know buddy, but what can I do? Kim would freak if she found out me and Bonnie were going out. I mean, one date was one thing, but now that we're dating, in an actual relationship… I don't know buddy. And keeping it from her… but Bonnie doesn't want anyone to know, and… man, this is a real mess, isn't it?"

Rufus nodded sagely, watching as Ron laid his head against the locker door. The mole rat considered the situation for a moment, before piping in again. "Tell Kim!"

"I can't do that, not yet anyways. I mean, I don't even know if this thing is going to last yet. I mean, if I told Kim, and Bonnie broke up with me, I might lose both of them. I just… I just can't do that. I just have to wait a little bit, see if this thing with Bonnie will last, and then I'll tell her. If she sees that this is a real relationship, that Bonnie isn't as bad as she thinks, she'll be happy for me, right buddy? I mean, she had no problem with me and Zita going out briefly, right?"

Rufus frowned a bit, but knew there was nothing he could say that would change his human's mind. Instead, he just nodded, and headed back for Ron's pocket, hoping to grab some sleep before his human headed to his new girl's place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had barely been in through the back door before Bonnie was on him, dragging him to the couch. He tried to mumble something to her, but what she was doing to his lips cut him off. Surrendering the battle, he gave in, at least for about ten minutes. When she broke away for some air, he saw his chance. "Bonnie, we have to talk."

"No talk, later."

Her lips moved to silence him again, but he stopped her. "Seriously, we need to talk."

Bonnie groaned, obviously frustrated. "Fine."

"I think Kim is getting suspicious, and…"

"You haven't told her anything, have you?"

The look on Bonnie's face gave him pause, but only for a moment. "No, nothing. I haven't said a word. But I mean, think about it, I used to hang out with her all the time, and now it's been almost a week. You can't tell me you wouldn't be a bit suspicious in that sitch."

Bonnie grumbled a bit, but had to concede he had a point. "All right, I guess I can understand that."

"That's why I told her I'd spend the day with her tomorrow. That's all right, isn't it?"

"I guess." Bonnie frowned, glancing away. "I guess I can hang out with Tara for the night. I haven't been hanging out with her as much as I would like either."

"See, this works out for both of us. And then, Saturday night, I can make you dinner over at my place."

"Your place?" Bonnie didn't like the idea, but the thought of Ron cooking dinner for her… she still remembered when he controlled the cafeteria. "What about your parents? If they see me, won't they say something to Kim?"

"My parents are going to a couples retreat for the weekend, no one will see us."

"Good." Bonnie moved to resume their previous activities, but paused when she noticed he had something else on his mind. "Okay, what now?"

"Bonnie, I… I really hate lying to Kim. Do you think we could tell her, you know, if this… we… work out?"

"You want to tell KIM?"

"I just hate lying to her. And I know you hate lying to Tara! I mean, what would it hurt if we just… you know, told them?"

Bonnie wanted to yell, she wanted to rip into him and tell him just how stupid that idea was, but she couldn't. It was tearing her up inside, keeping this from her best friend. She took a deep breath, and seemed to sink back a bit into the den couch. "Just… just not yet, okay? I just… I…"

"Yeah, I know."

The silence between the two teens was an awkward one. They glanced back at each other for a moment, before Bonnie ended it. "Well, since the mood is dead right now, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sure, ask away."

"Why me?"

Ron's eyes scrunched in confusion. "Why you what?"

"Why me? Why did you pick me to pull this whole secret admirer thing on? I mean, I'm not exactly the most amenable person you could have tried to ask out."

Ron sat for a moment, considering what she was asking. "Do you want the whole story?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Ron sat for a moment, considering what he was going to say. "Well, I guess it started in Japan, when I went on the exchange program. I met this girl, Yori, on the first day there, she was the one that picked me up from the airport. She was nice to talk to, and she helped me out a lot while I was there. She always had confidence that I could do whatever was needed, she believed in me. Of course, I was pretty oblivious to the whole thing about her liking me. Anyways, so the week ended, and it was time to head home.

_"Stoppable-san, Rufus-san, you are welcome back at any time."_

_Ron smiled and bowed, noting with surprise that the other students were doing the same to him. "Thanks Sensei. This trip has been badical!"_

_Yori, off to the side, fidgeted slightly. "Sensei, might I accompany Stoppable-san back to the road?"_

"Wait, that's the second time you've mentioned this Sensei. Isn't a sensei supposed to be some kind of martial arts instructor?"

Ron grimaced for a brief second, barely perceptible, but Bonnie did catch it. "Umm… well, the school was one of those private schools, very formal you know. I think all the teachers were called sensei. Since he was the head of the school though, the only thing anyone called him was Sensei. Maybe it was… umm… a greater show of respect, considering his position. Anyways…"

_Sensei's eyebrow raised slightly in surprise as he turned to his student. "I can see no problem with that"_

_Yori smiled brightly and bowed, before turning to Ron, who was just picking up his bag. Ron smiled at Yori, glad to have some company down the road. With one last look at the school, the teens set out._

_Ron had expected to talk the whole way down, but it was Ron who did all the talking. His joke about a lift had been met with silence, as well as every comment he made. Finally, he just took the time to watch her, to see what might be the matter. Yori seemed almost anxious, and a little bit scared, which bothered him, considering who she was and what she could do. Ron paused on the trail, waiting for her to notice. Surprisingly, it took a few moments before she noticed and turned around, slightly surprised._

"Wait, it was a long walk to the road? I thought everything in Japan was jammed packed like sardines or something."

"Like I said, it was a private school, out in the country. Now do you want to here the rest of the story?"

Bonnie gave Ron a wry grin and snuggled a bit closer under his arm. "Carry on, oh great storyteller."

_"Stoppable-san, why have we stopped?"_

_Ron dropped his bag to the ground. "We're not going any further until you tell me what's wrong."_

_"But Stoppable-san, what about your flight? If we do not hurry…"_

_"It can wait. What's bothering you?"_

_"It is nothing."_

_"It isn't nothing." Ron crossed his arms in front of him, frowning. "Something has you tweaked, and we will not move until you tell me what…"_

_Yori took that moment to strike, latching onto Ron and pressing her lips deeply against his. Shocked, Ron could do nothing more than stand there and enjoy the feel of her lips pressed against his. His eyes rolled back a bit, as his first kiss shocked him to the core. _

_Then just as quickly, it was over, and Yori pulled away quickly. "Ron-san, I… I…I should not have done that. I have dishonoured you, and myself."_

_Before Ron could react, Yori had dashed off and disappeared. "Yori? YORI! WAIT!"_

_Ron started to move after her, but froze when he saw Sensei standing beside the trail, a slight frown on his face. "Sensei, I'm sorry. Yori just… and I…"_

_"There is nothing to be sorry for Stoppable-san. I had expected this. It is not your fault, and it is not Yori's. I will talk to Yori, but you have a plane to catch."_

_"But Sensei…"_

_"Do not worry Stoppable-san. Things will be as they will be."_

_"Are you sure?" Sensei just nodded, and Ron sighed. "All right, but tell Yori I will try to talk to her, when I get home, all right?"_

_"I will tell her."_

"As you know, that was a few months ago. I tried writing her, but I never heard back. I figure she was too embarrassed or something."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, that I can understand. But what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, after a while, I figured she didn't want to talk to me, but it stuck in my mind a bit. It wasn't that much before that that I was going out with Zita briefly. And then Yori, who also showed an interest in me. I guess… I guess it gave me a bit more confidence when it came to women or something. I mean, if those two girls, so different from each other, might be interested in me… anyways, Valentine's Day was coming up, and I really didn't want to be single that day. I mean, with Kim and Josh going out that night, I would have been stuck sitting at home alone. That was when I saw you break up with Brick again, and I noticed how angry you got about that. I knew you were hurt, but… well, that's when I decided to do the secret admirer thing. I figured that was the only way I could get you to go out with me, and maybe… you know, just make you happy, even just a little bit, for one night at least."

Bonnie smiled, biting her bottom lip slightly. "Yeah, I guess I was a bit pissed about that." Bonnie laughed softly. "You'd think I would have been used to it by then, considering how often we did that."

"So that's the story."

"So do you still care about Yori?"

"Well yeah, I mean, she was my first kiss, and she was pretty badical. But it would never work out. I mean, she's over in Japan, and I'm here." Ron caught the look in Bonnie's face, the deep scowl. Ron coughed quickly. "And of course, I have the most badical girlfriend in the world right now."

Bonnie smirked a bit. "Nice save Stoppable-san."

Ron grinned, before glancing over at the stereo. "Hey, how about a little tunage."

"Sure, just not something that will draw my sisters down here. I really don't want to have to deal with them."

Ron got up quickly, flipping through the CDs. He paused when he found one, and he turned back to Bonnie with a bright smile on his face. "You have the O'boyz latest CD? This rocks so much!"

Bonnie grimaced at that. "I thought I had gotten rid of that already. Don't tell me you still like the O'boyz?"

"Oh yeah, picked up this CD at Smarty Mart yesterday. Can you believe the O'boyz entire collection were listed at two for a dollar?"

"Yeah, I can believe it." Bonnie got up as well now, reaching for a couple other CDs. "How about we play this one, and then pick up where we left off." She popped the CD in, and hit play.

"Where did we leave off?"

The innocent confusion in Ron's expression made Bonnie laugh. "I think we were right here."

Her lips captured his again, as she dragged him back to the couch. Thankfully, Bonnie's sisters never did come down to interrupt them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Just a quick note, I made a minor change to chapter 1, about where Ron got the money for the date. Nothing big, I just have upcoming plans about the Ron Millionaire episode, and had to switch around a few things to get rid of the naco money reference.

As well, if you haven't guessed, I'm tying in the episodes from the second season in production order. Exchange was several episodes previous to this point, as I get into the O'boyz episode. As well, we are already a couple episodes past Blush, so Kim and Josh going out for Valentine's Day is completely normal. Of course, if you know what episodes come after O'boyz, you might have an inkling of where this story will be going. Should make things interesting, don't you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Well, technically nI'm ot posting it on the Wednesday, not after work dragged on until 8 tonight, but at least it was done before I went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 5

"I can't believe you would blow off our dinner to go to a lame concert. With Kim!"

Ron winced as he felt his secret girlfriend's wrath coming down on him. He knew this wasn't going to be good, almost the second he told Kim he'd love to go with her to see the O' Boyz live.

_Ron couldn't believe just how much he loved listening to his newest CD. The O' Boyz were just amazing. All the way down the road to Kim's house, he had been rocking to the music, practicing the dance moves he had seen on their video just the other night. When he got to his friend's house, he didn't even pause. He saw Kim and her mom sitting in the kitchen, and he just slid right in._

_"The O'Boyz rock my world!"_

_Ron started grooving to the beat, and looked over at Kim to see if she was watching him. She didn't seem all that interested. In fact, she looked a little embarressed, but that didn't bother him. Of course, that was when his eyes locked onto the two little pieces of paper on the table, and his eyes widened in delight._

_"O'Boyz ticks... KP..." Ron could feel the energy, grooving quickly to the beat as he thought of the prospect of seeing them live. "This is awesome!"_

_He couldn't help himself. Ron was so amped. Finally, Kim grabbed his arms, stopping his dancing routine and calmly looking him in the eyes. "Ron, do you want to go to the concert with me?"_

_Ron actually giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh man KP, this rocks! I can't believe we're going to see them live... and in person!"_

_Kim groaned slightly, but smiled. "Sure, it will be a blast. Just remeber to be here tomorrow at six so we can get to the concert in time."_

_"Oh yeah KP, this... um... tomorrow?"_

_Kim frowned slightly as she watched Ron's face fall. "What's the matter? One second you're completely stoked, the next you look like the Tweebs launched Rufus into orbit. What's wrong?"_

_Ron's hand moved to the back of his neck, rubbing slightly. "Nothing's wrong, I just... I have to go home quick before we hang out tonight, all right?"_

_Kim gave him a curious look, but nodded slowly. "All right Ron, whatever you say. Just remember that dinner will be ready in an hour."_

_Ron nodded, smiling again. "No worries KP, you know the Ronman would never turn down a Possible home cooked meal._

That had been twenty minutes ago, and Ron knew that worries for him were just starting. "I'm really, REALLY sorry, but I told Kim I'd go before realizing what day it was. I didn't think the tickets would be for tomorrow night."

"Sure you didn't. Of course, spending time with your 'friend' doesn't factor into the equation at all, does it?"

Ron gave Bonnie a weird look. "What does spending time with Kim mean about anything? KP and me have been friends for years."

Bonnie gave Ron a sneer. "Sure, you two are just such good 'friends'. You even have your regular little date night every Friday, don't you?"

Ron couldn't believe just how weird this conversation had turned. He had expected some anger, but from what Bonnie was implying...

"Bonnie... do you think... me and Kim? Noooo, no way. Me and Kim have been best buds for years but... I mean, she's got Josh and I'm dating you. There is..."

"Well you probably won't be dating me for much longer!"

Ron's jaw dropped to the floor, as all he could do was stammer. "But... but Bon..."

"GET OUT!" Bonnie shoved Ron through the open door, her anger evident. "I don't want your loser germs here any more."

Ron was too stunned to protest, and quickly found the door slamming in his face. He could only stare at the door, shocked to the core, at what had just happened. Could it possibly be over, just like that? It seemed impossible that it could have happened. For what seemed an eternity, Ron just stared at the door, not quite believing. His heart felt heavy as he finally took a step back, hoping beyond hope that this was all just some cruel mistake, that Bonnie would open the door again, and everything would be right again in the world.

But after many long moments just staring at the wooden entrance, Ron finally had to admit that it really had happened. His feet dragging, Ron went back to his cycle, and with a heavy heart, made the short drive back to Kim's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door slammed shut, Bonnie sank against it, her anger fading. She sank to the floor, barely able to believe what she had just done. She felt the tears starting to well in her eyes, but she blinked furiously, cutting them off before they could get free.

She brought her knees up to her chest, gripping them tightly to herself as she tried to make sense of what just happened. _Why did I blow up at him like that? He was sorry. Why couldn't I just accept that? Of course, Brick was sorry too, and look how that turned out, with him in the arms of that bitch Candace. He said he was sorry too, but how many times did I find him playing around on me. But Ron would never do anything like that, and it's not like he and Kim would have done anything. I mean, he's not like that. And I had to go and do that to him. Maybe it's not too late..._

Bonnie jumped to her feet, looking out the window, hoping that Ron would still be out there. But she was just in time to see him driving down the road.

Bonnie pressed her forehead against the window, allowing the tears to start flowing. Ron had done everything she had asked, yet the second he went to do something else, she had jumped all over him. She knew Ron wasn't like Brick, but she couldn't help reacting like she had. He and Kim had such an easy familiarity between them, it wasn't hard to make that assumption about them, but she knew they hadn't crossed that line. Yet she couldn't help imagining the worst about the situation.

Bonnie dragged herself over to the couch, thankful her sisters weren't here to see her like this. She knew she must look a miserable wreck, but right now she didn't care. She may have just blown her best chance at being happy, and right now, wallowing seemed like a good idea. Ron may not have been the ideal guy physically, but for the first time in a relationship, she didn't feel like a piece of meat, or arm candy. Ron didn't want to be with her to be popular. He didn't care about the status. He wanted to be with her. Even after everything she had put him through, he had actually asked her out, and actually made her feel special. None of the other guys she had ever gone out with had even put a tenth of the effort into their relationship with her that Ron did. That, and he somehow could make her tingle with a single kiss, something no one had ever managed to accomplish before. And now, she may have just destroyed that.

She looked over at the phone, just an arms length away. She knew where Ron would be right now, she could call him up, apologize for over-reacting. That was something she had never considered doing before, but she knew she had to do it for him. Slowly, her arm reached out, anticipating what she would say. But as her fingers grazed the reciever, she froze. Could she call him at Kim's house? That would raise a lot of questions. Kim would wonder why she was calling Ron at her house. Heck, she would wonder why she was calling Ron at all. Was she ready for anyone else to know about her's and Ron's relationship? Her hand pulled back slightly, her lower lip trembling. Bonnie was always the first to acknowledge that she loved being the top dog. The power she wielded was seductive. Would she lose that if people knew about her and Ron? Her hand clutched reflexively, and she closed her eyes, steeling herself. She took several deep breaths, considering her options. Popular and miserable, or happy and ostrasized? It actually took a few moments to consider the possibilities, but in the end, there was only one answer. She had to make the call.

She picked up the reciever, looking down at the numbers. Now that she had made the decision, she was scared. Would Ron even want to talk to her after the way she had treated him? Bonnie didn't know, but she had to take the chance.

The sound of the doorbell scared Bonnie half to death, and the reciever fell to the floor. Hers eyes shot to the front door, and Bonnie was on her feet in an instant. Her thoughts were almost chaotic as she hoped and prayed that Ron had come back, giving her a chance to apologize. She practically flung the door open.

Tara gave a squeek as the door flew open in front of her, and she gasped as she got a good look at her friend. Her hair was in a bit of a tangle, and her eyes were bright red. She could see the trails where tears had streamed down her friend's cheeks. "Bonnie... oh my... are you all right?"

Bonnie got over her disappointment quickly when she didn't find Ron behind the door as she had hoped. "Hey Tara, sorry about that. I'm fine."

Tara didn't believe that for a second, grabbing her friend and hugging her tightly. After a few moments, she pulled away, and practically dragged Bonnie to the couch. "I know there is something seriously wrong, you would never answer the door looking the way you look. Spill!"

Bonnie thought about several different things she could say. She could make up some excuse, she could just tell her best friend the whole truth. But right now, she didn't want to chance her friend hating her for dating the guy she had been crushing on. So instead, she related how her Valentine's date had been by, and they had gotten into a bit of a fight, and there was a good chance that it was over.

Tara, after listening to the story, did all she could to console her friend. She was still a bit miffed that Bonnie wouldn't tell her about her mysterious new guy, or let her meet him, but right now, that didn't matter.

For a few hours, the two just talked, discussing everything but what was bothering Bonnie. Halfway through, the pair had raided the freezer, and made their way up to Bonnie's room with a couple of pints of rocky road ice cream in hand. By the end of the night, Bonnie was feeling better, and her decision to talk to Ron was even more set in her mind. She'd just have to find the right time to talk to him about it. That was when Tara gave her a brilliant idea.

"Hey, we should do something tomorrow night. You know, two girls out on the town. What do you say?"

Bonnie was quick to realize this was the perfect opportunity. She'd be able to get a chance to talk to Ron, and also assure herself that her belief in him was stronger than her fears. She smiled over at her blonde friend, a plan quickly forming. "How about we catch a concert."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara glanced around the parking lot, noticing the almost empty lot. "Are we sure we have the right night?"

Bonnie had to concur with that statement. She knew the O'Boyz were done, but still, she had expected at least a few people to show up. This might just put a bit of a crimp in her plans to talk to Ron tonight, especially if it was only the four of them there. Still she knew even that wouldn't stop her at this point. She quickly noted Ron's scooter, parked near the front, and her hopes climbed. He was here, and she didn't care who saw them talking. She would get Ron back, and that's all there was to it. Of course, she would make sure there wasn't anything going on between him and Kim, just for her own peace of mind.

Tara actually perked up when she saw the same scooter. "Do you think Ron's here? Maybe... if you don't mind... maybe I could talk with him. Maybe I won't be so nervous with fewer people around."

Bonnie fought the urge to say something, like 'stay away from my man', but this wasn't the right time to do something like that. Instead, she just nodded her head as they made their way into the arena.

The place was virtually deserted. There didn't seem to be a single seat occupied in the building. She scanned the building, and quickly spotted the unruly blonde mop, as well as a bit of Kim's bright red mane as well.

Tara saw them too, and quickly pulled Bonnie towards them. "Come on, let's go say hi!"

Bonnie froze, now so close. She grabbed Tara, and pulled her into the back row of seats. Tara protested the whole time. "Hey, what's the big idea? Don't you want to get closer to the stage?"

Bonnie shook her head, keeping her eyes locked onto the pair up front. "Not just yet. Let's stay back here for a while, at least until the show starts." Bonnie wanted to wait, just to alleviate her own fears. She didn't think anything would happen, but she had been burned too many times to take that chance, no matter how much it hurt not to just run down there and apologize. She kept her eyes on the pair, keeping one ear to the one-sided conversation Tara was keeping up. She didn't see anything going on, but it was still early. At this point, she just wanted the night to be over, her fears dashed, and Ron back with her. On the bright side, Ron looked about as miserable as she felt, so things looked good from her view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim couldn't help noticing how miserable Ron seemed. Ever since he had gone home Friday night before supper, it seemed as if her friend had been hurt badly. But every time she tried to ask him about it, he wouldn't answer, making up some excuse or anouther. She knew this had to do with his strange disappearances lately, but didn't want to pry. She trusted Ron to tell her the truth in time, but it frustrated her not to know everything that was going on in her best friends life.

Kim placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "Look, if you don't want to do this..."

"Naww, that's all right KP. I think this might be just what I need to cheer up."

Kim was glad that something might cheer her friend up, though she had been hoping that maybe a change of plans could do the same thing. She didn't really want to be here, but now she knew she would tolerate it, just to help Ron feel better. She smiled as an idea quickly came to mind. "You know Ron, with so few people here, I bet you could get their autographs."

Ron turned to her and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Definitely."

That seemed to perk Ron up. "You know, that's a great idea. I think I'll go try right now. Thanks KP."

Ron rose quickly, and headed for the back stage area. She was glad to have helped her friend out of his doldrums, even if only for a little bit. Now, Kim took the opportunity to sink low into her seat. Just because she wanted to cheer Ron up didn't mean she wanted to be seen here if she could help it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie supressed a groan when she saw Ron get up and head for the back. She considered getting up and following him, but she was still a bit nervous about confronting him. Tara continued to gab beside her, and Bonnie was getting impatient waiting for Ron to return.

When the lights dimmed, Bonnie jumped, startled slightly. She glared briefly at the stage, where she could see the four box shapes on stage, but she hardly cared. Her eyes were locked to the side of the stage, wondering what was taking Ron so long. She didn't even pay attention to the announcer as he sounded off each and every O'Boy. Of course, when Tara poked her in the ribs and pointed to the stage, Bonnie was shocked.

"Isn't that Ron on the stage?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw Ron quite clearly. What was he doing there?"

But the time for questions was cut short, as a section of the arena roof suddenly collapsed in front of the stage. Before anyone could respond, four clamp like objects grabbed the capsules holding the O'Boyz, yanking them, and Ron, high into the air, and out through the new skylight.

And just like that, Ron was gone. Tara clung tightly to Bonnie, almost crying, but Bonnie didn't even hear her. All that was running through her mind was that she never had a chance to apologize to Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Ahh, now this is a good come-back. Drama, tension, and just a touch of action.

Wednesday, April 4th - Valentine's Surprise - Chapter 6 - Bonnie begins to understand her feelings for Ron. Now, if only he can be rescued so she can tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Sorry for the delays folks, but there were some important things to do last night. I hope no one minds too much. As well, I hope no one minds if I skip the parts of the episode everyone's already familiar with. If you want to fill in what happens, just watch parts of the episode to see what happens there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 6

Bonnie was in shock as she stood there, holding onto Tara, watching as small pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor from above. It had only been seconds since Ron's abrupt abduction, but it had seemed an eternity as she stared up at that jagged hole. All her plans for the night were gone, just like that. All the things she would say to Ron, to tell him how she felt, gone, just like that.

It was Tara who was the first to move and shake Bonnie from her thoughts. "Oh my... Bonnie, Ron, he was just... we have to... Kim will..."

At a loss for further words, Tara grabbed Bonnie by the arm, dragging her down the aisle to a stunned Kim Possible. "Kim... KIM!"

Kim turned to see Tara waving her arm frantically, dragging Bonnie behind her. Her eyes widened at the two of them, before she realized that even Bonnie wouldn't admit to Kim being at a concert for a band that was so over if she had been at the same concert. "Tara, what are you doing here?"

"We saw what happened. What... is Ron going to be all right?"

Kim just nodded, reaching quickly for the Kimmunicator. "Ron's going to be just fine Tara, no need to worry." She cast a glance at the pair of them, noticing that Bonnie seemed a little more subdued then normal. She would have thought on it more, but there were greater priorities. "Wade, I need you to scan the area for a helicopter leaving the area. Someone just took Ron and the O'Boyz!"

Wade looked shocked for a moment before diving into his work. When he looked up though, he didn't seem hoepful. "I can't believe it, I can't find them anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Kim looked incredulous. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently." Wade paused to take a sip of his soda, looking over the data again. "This must be one of the most advanced stealth systems I've ever seen. I'm not even picking up thermal readings. Even my lock on Ron is being blocked somehow. Sorry Kim, I can't help you."

Kim sighed, looking defeated. "Thanks Wade, keep trying. Give the police a call as well, let them know the sitch. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Kim shut off the Kimmunicator, deeply worried. But she tried her best to smile when she turned to face Tara and Bonnie.

Tara though had heard the whole conversation. "You mean you can't find out who took Ron?"

"Don't worry Tara, Kim Possible is on the job. No one kidnaps my best friend and gets away with it. I'll keep you informed."

Tara hugged Kim then, and Kim was momentarily surprised, but quickly moved to reassure her friend. Bonnie though was still in shock, so much so that she didn't even realize she was speaking. "Yeah, keep us informed."

Kim's head shot up in surprise, but Bonnie was already heading up and out of the arena quickly. Tara pulled away then, smiling. "Thanks Kim, I needed that."

Kim cast a curious glance up at the retreating brunette, before glancing back at Tara. "Is something wrong with Bonnie? She actually asked me to keep her informed too."

Tara cast a glance up herself as Bonnie went through the doors, then shrugged. "She's probably still a bit out of sorts since she had a fight with her BF."

"I thought she and Brick broke up weeks ago?"

"Oh no, she did, I mean her new boyfriend. I haven't met him though, Bonnie's been keeping him under wraps, even from me. I think he might be a little further down the social standing then she's really comfotable with. Though he does make her happy, I can tell you that."

Kim gave a wry grin, as the pair headed up and out of the building when the sound of approaching sirens sounded outside. "I was wondering what was going on with her, she hasn't even been ragging on me all that much either, just Ron now. I figured there had to be a reason for it. What do you think, was their fight serious?"

Tara shrugged again, holding the door for Kim. "I think it might have been, she's afraid of losing him because of something she said, though I think she wants to make up with him and apologize. That's more than she's ever done for any boyfriend before, so it must be serious. Usually she just dumps them so she can see them crawl back to her."

Kim gave a bit of a laugh at that image. "You know, I find it interesting to picture Brick doing that. Bonnie would just eat that stuff up I guess."

Tara nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, she did, but with this new guy... I don't know, but I'd really like to meet the guy that can get Bonnie to act this way. I mean, she's always been nice to me, but the way she is around school now... anyways, we better get going."

"Thanks for caring Tara, it means a lot to me, and Ron would appreciate it as well."

Tara gave Kim anouther hug, then pulled away and smiled. "Just remember to keep me in the loop about what's happening. And Bonnie too. Maybe this will help her be nicer to Ron as well."

"I can only hope." Kim gave her friend one last wave and then turned, heading right for Officer Hobble as he talked to the person who had rushed onto the stage when the O'Boyz had been grabbed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara kept glancing over at her friend driving, noting just how sullen and upset she looked. After going through most of the ride in silence, Tara finally had to say something. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Is this about Ron or your whole boyfriend sitch?"

Bonnie head dropped for just a second, and Tara could swear she saw what looked to be a tear in her friend's eye, even with the darkness of the car's interior. Tara was frankly shocked, since her friend never cried, at least not until this newest boyfriend. He had somehow been able to bring to the surface Bonnie's vulnerable side, something she hadn't seen much of at all since they started middle school together. That was more than enough for Tara.

"Stop the car."

Bonnie turned to look at her, confusion evident. "Wha..."

"Pull over I said."

Bonnie complied, thankful it was a quiet night, and when the car finally stopped moving, Tara threw off her seatbelt and hugged her friend tightly. Bonnie tried to pull away, but Tara refused to let go, instead quietly whispering in Bonnie's ear.

"It's all right, it will all be all right, it's all right to cry..."

That was enough for Bonnie, as the tears flowed freely, and she cried in great, heaving sobs, unashamed of how she looked to her best friend in the world. Her arms wrapped around Tara, and she let out all the pain she was holding in. Tara just kept on whispering and stroking her back, actually a bit surprised at just how deeply her friend was hurting.

It was several minutes before Bonnie's sobs died down, and Tara pulled away slightly to look her friend in the face. "Feeling better now?"

Bonnie gave a faint half laugh half sob and smiled. "I can't believe I just broke down like that. I've probably ruined your shirt."

Tara just smiled back. "I can buy a new one. Besides, you needed that. Now, you're going to call your parents, and tell them your staying over at my place for the rest of the weekend, and I won't take no for an answer. You don't need to put up with your sisters tonight, that's for sure."

Bonnie smiled weakly, wiping her face again. "Thanks Tara."

"And then tomorrow, we're going to call that boyfriend of yours, and we're going to get you two back together."

Bonnie's face fell a bit, unable to fully hide the emotion. "I... I don't think he'll be home tomorrow."

Tara just nodded. "Fine then, we'll call him as many times as it takes until we reach him, and then you two will settle this fight you had, and Kim will rescue Ron, and everything will go back to the way it was. Sound good?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, and then smiled. "Sounds good to me T."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like the longest night in Bonnie's life, as she spent a good portion of the night tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep, no matter how tired she was. The next day wasn't much better. Even the first call from Kim did little to alleviate the tension she was feeling. Sure, they knew who took Ron, some Senior Senior Something, but it didn't help settle her fears that she'd never get to talk to Ron again. She kept fighting the urge to ask Tara to call Kim again and again for any little update, but she couldn't do that without her friend wondering why she was suddenly so worried about Ron Stoppable. Hell, even a couple weeks earlier wouldn't have caused this reaction in her, she wouldn't have wondered about him at all. Now here she was, blindly sitting in front of the television at Tara's, not paying attention in the least. She kept waiting for that phone call from Kim, even as Tara tried to keep her distracted.

Is this what love is all about? Bonnie couldn't help wondering, as the next program came on, some reality show or something. This twisted feeling inside her, that had her crying and laughing and wondering from one moment to the next. If this was love, she didn't know if she wanted to feel this way anymore, or why anyone wanted to feel this way ever. But she knew that the second she saw Ron, she would want to jump into his arms and kiss him and apologize and everything in a disgusting display of affection she had always sneered at before.

And how could she even be thinking of love this early? It seemed ludicrous to even consider being in love with him after only a few weeks. It wasn't like they had much in common, they had none of the same likes. But when she was with him, she just felt... special. Not in that queen of the school way either that she felt every day, but in an honest to goodness special way that she had never felt before. Was it possible she could be feeling love for him already?

"Oh my God, it's Kim!"

Bonnie's eyes flew open, and her gaze shot around quickly. "Where?"

Tara pointed to the television, looking excited. "Kim's on the TV, On Man Overboard! She must be getting ready to save Ron!"

Bonnie leaned forward in rapt attention as Kim departed the boat, sailing for the small island in the distance. Bonnie's only thought was that she hoped Kim was successful, so that she could find out exactly what she was feeling, and be able to tell Ron as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sank back into the seat of the plane as Kim wrapped up her call, glad to finally be finished with Senior and Junior. He smiled at her as she sat down beside him. "Who was that KP?"

"Oh, that was just Tara. She and Bonnie were at the concert when you got grabbed, and she was worried about you."

Ron sat up, trying to hide his surprise. "Tara and... Bonnie were at the concert?"

Kim nodded quickly. "Yeah, I know, it caught me off-guard too. I mean, I didn't think that Bonnie would willingly go to see a band that was so over, but apparently she had been pretty upset, so she probably wasn't in her right mind."

Ron leaned forward, trying to hide his anxiousness. "Bonnie was... she was upset?"

"Torn up was more the way Tara decscribed it." Kim looked up at Ron, smiling brightly. "Oh, and you'll never guess why Bonnie has been acting so strange lately. Tara tells me she's been dating someone new, someone she's keeping quiet, even from her. That's why she was upset, because she had gotten into a fight with her BF Friday night. Tara tells me she's never seen Bonnie this serious about a guy before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really really. Tara thinks she might even love the guy. Sounds pretty intense to me."

Ron sat back, completely shocked. "So... this boyfriend... what..."

"Oh, Tara tells me she wants to apologize to him. Apparently she blew up at him and regretted it right after, but it was too late. Tara didn't tell me if Bonnie talked to him yet, she was a little more worried that you were all right." Kim looked at her friend, and became a little worried. "You are all right, aren't you? You look a little pale."

Ron just nodded his head a bit numbly. "Yeah, I'm good. Hey KP, do you think we can cut the trip to Bueno Nacho short when they drop us off? I should head home and let my parents know I'm safe and all that."

Kim nodded, not quite believing he was all right, but letting it go for right now. "Sure Ron, no problem. You're probably pretty tired too, after everything you've been through."

"Thanks KP."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was almost jubilant as she got ready to go out. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Kim and Ron should be at Bueno Nacho in about half an hour, and I'm sure he's got all kinds of stories about the O'Boyz he could tell us."

Bonnie just shook her head. "No thanks. I know you'd like a chance to talk to him yourself, and I'd just get in the way."

"Well, if you change your mind..."

"Thanks T."

Tara gave her friend one last hug, before heading out, and Bonnie started her own car and headed for home. She wanted so much to go with her friend, to be there when he got home safe and sound, but she wondered if he would even want to see her there. She knew that if she was in his place, after what she had said, there was no way she want him there. And maybe it was for the best if Tara actually managed to snag him, he really was a great guy, far better than she deserved. Tara would treat him right, and not keep everything a secret or yell at him or insult him. Maybe it was better for him all around not to have her in her life.

For the next hour, that was all she could think about. She wanted to be with Ron, but did she really deserve him? After all the times she had been cruel to him? And just how would they act around each other if he did end up going out with Tara? That would be awkward to say the very least, and painful at best. But it was for the best, wasn't it?

Several times her hand drifted towards the phone, wanting to call him, to talk to him, to apologize to him, to tell him he wanted him to be happy if he chose her best friend. Each time she pulled away, afraid to talk to him. If he yelled at her, insulted her, it would tear her apart. Not that she wouldn't deserve it, but it would tear her apart just the same.

When the phone rang, she jumped, slightly startled. When she saw the call display though, she was stunned. She picked up the reciever carefully. "H...hello Ron."

The voice on the other end didn't sound upset or angry. "Hey Bonnie, think you can come over for a little bit?"

Bonnie gripped the phone tightly, her hand shaking slightly. "Sure, I can come over. Ron, I..."

"We can talk when you get here, all right?"

"Sure Ron."

Ron hung up quickly after that, and Bonnie wasn't sure how he was feeling after that conversation. But she intended to find out. She dressed quickly, checking her make-up, before heading out, not sure whether to be torn by hope or despair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie knocked nervously on the door in front of her, still not sure what she was feeling. But when Ron opened the door, smiling that goofy grin of his, she couldn't help herself. She launched herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. Every few seconds she would pull away, apologizing for something or other every time, not giving him a chance to get in a word in. She apologized for Friday, for insulting him at school, even for giving him a funny look in middle school. Finally, exhausted, she just held him tight, gently sobbing against him, while he just held her tight.

Ron kissed her lightly on the forehead, pulling away from her slightly. "Wow, that was a LOT more than I expected when I called you to come over."

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, could see his own tears there. "Can you ever forgive me? Please forgive me. If you can't, I'll..."

Ron silenced her with a soft kiss, his gaze warm and loving. "I forgive you."

Bonnie fell against him again sobbing, and Ron just held her close. Finally, he pulled away again, smiling at her as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Now, don't you think you should see what I called you here for?"

Bonnie looked at him curiously, unsure. "What's that?"

Ron took her by the hand, and led her into the dining room, and Bonnie could only gasp at what she saw. The lights were dimmed, and a pair of lit candles provided the only real light in the room. The food was laid out on the table, and Bonnie could only wonder how he had time to put this all together, considering he'd only been back a little over an hour ago. "Ron, how..."

"I wanted to make up for having to cancel dinner last night. I hope this is enough?"

Bonnie whirled and kissed him, and was pleased to see her kisses could still stun him. "I love it! And I... I love you too."

Ron's eyes widened slightly, but he wasn't that shocked, not after the talk with Kim. But still, to hear her say that...

Ron leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Ron and Bonnie have settled things, and things have gotten better, now that they know where they stand. So what happens when Kim is out of action, and Ron has to take things in hand. Why, Bonnie decides to help!


	7. Chapter 7

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. This chapter ties into the episode Sick Day, which should be obvious very quickly. Just thought I'd point it out though, so you know which parts I skip. I didn't want to retread anything already covered in the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 7

Ron groaned to himself as he looked over his work, casting glances up at Kim every so often. It had been a week since he and Bonnie had made up, and decided that they were indeed going to be a couple. However, that led to the current situation; telling their friends. Bonnie had suggested introducing it slowly, let Kim know he was dating first before letting her know who it was. Meanwhile, she'd work on breaking the news to Tara. Of course, the reason why Bonnie was so reluctant to tell Tara had come as a real shock; Tara actually liked him! Man, was he ever clueless when it came to girls.

Finally, after the eighth look up while still sitting on the same page, Kim grew frustrated. "All right Ron, something's eating you. Spill."

Ron looked up wide-eyed, trying to appear innocent. "What, me? No... nothing... I mean... it's nothing..."

Kim's face lost some of it's irritation when she saw the look in Ron's eyes, almost like a trapped animal. "Ron, you know you can tell me anything."

Ron slumped a bit into his seat, looking defeated. "KP, I... I..."

A loud sneeze interrupted his thoughts, as half the papers on the table suddenly flew through the air. Ron glanced over, and saw both of Kim's brothers, obviously not in the best of health, coming through the door, bowls in hand.

Kim though looked downright upset. After an initial duck, she stood up, glaring at them. "Jim, say it, don't spray it."

Ron felt a bit of relief at the distraction, giving him a moment to ponder how to answer. He cast a glance at the Possible matriarch dealing with her boys, before casting a glance back at Kim. She was gathering her papers back up, obviously still upset.

"Ron, maybe we should bail from sick Tweeb central and pick up the study fest at your house. Then you can tell me what's got you so tweaked in privacy."

Ron wasn't certain he wanted to be alone with Kim when she found out he had been misleading her and lying to her for the last few weeks, so he tried to deflect the suggestion. "I'm good here, KP. No worries. No virus has ever breached the fortress that is the Stoppable immune system."

Kim gave him a look, and seemed ready to capitulate, when she noticed her little's brother's nose wrinkling up. With eyes wide, Kim dove past the table, grabbed a tissue from the box on the side table, and dove quickly back to her brother. She shot her arm past Jim to Tim, and winced as she waited for the sneeze. Of course, at that moment, it suddenly wasn't Tim who sneezed but Jim. Kim cast a glare at her brother, but she could see he was genuinely sorry. Handing him the tissue and standing up, she moved away from the table towards where her mother was cooking. "Well, at least he covered. I do not want to catch this. Come on Ron, let's move this to the living room until dinner's ready."

Ron nodded, grabbing his books and sliding out. He followed Kim into the living room, setting his books down quickly.

Kim sat watching him a moment, before pushing on. "Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, you were going to say something?"

Ron sank into the couch, avoiding meeting her eyes. "KP... I haven't... what I mean to say is..."

"Come on Ron, this is me you're talking..."

"KP... I... I'm just... it's nothing, just a little problem with school. No big really."

Kim just looked at him skeptically, and just a little hurt. "Fine, don't tell me then." Kim didn't even try to hide the disappointment in her voice, and that just made Ron feel worse. They continued their work in silence, until Andrea Possible called them in for dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I messed up, big time."

Bonnie held Ron tight, kissing him gently. "It couldn't have been that bad."

Ron shook his head, fighting back tears. "No, I mean it, Kim would barely speak to me. I mean, I know with this cold she's fighting she's not in the best of moods, but she barely spoke to me this morning. And then, during the mission, she didn't even call for me when Drakken and Shego made off with that Ray-X thingie, she just tried to handle it herself, despite the fact that she could barely move. Now her mom has her on lockdown for going out sick, and she wouldn't even answer the phone to talk to me. I've lost my best friend in the whole world!"

Bonnie kissed him gently again, holding his face between both her hands. "Ron, you have not lost her. She's mad, sure, but if she's your friend, she'll understand. Besides, I haven't exactly been doing a stellar job talking to Tara either. I chickened out last night as well you know."

Rufus, who had been consoling his human, jumped over to the brunette and began patting her shoulder. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh when the little guy began chittering consoling words. "I guess your hairless pet has finally decided to lighten up on me."

Rufus tried to look offended, a look which caused Bonnie to laugh again, but decided to just resume the consoling. Ron couldn't help but laugh a little as well. "He's not so hard to win over, he was just looking out for me is all."

Rufus chittered in agreement, then planted a big mole rat hug on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie smiled, and brought one hand up to give the mole rat a scratch. "You know, I always thought he was so gross, but close up, he's actually pretty cute." She gave him one last scratch, and then picked him up, putting him on the table. "Go on little guy, I put a block of cheddar on the counter in the kitchen. Just watch out for my sisters, they're both might get home any minute."

Rufus smiled brightly, and bolted from the room, leaving the pair alone. Bonnie turned her attention back to Ron, her expression more serious. "So... I'm guessing you've come up with some hair-brained scheme to get Kim to forgive you?"

Ron tried to look offended. "Hair-brained? I'll let you know, my plans are never hair-brained. Stubbly maybe, but never hair-brained."

Bonnie laughed as his offended look turned into a goofy grin, and she snuggled closer to him. "All right, so what's this stubbly plan of yours?"

"I'm going to get Ray-X back from Drakken and Shego."

Bonnie pulled away from him, looking almost aghast. "You can't be serious? Isn't this Shego the one that always gives Kim a run for her money. And you plan on facing her alone?"

"I've faced Monkey Fist alone. Besides, I have a fool-proof plan!" Ron reached into his bookbag, pulling out a large sheet of paper. "Behold, I give you Operation Ray-X! Okay, scuba to point A, suction cup to point B, and bungee jump to point C. Then, with Wade providing an escape vehicle, I get out of there with Ray-X, and Kim won't be angry anymore!"

Bonnie gave him a curious look. "And you think this will work?"

"Oh, it will work, trust me. Now I just have to get Wade to help out with the details, and I'm good to go. I sent him the details of my plan before I came over here, so I should..."

The ringing phone interrupted Ron, and Bonnie held up a finger, indicating she needed a moment. Ron got quiet as Bonnie answered the phone.

"Rockwaller residence, Bonnie speaking, how can I help you?" There was a pause, and Bonnie's face went very pale. "I... I don't know what... I..." Bonnie swallowed, and handed the phone over to Ron. "It... it's for you."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, as he slowly reached for the phone. He brought the reciever up to his ear, wondering who it could be. "H... hello?"

"Hey Ron, it's Wade. I like the plan, and I have everything ready for you. We're good to go when you are."

Ron was still shaking lightly, even with the casual conversation. "Wade... buddy... how..."

Ron could practically hear the grin on the young boy's face. "How did I know to call you at Bonnie's? Let's just call it a trade secret."

"You haven't told Kim, have you?"

"No, but you really should. If I can figure it out, she can too. She's getting to the point of making me put a trace on your whereabouts, and so far I haven't revealed anything. But I don't know how much longer I can stall on this one. You're going to have to tell her eventually."

Ron ran a hand through his hair, frowning. "I know man, I tried last night, but it's not easy to tell your best friend that your in love with her high school nemesis."

Ron heard the sputtering over the phone. "Love? I just... I thought... man, I didn't think it was that serious or anything."

Ron looked up at Bonnie, and saw her smiling back at him. "Yeah, I don't think we did either until just a few days ago." Ron straightened up a bit, going into mission mode. "Anyways, thanks for keeping it under wraps for now, I know it probably isn't easy. And how long until my ride gets here, I should get ready to go."

"Should be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks Wade, you rock. Gotta..."

Bonnie snatched the phone from Ron, who just looked at her in surprise. "Wade, can you make those plans for two?"

"WHAT?" The yell was simultaneous, and Bonnie couldn't help smiling.

"I am not letting Ron go alone on this, so I'm going with him. Do either of you have a problem with that?"

Ron was shaking his head vigourously. "No way, it's too dangerous."

"Exactly, far too dangerous for you to go alone. I'm going with you, end of story."

"But Bonnie..." Ron took one look in her eyes, and could see the determination there. With a groan, Ron took the phone back from Bonnie. "Can you make the preparations for two?"

He heard the pause on the other end, as well as the resigned sigh. "Already done. I guess there's no point in trying to argue with her, is there?"

Ron smirked as he saw the satisfied look on her face. "No Wade, no point at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie felt an exhileration as she sailed through the sky on the double hang glider, Ron holding her hand tightly as she could see the island approaching. They had launched off from a cliff on a neighboring island, and Ron had skillfully brought them this close with surprising skill. "Do you and Kim do this all the time?"

Ron grinned over at her, holding the mouthpiece to his breathing gear, allowing the harness to support him fully. "Nahh, me and KP usually do the parachute thing. Probably only did this about ten or twelve times in total. But Drakken will never see it coming, if we come in from down below rather than from high up. You ready to go?"

Bonnie nodded, inserting her mouthpiece. Ron did the same, and then held up three fingers. She realized quickly what that indicated, and when he dropped the last finger, Bonnie felt the straps holding her to the glider disappear. She resisted the urge to scream as they fell into the water, not wanting to lose her mouthpiece, and they hit the water together.

For a moment, Bonnie lost her orientation, flailing about, but she felt Ron's hands on her shoulders, and she stopped, turning quickly to meet his gaze. She could see the questioning look in his eyes, and she nodded quickly. Ron nodded as well, and turned to swim. Bonnie followed him, and was surprised at Ron's strong strokes, leaving her struggling to keep up a bit. When she felt the ground beneath her feet, Bonnie was relieved.

Ron quickly doffed the mask and tank as they pulled themselves out of the water, and he set off at a quick jog over to the cliff wall. Bonnie struggled out of her tank, following behind. Ron was waiting for her at the bottom, smiling. "How are you holding up?"

Bonnie nodded, breathing a little heavily. "Fine, I just didn't expect this to be this strenuous."

Ron just grinned at her. "Well it's about to get even more interesting." Ron pushed the button on his belt, and smirked as a dozen suction cups shot out from the suit. "Let's get climbing!"

Ron leapt onto the cliff face and began ascending, and Bonnie couldn't help but notice how at ease he seemed at doing this. It was something she had never imagined doing before, and now here she was. She shook her head, before pushing the button herself.

It was harder than Bonnie thought, scaling the wall. She had to take care to keep one hand against the cliff at all times, while trying to work the suction cups so that she could climb. Ron was scaling quickly, fast enough that Bonnie was able to share a look with a very offended-looking Rufus, who was ignominiously being pulled up by a seperate suction cup and line that had hooked onto his head. Bonnie chuckled at the sight, and then redoubled her efforts.

Ron was waiting at the top for her, and helped her up and over the last section of wall. Bonnie collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. "How... can you... not be tired?"

Ron just shrugged, giving her time to get ready. He cut away the grate, and attached the line, waiting for her. When she was finally ready, she joined him, and looked down the shaft. Her gaze shot up, and she looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Come on, we can go together, it's no big."

Both Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. "No big? Are you kidding?"

Ron brought her close, clipping them together. "You ready?"

"No, I..."

Ron twisted, and threw them over the edge, and Bonnie screamed, barely noticing Ron doing the same. She felt Ron's arms cover her head, and then a brief jolt, before Bonnie felt secure enough to open her eyes. They were dangling in a hallway, about four feet off the floor below, and Ron gave her a grin. However, the moment didn't last, as Bonnie suddenly found the line holding her seemed to disappear. The pair fell to the floor together.

Bonnie picked herself off the floor, glaring at her boyfriend, her voice a harsh whisper. "I told you I wasn't ready. What did you think you were doing? And what are you staring at?"

Ron was staring openly at her, and that was when Bonnie noticed the cool breeze that shouldn't have been there. She looked down and discovered just what her boyfriend was staring at. Her legs were bare, and she discovered the only thing she had on from the waist down were her little cotton panties with the heart on the front. She looked back at Ron, and noticed his similar state of undress, his polka dot boxers fully exposed. Finally, her gaze shot up, to the line holding two pairs of pants.

Bonnie grabbed hers quickly, pulling them on, blushing the entire time. Ron was also embaressed, probably for the first time in a long time when it came to losing his pants, and he moved quickly as well to cover himself. Finally, when both were fully dressed, Bonnie gave a small laugh to relieve the tension. "Does this happen to you all the time on missions?"

"Pretty much."

Bonnie gave him a flirtacious grin. "Maybe I should come on more of your missions then." She turned, heading down the hallway, giving her behind a little wiggle for Ron's benefit. It was several seconds before she heard him move to follow.

The pair spent some time searching, making sure to stay quiet. In the distance, they could hear some rambling, and Ron motioned them towards the sounds. Finally, when they could hear the voices distictly, they found the device. The pair shared a grin, and then noticed they'd have to cross an open doorway to get to it. Ron motioned for silence, and they made their way past when Ron indicated. Bonnie cast a glance into the room, and pulled up short at what she saw. Ron had to grab her and drag her out of sight after he had grabbed the device.

When they were far enough away, Bonnie just had to ask. "Was that a guy in a dress?"

Ron smiled brightly. "Yeah, but I think he prefers to call it a kilt or something. Anyways, we better..."

Ron came up short, when he saw the one person he didn't want to see standing in the hallway. "Shego!" Once the inital surprise was over with though, he got a good look at her. Her hair a mess, her nose dripping, dressed in a long housecoat, Shego definitely did not look well. "Wow, you look green... I mean... greener."

Shego's gaze shot between the two of them, before a sneeze disrupted her thoughts. Ron moaned in disgust. "Oh, EWW, total grossness."

Shego just shook her head. "Man, I must be sick. Looks like Kimmie got a haircut and dye job."

The pairs eyes widened at that. "Umm... gotta go."

Shego watched the pair take off, not even entertaining the thought of stopping them in her condition. But her mind was working overtime. That couldn't have been Kim, even with the cold she knew that. That meant that the buffoon had a new partner while Kimmie was probably laid up. As Shego headed back to her room, she pondered how she could use this to her advantage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Does Shego use this info to her advantage? Will Kim find the answers she seeks? Is the wedding between Brock and Felicia off now that they've switched brains? Stay tuned next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Two stories to check out, from some of the great new authors to the site. First, check out Waste Not Want Not by Limby, then be sure to check out Numero Uno by Trombe. Both are great reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 8

Ron could only smile as Bonnie leaned against him on the plane ride home, cuddling up against each other. He kissed her softly on the forehead, causing her to snuggle even closer. "So, what did you think of your first mission?"

Bonnie squeezed him tighter, sighing deeply. "It was... interesting. Not quite what I expected. And to be honest, I never knew you were in such great shape, I mean, scaling that cliff like that and everything. And I mean, there wasn't even any fighting, though I did get worried when we ran into that woman..."

"Shego."

"Yeah, her. I guess I always just thought you tagged along with Kim, but there's a lot more to what you do, isn't there? I mean, scuba diving, bungee jumping... I have to tell you, I'm impressed. If more people knew what you could do, you would probably be so much cooler in school."

Ron gave her a bit of a look. "We're not going to get on this whole food chain thing again, are we? I really don't care what other people think of me."

Bonnie pulled away to meet his gaze. "I do though, and not just because of the food chain. Ron, if you showed people what you can do, what you can be like, you could probably own that school... with me. Because I would really like..."

What Bonnie was going to say was cut off by the beep of the Kimmunicator, and the pair pulled apart slightly. They shared a brief look before Ron pulled away and activated the device. "Go Wade."

"Hey Ron, just called to congratulate you on the successful mission. You did a great job."

Ron just beamed at the praise. "Thanks Wade."

"So how did Bonnie handle herself?"

"Oh Bonnie did great, like she's been doing it all her life. I couldn't have done it without her."

Bonnie gave him a bit of a look of incredulity, before snatching the Kimmunicator from his hands. "Don't listen to him Wade, I was just along for the ride. He did all the work himself, I could barely keep up."

Wade just nodded at that, smiling all the while. "Yeah, Ron can get like that."

Bonnie cast a glance at her boyfriend. "Does he always give Kim all the credit?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sitting right here." Ron just gave them both a look, sitting back in his seat.

Bonnie just smiled sweetly at him. "I know sweetie. You just keep sitting there and looking pretty while I handle this."

Wade broke down laughing, and all Ron could do was sit there and sulk quietly, trying hard to hide his amusement. Bonnie turned back to face Wade, fighting hard to keep from laughing as well. "Wade, I want you to do something for me. I want you to spread the word about just what a great job Ron did, he deserves serious credit for this, and he's going to get it."

"Bonnie, I..."

Bonnie leaned over, kissing him quickly and silencing him. "Ron, you never get any credit for anything, and this time you deserve it. Did you know half the kids at school don't believe you even go on missions with Kim since you're never mentioned?"

Ron's eyes widened at that, and he sat back on the seat stunned. "Really?"

Bonnie nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but we're going to change that. No boyfriend of mine is going to get shortchanged. Oh, and Wade... do you think we can keep my name out of it for now? Just until we tell Tara and Kim?"

Wade's smile faltered for a moment. "You are going to tell them soon, aren't you? I don't know how much longer I can hold Kim off, and I don't like lying to her."

Ron leaned in again, nodding thoughtfully. "We will buddy, don't worry about that. We just... have to find the right way to do it without it involving a whole lot of pain and a demonstration of all sixteen styles of martial arts."

Wade winced in sympathy. "Yeah, I understand that." Wade paused for a moment, glancing at the screens in front of him. "Uh oh, small problem Ron. Looks like you won't be able to return this to the lab tonight. You'll have to store it somewhere until tomorrow."

Ron paused for a moment, glancing over at Bonnie, before an idea came to him. "I can take it to Kim's place, she'll have room for it. And that way, I've got an excuse to go over and apologize, show her what we did."

Wade nodded, and hit the keyboard for a moment. "Good idea Ron, I've got a truck lined up at the airport to help you load and deliver the Ray-X. They'll take you and the device over to Kim's."

Ron smiled brightly, and gave Bonnie a squeeze. "Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you."

The screen went dark, and Bonnie smiled over at her boyfriend. "Well, we still have a couple hours until we land, and I think I have the perfect idea of how to pass the time, don't you."

Ron's eyes lit up and his smile broadened. "Booyah!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim reluctantly rose to her feet from where she was sitting, at the kitchen table, to answer the door. She wondered who would be bothering her at this time of day, when most people were in school. Her parents were at work, and they had keys anyways, so that left her curious. She hoped it was Ron, she needed to apologize for the way she had treated him. Sure, he may be hiding something, but she could see he was torn about it. But with this bug she was fighting, it made it very hard not to snap at him. So when she opened the door and saw a very large ray pointing directly at her face, she did the only thing she could do in her condition.

She fell to the floor.

Ron poked his head around the device, smiling brightly. "Hey KP, what do you think?"

Kim lay still on the floor, trying to get over the wave of dizziness. "Ron, iz that..."

"The Ray-X thingee? You betcha. Came up with a plan, broke into Drakken's, and stole it right back from them."

Kim smiled brightly at that, surprised and with just a touch of admiration. "Ron, that's great!"

Ron moved around the ray, helping her to her feet, before pulling the device into the room. "Like you always say KP, no big, though we will have to keep it here until the lab opens tomorrow. I just wanted to try and make it up to you about the fight we had earlier."

Kim winced at that, and worked her way back to the kitchen and her bowl of soup. "Ron, about that... I'm sorry. This bug has been making me irritable, and I didn't mean to take it out on you." Kim watched as he wheeled it into the kitchen, pausing to open the pantry door. "So you had no problem getting that out of Drakken's? What about Shego?"

Ron moved back to the ray, trying to find a way to angle it into the small space. "Oh, we ran into Shego, but it looks like she caught what you have. She was in no shape to fight. Though she did sneeze her germy illin all over me. Thank goodness for the Stoppable fortress of immunity." Ron thumped his hand against his chest, smiling proudly, until he felt a little twitch in his nose. The itch got worse, and he raised his hands to his face in time to catch the very loud sneeze that issued forth.

Kim just grinned, holding tight to the spoon in her hand. "Stoppable fortress of immunity, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat sullenly in the living room, wrapped tight in a blanket. Kim had refused to let him go home, preferring that he stay there with her rather than risk spreading what they had to his family. Of course, that left him no chance to talk to Bonnie, and see if she was sick as well. Considering what they had been doing the last couple hours before landing, that was probably a good bet. He wasn't even paying attention to the television as he wondered how she was doing.

"This is so not believable. We did not act like that when we swapped brains."

Ron's head shot up, looking over at Kim. "What?"

Kim just grinned back. "You really must not be feeling well if you're not even watching TV."

Ron looked away quickly, not quite able to meet her eyes. "Sorry KP, I just... I'm going to go see if there's any more soup."

Kim watched Ron get up, concerned. She could see Ron wasn't telling her something, and it was now driving her crazy. She got up to follow him, when he yelled. Kim ran to the kitchen, glad she was feeling better somewhat. "Ron, what's..."

"The Ray-X, it's gone!"

The pair turned in time to see the device being wheeled past on the lawn, and both sprung into action, racing for the door. They were just in time to see Duff Killigan and some unknown male fly off in one of Drakken's saucers. Ron groaned, hanging his head. "Oh man..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a couple of hours, but they quickly ruled out anyone else helping them. Global Justice was swamped with WEE and the remnants of Gemini's organization, that had splintered with their leader's capture. The military was no help either, as Drakken was no longer in the country, and they couldn't risk the backlash with anouther independent nation right now, though they would patrol around the island to ensure they didn't escape. That left it up to them to get Ray-X back, even if they weren't exactly in top shape at the moment.

And that bothered Ron quite a bit. He had hoped they wouldn't run into Shego again before he had had a chance to tell Kim about him and Bonnie. Now, they had to go back, and Ron had no idea what Shego would say to Kim. Kim had tried to talk him out of going, he was at the worst point of the infection. But there was no way that he was not going to go, at the very least to prevent Kim from hearing everything in the worst possible way.

"Come on Rufus buddy, we have to go back." Ron looked through the kitchen, then the living room, even looking under the couch. "Rufus, buddy, where'd you go?"

"Missing Tweebs too." Kim walked into the living room, concern etched across her features.

Ron's eyes went wide, and he patted himself down quickly. "Along with my operation Ray-X schematics!"

Kim grabbed up her Kimmunicator quickly. "Wade, I need a ride."

Wade moved quickly, his fingers flying, but he didn't look up at her as he normally would. "No problem Kim, I should have something for you..."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Wade, you wouldn't happen to know what the Tweebs are doing right now, would you?"

Wade's head shot up, a guilty look written all over his face. "I don't... I mean..."

Kim groaned, shaking her head. "Never mind that right now Wade, just get us over there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, you are not coming in with me. You can barely move."

Ron shook his head, regretting it a moment later as a wave of dizziness hit him. "No way KP, you need backup on this one, especially with Duff in there too."

Kim eyed him carefully for a moment, before finally nodding. "Fine Ron, but try to be careful."

"No problems KP."

Kim gave Ron one last look before heading into the vent. It was a tight squeeze, but not an unfamiliar one, and it wasn't long until they were looking out over Drakken's lair.

Kim could see her brothers, bound to the wall. The unknown figure they had seen with Killigan was pointing the Ray-X at them both, and Kim cast one final look over at Ron to see if he recognized him. Before she could leap out at him though, she coughed. Deciding stealth was no longer needed, Kim decided to get the primary question out of the way now. "Who are you?"

The man was almost chipper in his response, as if he was just going about his day, despite what he was doing. "Hank Perkins, hello!"

Kim gave him a strange look. "Do you work here?"

"Well, I am a temp, but a little birdie told me I might be kept on." Hank moved over to the Ray-X, and casually pointed it up at Kim, and began firing. The first shot went well wide, leaving it obvious he was unfamiliar with shooting, leaving Kim to leap up and over his further attempts, coming down to land in front of him and knocking the device away. Then, with a move that Drakken could have blocked, she gave him a quick but strong kick to the chest, sending him down to the floor.

"Sorry Hank," With a shake of her head, she moved over to the release button, freeing her brothers and Rufus. Kim just smiled, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Wow, looks like someone's been drinking lots of fluids... and retaining every ounce."

Kim's face hardened, as she watched Shego's hands flare up. "So not in the mood Shego."

Kim dashed forward, watching Shego do the same, and quickly dodged to the left when Shego came in for an overhand sweep. She could see Shego was frustrated already, so when she jumped up and over Shego's second attempt, she just gave her just a slight push to send her to the floor.

The pair launched a couple shots at the other, when Kim felt that familiar tingle in her nose. She twitched her nose, hoping to fight it off, and almost gave a sigh of relief when it was Shego who called a halt to the battle. The villainess promptly sneezed, at almost the same time as she did, and Kim's polite upbringing came to the forefront. "Gesundheit."

Shego sniffled slightly. "Thanks."

As Kim tried to wipe the mucous off her hands, she caught Shego flaring back up, and quickly moved to block the series of strikes, adding one of her own.

After a few moments, Shego smiled, her eyes drawn to Ron as he tried lowering himself down from the vent. "Surprised you didn't bring the new sidekick with you. She catch the cold now?"

Kim paused, her eyes narrowing. "New sidekick? The only _partner _I have is Ron."

Shego's grin broadened further, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Oh really? Than maybe Stoppable is holding out on you. Because when he was here only a few hours ago, he was in the company of a very interesting brunette."

Kim froze, her stance steady. "Brunette? I don't know who you're talking about."

Ron could see the smile on Shego's face, could hear their conversation, and he knew he had to end it now. He let go of the rope and pushed off from the wall as hard as he could, screaming as he dropped the last ten feet to try and hit Shego.

Shego just gave him a brief look and stepped to the side, watching as Ron tumbled past, landing square on his back, completely dazed. "You'll have to do better than that to get the best of me."

"Yeah, but he set you up for me just nicely." Shego turned just in time to see Kim's foot a second before it made contact with her face, and Shego fell to the floor quickly, knocked out before she hit the ground.

Kim turned, hearing the Ray-X being fired up, and prepared to leap out of the way, but Hank was firing at her brothers right now, and she smiled as she watched them slide away on the nearby carpet, easily dodging the beams. With Hank distracted, Kim just walked over and pulled him away from the machine. After some futile struggling, he easily gave in and surrendered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was contemplative on the way back from Drakken's lair, her attention split between keeping an eye on her brothers, and wondering at Shego's words back in the lair. It was too bad that Global Justice had shown up just in time to take her away, leaving Kim with a whole mess of questions and no answers. Finally, after much consideration, Kim decided to go to the source.

Ron was napping on one of the cargo plane's benches, and Kim pondered whether waking him up would be a good idea. She knew how she felt at this point, and she didn't really want to disturb him, but the questions going through her mind were too numerous to ignore.

"Ron... are you awake?"

Ron groaned, his eyes shut tightly, but he gave her an affirmative grunt after a few moments.

"Ron, what did Shego mean by a new sidekick when you first went there?"

Ron's eyes shot open in alarm, and Kim knew instantly that Shego had been right. "What? KP... Shego was sick, she was seeing things."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Why are you hiding this from me Ron? What aren't you telling me?"

Ron kept shaking his head, his eyes furtive. "I... I'm not... I mean..."

That was more than enough for Kim. "Fine, if you won't tell me, your friend, who always tells you everything, then I guess our friendship doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me!" Kim gave one last sniff of indignation before stalking back to her seat, refusing to even look at him.

Ron groaned as he sank back into the bench, his head swimming. "Oh man..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stalked down the sidewalk, on her way to school. She had dropped off the Ray-X to the grateful scientists, but had barely stopped to say no big when they thanked her. She just wanted to get to school, where she wouldn't have to spend all her time thinking about Ron and what he was hiding from her. He had tried calling several times the night before, but Kim had refused to answer him. She was getting to the end of her rope about what Ron could be hiding that was so important he was willing to alienate his best friend. Her mind was so focused on that, she failed to notice the person trailing her until she was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Kim, wait up."

Kim turned, and tried to smile as Tara stood gasping beside her. "Sorry Tara, I... I just have a lot on my mind."

Tara took a couple of gasps before settling down. "You sure are tweaked, I've never seen you walk that fast. And where's Ron, doesn't he usually walk to school with you?"

Kim winced, and let Tara get her breath back before they started back to school. "He's kind of why I'm tweaked. He's hiding something from me, and he won't tell me what, and that really bothers me. He's never kept secrets like this from me before."

Tara nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Bonnie hasn't told me anything about this guy she's seeing now. It isn't like her at all. Personally, I think she's seriously in love, which is so sweet, but she doesn't want to say anything because of the food chain. But she's knows I don't care about that. I'm going to call her tonight, after school though, and hopefully she'll tell me something."

Something was niggling at Kim's mind, something she just couldn't put her finger on, but she couldn't figure it out. "Why don't you just talk to her at school?"

Tara just shrugged. "Oh, she's home sick right now. She missed yesterday too, which is strange, cause she sounded fine when I talked to her first thing in the morning. But then she said she had to go, her boyfriend had shown up, but she never came to school. I figure she ditched just to spend more time with him, but she's definitely sick today. She sounded just awful over the phone. So was Ron sick yesterday too, he wasn't at school?"

"No, with me sick, he went on a mission first thing in the morning and..." Kim froze in her tracks, her eyes wide, as pieces started falling into place. But the puzzle it was assembling sounded so outlandish, so unbelievable...

"Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim shook her head, not sure she could trust her thoughts at the moment. It was just so... so wrong on so many levels, and yet... Kim looked over at Tara, wondering if she should share her thoughts, and decided against it. She needed to find out the truth first, before she jumped to the wild conclusion running through her mind right now. Because if it was true... if Ron and Bonnie were dating... Kim had no idea how she would react.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, looks like Kim has got things figured out, but can she trust what the clues are telling her? Something so strange and bizarre. And very quickly, Kim, Tara, Ron, and Bonnie are going to discover just how much The Truth Hurts.


	9. Chapter 9

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. This chapter ties into the episode The Truth Hurts. I'll only be covering the relevant points of the episode, so if you want to see the action between Kim and Shego in the frozen lair, watch the episode. Only what happens before and after has changed from the show.

For Ron/Bon goodness, you HAVE to check out Blackbird's The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller, part of his Maternal Instinct series that is a must read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 9

A thousand things were running through Kim's mind as she made her way down to breakfast, but foremost in her mind was how to get the proof she needed. After all, it could just be a coincidence. But if it was, it was an awful lot of coincidences. Bonnie's change in attitude at the same time Ron had to do a lot of chores for his dad. Bonnie being upset after a fight with her boyfriend at the same time Ron was upset. Bonnie missing school two days before when Ron handled the mission, only to come down with the same illness they had at the same time Ron got it. Tie that in with the mysterious brunette that Shego mentioned. Then there was the way she was treating Ron in school, yet neglecting to act the same way to everyone else like she usually did, and the strange looks between them, and it added up to a lot of coincidences if it wasn't true. But she had to have proof, and find out why Bonnie was trying to play her best friend.

"Kimmie-cub, did you hear a word I said?"

Kim looked up, meeting her father's eyes. "What... or sorry dad."

James Possible paused in doing up his tie. "Are you feeling all right Kim, you're still not sick, are you?"

Kim smiled, grabbing some juice. "Sorry Dad, I just have a lot on my mind today."

James smiled, and then frowned as he couldn't quite get his tie right, opting instead to move over to the coffee machine. "As I was saying, I'm having the entire board of directors from the lab over for dinner, remember?"

"Don't worry Dad, it has top priority on my skedge."

Andrea Possible gave her husband a thoughtful look. "Honey, are these the same board members you're always complaining about?"

James was busy fussing with tie, getting more and more aggravated. "I don't always complain about them." Finally finishing with the tie, he moved right to getting himself a coffee. "I mean, sure, Dr. Cook is a bit of a know-it-all, and Dr. Harris' toupee looks like roadkill, and if Dr. Kramer tells one more pointless story about the old country, so help help me I'll..."

Kim rushed to the counter with a cloth in hand, cutting off her father as she ducked past him to start mopping up the coffee that was now running off the counter and onto the floor. "Maybe you should just skip the coffee today Dad."

James looked sheepish, still holding the coffee pot in one hand. "Heh, sorry Kimmie, I'm as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon factory."

Andrea moved next to her husband, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hon, you're a shoe-in for promotion."

"But we've never had the big bosses over to the house before."

"Don't worry, we'll be on our best behaviour." Andrea turned, smiling over at her children. "Right kids?"

Kim just looked offended. "Hey, talk to the Tweebs, not me."

Jim and Tim looked up, their mouths full. "Hey, we heard that!"

Just then, Kim heard the front door open, and her smile fell a bit. Kim quickly replaced it with a smile, as Ron stuck his head through the door. "Umm... hola Possible clan. Umm..."

Kim smiled, rising from her seat. "Hey Ron, you ready to go? And how are you feeling, you get over that bug yesterday?"

Ron's mouth was open, but he was not responding. Considering how chipperly Kim had let her voice sound, contrasting with the fact she had refused to talk to him at all the day before, his brain had to be in overload mode right now. Rufus too was confused, his eyes glancing back and forth between the two teens.

Kim smiled wryly, glad to keep him on his toes. "Come on Ron, let's jet. I can tell you all about the call I got last night."

Ron was speechless as Kim dragged him out of the house and down the street. They got two blocks before Ron suddenly pulled up short, stopping Kim in her tracks. "KP, what about..."

Kim just shook her head, and started walking, making sure Ron stayed with her. "I'm sorry I got so upset. I understand there are some things you can't talk to me about, and I'm sorry I blew up at you. Just know, that if you ever want to talk about this, I'm willing to listen."

Ron's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, unsure how to respond. "KP... I just..."

"Oh, did I tell you? They want me to be on the cover of Spirit Squad Weekly. It's THE cheerleading magazine. I am so freaking!"

Ron moved up beside her, still uncertain, but feeling better that they were talking like they always do. "You'll be fine. My advice, just be completely and totally sincere."

Kim paused, giving Ron a look, and the young blond realized what he had just said to her. Considering what he was keeping from her, his words of advice might not have been the best thing he could have said. He winced, shutting his eyes from the expected outburst, but there wasn't one coming. Kim gave him one last look, before sighing. "You know Ron, that's good advice for anyone to follow."

Ron wondered if he should say anything to that, but was grateful when the Kimmunicator sounded. Kim gave him one last look, before pulling out the device. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, think you can squeeze in a rescue before home room?"

"You got transportation?" Wade gave a little smile, and then Kim heard the jets overhead. "Never mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was glad for the break the mission had provided. It had allowed her and Ron to be together like they normally would without all the baggage that had suddenly accumulated between them. It gave her a chance to forget her best friend was lying to her. She paused at her locker, smiling brightly at him. "So Ron, you did good today. I think you've really stepped it up this week. I'm proud of you."

Ron smiled, shifting his schoolbag on his shoulder. "Thanks KP, that means a lot."

Kim stuffed her books into her locker. "Well, you better get to English class. I have to go to the gym for the meeting with the person from Spirit Squad Weekly. Catch you at lunch?"

Ron nodded, his smile brightening. "You got it KP."

Kim watched Ron walk off, maintaining her smile until he rounded the corner. In a flash, the smile was gone, and she turned quickly to the computer in her locker. Wade's image popped up, but before the young man could speak, Kim beat him to it. "Wade, I want twenty-four hour surveillance on Ron. Microphones, tracking systems, satellite scans if you've got them. I want to know where Ron goes, who he's talking to, everything!"

Wade's eyes widened in shock, and he coughed for a moment. "Kim, what you're..."

"Wade, if what I believe is true, Ron is going to get seriously hurt. I need you to do this for me."

Wade gulped deeply, before slowly nodding. "All right Kim, but I don't like this."

Kim nodded, not even paying attention now. "I don't either Wade, but I'm not going to let that brown haired hussy hurt my best friend."

Wade froze for a moment, catching what Kim said. "Kim, I don't...

But Wade was cut off as Kim shut the locker door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim smiled as she finished the routine with a full split, holding her pom poms in front of her. The routine had been perfect, and she couldn't help feeling a sense of pride. The biggest cheerleading magazine in the country was here to do an article on her, and she couldn't be happier.

The reporter was smiling as well, as she readied herself for the interview. "Great cover shot Kim. Now, I just need to ask you a couple of questions for the article." Kim was on her feet, smiling as she lead the woman over to the bleachers, where the rest of the cheerleaders were gathering to listen in. "Now, I understand, in addition to cheering and being on the honour roll, somebody also saves the world from time to time, hmm?"

Kim just smiled shyly at that. "Oh you know, no big."

"Oh, our reader's are going to want to know this. Do you have time for a personal life?"

"Oh, I make time."

The reporter leaned in attentively. "I'll bet you're crushing on someone right now, give us a hint."

Kim just smiled eagerly back. "Well, I do like Josh Mankey, but I also think Bobby Johnson is cute. He just moved here from Upperton."

Kim frowned for a moment, wondering why she had said that, but the reporter didn't notice. "Well, that's quite interesting. Any cool hobbies?"

"Oh nothing special, I collect Cuddle buddies. I love them! I can't get to sleep without my Pandaroo." Kim's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she said, with the rest of the squad right behind her. She leapt to her feet, looking for some way to conclude the interview, as she heard the girls above chattering and laughing.

"Cuddle buddies?" The reporter was frowning now. "Yeeaahhh, Kim, I have to be honest with you. We like our cover girls to be... oh, how shall I put this... umm... more trend-forward. The must be some other activity that you do regularly?

"I pick my nose when nobody's looking." Kim slapped her hands over her mouth, but it was far too late. Her face bright red, Kim bolted from the gym, making sure to keep her mouth covered.

The reporter just turned to look over at the rest of the squad. "Anyone else want to be on the cover?"

Tara raised her hand emphatically, looking over to see just how eager Bonnie was responding. She figured her friend would have gotten a lot of joy out of Kim's behaviour a moment ago, and would never pass up an opportunity like this. Instead, Bonnie just looked pale, and before Tara could say anything, she bolted from her seat, heading out of the gym. This was more than enough to concern Tara, who moved to follow her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't believe how bored he was, sitting in Mr. Barkin's English class. With both Kim and Bonnie at the cheerleading interview, there was no one to talk to. It didn't help that Mr. Barkin was going on and on about that book he had assigned the week before. For the hundredth time, he wished he had the guts to tell Barkin how he felt about it.

"All right people, I assume you've all read and are prepared to discuss the classic novella, Lo the Plow Shall Till the Soil of Redemption?"

"I did not, and I am not." Ron, his arms crossed, wondered for a moment who had had the guts to actually say something like that, when he realized it had come from him. His eyes widened sharply when he realized that, and wondered what he could say to cover for himself, as he saw Mr. Barkin and the entire class looking at him. "Wait, no, what I meant to say was..." Ron clamped his hands over his mouth, but it didn't help, "...only the first three pages!" His hands shot up again, but it couldn't stop him, his mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own. "I almost dislocated my jaw from yawning."

Mr. Barkin was not the least bit amused. "Stoppable, explain yourself."

Ron rose from his seat, holding the book in his hand. It was almost like he was in a daze. "This book was snobby, pompous, overwritten, a-and the pictures were all in black and white."

Ron wanted nothing more than to whither under Barkin's harsh glare, and was prepared to do just that when a quiet voice sounded off to the left. "Umm... excuse me, Mr. Barkin." Ron had never been more relieved than he was at this moment, as Mr. Barkin turned his attentions over to Janet. "I agree with Ron's criticism."

Dan, sitting right beside her, spoke up next. "Yeah, me too. Umm... I just didn't have the guts to slam your favourite book."

Murmurs of agreed spread throughout the room, and Ron breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and actually letting slip a smile.

"Okay, that's it!" All eyes turned back to Mr. Barkin, as he bellowed from the front of the class. "I've had it... with this book." Many eyes widened as he picked the book up from the desk, as his words penetrated. "I've despised Lo the Plow Shall Till the Soil of Redemption... ever since I had to suffer through it in military school."

The entire class cheered, as Mr. Barkin tossed the book into the garbage, and when the entire class began chanting his name, Ron was elated. But then the understanding of how he had said what he said came to him, and the smile became one of concern. "Uhh... Mr. Barkin, I have to go."

Barkin's smile faded. "Go where Stoppable?"

"I have to warn my secret girlfriend Bonnie that I can only tell the truth before Kim interrogates me and discovers the truth the wrong way."

The entire class fell silent, and Ron could only kick himself for saying the very thing he was trying to protect. Finally, Barkin nodded, waving to the door. "If you have to use the bathroom Stoppable, you ask. I don't need any crazy stories."

Ron thanked his lucky stars, and left before he could say anything further. He didn't even get three feet out the door before he was pulled to the side by Bonnie, a very concerned look on her face.

"Ron, Kim is acting very strange and..."

"Bonnie, I can only tell the truth... and your legs look amazing in that cheerleading outfit."

Bonnie froze, smiling. "Really, you really... that's not important." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him down the hall. "We have to get you out of here, before you start spilling everything about our relationship."

Ron didn't fight it, but he did try to keep talking as she pulled him out of the school. "But this would be the perfect time to tell Kim and Tara. They'll know I'm not lying, and we can get everything in the open. I know we were planning on telling them together tomorrow, when we had the whole day to work everything out with them, but this could be perfect!"

Bonnie paused only a moment, looking into Ron's eyes. "And I completely agree. Which is why I'm going to take you to my place right now, so that when we are ready to tell them today, we can call them and ask them to come over. This is just to keep it from getting around until we are ready. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded, and after looking around to make sure the coast is clear, she gave him a quick kiss. "Now come on, let's get out of here." Bonnie got him into the car she had borrowed from her parents, and then hopped into the driver's seat, pulling away.

Neither noticed Tara as she came running out of the building behind them. She hadn't managed to catch up, but she had seen Bonnie pull away with someone in the passenger seat. She debated for a moment, wondering whether it was worth skipping class, and decided she had to find out what was going on. With a groan, Tara set off at a fast jog, hoping that, from the direction she had taken off, that her friend was heading home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim rushed into the change room, heading straight for the mirror. She took a breath, struggling with her thoughts, and looked deep into her reflection. "All right Kim, just tell yourself a big, fat lie. You can do it." She took a deep breath, focusing her thoughts. "The colour of my hair is grrreeeee... red." She felt her hands trembling as she forced herself to lie, and began pacing the room. "My name is Possible. The sky is blue. Pro wrestling is fake. Arrgghh! Nooo!"

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator quickly, very eager to to talk to Wade again. "Wade, something's wrong with me. I can only tell the truth, and... and ... you spend too much time in your room, it's just not healthy." Kim gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Wade's look of shock faded to one of concern. "Okay, Kim, I'll disregard that till we know what's up." Wade paused, taking a sip from his drink. "Hold the Kimmunicator up at arm's length. Scanning for weirdness."

A pale green light shot forth, running down the length of Kim's body, and when it was done, Kim was anxious for answers. "Well?"

Wade ran over the information twice before printing off his findings. "Way weird. It looks like all your brain inhibitors are shut down."

Kim was concerned at what that could mean. "Meaning?"

"Meaning you can't lie, you can only blurt out the truth. Now let's look back on the last twenty-four hours."

Kim sank into the change room bench. "The usual. Got up, went to school, fought Shego, Drakken zapped me with a funky ray thing..."

"Whoa whoa, what kind of ray thing?"

"Don't know, it was yellow I think."

Wade's face hardened, as realization set in. "Truth ray."

"That's gotta be it." Kim paused, as understanding came to her. "Huhhh, if I was hit, I bet Ron was hit too. There's..." further understanding kicked in, and Kim smiled almost deviously, "Ron was hit too... that means..."

Wade immediately grasped what Kim had realized. "Kim, I..."

Kim was on her feet, already heading out the door. "Wade, where is Ron now?"

It only took a second for Wade to respond. "It looks like he's heading out of the building right now, going north. Kim, don't you..."

"Thanks Wade, I gotta go. Just patch it through to the tracking system on the Kimmunicator. It's time to get to the bottom of this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was making good time as she trotted down the street. After the first few minutes though, she didn't really need the tracking systems, she knew where Ron was going.

Bonnie's house.

It didn't take long to get there, and when she got within sight of the house, she could see Bonnie's car parked in the driveway. She marched up to the house, intent on ending this farce of Bonnie's, when she saw Tara leap over a fence in a nearby property, just a couple yards away from Bonnie's house.

Kim dashed into the neighboring yard, startling the young blond. "Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get the answers to a lot of questions that have been bugging me, and I think the answers you're looking for are here as well."

Tara looked at her curiously, glancing over at Bonnie's house. "Wha..."

Kim silenced her quickly, not wanting to say anything she didn't know to be the absolute truth, and with the current effects of the truth ray on her, she knew she'd just blurt out all her thoughts. Instead, she indicated that they should go into the next property. Tara nodded, and the pair of them leapt over the fence.

Kim was about to check the position of Ron on the Kimmunicator when she saw movement through the patio door on the back. Motioning to Tara, they made there way over, moving quietly at Kim's direction. As they got closer, they could see Ron clearly, sitting on the couch, while Bonnie paced the room, her arms motioning wildly every so often. Considering they couldn't hear them, Kim assumed there was some pretty effective sound baffling in place, and signaled Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I need you to set the Kimmunicator up to amplify the sounds so we can hear what they are saying."

Wade didn't look all that happy with the directive. "Kim, don't you think..."

Kim just glared at her friend. "Wade, please, just do this."

Wade sighed deeply, then pressed a button. All of a sudden, their conversation was quite audible.

"... not the way I wanted to do this."

"I know, I know." Ron's voice came through clearly, as did the sense of remorse in his tone. "But you have to admit, this might be the best way to do this. We've been hiding it from them for too long as it is. We'll call them up and they'll come over and we'll explain everything."

Kim could see Bonnie slump, her arms hanging down by her sides. "But what if they don't understand... what if... Tara..."

Ron took Bonnie's hand, and pulled her down onto the couch with him. "Bonnie, it will be all right. She'll understand." His hand came up to stroke her cheek gently.

Kim heard Tara mumbling beside her, not quite making out what she was saying. She could see her friend shaking her head, her eyes wide and damp.

Bonnie smiled faintly. "Ron Stoppable, have I told you how much I love you?"

Ron leaned in closer, his eyes alit with love. "About as many times as I've told you."

Kim couldn't help but watch as the two leaned in, and their lips met in what she could only call a very tender kiss, the kind reserved for lovers on the big screen. Even seeing it with her own two eyes, Kim could not believe what she was seeing.

Neither could Tara apparently, as the blond launched herself at the door, screaming in fury, and yelling imprecations that Kim wasn't even aware her gentle and kind friend would ever assume she knew.

Ron and Bonnie could only stare in shock as they saw Kim and an enraged Tara through the door. Only one thing went through both their minds at that moment.

"Oh shi..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well... this sitch does not seem to be too good, now does it? Let's just say, things are going to get very interesting with the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. After the drama and angst of this upcoming chapter, be sure to get some light-hearted fun by reading This Whole Sitch is Silly, by RonHeartbreaker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 10

Kim was shocked as Tara beat on the door furiously, her eyes wild. Her hands grasped at the door handle, trying to pull the glass doors open, but they did not yield. She could see the two inside quite clearly, both still sitting on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other, but neither seemed capable of movement. Tara resumed beating on the door while pulling the handle with her other hand, her blows almost hard enough to shatter the glass.

"LET ME IN!"

Kim winced at the loud shout that Tara issued, and it was obvious that both Bonnie and Ron heard her, as the pair jumped, finally separating. Bonnie rose reluctantly, and Tara stopped beating on the door as her gaze locked hard onto her friends. Bonnie approached the door slowly, not even looking at Kim. Carefully, almost as if expecting the door to bite her, Bonnie flipped the lock and stepped back quickly. That was all the invitation that Tara needed.

The door flew open, sliding on the track and reaching the end with a loud thunk, bouncing back into Tara as she stormed into the room. Kim strode in behind, but didn't interfere as the blond got right into Bonnie's face.

"YOU BITCH!"

Bonnie flinched as if she'd been slapped, though Tara made no move to physically strike her. The blond's hands were clenched at her sides, shaking with fury, but Tara didn't even think to raise them. Bonnie's eyes were damp as she tried hard to meet her friend's gaze. "Tara... I..."

Tara stepped forward, bringing her nose almost into contact with Bonnie's. Tears were streaming down her face even as her teeth clenched in anger. "JUST SHUT UP!" Tara breathed heavily, as if she was trying to suck all the air out of the room. "How could you?"

Bonnie flinched again, and Kim could see this was not the confidant queen B she had always known. Instead, it was if a young child had suddenly taken her place. "Tara, I'm sorry. I wanted so much to tell you, but I didn't..."

"I don't want to hear it." The venom in Tara's voice was shocking. Kim didn't think she had ever heard that much hate in such a simple statement. Tara stared Bonnie down for a moment more, until the brunette turned away, and Tara seemed to take that moment to collect herself. "For almost a year now Bonnie, I've told you how much I had a crush on Ron, and what have you told me each and every time. Oh, he's not good enough, he'll ruin your reputation, he's not worth it. For almost a year Bonnie! And I listened to you, because you were my friend. You'd set me up with other guys, more socially acceptable guys, but they'd never work out, and then I'd mention Ron again and you'd give me your crap."

"But..."

"I'm not through yet!" Even Kim stepped back at the tone in Tara's voice. "I trusted you Bonnie. We'd been friends forever, and I trusted you. I told you everything, and then you do this. I take it he's the guy who took you out on Valentine's Day?" Kim, shot a glance at Ron about that comment, but he just ducked his head down, sinking deeper into the couch. When Bonnie didn't respond, Tara continued. "You could have told me then. I knew it was a blind date, I could have understood that. But no, you kept that from me. And then you started dating him, all the time. And what was I doing all this time? I was helping YOU in your relationship, all the time you were keeping this from me. And what really gets me... what REALLY pisses me off... is how you kept telling me, the whole time you are DATING HIM, that he isn't good enough for me. You actually had the gall to tell me that to my face an hour before you went to go make out with him."

"But... but..."

Tara's hand shot out faster than anyone could see, but the resounding slap was heard quite clearly by all of them. Bonnie fell to the floor in complete shock, her hand coming up towards her face, even as she stared up at Tara with wide eyes. Ron rushed to her side, one hand moving to her shoulder, as he looked up as well. For her part, Tara just stood over her, like an executioner prepared to drop the axe. "After all the times I defended you at school, telling people you weren't that bad, that you really were a nice person, I just... I..." Tara's entire body trembled as she took a deep breath. Her eyes closed for a moment before snapping back open, her blue eyes harsh and unforgiving. "I never want to speak to you again. I never want to see you again. You are dead to me. Have you got that, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!"

With that final statement, Tara turned on her heel, and stormed out through the door she had just come through.

Kim cast a glance down at Ron and Bonnie, who still lay on the floor. Bonnie's eyes, wide and unseeing, simply stared out after where Tara had gone. Ron meanwhile was holding her closer, pulling her towards him. Kim bit her bottom lip, and then headed out, chasing after Tara.

It took some effort to catch up to the blond, she was storming down the street, the tension evident from quite a distance. Several times she called out, but Tara didn't respond. They got almost two blocks before Kim managed to catch up to her, and when she did, she pulled Tara to a stop.

"Tara, wait up." Kim pulled Tara around to face her, and could see the tears streaming down the girl's cheeks. "Tara, are..."

"How could she do that to me?" The fire was gone from Tara's eyes, leaving only sadness and pain. "She was my best friend, how... how could she do this to me?"

Kim pulled Tara close, wrapping her arms around her friend as Tara broke down sobbing. Tara clutched tightly to Kim, her head buried into Kim's shoulder, and just let all the grief and emotion flood out of her, not caring one whit who saw her at that moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken her almost an hour to get Tara calmed down enough to walk her home and get her into bed. The blond had been exhausted, her emotions all over the place that she was literally drained. Kim had called Tara's mother, who was at work at the time, and explained, somewhat, what had happened, and that Tara was lying down at home now. She had probably said too much about the situation, more than she would have liked anyways thanks to that truth ray, but at least she hadn't broken any trusts in doing so. When Tara's mother finally arrived, to find a tired Kim and a sleeping Tara, she had gotten Kim to eat something before Kim had been able to talk her way into leaving.

Now Kim was heading back to Bonnie's house, wondering just what she would find. When she had first found out Ron was hiding something, she had gotten mad, and a little disappointed. As the lies kept piling on, so did Kim's anger. When the pieces had started coming together, that anger had blossomed, but had started to become redirected at Bonnie, who she figured was masterminding the whole situation. While there was still anger directed towards Ron for keeping this from her, most of it was focused on Bonnie. And just today, when she had finally been ready for a complete confrontation, she had expected to spend quite a bit of time just yelling and venting.

But now... after seeing Tara... watching as Bonnie crumbled right in front of her... the way Ron moved to her, comforting her... Kim had no idea what to think anymore. She expected to find a Bonnie who was manipulating her best friend, the same Bonnie who would probably laugh in her face at their discovery, breaking Ron's heart in the process. That wasn't the Bonnie she had seen today.

Kim approached that glass door slowly now, as she made her way into the Rockwaller back yard. She paused as she got to the door, taking the time to look in through and see what was happening. Ron and Bonnie had moved to the couch in the time she had been gone, with Bonnie huddled up on Ron's lap, face buried into his chest. Her chest rose softly and evenly, as she appeared to be asleep in Ron's arms. Ron, for his part, appeared to be rocking her softly. She couldn't see his face, buried deep into Bonnie's hair, but she could almost imagine him softly humming, or even singing to her. Just seeing that almost caused to tears to start flowing again.

Rufus, napping on one of the couch arms, poked his head up as Kim stood watching the scene, and chittered softly. Ron lifted his head up, just as Kim slid open the door, and Kim could see the look of pain and fear on his face. Kim could see an almost terror in his eyes as he looked at her, and she could imagine that he was expecting something similar to what Bonnie got over an hour earlier. The fact that she hadn't said a single word before chasing after Tara, and the length of time she had been gone, probably hadn't helped with his imagination running wild. Kim hated the thought that he was feeling that way, that she might hate him and reject him, and all the anger she felt towards him keeping his secrets faded away. They weren't gone, but they were moved back until they could be brought out at a better time and discussed.

Kim smiled to reassure him, to set his mind at ease. Despite how weak it was, she could see the terror fading, replaced with a small bit of hope. Kim's smile at seeing that was far more natural.

Kim glanced about the room, looking for somewhere to sit. She didn't want to sit on the couch and possibly disturb Bonnie. She spied the dining room through the open door from the den, and she moved in to grab a chair. Moving softly, she carried the chair back into the den, placing it gently on the carpeted floor and sitting down carefully. Her gaze moved back to meet Ron's, who was still looking at her uncertainly. For a minute or two, there were no words, just looks exchanged between them, trying to express their thoughts without saying anything. But it was when Bonnie shifted and moaned softly in her sleep, and Ron moved quickly to hold her just a little bit tighter, breaking his eye contact with Kim to whisper softly in her ear, that Kim knew where she had to start.

"You love her, don't you?"

Ron raised his head to look at her, his eyes shining with moisture. "I do KP... I really do."

They were silent again for a little bit, as Ron continued to rock Bonnie softly in his arms. She could see how tenderly he held her. Kim didn't want to disturb them, but she had too many questions she had to ask. "So... Valentine's Day?"

Ron nodded, smiling slightly. "You were going out with Josh, and I didn't want to be by myself, so I cooked up a secret admirer thing."

Kim shook her head lightly, making sure to keep a smile on her face. "And Bonnie?"

Ron shrugged, looking thoughtful. "I knew she had broken up with Brick. And you know me, I don't usually follow school dating news. Besides, I thought she could use a little cheering up. But as the date went on... and then when she kissed me at the end of the night..."

Ron's eyes took on a far away look, and Kim chuckled softly to herself. She too remembered her first kiss with Josh, and how she had felt afterwards. She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you just tell me Ron?"

"That was my fault."

Kim almost started when she heard Bonnie speak. Ron just held her tighter, whispering to her.

Bonnie would have none of that though, not with Kim in the room. While she didn't pull out of Ron's grip, she did sit up more, bringing her head more level with Ron's, turning slightly to face Kim. Kim could see the bright red and puffy eyes, and the streaks where her makeup had run. The front of her hair was also damp, and hanging limply over her face, where it had been pressed into Ron. Quite frankly, Bonnie looked a complete mess.

But now that she was awake, and knew she had company with anyone but Ron, Kim could see a bit of the old Bonnie showing through, a tenseness of the jaw, a look in the eye, a flaring of the nostrils. The look however did not quite reach her eyes, which still held a bit of a haunted look to them that was impossible to hide.

Bonnie slid one of her arms around Ron's back to get more comfortable, and met Kim's gaze squarely. "I was the one who didn't want to advertise what we were doing."

Ron shook his head quickly. "It wasn't just you. I set things up from the start that way..."

"You did that for me. It's my fault we're at this point, why Tara..." Bonnie swallowed quickly, fighting back a sob, before continuing, "it was all for me. We didn't want to say anything because I was ashamed to be seen with him, to be going out with him, to..."

Ron leaned his head forward, silencing her quietly. Bonnie paused, her eyes closed, as their foreheads pressed together, and even Kim couldn't miss their silent communication. He was forgiving her, without ever saying a word.

Bonnie pulled away slowly, turning back to meet Kim's eyes. "We just thought it would be better not to have the word get around until we knew what was going on between us."

Ron picked up the conversation quickly. "After the second date, things picked up quickly, and we were making out all the time and..."

Bonnie clamped two fingers on Ron's lips, turning the rest of what he was going to say into incomprehensible, and Kim couldn't help chuckling softly as the effects of the truth ray started showing through. Bonnie smiled slightly, the first Kim had seen since they had all gotten there. "I love that truth ray, Ron's been telling me how beautiful I am all day, but sometimes..."

The three shared a small laugh, and then Bonnie turned back to address the issues at hand. "Anyways, after the fight we had, and Ron getting kidnapped, we knew how we felt about each other. Of course, figuring out a way to tell you and Tara..." Bonnie paused again, wincing slightly, "we were going to have you both over at Ron's tomorrow, maybe bring Monique as well, since it would be Saturday, and we had the whole day to deal with everything. Then, we could walk into school Monday..."

Kim gasped slightly, her eyes wide. "You were..."

Bonnie nodded quickly, and Ron just smiled. "Yes Kim, we were. Believe me, just the thought of doing that... it scares me. Everyone staring..."

Ron gave her a squeeze, and Bonnie settled down, taking a breath. "Yeah, we were planning to go public. I... I owe it to Ron more than anything, but... I just... I just..."

Kim nodded quickly, smiling. "I understand."

Ron met Kim's gaze, and Kim could see the relief there. "KP... I can't believe how well you're taking this."

"Oh, I'm not taking this all that well." Kim winced at that harsh sounding outburst, and saw both their faces fall. "I'm still mad about you lying to me, and I'm hurt that you couldn't tell me what was going on in your life. But I am adjusting, and I care too much about you Ron to let our friendship slip away over this." Kim felt relieved somewhat that, in her own mind, this was the truth, cause she still wasn't sure consciously sure how she was dealing with everything. "You are a huge part of my life Ron, and you always will be. You've always been there for me, and I will be here for you as well. I don't know yet how I feel about you yet Bonnie." Kim's hands shot to her mouth, before slowly lowering them. "I'm sorry, but that is how I feel."

Surprisingly, it was Bonnie who seemed to take that news best. "Honestly Kim, that's better than I was expecting."

The trio sat like that for a few moments more, just absorbing everything that had happened so far. It was Ron who broke the silence, when his stomach rumbled loudly, and they realized it was well past lunch time now, and he had yet to eat. "How about I make us all something to eat, and we can keep talking about everything. Does that sound like a plan?"

Bonnie nodded quickly, jumping up from Ron's lap. "Sounds like a great idea. It will give me a chance to clean up, I must look awful."

Ron leaned in for a kiss, pulling away quickly. "You still look beautiful to me."

Bonnie smiled brightly, sighing softly. "Can you get me one of those truth ray things, I want to keep zapping him with it?"

Kim laughed, following Bonnie out of the den. "I'll see what I can do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Kim took that better than anyone would of thought, didn't she. Now, they just have to clear things up with Tara. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. You know, I was going to move over to Ronless again after that last chapter, but I think I have one more of Valentine's in me right now. By the way, Tara's folks, while having a different last name (mainly because I like the name Matthews better than Monroe), can be attributed to Campy. He is the undisputed master when it comes to our fav (female) blond and her family.

A must read for those fans of alternative pairings is The Dark Angel Series, by Aeden Cameron, which is shaping up to become one of the best Rongo tales on the net.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 11

Kim pushed open the front door to her home, exhausted after such a long day. They had spoken for hours on end, pausing briefly for food, but talking about everything. She had to admit, she was reluctant to believe Bonnie at first, but it would be impossible for anyone to pretend that level of emotion that she had seen today. It did truly appear that Bonnie was sincere, that she did love Ron. That was such a hard thing to believe, that everything Kim had ever believed in, was going to change. Oh, not the essential things, Ron would still be Ron, Bonnie would still be Bonnie, her attitude at returned to a somewhat more normal level as their talk had continued, but the dynamics that Kim had become used to were going to change completely.

She could already picture the reaction at school. This was going to rock the school hierarchy down to it's foundations, and she had to admit, Middleton's newest public couple was going to need a bit of help. And despite the reservations Kim had, she was going to be there for Ron.

"Kim, where as you been?"

Kim jumped when her mother, frowning sternly, stepped in front of her. "Sorry Mom, Ron and I went on a mission to stop Drakken this morning and got struck with a truth ray and when I found out about it I wanted to check and see what Ron had been hiding and..."

"Did you forget that your father was having the board of directors over for dinner tonight?"

Kim's eyes widened, and she blushed furiously. "Oh man, Mom, you have to believe me, I didn't mean to forget. It's just been such a huge day, with Ron and Bonnie dating now and..."

"What?" Andrea Possible appeared speechless for a moment. "Ron is dating Bonnie? That's what he's been hiding?"

Kim nodded quickly. "Yeah, it was, but then the whole sitch where Tara liked Ron, but was getting turned around by Bonnie, who..."

"That's still no excuse for not calling."

Kim froze again, before slowly hanging her head. "You're right Mom, I'm sorry."

"Take it easy on her Andrea," Dr. Wong came in from the living room, where everyone else was sitting, "she did save me from that awful Dr. Drakken this morning, and I know that truth ray couldn't have been easy on a young woman."

Andrea nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "I guess you are right. But that doesn't excuse you not calling. You're grounded for tomorrow young lady."

Kim sighed, nodding slowly. "Yes Mom."

"Now go get changed. Your dinner is in the oven, and you can come join us while you eat."

Kim nodded quickly, and rushed up the stairs. She was changing her shirt when she thought back to what she had talked about with Ron and Bonnie. She picked up the phone, knowing who she had to talk to.

"Club Banana, Monique speaking."

"Hey Monique."

"Kim girl, what happened to you? You disappeared all of a sudden." There was a pause, before Monique continued. "Come to think of it, so did Ron, Tara, and Bonnie."

Kim fidgeted slightly. "Monique, can you drop by after work. We need to talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well... Kim took that better than I thought."

Ron hugged Bonnie tight, reluctant to let go. The way Bonnie was gripping his arms, as he sat behind her, showed that it was especially appreciated. "Yeah, I thought for sure that large amounts of pain were going to be involved."

Bonnie laid her head back on his shoulder, a sad expression on her face. "Do you really think... tomorrow..."

"I'll talk to Tara tomorrow. Kim said we should give her some time, and she was going to call Tara tomorrow as well."

Bonnie shuddered briefly, fresh tears threatening to pour free. "It's just... Tara's been my best friend for so long..."

Ron kissed her softly, first on the cheek, then on the top of her head. "We'll make things right somehow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique could only sit there on the bed, her mouth gaping open, her eyes staring vacantly at nothing. It had been like that for three minutes now, and Kim was starting to get bothered by it. "Monique, are you all right? Are you even breathing?""

Monique slowly nodded her head, obviously still in shock. "Ron... and Bonnie..."

Kim rolled her eyes, getting a bit frustrated. "Monique, you've said that eight times now."

"I know Kim, but girl... Ron and Bonnie? This is MHN!"

"Ummm..."

Majorly huge news girl! And you said you say them making out, that they said they loved each other? This is... is... and you, what must you be thinkin' now?"

"Well, I'm still majorly tweaked at Ron for keeping this from me, but I do understand why he would have had a problem, and their reasonings behind keeping it secret. And it's not like he wasn't going to tell me, I mean, he said he and Bonnie were going to tell us, me and Tara, tomorrow, and with him still under the effects of the truth ray, he couldn't lie if he wanted to, so I know he wanted to and was going to. And I know he loves her, and it's pretty obvious she loves him, but I can't help thinking she's just going to hurt him cause I know Bonnie, and I don't want my best friend in the whole world to hurt like that and..."

Monique grabbed Kim by the shoulders before laying a hand across Kim's mouth. "Girl, that was maybe a little more than I needed to know... well, right now anyways."

Kim was blushing furiously as Monique moved her hand away. "Sorry Monique, I got hit with the truth ray as well, I couldn't help it."

Monique's face lit up a bit, a mischievous grin spreading. "Truth ray, huh? Tell me girl, how far have you gone with a guy?"

"Well, I've kissed a few but that's it." Kim went red, and her gaze seemed to bore holes into Monique. "Monique, that is so ferociously unfair."

Monique couldn't help laughing. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Just one more question. You've been friends with Ron a long time... did you two ever play doctor?"

"A few times when we were seven, but one time Daddy walked in on us and threatened to send Ron to the moon if he ever did again!" Now Kim was bright red, and she didn't even try to hide her indignation. "MONIQUE!" Kim reached behind her, grabbing a pillow and bringing it back quickly with a swipe, catching Monique in the back of the head as she was laughing like crazy.

Monique didn't even fight the pull of gravity as she fell off the bed, tears streaming from her eyes. "Sounds... sounds like you got further with a guy than you just said."

Kim gave her a few more swipes for good measure. "That was Ron, not some guy." Kim let Monique get her laughs in, even smiling a bit herself. When the two of them had settled down, Kim took on a more serious expression. "So... do you think you can help?"

Monique lay back on the floor, and spent a bit of time mulling it over. "I guess that won't be much of a problem, spinning the gossip mill like that. Plus, I so want to be there to see everyone's faces when we all walk in together on Monday. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Kim sighed, clutching the pillow to her chest. "Not really, but Ron needs this, and I care too much about him not to try and help him out. It doesn't matter if I'm mad, I know he'd stand by me if the situation was reversed. Heck, he already did once, when I went on that date with Josh and I was fading out of existence. He went to the Amazon, found a single flower, and brought it back to save me. And sure, he was real mad when I talked to him next, risking my life just to go out on a date, but he stood by me. I have to do the same for him, even if it is... uhh... Bonnie."

Monique shook her head, still confused. "I still can't picture the two of them together... well... I can, and it doesn't make for a pretty picture."

"Actually, they look pretty cute together. When I came back after taking care of Tara, she was in his lap, and he was holding her, and it was just so sweet that I couldn't stay mad at them." Kim shivered, then fell back on the bed. "I SO cannot wait until this truth ray wears off."

"But I'm having ever so much fun with it girl." Monique just laughed as Kim swung the pillow at her again, and both girls spent the rest of the night talking over mundane, every day things for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood nervously at the door, unsure how he was going to handle this. He had gotten little sleep that night, thinking about how he was going to handle this, but now that he was here, it just wasn't that easy. Finally, swallowing deeply, Ron knocked on the door.

Mrs. Matthews opened the door, smiling lightly at Ron. "Yes, can I help you?"

Ron fidgeted, his fingers twisting behind his back where he had his hands clasped. "Yeah... umm... I was hoping... you know, is Tara... my name's Ron..."

Mrs. Matthews face darkened, and her stance became almost defensive. "Ron Stoppable?" Ron winced, and nodded softly. Mrs. Matthews stepped back from the door, and started closing it. "I don't think my daughter is interested in talking to you right..."

"Mom, it's okay, I'll talk to him."

Mrs. Matthews opened the door again, and Ron could see Tara standing at the base of the stairs, phone in hand. Mrs. Matthews cast one last glance at Ron before stepping out of the way. "I'll let you two talk in private."

Tara smiled at her mom, before finishing up on the phone. "Yes Kim, that was Ron just getting here. My mom wasn't exactly happy with him either. Anyways, thanks for calling me, and everything yesterday, I really appreciate it." Tara exchanged a few more pleasantries as Ron just stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

When Tara finished with the phone, she let it dangle from one hand, as she just looked Ron up and down. "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

Ron stepped in quickly, shutting the door behind him. "Tara, I'm..."

Tara gave him a look that shut him up quickly, and she maintained it for a moment. Finally, with a sigh, her posture relaxed. "Mom, I'm going to be in my room with Ron so we can talk."

The response from the kitchen was quick. "Keep your door open young lady."

Tara groaned slightly and rolled her eyes, but they both shared a brief smile. Tara made her way to the stairs, and Ron followed up behind, his eyes glancing around. She led him down a short hallway, pushing open a door and stepping through. Ron glanced through the open portal, checking out everything. "I've never been in a girl's room before."

Tara just gave him an incredulous look. "You've never been in Kim's room before?"

Ron shrugged as he took a couple steps in. "Well yeah, but KP's not a girl, she's... well... KP. I don't think she really counts, cause we've known each other like forever."

Tara sniffed slightly and shook her head. "I guess I can see it that way, considering how long you two have been friends. So... I guess you haven't been in Bonnie's room then?"

Ron shook his head quickly. "No, whenever I went over to Bonnie's, we just stayed in the den."

Tara sank onto the bed, seemingly drained of energy. She motioned for Ron to sit down beside her, and he did, making sure to keep a respectable distance between them. For a few moments, neither said anything, just staring at the floor in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Ron raised his eyes up to look at Tara, and could see the surprise on her face.

"Ron, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm not even really mad at you."

Ron just shook his head, not accepting that. "Yeah, but I'm the one who asked her out on that secret Valentine's date in the first place, and I could have told Bonnie we needed to confess earlier and I didn't because I was scared of how KP would react and... mffhh..."

Tara taking her fingers and pinching Ron's lips shut cut him off quickly, and Tara couldn't help chuckling as he continued trying to apologize. When he stopped, Tara waited a few more moments, just to make sure.

"Ron, this is not your fault, this is Bonnie's fault. She's the one who could have come clean from the beginning with me. If she had just said something earlier, I wouldn't be so angry with her right now."

Ron could see Tara clenching her fists, and he placed his hands over hers, trying to still the shaking. "Tara, she is feeling real bad about this. She wanted so much not to hurt you and..."

"Not hurt me?" Tears were flowing now, as Tara looked over at Ron, jerking her hands away. "She spends years bad mouthing you and even makes me feel guilty for wanting to ask you out, and now she wants you all to herself. And I could have understood that if she had come to me, but she didn't. I might have been tweaked that she was making moves on you when she knew I liked you, but I would have understood since you were the one to make the first move. But she didn't tell me, did she? No, she kept badmouthing you to me, even as she is dating you. THAT'S what makes me so mad, is that she went behind my back to undermine me, when if she had just told me the truth, like a FRIEND should, none of this would be happening right now. She's supposed to be... supposed..."

Tara, finally running out of steam, collapsed into Ron, hugging him tightly. The move caught Ron off-guard, almost sending him falling to the floor, but he managed to balance himself, and even shift himself to a more comfortable position, so that he could better hold onto the crying girl. To Ron's consternation, he was getting quite good at consoling crying women, a skill he really didn't want to have to practice much more.

Tara cried softly into Ron's shoulder for a few minutes, sniffling every so often. Slowly, she pulled away, her face damp, and her eyes red. She sniffled again, as she looked him in the eyes. "Why couldn't you have asked me out on that date?"

Ron couldn't be sure if she wanted an answer or not, and just remained quiet, keeping his hands running up and down Tara's arms, trying to soothe her. Finally, she pulled away again, and Ron settled himself uncomfortably on the bed again. When Tara seemed more in control, Ron pushed ahead. "Tara... Bonnie's scared... you're the only real friend she's had for a while... she's afraid that you hate her now, and..."

"I do hate her, I do..." Tara trailed off for a moment, a quiet sob cutting her off. She collected herself again, and turned to face Ron. "Kim told me the whole story this morning, we talked for about an hour before you got here, so I understand how you and Bonnie feel about each other. And like I said, I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong except listen to Bonnie..."

"It was both our..."

"Ron, keeping it quiet was all for Bonnie's benefit, you can't deny that." When Ron slumped and didn't say anything, Tara continued. "Anyways, despite all that... I don't know. All I know is I'm mad at Bonnie right now, so mad I could scream. I know why she did it, and that doesn't make it better." Tara paused, gently chewing on her bottom lip. "Ron, when you talk to Bonnie, just tell her... just tell her I don't hate her, but I am really mad right now, and I don't want to talk to her right now. I'll call her when I want to talk."

Ron nodded, knowing a conversation ender when he hears one. He rose to his feet and moved to the door. As he was about to leave though, he froze, turning slowly. "Just so you know, Bonnie and me... we're going to be at school... together... publicly."

Tara nodded, not looking up. "Yeah, Kim mentioned that as well."

Ron wanted to say something more, but it didn't seem there was anything to say. "See you later Tara."

This time, Tara did look up, and she smiled just a bit. "Bye Ron. I... I am glad you stopped by. You are a nice guy."

Ron's smile widened at the compliment. "Thanks, and... take care, okay?"

Tara nodded, and Ron headed off. He knew Bonnie would be waiting for him, that she'd need him to just be there with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie couldn't believe how close she was to passing out. Everything was going to change in such a big way, and even though she thought she was ready for it, now that the moment was here, all she wanted to do was run. The weekend had gone by far too quickly, and she was just thankful that Ron had been there for her. Even Kim, in her own way, had been there, though it had also included several warnings about what she would do to her if she ever hurt Ron.

Bonnie felt the slight squeeze of her hand, and looked up into Ron's loving gaze. She could see the concern etched there, as he met her gaze.

"You don't have to do this Bonnie, we can..."

"Yes, we do have to do this. I love you Ron, and we are going to do this." Bonnie took several deep breaths, eying the school's front door. "Just give me a minute so I can get feeling back into my legs."

"You'll be fine girl, it's no big deal." Monique stood to her left, smiling brightly. "You two just walk through those doors, give each other a kiss, and then head for class. Everything else sorts itself."

"And we'll be right here with you, showing our support." Kim too was glancing up at the school, before turning back and smiling at Ron.

Bonnie closed her eyes, taking one last deep breath, which she let out slowly. "All right, let's do this."

The four students headed off as one. Ron and Bonnie held hands, as they walked up to the school, flanked on either side by Kim and Monique. Bonnie could feel only fear as she approached the doors, unsure just what changes would be wrought by this decision. But in her mind, no matter how scared she was, she had to do this. She loved him, and that's all that mattered in the end.

"WAIT!"

Bonnie whirled quickly, and all fear vanished as she saw Tara dashing up to them. For the first time since that Friday, Bonnie's smile was bright. "Tara, you..."

"I'm still mad at you," Tara stated, breathing heavily, "but I promised you that if you were ever going to go against the food chain with your mystery man, that I would support you, so here I am. That doesn't mean I'm talking to you yet... after this anyways."

Bonnie just smiled, a single tear running down her cheek. "Thank you Tara."

With renewed confidence, Bonnie gripped Ron's hand tightly, took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors to her new life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Yes, I know, that last statement sure sounds like a concluding one, doesn't it? Never fear, there is still much more to go. I just thought this would be a good point to pause while I work on some of my other stories.

Next time... Can Bonnie and Tara solve their differences? And what other consequence of Fiasco Friday hits our fav teens? Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Make sure you check out Wedding Bells by Yvj. Good clean fun... for the most part. lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 12

Total silence.

Within three seconds of walking through the door, that's all that could be used to describe the situation. Ron and Bonnie, hand in hand, looked off down the hallway, where absolutely every single person was frozen. Bonnie glanced over at Tara, and she could see her friend finally understood just what a serious thing she was doing here. Her gaze shifted to Monique and Kim, who stood frozen as well, obviously not used to being the center of attention in such a manner.

The door behind them clanged shut, and the sound echoed down the halls. No one even reacted to it. Bonnie could feel the nervousness in the others, as every set of eyes locked onto them. As the moment dragged on, Bonnie could hear the definite sounds of nervous wheezing. It sounded loud in the silent halls. "Ron, quit wheezing."

Kim leaned over quickly. "Bonnie, that's you."

Bonnie nodded quickly at that. "Okay then... good... maybe I can pass out then." Bonnie's words carried down the hallway, and she was sure that everyone could hear them, as well as the pounding of her heart. She took a few more deep breaths, practically gasping, then gave Ron's hand a big squeeze. "All right, I can do this. Come on Ronnie."

Bonnie took one step forward, and that step seemed to echo down the corridor as well. All eyes were on them now, almost all looking on with disbelief. A second step, and it was certain that all eyes were on the pair now. Bonnie took a deep breath, forced herself to calm down, and proudly pushed out her chest in defiance.

With confidence, ignoring the stares directed their way, Bonnie pulled Ron towards her locker. When she got there, she released her boyfriend's hand long enough to open her locker and grab her books.

Closing her locker, she smiled at her boyfriend, who looked to her with concern. "See you at lunch Honey." She leaned over, her lips gently meeting his, and she gave him a chaste, but very definite kiss. The loud gasp from all those in attendance could be heard throughout the school, even by those no where near the incident.

With a nod, Ron and Kim headed off towards their lockers. Monique, pouncing quickly, started moving among the students, spreading the word but making sure that it slanted in favour of Ron and Bonnie. Bonnie, with a confident stride, just smiled as she, with Tara in tow, headed for the girl's room to freshen up. Her stride was unhurried, as she ignored the students around her. She was smiling as she entered the washroom, Tara trailing along behind.

Once the door closed behind them, Bonnie collapsed to the floor, on the verge of hyperventilating. Tara, despite her anger, was by her friend's side immediately.

"Oh... that was even worse than I thought... oh God..."

Tara wrapped one arm around her friend's shoulders. "It could have been worse. They could have been laughing."

Bonnie shook her head quickly. "Laughing I could have handled, that would have been a reaction. But that... that staring... I have no idea what to think and... oh geez..."

Tara sighed as she took in the expressions raging across Bonnie's face. "You really love him, don't you, to go through all this?"

Bonnie looked up at her friend, her breathing calming but the turmoil running beneath the surface was evident. "Yeah T, I really do."

Tara slid to the floor beside her friend and sighed. "You know I'll be there for you through this, but you should know I'm still pissed with you."

Bonnie tucked her knees up against her chest. "Yeah, I know." Bonnie looked over, smiling slightly. "I really screwed up, didn't I."

Tara nodded softly, smiling in return. "Yeah, you did, but I also know why. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

The pair were silent for a moment, with Tara just holding her friend as they sat together. When Bonnie's breathing finally settled, she smiled at her friend. "Thanks for being here with me, I don't know if I could have done this without you."

Tara just laughed softly. "Sure you would have, you're Bonnie Rockwaller. One word and you'd have half the school running."

Bonnie chuckled softly before releasing one last breath. "Tara... are we gonna be good?"

Tara sighed deeply. "I don't know, I hope so." She glanced down at her watch, and rose to her feet. "Come on, time for class. You'll have to greet your adoring public sometime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First period passed without incident, though there were quiet whispers all through the class. Second period was much the same, though the whispers were quickly shifting. At the start, Bonnie could hear the various thoughts running through people's heads; Ron was drugging her, she was using him to get at Kim, even that some experiment from one of Kim's foes had caused a fundamental shift in the fabric of reality. Bonnie liked that one, it did have an ounce of truth to it. After all, there must have been some sort of reality shift for her to be in love with Ron, and he with her.

But by second period, it was obvious that Monique had been doing her job VERY well. So well in fact, that she was exceptionally glad that Monique was nice, and that Bonnie had never seriously angered her before. The way she could spread the gossip around the entire school in such a short period of time was remarkable. Now, rather than talking of drugs, the girls were swooning at how Ron had swept Bonnie off her feet while she had been hurting, and their secret love that they had to keep hidden. The guys were talking about Ron's apparent jump in standing, and how if he could sweep Bonnie off her feet, that they knew they could be in trouble if Ron ever set his sights on their girls. She even heard the captain of the chess team talking to one of his friends, saying that if Ron Stoppable could date a cheerleader, maybe he should take a chance. She had no idea who he was talking about, but at least word was getting around, and it was largely positive.

By the time lunch rolled around, Bonnie was practically giddy, as she had people coming up to her that she hardly ever knew, and never acknowledged before congratulating her. All hesitation was gone from her now, and when she entered the cafeteria, she went straight for her boyfriend.

Ron, who had also been hearing bits and pieces throughout the day, was quite startled when Bonnie threw herself into his arms, not caring one whit for the school's PDA guidelines. The wind knocked out of him slightly, Ron grinned brightly. "I take it things are working out all right then?"

Bonnie nodded quickly, smiling. "Ronnie, I just never thought... I mean, when I decided to do this, I thought... but everyone seems to be so nice about this and..." She pulled him into anouther hug, cutting herself off.

Ron just grinned, holding her close. "I told you it would be all right."

After a few moments, Bonnie pulled away, though she kept a hold of his arms. "Ron, do you think you could get me my lunch?"

"Sure Bonnie, not a problem."

As Ron headed for the lunch line, Bonnie sat down and smiled at Kim and Monique, who just watched the scene in front of them. "He's so cute, isn't he?"

Monique just shook her head. "Girl, I knew this was gonna be freaky, but... wow."

Kim flashed Monique a grin. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to."

Bonnie was still staring after Ron when she suddenly jumped, as if shocked. "Oh my God Monique, I'm so sorry, I forgot to thank you. I can't believe how fast you work. Thank you so much."

Monique eyebrow shot up in surprise, and she leaned over towards Kim, her voice barely a whisper. "Seriously girl, are you sure we're not dealing with a clone or something here? She is starting to freak me out with how nice she's acting."

Kim just nodded slightly, her own voice a whisper. "I'm sure, I had Wade do a couple of scans."

Bonnie just sighed as Ron sat back down beside her, placing her tray in front of her. "I hope you like it, I wasn't too sure what to grab you."

Bonnie cast a glance down at the tray, then back at her boyfriend. "Umm... what is it?" Bonnie poked at the mass on her tray with a fork, watching it wobble.

Ron leaned in closer to his own tray, trying to identify it. "I'm not sure, but it looked better than the other thing the lunch lady was serving. That was still moving."

Bonnie pushed her tray back, groaning. "This is why I try to avoid eating here."

"You owe me big time Bonnie." Tara plopped down into a seat beside Ron. "I've been fielding questions about you two all day."

"You don't know how much it means to me that you're willing to help me after..."

"Yeah, yeah." Tara rested her hand on one fist, casually stirring what was on her tray, not noticing one very large blob that was rolling itself off the tray. "Anyways, I think we need a girls night out sometime this week, try to clear the air and everything. What about it?"

Rufus poked his head up in time to see the blob escaping while Kim took a bite of the granola bar she had stored in her locker. "Sounds like an idea to me. We can do some shopping, maybe catch a movie."

Monique had half her attention on her friends, and half on the struggle as Rufus battled the blob for dominance. "Hey, you know if that new Quinn movie is out yet? He is so dreamy."

The blob had managed to grab a fork now, and was fending off Rufus' attacks, all while Bonnie focused on Ron. "You know, fill out your chest a bit, you could look just like Quinn."

Tara, Kim, and Monique just stared first at each other, then at Bonnie, ignoring Rufus' triumphant cheer as the blob lay defeated at his paws. Monique was the first to respond. "Okay, she's in love, no doubt about that."

The murmurs of the cafeteria picked up very quickly and suddenly, and Kim's eyes went wide as she saw who was coming over to their table. She figured it would happen sooner or later, especially when she remembered the way he was when Hirotaka had been around, but she had hoped it would be later. Much later.

Brick was moving through the tables now, his eyes locked right onto Ron's much smaller frame, and the big jock did not look happy about it. Ron and Bonnie had yet to notice him yet, but Kim felt Monique stiffen up beside her. It was apparent she remembered Hirotaka as well.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl?"

The entire room went quiet as Brick stood over Ron, his posture menacing. Ron, for his part, looked deeply troubled.

Bonnie though didn't seem the least bit concerned. "Brick, we broke up over a month ago. I haven't been your girl for some time now."

"You turned me down for this guy?" Brick tone was condescending and dismissive. "You leave with me right now, we'll forget this whole thing."

Kim could see Ron stewing a bit, but he wasn't looking to act right now. Bonnie though just smiled. "If I was going to give you a chance, it would have been before I met a real man like Ron." Gasps sounded out across the room, and even Kim was shocked. "Seriously Brick, I've turned you down three times in the last two weeks. Take a hint already why don't you."

A few people around started to laugh, but Brick just glared at them, and they shut up quickly. He turned his attention back to Bonnie with a sneer. "Fine, be like that. Why should I take you back now anyways? You're nothing but a loser's bitch now."

Bonnie eyes went wide, but that was nothing compared to Ron's reaction. The blond was on his feet in an instant, and despite the size difference, he was standing toe to toe with Brick, his nostrils flaring. For a moment, Kim could have even sworn his eyes glowed blue for a moment, but she dismissed it as a trick of the lights. "I suggest you take that back right now Brick, before I make you take it back."

Brick lowered his face to meet Ron's, so close they were practically making out. "What are you going to do about it? You're nothing."

Bonnie was standing by Ron now, one hand on his shoulder. "He's more man than you'll ever be. I doubt you could even come close to the things he's done, fighting mutants, scaling cliffs, infiltrating lairs. It's you that's nothing!"

Kim could feel the tension in the room, and no one really wanted to get in the middle of this, but if it came down to it, Kim would jump right in the middle. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"Flagg, Stoppable, what's going on here."

Brick backed up a little, just to put a bit of space between them. "Nothing at all Coach. Just a little... difference of opinion is all."

"Then consider the difference settled now. Dismissed!"

Brick just smirked, backing up slightly. "You got lucky this time, but this isn't over Stoppable." Brick turned quickly on his heel, and stormed from the room, and the pressure dropped off instantly.

Of course, that didn't solve all the problems, and Mr. Barkin remained standing there, looking at all of them. He turned his attention to Kim, glaring. "Miss Possible, your absence Friday from classes, was that mission related? I didn't receive your usual notice."

Kim shrank a bit in her seat, not looking up. "Umm... it was... mission related."

"But not a mission exactly, now was it. I understand that Stoppable, along with Miss Rockwaller and Miss Matthews here were also involved. Now, was this or was this not a mission that you were all involved in?"

Kim just looked down sheepishly, as did the others. "No sir."

"Then that's detention Missy, for all four of you."

Monique spoke up quickly without thinking about it. "But sir, that's not really fair. You don't know..."

"Do you wish to join them Miss Jenkins?"

Monique quickly shrank under his attentions. "No sir."

"Fine then. I expect to see the four of you at fifteen hundred hours to serve your sentence, you'll be visiting with Vinnie and Big Mike for the next three days."

The group chorused a collective "Yes sir", before Barkin was satisfied, leaving the teens to their misery. Ron just shook his head, groaning. "What else could go wrong?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – You would think that you'd learn not to ask that question, now wouldn't you? That's like inviting punishment. So, while the news around the school is good, it looks like there could be a few problems on the horizon for Middleton High's newest couple. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Make sure to check out Commander Argus' There's Still Fireworks. Kim and Ron have found themselves in quite the sticky situation there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 13

"Well, this isn't... so bad." Tara smiled faintly as she took in the detention room. Her gaze particularly lingered over the three regular attendees to this room, Vinnie, Big Mike and Junior. The three of them just smiled, especially when they saw Kim trailing along behind.

Vinnie nodded quickly when he saw Bonnie and Ron walk in together. "Stops, my man, heard the news. How'd you ever swing it?"

Bonnie was blushing slightly, but Ron didn't notice. "I didn't. I just asked her out once, and it was all her the rest of the way."

Bonnie giggled, and kissed Ron lightly on the cheek. Kim rolled her eyes, but Tara's expression visibly darkened. When Bonnie saw that, she pulled away from Ron somewhat, though she still held his hand tightly.

They had barely taken their seats when Mr. Barkin came storming into the room, his gaze locking on each and every one of them in turn. "All right people, you all know why you are here. And we will have QUIET suffering here people, none of this girly stuff like the last time you were here Possible."

Tara leaned over to Kim, her voice a whisper. "Girly stuff?"

Kim just grinned in response. "Yeah, the boys all wanted manicures."

Tara just giggled, clasping her hands together. "Oh that is so cute. Have you ever given Ron a manicure?"

"I was ten at the time, and she wouldn't let me leave until she did." Ron's protest was quite loud, and a little on the defensive side.

Bonnie, trying hard to hide a devious grin, chuckled softly. "Really? Well, I'm sure you'd let me do the same, wouldn't you? Just to try out different colours to see how they'd look."

Ron's eyes went wide as he looked to his girlfriend, then his best friend, and finally to Tara. All of them were smiling at him, and he knew that he'd have no support. He slid down in his seat, trying to look small. "Man, I need some guy friends in a serious way here. What do you think Rufus? Rufus? Hey, has anyone seen Rufus?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus made his way carefully across the counter, stopping to pause and check his surroundings carefully. That blob could not have been a one-time occurrence, there had to be more of those things, and Rufus intended to stop them. The only question in his mind was if the cafeteria lady was in on this fiendish scheme. If she was, he planned to stop her. And with his humans in detention, this gave him the perfect opportunity to do so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim just shrugged, after Ron had looked around for a while. "I'm sure he's fine Ron, he probably just went for a snack or something."

Ron sighed, sitting up just a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The slight ticking of the clock was the only sound anyone heard, as they sat there. Big Mike looked around the room, noticing the tension between the four of them and sighed. "All right youse guys, what's the problem?" All eyes turned to the big guy in the middle of the room, who slowly rose to his feet to stand over all of them. Even Mr. Barkin raised an eyebrow at his actions.

Big Mike just looked between the four of them, eying each of them in turn before smiling. "You two." Tara actually eeped when Mike pointed to her, though Bonnie controlled herself. "You two go to those back desks and work things out. You two, stay up front here. I want to see all youse guys work this out here and now."

Kim was a bit hesitant. "Big Mike, I don't think..."

"Youse two is gonna talk, and talk now. Youse gots a lot of misplaced anger thats gots to be worked through, all four of you. This much misplaced anger, it ain't healthy."

Ron's jaw dropped at that, and Kim appeared stunned as well. "Wow Big Mike, that was... umm... wow."

Big Mike just grinned wide. "Yeah, my girl Justi says I'm real sensitive. Now youse two work out your differences, and I'm gonna go help them other cheerleaders."

Big Mike moved quickly to join Bonnie and Tara, leaving Ron and Kim to just share a look. "You don't think..."

Kim shook her head quickly. "No, no way he's talking about... Justine?"

"No way," Ron looked over his shoulder as Big Mike sat on the floor between the two girls, still sitting taller than they were on their chairs. "I mean... maybe... man, that's even weirder than Bonnie and me."

Kim grinned at that. "Let's not push it there."

"HEY!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is he going to do to us?"

Bonnie just shook her head as Tara was practically shivering. "Come on Tara, he's not that scary. He's big and dumb, and Mr. Barkin is sitting right there. Besides, weren't you hanging out with him for a while at the Mad Dog Ball?"

Tara kept her eyes locked on Big Mike. "I guess so, but he wasn't as... scary then."

"All right then." Tara jumped when he spoke, despite the fact that she had watched him walk over. "Now what seems to be the problem with youse two? I heard all abouts how Stoppable and Bonnie are an item now, so tell me how that hurts youse guys friendship and all." Big Mike sank to the floor, so that they weren't looking up at him nearly as much as they normally would.

Bonnie looked over at Mike questioningly. "Umm... I'm not sure..." Bonnie trailed off quickly as Mike looked directly at her, frowning. His look was so impassive, Bonnie backed up a bit. "That is to say... I just... umm..."

Mike turned slightly, looking over at Tara. "Tara, could you tell me what the matter here is between youse two?"

Tara flushed slightly, refusing to look up. "Well, Bonnie and me, we've been best friends for years, but around junior high, she started to get all into popularity and everything, which is fine and all, I like being a cheerleader and everything, but she was always ragging on me about who to date and who not to date and I..."

"I didn't always tell you who to date, I..."

Mike brought a beefy hand up in a stop motion, and Bonnie went quiet quickly. "You'll gets your turn. Go's ahead Tara."

Tara nodded slowly, swallowing a bit. "Anyways, Bonnie knew how much I liked Ron, especially after the way he saved us at Camp Wannaweep, twice now. I mean, he got mutated the second time to help us. And Bonnie... now she's... I mean, it just makes me so mad, cause one minute she tells me he's not good enough and now she's dating him and..."

Mike held up a hand again, only this time for Tara. The blond went quiet quickly. "All right Bonnie, tell me what happened, from your point of view."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you think it's going over there?" Ron couldn't help but look over at his girlfriend and her best friend, as Mike sat between them. They were talking too low to hear, and for some reason, Mr. Barkin didn't seem to mind them d0oing it, which was surprising.

Kim gave the her two squad mates a glance before turning back to Ron. "Ron, we really should talk."

Ron winced, and turned back to face Kim. "I know KP. I just... I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Kim smiled, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "I know Ron, I know, but that's not what we need to talk about." Ron gave Kim a quizzical look, and Kim just smiled in response. "Ron, I had figured out the whole Bonnie sitch the day before me and Tara caught you."

Ron's eyes went wide with shock. "Wha... how..."

"Tara and I got to talking," Kim smiled, cutting Ron off quickly, "just about a few things, and what she was saying tied in with what I had already suspected. Like Bonnie getting sick right after, the brunette that Shego saw in the lair when you stole the Ray-X back from Drakken... which we are still going to talk about, since I'm guessing Wade knew about your little secret before I did." Ron slumping a little lower in his seat was all the answer she needed, and she made sure to remember to call Wade about that piece of information. "But I put the pieces together, and I got mad. Mad that you would keep something like this from me, mad that you would lie to me, and yes, mad that Bonnie seemed to be taking over your life when I was sure she was up to no good."

"But KP..."

Kim lay a hand on his shoulder, sighing. "I know, but what was I supposed to think at the time. You weren't telling me anything, and you always did. I figured it had to be Bonnie that was doing it." Kim looked down for a moment, before lifting her eyes back up. "But what I'm most mad about is that I didn't trust you. I knew you'd come to me when you were ready, and I should have known you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship. And when I saw just how much you and Bonnie cared about each other..." Kim cast a glance over at Bonnie, who looked to be crying a bit now, "when I realized that, I couldn't stay mad. And when I thought about all the times you had a right to be mad at me, like when I went out with Josh and I was disappearing... you were mad, but you were still there for me. And I'm going to be there for you, no matter what. Even if you want to go out with Bonnie... though that is definitely going to take some getting used to, that's for sure."

Ron smiled along with Kim at that. "Still... I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. So... we're good?"

"We're good. Now come here you." Kim wrapped her arms around her best friend, hugging him tight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie sighed a bit, glancing over at Tara. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I mean, it was Ron who asked me out, and he was all secret about it, but at the time, I just wanted to forget it all happened. I mean, I was embarrassed, I didn't even want to tell Tara." Bonnie sighed, deeper this time, hanging her head. "But I couldn't get my mind off it. I mean, he was romantic and charming, and that kiss at the end of the night... I never knew a kiss could actually feel electric, you know? So... I basically forced him on anouther date... and then anouther... and by the time we realized we were actually in a relationship... I mean, I didn't want to hurt Tara, but how could I just come out and say it now, that I was going out with the guy she was crushing so hard on, and Ron got kidnapped and I figured out how I felt..."

Mike held up his hand again, glancing over at Tara. "Do you understand the way Bonnie was feeling?" When Tara nodded, he pushed on. "So Bonnie has said she wasn't even sure what she was feeling at the time, not until Stoppable's kidnapping." Mike raised an eyebrow at that, and both girls nodded. "How would you have felt if she had told you at that point, when she knew this wasn't a passing fling or temporary insanity?"

Both girls giggled a bit at the description. Tara still had a bit of a smile when she answered. "Well, I would have been angry, but I wouldn't have blown up like when I caught them on the couch in her den."

Mike raised anouther eyebrow, but let that one go. "Would you have really? But let's avoid that for now. Bonnie, it's obvious that, initially, you felt ashamed, and I don't think it was because of who you were seeing initially. You said that the date was romantic, that Stoppable was charming. I think you were more afraid of what you felt in that situation. You aren't used to being treated that way, are you? Even just talking about it now, you got a dreamy look in your eyes. If it had been anything other than that, you would have told Tara right away, considering how close you two are. She's the only one to treat you that way for the last few years, isn't she, like you matter without having to try." He looked to Bonnie, who had a couple tears in her eyes as she nodded softly.

He turned his attention to Tara now. "And Tara, it's obvious her actions hurt you. She betrayed you, and she knew it too." He noticed Bonnie flinch, but kept his gaze on Tara. "Yet despite all that, you still came here today to stand by her. Even with that pain, you knew that she needed your help. It's also quite obvious to everyone that she is sorry about how she handled things." He waited for Tara to nod, and smiled when she did. "It's also obvious that you want to put this behind you, and remain friends. Am I wrong?" Both girls shook their heads quickly. Mike just sighed, smiling. "All right then, I think you two know what to do."

Bonnie sniffed as she looked up at Tara. "Tara, I am so sorry."

Tara was equally sniffly. "I know, I know. Just... get over here. Tara jumped across the gap to wrap her arms around Bonnie, who returned the hug with equal fervor. For a few moments, they just cried on each others shoulders before pulling away, smiling.

Bonnie wiped her eyes quickly, pulling a mirror from her bag to check her face. She glanced over at Mike, and smirked. "Okay, we owe you a lot, but now you gotta tell us... what happened to your accent a moment ago?"

Big Mike actually blushed as Tara giggled, and the big man leaned in quickly. "Don't tell the guys, they'd make fun, but my girl Justine has been helping me with my speech lately. I guess it's pretty hard to take a counselor seriously when he talks like that."

Tara's eyes just went wide. "You have a girlfriend? Justine... you mean Justine Flanner? Oh, that is so cute. I never realized you would be her type though."

Mike just grinned. "She's just awfully shy. All those smarts of hers don't help much when it comes to working with people. When I saw some of the problems she was having, I offered to help her out, and it just went from there."

Tara leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's so sweet, she's a lucky girl."

Bonnie though was glancing between Mike and Mr. Barkin though, curious. "What are you doing in here then?"

Mike just shrugged. "I had some anger management issues my first year, that's how I got to know Vinnie and Junior. They're good guys, they just have some problems. I help out when I can. Sides, Justine usually sticks around late, and I like to wait for her."

Tara grinned, smiling brightly. "That's so sweet." Her gaze shot over to the others, and noticed that Kim was pulling out the nail polish. "Looks like they're done talking over there. What do you say we go over and help out these fine boys with a little nail work."

Bonnie couldn't stop laughing at the image of Big Mike with pink nail polish. Sounds like an idea."

The trio moved back to the front of the class just in time to hear Ron. "KP, there is no way you are going to make me wear that stuff, no way!"

Bonnie moved in behind her boyfriend, grinning brightly. "Are you sure Ronnie? You'd do it for me, wouldn't you?"

Ron looked up at the three smiling women surrounding him, all with nail polish bottles in their hands. With a heavy sigh, Ron plopped his hands down on the desk. "Just... be gentle with me, it's my first time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – For more on Rufus, be sure to check out his adventures in this story over in The Epic Struggle!

I was going to do more, but this seemed a good spot to end for this chapter.

The school is abuzz about the new couple, and everyone involved has settled things. But does that make double dating any easier? Of course, when Josh asks Kim out, and then asks Ron and Bonnie to join them separately, it leads to just a bit of awkwardness.


	14. Chapter 14

Disney owns, I don't. I am weak and pitiful, and not worthy of being sued. Okay, everyone must check out Quis Custodiet's Cupid Has Crappy Aim. Yori is married to Ron secretly, while he's in love with Kim, who is going out with Eric. Meanwhile, Ron accidentally confesses his feelings for Kim to Bonnie without knowing it was Bonnie, who decides to use what she thinks is his feelings for her to stop him from making a play for Tara, who still likes him, and who Kim wants to set him up with but Bonnie doesn't want to happen, who has yet to fully understand the depths of her own feelings after being supposedly spurned by the young man when they were much younger, and all this is happening as Kim fights to understand her own feelings for Ron as all these girls start making a play for her best friend.

And this is just the first seven bloody chapters! hehehe

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 14

"So how are you and Josh doing lately?"

Kim glanced over at Tara as she was tying her shoelaces, giving her friend a wry smile. "Why, interested in the other blond guy in my life now too?"

Tara just waved it off. "No, I'm serious. I mean, you guys went to one dance, and a couple of dates. I mean, it wasn't that long ago that all you'd talk about was that kiss at the end of your date. If it wasn't for Bonnie dating Ron during that time, she probably would have made some kind of deal about it. But have you guys even gone on anouther date since then?"

Kim sighed, sitting up on the bench. "I don't know. I mean, we had a great time on that date, or at least I did, even with the, you know, disappearing and everything, but we just haven't had a chance to get together."

Tara just scoffed, rising to her feet and fluffing out her hair. "Don't have time? Bonnie and Ron managed to date in secret and fall in love since your last date, so I know it can't be your world saving that's taking up time."

"Well it's not just that you know." Kim moved over to the mirror, playing with her hair. "I mean sure, the missions can take up a lot of time, but I also do a lot of other things too. I mean, all the different committees and everything, working on new cheer routines... it just takes a lot of time."

"So make time." Tara paused in her ministrations, turning to look at her cheer squad captain. "Kim, I know you like Josh. Really, you should make sure you spend more time with him, because then he could end up with someone else, and then where would you be?"

Kim's hand stopped in mid-stroke, and she turned to look over. "Tara... is this about me and Josh, or you and Ron?"

Tara looked ready to protest, but she just sank into herself after a moment. "Maybe you're right. It's just... for so long, I just thought... I mean, it's not like Ron dated much. I mean, it was pretty obvious that whole thing with that gaming chick wouldn't work out. I just hoped..."

"That he'd be there when you were ready to make a move?"

"Yeah." Tara leaned back against the counter, hands planted flat. "I guess that is pretty foolish, huh?"

"No... no it's not." Kim placed a hand on Tara's shoulder. "Besides, who's to say it would have worked anyways. Ron is... different."

"I guess so."

"Come on," Kim grabbed Tara by the elbow, "we better get out there before they wonder what happened to us. And don't worry, you'll find someone who's right for you."

Kim and Tara exited the change room, heading straight over to where the rest of the squad were stretching to get ready for practice. But before they got more than a few steps, they spotted Josh standing by the doors.

Tara smiled conspiratorially. "Looks like Josh had the same idea I had. Go on."

Kim tittered softly, patting Tara's arm, then headed straight for Josh. He looked quite good, and Kim couldn't help checking him out as he stood there waiting for her, smiling. "Hey Josh."

"Hey Kim," even his voice had a bit of a musical quality to it, "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

Kim glanced away shyly, before looking back up to meet his eyes. "Well, I wasn't planning anything, but sometimes missions... you know..."

"So... would you be interested in dinner tonight?"

"YES... I mean, yes, dinner would be great!"

"Great... so, I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure, tonight."

Josh looked a bit uncertain, as if he wanted to lean in and give her a kiss, but at the last moment he just nodded and backed out of the gym quickly. Kim didn't notice this at all, as she practically floated back to the rest of the squad, much to their amusement, as they started giggling as soon as Josh was out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was barreling down the hallway, Mad Dog head under his arm, as he rushed to get to the gym. Mr. Barkin had been especially mean today, giving him three extra work assignments, and now he was almost late for practice. Thankfully, Kim had just called off practices until they all had gotten out of detention, and those three days to talk everything out had been productive, but now they were getting down to crunch time, and with four meets in the next month, they had to be ready.

That was why, as distracted as he was, he didn't even notice Josh standing in the hallway until he hit the fair-haired teen. With a crash that sent his Mad Dog head flying, Ron and Josh ended up in a pile on the floor.

Ron picked himself up quickly, helping Josh to his feet. "Hey man, sorry about that."

Josh just brushed himself off. "No problems. Hey Ron, you got a second?"

Ron paused in picking up his head, before scooping it up. "Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well," Josh shifted his feet a bit, looking uncomfortable, "you know how I like Kim, right?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I hardly ever hear about you going out with anyone else."

"I just asked her out for dinner tonight, and I was hoping that you and Bonnie could... you know, double-date with us."

Ron had to spend a moment processing that. "You want me and Bonnie... to go on a date with you and Kim?"

Josh nodded, sighing slightly. "Yeah, I mean, Kim is beautiful and everything, but I don't know how to go about anything with her. I mean, half the time I always wondered if you and Kim were going out as well."

Ron actually choked a bit at hearing that. "Me and KP? I mean, we're tight, we're best friends and everything, but me and Kim dating... not going to happen. It would be like... going out with my sister."

"Yeah, but no one else saw that. Everyone just saw you two together all the time. That's why I wasn't always sure about asking her out and all that. But now that you're going out with Bonnie and everything, the whole secret romance and all that..."

"You want to take this chance to get to know Kim better, now that you know she and I..."

"Exactly!" Josh seemed relieved that Ron understood what he was saying. "So what do you say man?"

"Well... I'd have to check with Bonnie..."

Josh clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Thanks man, this really means a lot to me. Meet us at seven, over at Chez Contenaze. See ya later!" Before Ron could say anouther word, Josh headed off down the hallway.

Ron glanced down at Rufus, who was staring up at him. "Rufus buddy, what just happened?"

'Hnk... I 'unno."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four figures shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Ron held Bonnie's hand as they sat together at the table, looking across at Kim and Josh. Ron had known this wouldn't be a good idea, especially after that talk in the gym only a few hours earlier.

_"Hey KP, Bonnie... you got a minute?"_

_Kim glanced up at the clock, checking the time. "Not much, we're already a bit behind schedule."_

_Ron pulled the two to the side, looking uncomfortable. "KP... Josh just asked you out to dinner, didn't he?"_

_Kim's face showed the surprise. "Wow, how did you know that, I only talked to him five minutes ago."_

_"Well..." Ron shifted his feet around, tapping his left foot. "I kinda ran into Josh in the hallway and... wellll... he kinda asked if Bonnie and I would like to go with you guys... on a double-date."_

_Both Bonnie and Kim stared at Ron blankly. It was Bonnie who spoke first. "Look, this is REALLY a bad idea. I mean, I'm trying to get along with Kim better, but going on a double-date with her... that just screams bad idea to me."_

_"I agree Ron. Maybe I should give Josh a call, and let him know."_

_"KP," Ron couldn't believe what he was going to do next, but the words were out of his mouth before he realized it, "Josh said he was a little intimidated dating you, and he wanted us there to help, you know, relive the pressure or something."_

_That gave Kim pause. "He... he really feels that way?"_

_"Yeah, I think he thought that he was competing with me or something, and I think this was his way of, I don't know, trying to... something..."_

_Bonnie sighed deeply to the side. "Where would we be going?"_

_"__Chez Contenaze, he said to meet them there at seven."_

_At the name of the restaurant, Bonnie's expression brightened. "Really? I love that place." Her eyes sparkled a bit as she moved closer to Ron. "You know, we never properly celebrated our one month anniversary..."_

_"Ahem..." Bonnie and Ron turned to look at Kim, who had her arms crossed in front of herself, a wry grin on her face. "Think you two can save that for AFTER practice is over?" Kim sighed, sharing a look with Bonnie, before glancing over at Ron. "Josh seriously asked you this?"_

_"Oh yeah KP, I couldn't believe it myself."_

_Kim turned her attentions back to Bonnie. "Look, I really want to go out with Josh. Do you think we can call a complete truce or something for tonight? At least until we can get away from each other."_

_Bonnie cast a look at her boyfriend, who looked to her a bit pleadingly before softly groaning. "I think we can try to get along for that long."_

Of course, it was easy enough to get along when one of your party just kept talking and talking to try and break the tension. And for once, it wasn't Ron. Josh had been talking up a storm for the last fifteen minutes, and it didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon.

Ron looked over at Bonnie, and she was fighting hard to keep a smile on her face. He leaned over, his voice lowered to a whisper. "Bonnie, are you all right?"

Bonnie smile tightened, and she leaned to the side. "Oh yeah. Right now, I'm wondering why on Earth I was even thinking of fighting Kim for Josh just a couple months ago."

Bonnie must have spoken a bit too loudly, because Josh paused for a moment, looking over. "Did you say something Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head quickly, moving away a bit from Ron. "No, no, go on. You were saying something about a mural?"

Josh resumed his monologue, much to Bonnie's distress, and Bonnie fought hard to resist groaning openly. After another five minutes, Bonnie had had enough. "Hey K, I have to go to the bathroom."

Bonnie rose quickly, casting a sidelong glance at Kim as she just stood there. Kim shared a perplexed look with Ron and Josh, before following the brunette to the bathroom.

The door hadn't even closed before Bonnie was in Kim's face. "What is wrong with you?"

Kim met Bonnie's eyes, feeling defensive. "I don't know what..."

Bonnie cut the red head off quickly. "You know exactly what I mean. I've never exactly cared one way or the other about your love life before now, except when it got in my way, but are you seriously messed up?"

"Bonnie, I don't think..."

"I'm not done yet." Bonnie paused, waiting for Kim to cut in again, and then pushed on. "Look Kim, I'm all for the googly eyes bit, it's sweet and innocent and all that, but get a freakin grip here. If you want to be in a relationship with Josh, you've got to take some control out there."

Kim was glaring back now. "Like you have with Ron?"

Bonnie practically snorted at that, her eyes blazing for a moment. "Ron and I have nothing to do with this. He's doing this for you, and I'm doing this for him. You however are acting like a doorstop, an air-headed bimbo."

"BIMBO!"

"Yes, a bimbo. You should be having him eating out of the palm of your hand, and here you are acting like you don't have a thought in your head. You save the freaking world weekly, yet you can't even carry a conversation?"

Now Kim looked a little more uncertain as to how she should feel. "It's not like that. I mean... they're two completely different things."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up in the low cut dress. "No, they are not. You need to get your act together here, or else he'll just move on to someone else, someone more able to carry on an actual conversation. And what's with that dress?"

Kim looked down at the dress she was wearing. "What's wrong with it?"

Bonnie just shook her head. "And I thought you at least had some taste in fashion. You look like you're practically screaming you're a virgin."

"I am a virgin. And I don't think..." Kim froze, and her jaw dropped. "You and Ron..."

"No." Bonnie matched looks with Kim, her eyes piercing. "We have not done that yet, and we probably won't for a while. But you don't need to advertise that to the world. Look at what I'm wearing." Bonnie twirled quickly, her short skirt flaring. "What does this say to you?"

"That you're ready to jump into bed with my best friend?"

Now Bonnie growled. "No, it says I'm here to entice my man, and make everyone else in the room jealous of him. You look..." the door behind Kim started to open, and Bonnie reached past to slam the door closed again. "Occupied, find anouther bathroom. Now, as I was saying, you look like you're ready to teach a Sunday school class."

Kim just threw up her hands, moving past Bonnie to go deeper into the bathroom. "Fine then, if you're the expert, what should I do?"

Bonnie just grinned mischievously. "Do you trust me?"

"Not a chance."

"Well here's what we're gonna do anyways."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Josh sat in awkward silence for about five minutes before Josh broke the quiet. "I'm really screwing this up, aren't I?"

Ron shook his head quickly, trying to smile. "No, no way, you are doing fine. Maybe a little too talkative and all that, maybe let someone else get a word in, but I mean..."

Josh's head hit the table, barely missing his plate. "I knew I was messing this up."

Ron was waving his hands in front of himself now. "No, you're doing fine. Just relax and be yourself. That's how I got to Bonnie!"

Josh lifted his head off the table, giving Ron a look. "I thought you took her to some fancy restaurant and then booked a whole movie theater for just the two if you?"

Ron raised a finger, looking to say something, but his mouth moved soundlessly for a moment. He dropped his hand to the table, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, but that was to get her attention. Since then, it's been all about the Ron-man being himself. Besides, you've already got your foot in the door. Kim likes you a lot, she has for a while now. I mean, last year, she'd go all glassy eyed and everything when she saw you, it wasn't funny. She's still that way and... and... maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Josh's spirits picked up at that. "Really? Cause I've always had a thing for her, like I said, but she was this butt kicking super woman who saved the world. And the way she'd act around me sometimes, it's like she's trying to be nice to spare my feelings. And I mean, dude, I am no where near being an athlete or anything, and I can't fight at all. Not like you."

Ron just gaped at Josh in surprise. "Me? I mean, I get lucky sometimes, but I mean... KP does all the fighting usually. I just run around as the distraction."

"That's not what Bonnie says in the story she wrote for the school newspaper about breaking into that Drakken's lair to get back that Ray-X thing he stole. She says you were scaling cliffs and scuba diving like a pro."

Ron just shook his head quickly. "It's not like that man. I mean... it is like that, but compared to KP..."

"So Bonnie made that stuff up?"

Ron felt a bit trapped. "Well... no... but a pro? I mean sure, we did scuba to the lair, and we did have to climb a cliff..."

"Bonnie says you climbed a one hundred foot cliff in just a few minutes. She couldn't even come close to keeping up with you, and you know how Bonnie is about admitting anything like that. Seriously, I doubt even the pros could do it that fast. You'd almost have to be... part monkey or something."

Now Ron just looked scared and offended. "Dude, seriously... that is not cool. Monkeys are freaks of nature."

Josh raised his hands defensively. "Sorry man, didn't mean anything by it." Josh picked at his food in front of him. "It's just... how am I supposed to have anything in common with her? She's a cheerleader, she travels the world, saves the planet... and I draw."

Seeing the look of defeat on Josh's face, Ron groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Ron reached over, placing a left hand on Josh's shoulder. "Dude, seriously, look at Bonnie and me. We have absolutely nothing in common, and we are going great. And, you have far more in common than you think. I mean..." Ron trailed off for a moment, his right hand turning in front of him as he thought, "oh, you like helping kids, and KP's big on kids. And hey, you have a great sense of humour, and you are..." Ron winced at what he was going to say next, "pretty good looking... you know, to women. Not me, I like girls, but girls find you good looking enough... I guess. I mean, not that I've ever looked at you, looked at you like KP has, but I've seen you and... I'm shutting up now."

Josh smiled wryly, catching Ron's meaning as he babbled. "Do you really mean that?"

Ron nodded quickly. "Oh believe me, I would not be putting myself through this if I didn't think you and Kim could make it work. I'm still a bit bothered by how close your middle name is to monkey, but..."

"Huh?"

Ron waved it off quickly. "Never mind." Ron took anouther bite from his plate, intentionally eating slow. He glanced over to the bathrooms, then down at his watch. "Where are they anyways? They've been in there for over ten minutes. And why do girls have to go to the washroom together anyways? What do they... do... in..."

Ron's eyes went wide as he caught sight of the girls leaving the bathroom, and he couldn't help gaping. Sure, he had already got an eyeful when Bonnie had met him at the door when he picked her up, but now he was seeing something he had never seen before. Kim had undone the top button on her dress, leaving just a bit of cleavage showing, the same as Bonnie. It looked like his best friend had done up her make up further as well. And it did not help that both of them were crossing the room together, their strides almost predatory and seductive, as they came back to the table. This was a side of his best friend that he had never seen. Josh turned to look at what had Ron was gaping at, and he was similarly stunned.

When the girls got back to the table, they both leaned over, giving their respective dates a kiss on the cheek before taking their seats. Kim was smiling as she gently stroked Josh's arm. "Sorry we were so long in there. I hope you boys weren't bored waiting for us."

Josh couldn't take his eyes away. "Uh... no... not at all. You... you look... wow..."

Kim giggled softly. "Thank you."

Ron couldn't help marveling at the change in his best friend, from nervous school girl to seductive siren in the span of minutes. He was stunned up until Bonnie lifted a finger under his chin, shutting his mouth, and then he turned his attention to his girlfriend. "How..."

Bonnie just smirked, satisfied at her handiwork. "Just call it the Bonnie school of seduction. I know what works."

Needless to say, the rest of the night went far more smoothly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – It's the end of the school week, and things have started to settle down. Now our teens must find where they go from here.


	15. Chapter 15

No own, no money, please no sue!

Only days left before the first round of voting for the Fannie Awards is over, so place your votes if you haven't yet. Make sure the stories you want to see nominated get the attention they deserve. See my profile or my forum for all the details!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 15

"…and their jaws just dropped, both of them."

Tara giggled at the image as Josh blushed and Ron shook his head slowly. "What I wouldn't have given to see that."

"Oh come on, it's not that big a deal." Ron wrapped his arm tighter around Bonnie, as they all sat in the cafeteria, 'enjoying' the latest Friday cuisine.

Bonnie smirked to the rest of the table. "Actually, I'd say all evidence suggests it was a 'BIG' deal." Bonnie squeezed Ron's butt quickly, causing him to yelp out loud.

Several drinks sputtered at that, and Kim was coughing as she tried to get her breath back and ask a question at the same time. "Wha… when… you two… how do you know…"

"Oh settle down, Ron and I haven't gotten that far… yet." She smiled at her boyfriend, whose brain looked like it had shut down already.

That settled Kim down a bit, who was cleaning up the mess on the table that she had made. "Good, good. Just… when you mentioned big…" Kim trailed off as she felt all the eyes on the table looking at her. "What?"

Bonnie was glaring particularly hard. "How would YOU know how big he is?"

That tone seemed to wake up Ron and he glanced around the table curiously. "Okay, what did I miss?"

Kim was blushing furiously, not seeing any support, only curiosity. "It's not like I planned it or anything. Ron and I just… switched bodies for a couple of days… accidentally."

Tara's eyes widened appreciably, and Josh just looked uncertain. Bonnie still had a sharp look on her face. "When was this?"

"Last year, long before you two became a couple." Kim's tone was defensive, but she didn't exactly like Bonnie's tone either.

Tara though didn't pay any attention to that, as she gripped Kim's hand tight. "Oh, you have to tell us, what was it like as a guy? I mean, I've always kinda wondered a bit, and you're probably the only woman who can say she's seen both sides of the fence."

Kim was still blushing brightly, but she could see everyone wanted to hear her opinion. "Umm… well… peeing standing up was… interesting."

Tara got a devilish smirk on her face as she leaned in. "So, you did get to handle the goods after all?"

Ron leapt to his feet quickly, pulling Bonnie up with him. "Allrighty then, look at the time. Man, these lunch periods are getting shorter and shorter, aren't they? We should…"

"Settle down." Bonnie pulled Ron back to his seat a bit reluctantly. "I'm not going to get mad… provided that's the LAST time that she handles your goods." Bonnie cast a withering glare at Kim, one that Kim returned equally.

That's when Monique finally showed up. She took one look around the table and sighed, sitting down. "Looks like I missed one hell of a convo. Girl, what did I tell you about spilling the good stuff before I got here?"

Monique's easy tone defused what could have become a tense situation between the two cheerleaders, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as both Kim and Bonnie settled back to lean against their respective boyfriends.

Bonnie though was looking a little nervous as she looked at Monique, picking at her lunch. "So…"

Monique paused from taking a bite, looking up at the brunette. "Yes?"

Bonnie gave a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Come on, you know what this is about. I've purposely kept myself out of the rumour mill because I was too worried about what I would find. So spill already."

"You sure you want to know?"

Bonnie just groaned softly. "Yes, I want to know."

Monique smiled as she saw all the attention was on her. "All right then." Monique put down her fork and reached into her bag, pulling out what seemed to be a booklet. Flipping open to the first page, she took a deep breath and began. "Well, overall impression is positive. While twenty percent still believe there is some kind of blackmail/mind control sitch going on, even those are largely in favour of you two as a couple. In favour, we have the pops, skids, geeks, dweebs, smokers, Goths…"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that. "Goths?"

Monique just waved her hand. "It's the whole anti-establishment thing, they love it. Anyways, the preps are antsy, but not so bad, the female jocks are right there with you two…"

This time it was Kim that cut in. "What about the male jocks?"

Even Monique winced at that. "That one is… not such good news. Brick leads the football team, and the football team is dominant at this school. The other sports seem to be… mixed. Some are afraid of others following Ron's example, but so long as it's a one time deal, they'll let it slide." Glad to be past that point, Monique pushed on. "The cheerleaders are obviously on board, so good news there. Where the cheerleaders go, others follow, so it's all good on that front. Oh, and your problems with D Hall are as good as gone."

That got Ron's attention. "Wait, what?"

Monique just grinned. "Well, the ones that weren't scared of Big Mike are scared of what you did to Bonnie."

Bonnie gave Monique a questioning look. "What he DID to me?"

"Oh please girl, you've been sugar and spice since you two got hot and heavy. I can't remember the last time you yelled at someone other than Kim this week. They're the ones mostly convinced of some kind of mind control, and they're worried what would happen if he turned it on them."

All eyes turned to Bonnie to gauge her reaction, and were startled to see her shoulders shaking softly. After a couple of moments, the shaking increased, and the laughs starting coming to the fore. As soon as Bonnie started laughing, everyone else joined in, until other tables started looking over at them, wondering what was going on.

Bonnie wiped a small tear from her eye as her laughter settled down. "Oh that was good, I needed that." She took a deep breath, letting it out until she was calm again. "So, overall?"

"Looking at eighty-six percent approval. In terms of the food chain…" everyone at the table just groaned, causing Monique to smirk, "Bonnie is still on top with Kim, and Ron, thanks to the stories making the rounds about you two and that newspaper article about your guys recent mission…"

Everyone leaned in closer as Monique trailed off. "Yes?"

Monique shrugged. "Let's just say, he may not win Homecoming King, but he'd be in the running."

Ron fell back into his seat stunned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Kim cast a worried glance at her best friend. "Ron, you're not going to let this get to you, are you? I mean, you are prone to big-headiness."

Ron looked hurt at that. "Come on KP, you know me." Kim's eyebrow shot up as she looked at him harder. "Okay, okay, but I didn't do that with Bonnie, now did I?"

Kim let the look drop, though she still did look uncertain. "There is that."

Bonnie just smirked as she turned to her boyfriend. "Besides, if my Mad Dog gets a big head, I know just how to bring him to heel."

Ron was smiling as well, as he leaned in closer. "Woof, woof."

Kim rolled her eyes at the display. "Ughh."

"Rockwaller, Stoppable!" The two teens jumped apart quickly as Mr. Barkin stood over them where there had been no one just a moment ago. "Unless you two would like to spend another day with me in detention this week, I suggest you refrain from such public displays." He paused to glare down at them. "I've got my eye on you two."

"Yes sir!" Ron was sitting up straight, looking decidedly uncomfortable until Mr. Barkin, satisfied that nothing was going to happen, strode away. With a visible shudder of relief, Ron relaxed. "Man, I don't even know where he came from that time."

"Well don't worry about it." Bonnie clasped her hand in his, smiling wryly. "I much prefer my Ronshine in private."

"And on that note," Kim stood, bringing Josh up with her, "as I'm having enough trouble keeping this stuff down as it is, how about we head out and grab some real food for lunch."

Tara rose quickly to join them, pushing her tray back. "Sounds like an idea."

Ron and Bonnie were quick to follow. "Sure, just let me… where's Rufus?" Ron started looking around frantically. "I could swear he was here just a moment ago." Just as Ron was starting to get worried, Rufus jumped up onto the table, out of breath and panting. "There you are buddy. We were just heading out for lunch, you almost missed out."

Rufus seemed to brighten at that. "Cheese?"

Ron chuckled softly. "No problem buddy." Ron scooped him up and dropped him into his pocket, turning quickly to follow after the others. "Where do you keep disappearing to anyways, this is the third time this week?"

As the door to the lunchroom closed behind them, there was a loud, piercing shriek from the kitchen, which, if it had been heard by the blond teen, would have told Ron exactly what Rufus had been up to.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was getting changed for cheerleading practice in the change room, feeling better than he had in a long time. Bonnie, after being tense all morning, was happier than he had seen her in some time with the news that she was still high up on the food chain. Even though she said it didn't matter to her, he knew it did. As much as he loved her, he knew Bonnie thrived in being popular, and it would have hurt her if their dating had ruined that for her.

It had been the one real fear he had had regarding their relationship when it came time to reveal what they were doing. He knew she loved him, but she loved being popular as well. Ron was glad that it was no longer an issue.

Ron was just grabbing the Mad Dog head when he heard the door open behind him. "Don't worry, I'm just finishing getting ready. Be with you in just a moment."

"Don't worry Stoppable." Ron's head shot up at the familiar, and decidedly male, voice coming from behind him. "I think you're more than ready for what we have in mind."

------------------------------------------------------------

Kim looked up from her stretches to look over the other girls on the squad and noticed that Ron was still absent. She turned her attention to Bonnie, who was the first to finish stretching. "Bonnie could you go get your boyfriend out here so we can start." Bonnie had a bright smile on her face, so Kim quickly amended her statement. "And don't take forever doing it either. Five minutes, or I send the cheer squad in after you two."

Bonnie just smirked as she headed off. "Wow, I know I got you to loosen up last night, but that's just kinky. I'll have to run it by Ron first and let you know."

Kim blushed furiously, unable to speak as the brunette quickly left the gym.

Bonnie chuckled loudly once she was out of the gym, happy that she could still get Kim's goat without resorting to insults, which she knew Ron wouldn't appreciate. She was trying to get along better with Kim, but years of adversarial contact couldn't just be wiped out in a week. But she loved Ron, so she was going to try and get along better with Kim, no matter how hard she had to bite her tongue on occasion.

As she got to the change room, she was ready to knock when she heard voices from inside. The first was obviously her boyfriend. The second, as she quickly discovered, was her ex.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Brick, you don't want to do this." Ron stopped abruptly when he found the locker at his back, preventing him from going any further. He eyed Brick and his three friends very carefully.

Brick cracked his knuckles with a smile. "I think I do. See, Bonnie is MY girl, and I don't like other guys sniffing around her. I taught Jeremy that lesson last year, I taught that Hiro… whoever a few months back…"

The big goon on the left, Ron thought his name was Mark or something, leaned in to try and talk quietly to Brick. "Umm… didn't that Hiro guy beat you…"

"Shut up!" Brick turned his attention back to Ron, smiling again. "Anyways, now we have you. Now I know why Bonnie wasn't coming back to me, she was seeing you. Course, let's see if she still goes out with you after I'm done with you."

"Actually, I think I'll give him a big kiss after he beats you."

Five heads shot quickly to the door and Ron almost panicked when he saw Bonnie standing there, a slight frown on her face, arms crossed over her chest. "Bonnie, get out of here now."

"No Ron, I'm going to stand right here and wait till you're done beating all four of these guys."

Ron glanced worriedly between Brick and Bonnie. "Bonnie… Honey… you are SO not helping me right now."

"Don't you give me that Ron Stoppable." Bonnie stepped further into the room, pointing accusingly at Ron. "I talked to Kim, and I know you usually have no problems dealing with five or six henchmen bigger and stronger then these four boneheads."

Ron was getting really panicked now. "Bonnie, I usually RUN from those henchmen."

The guys snickered and Bonnie turned to sneer at them. "I wouldn't laugh, any one of those guys would mop the floor with you losers in a heart beat. MY man deals with them all the time." Bonnie turned her attention back on Ron. "And don't you give me that 'all I do is run' spiel because I also talked to Wade as well, and he says you've fought them as well, especially when Kim is in trouble."

"Bonnie, this is so not the same thing."

"Yes it is, because if they start just beating you up, I'm going to have to help you, and since I don't have your training…"

"Bonnie, you'll get hurt!"

Bonnie just smirked in response. "Yup, so you better not let them just pound on you and treat them like you would those henchmen."

"EXCUSE ME!" Bonnie and Ron turned to look at Brick, who was standing there getting angrier by the moment. "I believe I was in the middle of pounding Stoppable into paste. I'll deal with you later Bonnie."

Bonnie just sneered at him. "I highly doubt that."

"Bonnieee…"

Ron's tone was whiny, but Bonnie ignored it. "I'm not telling you to throw the first punch, but if they are stupid enough to attack you, then you put them down properly. You got me?"

Two of the three guys with Brick, Mark and Dave, looked on worried. "Man, maybe this isn't such a good…"

"You going to chicken out because Bonnie talks a good game?" Brick just sneered at his flunkies. "Look at him, he ain't got nothin'."

It was Mark who spoke up this time. "Brick… man… he does hang with Kim Possible, and he wouldn't…"

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Brick spun quickly, throwing out a right aimed for Ron's head, but the blond ducked under it quickly, his attention still on Bonnie. Brick growled softly and threw out a left that should have hit Ron in the stomach, but Ron just backed up a step, moving out of the way.

"Bonnie," Ron ducked another right, shirting away from the lockers, "please be sensible, just go back out, please?"

Bonnie just shook her head, watching Ron dodge three quick jabs with taking his eyes off her. "No Ron, I am not going to leave, not until you finish dealing with Brick."

Ron spun and ducked, moving quickly to the other side of the room. "Bonnie…"

"No." Bonnie tone was firm, her expression set. "Now you finish dealing with Brick so we can get back to cheerleading practice. And do it quick, because Kim was going to send more of the squad if we took too long."

Ron sighed, knowing he didn't want to have to deal with Kim if she saw what was happening. When Brick threw out a right again, Ron grabbed his arm and twisted, carrying the much larger teen over his shoulder and slamming him back first to the floor. With another twist, Ron locked up Brick's arm before the football player's superior strength could be put to advantage, putting him in a sharp hold that caused him to cry out. "All right Brick, do you give up?"

Brick grunted loudly, his shoulder protesting. "Not a chance." He glared up at his flunkies, wincing as Ron put more pressure on his arm. "What are you just standing around for, get him already!"

Mark and Dave just gave each other a look and bolted for the door, barely missing Bonnie in their haste to get away. The third one, Ron couldn't even guess at the guy's name, looked like he was going to jump in, but when Brick groaned again, it was too much for him, and he fled as well.

Ron let out a sigh of relief that the other three had taken off. He really had no idea how he would have handled more than one on one, especially with Bonnie there. "Look Brick, it's over. I don't want to fight you." Ron struggled briefly as Brick put all his strength into one last attempt to break free, but Ron managed to hang on. "Just stop and I'll let you go."

Brick struggled briefly, but finally settled down. "Fine."

Ron was unsure, but slowly he let up on Brick, before letting go and stepping back quickly. Brick rose slowly, rubbing his arm and glaring back. With a final sneer, Brick turned to go. "This isn't over Stoppable." He paused only to glare at Bonnie, who was smiling triumphantly, before storming out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Bonnie was across the room and throwing herself into Ron's arms, kissing him passionately. "Oh God Ron, that was so cool."

Ron slumped back against the lockers, his energy completely gone. "I have never been so scared…"

Bonnie just smirked. "Never?"

Ron thought about it a moment before conceding the point. "Okay, so I've been plenty scared more than that, but…"

The door flew open quickly and Ron jumped in a panic, but instead of a rampaging football player, it was an aggravated cheerleader. "Ron, are you all right? I just saw Brick leave and…"

"I'm fine KP, I'm fine."

Bonnie was still smiling triumphantly. "Ron handled Brick all on his own without even having to throw one punch."

"What?" Kim alternated between shocked and concerned. "Ron, you didn't…"

Bonnie just waved off Kim's concerns. "Oh please, he didn't hurt the big baby, and if he really wants to go and tell anyone that Ron beat him up, then there is no way he'll have a date for the rest of the year. It's all fine Kimmie."

Kim ignored Bonnie's tone, keeping her attention on her best friend. "Ron?"

"I'm fine KP. But shouldn't we get out there, cheerleading practice should have started already."

Kim looked like she wanted to say something more but she let it drop for now. "All right, but don't think we aren't going to talk about this later."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – The fair is coming to town, and so is a brand new villain (well… not to anyone who watches the show, but Kim and Ron haven't met him yet). Things are about to get intense… seriously.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

Looks like I'm not suffering my usual Fannie burn-out, probably thanks to stretching it out. The writing bug is still biting, so I'm hopeful.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 16

"I can't believe you Bonnie, how could you force Ron into that situation?"

"Me? Brick is the one who forced him into that situation, not me. I just made sure Ron defended himself from that big ape."

"Ron could have handled the situation without fighting."

"That wouldn't have solved anything and you know it. If Ron had run, Brick would have kept at him and kept at him. As his friend," Bonnie's tone was quite biting when she said friend, "I would think you'd support him standing up for himself."

"And as his girlfriend," Kim's tone was just as biting in response, "I'd think you'd want Ron to avoid getting in trouble. I know he can handle Brick, it doesn't mean he has to do it that way."

"Says the girl who fights bad guys several times a week."

"That just means I know when it's appropriate to fight and when it's not. This had nothing to do with Ron standing up for himself and all about you and your ego."

"What?"

"I know all about you getting Brick to fight for you and you are doing the same thing now to Ron. Don't think I'm going to stand here and let you do that!"

Ron, Josh, and Tara looked on, glancing furtively around them as the fair crowd around them had their attentions squarely locked on the two dueling women, whose fighting and shouting was getting louder and louder. Josh looked imploringly at Ron, uncertain. "Dude, shouldn't you get in between them, stop them? I mean, they are fighting about you."

Ron gave him a look as if he was completely insane. "I'm not stepping between those two. I may not be the best student in school, but I'm smart enough to know that would be a bad idea."

Tara just shook her head. "Bonnie's just warming up, don't look at me."

"Well I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing." Josh stepped forward, his hands raised as if reaching to both of them. "Kim, Bonnie, don't you think..." Two sets of eyes shot directly to Josh, and for the first time, he could see the fires blazing there, as if set to sear his soul. Involuntarily, he stepped back, his eyes widening.

And just as quickly, the fire disappeared from Kim's eyes, as she smiled sweetly at him. "Josh... you think I'm right, don't you?" Kim's bottom lip protruded slightly and Josh could barely stop from shaking.

"Umm..."

Bonnie's glare just darkened further. "Of course your boyfriend is going to take your side." And just as suddenly, the fire was gone from Bonnie's eyes, a smile playing across her lips.

Ron moved quickly before the inevitable happened. He latched his hands onto Bonnie's arm, pulling her away quickly. "Bonnie, are you hungry? I know I'm hungry. Rufus, you hungry? Tara? Well then, let's go get some food while Kim and Josh hold a place in line for us at the Spinninator. Be right back with food."

Ron was away like a shot, dragging a surprised Bonnie before she could utter a word of protest. Josh just looked shocked, first glancing at Kim who was glaring back at Bonnie's retreating form, and then over to Tara. "What just happened?"

Tara just shook her head at the cluelessness of men. "Ron just saved the day and probably your dates."

--

"I can't believe Bonnie, the way she made Ron fight like that. He could have hurt Brick."

"Kim, is this really the time to be discussing this?" Josh clutched the bar in front of him as the Spinninator hit two G's of force, pressing him back as they spun round and round.

Kim just had her arms crossed in front of her, looking sullen. "Sorry, it's just... the whole sitch with Bonnie..."

Josh was pressed to the right as the carriage they were in began to spin separately from the rotating arms holding them up and Josh fought back the urge to scream as many others on the ride were doing. "Kim... is this... still about... Ron and Bonnie..."

Kim shook her head quickly. "No, I'm cool with that. Ron has been way good for Bonnie and Ron's happy. It's just... she gets under my skin sometimes. We're trying to be nice to each other but..."

The ringing of the Kimmunicator interrupted her thoughts. She pulled out the device, smiling back at Wade. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade was smiling when the screen first lit up, but that seemed to change quickly. "Are you in astronaut training?"

Kim just smiled back at him.** "**Na, spiny ride at the fair."  
Wade was starting to turn a nice shade of green that wouldn't have looked out of place on Shego. "Oh, it's kinda making me dizzy."

Josh leaned over slightly, fighting the forces pushing against him. "How do you think I feel."

Kim grinned over at her boyfriend before turning her attention back to Wade. "Again, what's the sitch."

"Major Kim, we have a hijacked shipment of high output iridium spark plugs from Germany, a stolen coolant nitrox injector, lifted from a freighter in the Sea of Japan."

Kim appeared confused, trying to figure out what Wade had just told her. "A stolen nitro what's it?"

"Prototype automotive components."

The ride came to a stop and Josh and Kim disembarked. She glanced up briefly to see Ron, Bonnie, and Tara get off as well, and it looked like Ron really shouldn't have had that chili cheese dog before getting on the ride. "Er, car parts?"

Wade looked offended. "And the Mona Lisa is a doodle."

Kim sighed, rolling her eyes. "This is a guy thing, isn't it?"

"Ask the guy who just boosted the experimental 24 cylinder supercharges Oxycoder Racing engine."

"More car parts… Wade, why would anyone steal an oxy-cooler what's-a-ma-call-it?"

"Somebody's up to something Kim."

"Well, that's specific and helpful." Kim looked up to see Ron approaching them, Bonnie and Tara on either side of him as held his stomach. "Keep me posted Wade." She turned off the device off as she frowned at Ron. "I thought you were going with soda crackers and water. Why'd you have that chili cheese dog before getting on the ride?"

Ron glanced briefly at Tara who shook her head. "Ummm... just looked good?"

Kim glanced over at a freaked out clown, who was trying to stay as far from them as possible and yet still be accessible to the public. "Well, at least we don't have anouther incident like Mr. Baggy Pants last year."

Bonnie appeared curious, her earlier animosity diminished. "Mr. Baggy Pants?"

Kim shook her head quickly. "Don't ask." Glancing to the left, she saw a game that looked fun. "Come on, let's go over there and play while Ron's stomach settles."

The Cap-a-Rat game was sparsely attended, a few people on one side preparing for the next contest. Kim grabbed Josh's hand, smiling back at him as she let her enthusiasm take her away. It was one thing she had to give credit to Bonnie for, this confidence with Josh that she hadn't had before. Before their date, she had been lovestruck, in awe, and yet afraid of how Josh would see her and treat her. But Josh was as scared as her, even Ron had told her that when he had told them about the double date. At the restaurant, Bonnie had just driven home that point, and she had seen first hand just how a simple change of perspective made things better. She could relax, be herself, and she knew she wouldn't scare him off. It was liberating.

Bonnie whispered quietly to Kim, detailing the plan. For a moment she shook her head, and when Bonnie whispered again, she acquiesced. Kim pouted slightly at Josh as she took a seat. "Josh, can you win me something?"

Josh smiled back, looking over the competition. "Oh yeah."

Bonnie wasn't one to be outdone. "Ron... can you win me something?"

Ron smiled confidently. "Definitely. The Ron-man is all about the whacking!" His confident smile began to waver as all eyes at the booth were looking at him, as well as a few people walking by. It took him a moment, but he suddenly realized just what he had said. "NO! I mean... when I say whacking I didn't mean... not that there's anything wrong with... but that's not... I don't..."

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek as those assembled laughed at his consternation. "Don't worry, we know what you mean." She leaned in to whisper in his ear so that no one could hear her. "And just so you know, it better be me you're thinking about when you... practice."

Ron gulped and blushed deeply, far more than Kim had EVER seen him blush before. "Uhh... yeah, for sure. Always."

Bonnie patted his cheek and took a seat. "Good, then win me a prize."

Josh and Ron gripped their mallets in preparation, trying to stare each other down. Kim shifted over towards Bonnie and Tara, who watched the two competitors with interest, lowering her voice to a whisper. "You know, I could probably beat both of them."

Bonnie just smirked back at her. "Oh probably, but you gotta give a guy a chance to show off now and then, let him think he's in charge. Helps their egos a bit."

Tara just laughed softly, leaning in herself. "Oh please, Ron's been in charge ever since you spent a morning watching his butt as he climbed a cliff. He just doesn't know it yet."

Bonnie glared at her best friend, but only for a moment, then a smile broke out across her face. "Yeah, but he's never going to know that."

The buzzer sounded and both teens set to task, mallets flying even as they exchanged glances at each other, trying to judge their opponents progress as they fought to take the victory.

Kim was as engrossed as the others, which is why the voice to herright caught her off guard. "Are you Kim Possible?"

Kim turned her attention to see a teen about their age sitting beside her, his attention mostly on her even as he redoubled his efforts on the rats in front of him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
"My mom works with your dad. I'm Felix Renton."

Kim remembered the brief conversation she had had with her dad before meeting the others. "Oh, hi, my dad told me about you. This is Josh, my boyfriend." Josh waved briefly before returning both hands to his mallet. "The one beside him is my best friend Ron..."

"Hold on, hold on, I'm this close to winning a giant inflatable base ball bat." Ron's tongue was sticking out as he fought the last few seconds.

"And the ones behind and beside him are his girlfriend Bonnie and our friend Tara."

Bonnie and Tara just waved, their attention on Ron as the timer went and Ron raised his arms in victory. "Oh Yeah!" Ron set out his arms to receive his prize, only to find nothing forthcoming. "Huh?"

The game attendant handed the inflatable bat to Felix, who just grinned. "Sorry, I am a champ rat smasher."

Ron and Josh shared a look, grumbling softly but good-naturedly. Rufus hopped up between the two, consoling them.  
Kim just smiled at them, pointing out Rufus. "Oh, and this is Rufus, he's with Ron. So Felix, you wanna hit some rides with us?"

Felix pushed back from the table while remaining seated, the clearly visible wheelchair catching a few eyes. "Ready to roll."  
Kim was stunned. "Oh…I, I didn't notice you were in a… I mean, no body told me you were…"

"You're crippled!"

All eyes shot over to Bonnie, who seemed just as shocked that she had said that as everyone else was, her hand moving quickly to cover her mouth as if it could prevent the words from having left in the first place. Her face was bright red as her mouth worked soundlessly from behind her hand. "I am so... SO sorry, I..."

Ron laughed self-consciously as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie, who buried her face quickly into his shoulder. "Sorry man, Bonnie likes the taste of shoe apparently." Bonnie smacked his chest quickly without moving her head and he grunted.

Felix just shrugged it off. "No worries, I get that a lot."

Ron pushed on despite the gaff his girlfriend had made. "Hey, who's up for the disorienter?"  
Felix's smile widened considerably. "Whoa! I heard that is the bashinist ride ever."

Kim was going to say something to Ron about being disrespectful of Felix's condition when she suddenly realized that he wasn't. After Bonnie's comment, she took a closer look at what she was going to say and the looks on everyone else's faces when Ron had made that suggestion and quickly realized that Ron was the only one NOT doing that. She moved quickly to back him up. "Sounds great, we haven't hit that one yet today."

The others looked at her with a bit of surprise, but quickly nodded, heading off for the ride, chatting amiably, trying to get a better sense of Felix as they made their way to the next ride.

Rolling along beside Tara, he smiled at her. "So, your boyfriend couldn't make it with the rest of you?"

Tara frowned slightly, and the conversation dropped off quickly. "No, I'm not seeing anyone right now."

Felix noticed the uncomfortable silence from the rest of the group, with the exception of Josh, who was just silent because he didn't understand. "Well then," he held up the bat he had won only a few moments ago, "I can give this to you without worrying about some big jock coming after me later."

Tara's smile brightened quickly as she took the prize from his hands. "Thank you Felix."

Bonnie smiled knowingly as she considered the possibilities this presented.

--

Ron and Felix carried over the trays of snacks for the entire group, chatting comfortably. Felix pulled into a vacant spot between the available seats, but Ron saw that all the remaining spots were taken. Bonnie just smiled, and got up, letting Ron sit down before taking a seat in his lap.

Felix grabbed the bottle of ketchup and slavered it across his hot dog. "So Ron, how long have you and Bonnie been going out?"

Ron, eating with his left hand as he kept his right arm around Bonnie smiled. "Just over a month now."

Kim smirked from beside Josh, nibbling at her nachos. "Yeah, but everyone only found out about it a week ago."

Felix looked surprised as he looked around the table. "Really? I thought you and Kim were best friends. Why keep it a secret so long?"

Bonnie and Ron shifted uncomfortably, dreading the touchy subject. "Well..."

"It was my fault." Bonnie's answer was quick and guilt-laden. "I'm... a bit obsessive about my image and Ron wasn't exactly top of the food chain and despite how much I love him I just couldn't..."

"Bonnie." Tara's voice was strong and sure. "It's all right." She turned to Felix beside her, smiling as she placed one hand on his arm. "Bonnie and Ron were a little concerned how people would react, especially us. Kim and Bonnie never exactly... got along too well, and I... I had a bit of a... a crush you could say on Ron, but Bonnie... anyways, it's this whole big thing, but we've put it behind us."

Felix laughed good-naturedly as the four who seemed to be just a bit uncomfortable with the subject, turning his attention to Josh. "Are they always like this?"

"Not too sure but I would bet on it. I haven't really hung with the group before this."

Felix shrugged, still enjoying himself. "So I'm planning on hitting the monster truck rally tomorrow, you guys want to go?"

Ron brightened considerably. "Monster trucks? Coolio! I am so there!" He suddenly remembered the weight on his lap, and he looked sheepishly at his girlfriend. "I mean, if it's all right with Bonnie, cause I don't know if we had plans for the fair tomorrow and..."

Bonnie smirked and squeezed his hand. "Oh go play with the boys tomorrow. The girls and I were planning on hitting the fair shops tomorrow anyways, see what they're selling."

Felix turned his attention to Josh, who looked a bit undecided. "What about it man, you in?"

"Well... I guess. I didn't have any plans for tomorrow anyways."

Felix seemed satisfied as he looked around the table. "All right then, guys night out. Should be a blast!"

--

Author's Notes – Folks, I think I'll be focusing on this story until it's complete. I think there should be 8 more chapters after this one, which means that I can hopefully complete it quickly and move on to the next half-completed story that I have been neglecting. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

Hey folks, I'm working on something right now that should make quite a few people VERY happy. Don't want to say anything right now, but I'm hoping it will be ready WITHIN a couple weeks. I'll probably still be updating this while working on that, so you should have updates as I go.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 17

Bonnie held up the top against Tara, eyeing it carefully before putting it back up on the rack. "So what do you all want to do for lunch? I'm getting kind of tired of fair food."

Monique shook her head at the next one that Bonnie grabbed before pointing to one further down. "You know, there is that new Thai place not far from here. We could walk down, walk back, and still have time to do some more shopping before the men-folk finish their testosterone fest."

Tara smiled as she finally found a blouse she wanted, preparing to change into it to see if it fit. "I don't know, isn't Thai supposed to be, like, spicy and stuff. I don't know if I want spicy."

Kim just leaned on a nearby rack, shaking her head slightly. "Wow."

Monique turned to look at her curiously and not without a little eagerness. "What is it girl, find something good?"

"No, it's just..." Kim settled her gaze on Bonnie briefly before turning back to Monique. "If you had told me just two weeks ago that I would be hanging out with Bonnie shopping and getting along... I would have laughed."

Monique chuckled as well. "I know what you mean, though I don't know about the getting along part so much." Kim gave her a glare, causing her to laugh again. "Okay, so your getting along better. Have to admit, girl's not as bad as I figured, once you get past the attitude, and she does love Ron. Gotta give her props for the effort she's putting in."

Kim sighed softly. "I know, and Ron's happy as well. It's still just so... weird."

"Weirder than women lighting their hands on fire and freaks with monkey hands and feet?"

Kim shared a quiet smile with Monique. "Well, when you put it that way..."

--

"Ok, favorite video game?"

Ron smiled, glad for the subject. "No contest, Zombie Mayhem Two."

Felix frowned briefly before his smile returned. "Um, pause, I hope you meant to say Zombie Mayhem Three?"

"Um, unpause, I was actually referring to the superior second installment of the series."

"For real? Mayhem Two doesn't even have flame throwers." Felix turned his attention over to Josh, who was sitting on his other side. "What about you Josh, which is the better one. Two or Three?"

Josh appeared a bit sheepish as he tried to figure out what they were saying. "Uhh... I don't really play video games, at least not since I was a kid."

Ron and Felix almost appeared stunned. "You don't..."

Felix just smiled, turning back to Ron. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ron smiled in return. "Zombie Mayhem marathon until we've got the guy hooked so bad he'll wonder why he wasn't playing before?"

"Exactly!" Seeing Josh looking uncomfortable though intrigued, Felix set his sights on anouther topic that interested him. "So that girl Tara... she said she wasn't seeing anyone..."

An exceptionally loud gunning of engines interrupted Felix's thoughts, and everyone in the stands was stunned. Josh watched as a team of motorcyclists sailed over head, with most heading straight for the trucks. One figure remained in front of the stands, watching the rest of the men moved. "Is this part of the show?"

Felix frowned as he watched the men throwing the drivers clear of their trucks. "Not likely."

The figure remaining and watching pulled off his helmet, letting out a long mane of blond hair, as he smiled broadly. "These trucks are property of Motor Ed now, seriously." Before anyone could speak, he had replaced his helmet and was tearing it up across the field. In a spectacular move that took most of the crowd by awe, he leapt from his motorcycle, flying through the air and launching himself through the passenger side window of the one truck that had escaped his men, booting the driver clear in one fell swoop.

Josh was wide-eyed as he watched the whole thing unfolding in front of him. "Oh man, what..."

Ron shook himself from his shock, noticing no one else moving, not the security guards and not the cops. With no Kim there, he knew he'd have to take charge. His stomach churned with fright at the thought, almost as bad as when he took Bonnie with him to Drakken's lair to get the Ray-X back.

He was on his feet quickly, looking below him to the ground. He turned back to Josh, who looked a bit freaked out. "Josh, I need you to give KP a call, tell her what's going on. Maybe get Wade on tracking them in case I lose them." Grabbing the support pole to the stands, he spun around it and landed on the ATV parked below them. He glanced up at Felix, who seemed to be concerned, but looking at Ron questioningly. But where everyone else seemed shocked or scared, Felix was keeping his cool. Without Kim there, he figured he'd need some backup, even if it was just to drive the vehicle if he had to jump off. "Up for a ride?"

Josh just looked incredulous, even as he was dialing his cellphone. Felix just leaned forward and smiled. "Well, it ain't the Disorienter, but I'll give it a shot." Grasping the rail in front of him, he lifted quickly, throwing his lower body clear over the rail and landing himself squarely behind Ron, needing little adjustment to seat himself properly.

Ron just chuckled softly as he handed him the second helmet. "Sweet move dude." Ron gunned the engine and set off after the disappearing thieves before they had gotten too far from the stadium.

Felix clutched tightly to Ron, keeping an eye on the escaping felons. "So... you do this a lot?"

Ron smiled as he continued pursuit. "Oh yeah. Seems like KP and I do this every week."

--

Monique picked at the food in front of her, still trying to figure out if she liked Thai food or not. "So, I hear there's a new boy in town our age, and that you met him. Spill, I want details."

Kim glanced over at Tara, smirking lightly. "Maybe you should ask Tara. She was getting pretty chummy with him last night."

"KIMMMmmmm!"

Monique saw the instant blush come over Tara and leaned in quickly, eagerly. "Oh, so the new boy's making a play for a cheerleader already. I'm guessing he's pretty cute for you to be blushing like that."

"Nooo..." Tara looked down at the table, fiddling with her fork. "I mean... I guess he's cute. He just gave me a prize he won and we rode a few rides together, that's all."

Monique feigned indifference, hiding a smirk. "Well then, if you're not interested in him, you could always send him my way. After all, if he doesn't care for vanilla, he might like a bit of chocolate."

Tara was wide-eyed while Bonnie sputtered. Even Kim was shocked. "Monique!"

Monique just smiled innocently, a huge grin on her face. "What, a girl can't get her dibs in? Just letting Tara know if she lets this cute guy get away, I might want him for myself."

The Kimmunicator beeped, saving Kim from wondering if she should be motified or amused. "Go Wade, what's the sitch?"

The young tech genius frowned as he saw something looked at something on anouther screen. "Hey Kim. I'm getting some kind of report from the monster truck rally that Ron went to. The police..."

"KIM!"

Kim was startled by the familiar voice that cut in on the open channel. "Josh?"

"Kim, someone just rode in here and stole all the monster trucks. Ron and Felix went after them."

Three other heads moved in closer to hear what was going on, but Kim ignored them. "Monster trucks?" Kim appeared thoughtful for a moment, even as her body was already pushing itself to be ready. "Wade, do you think..."

"The auto parts thief? Possibly."

Josh cut in again quickly, his voice almost frantic. "The guy called himself Motor Ed."

Kim nodded at that, looking at Wade with a serious expression. "Wade, have you..."

"Got a lock on them, they're heading east, out of town. It looks like they might be heading for a small airfield out there, it's the only thing out that way before he would start hitting towns again, and I doubt he'd want to drive those things through anouther town and deal with police. I'm pulling up all my info on Motor Ed as well."

Kim nodded, glancing over at Bonnie. "Good job Wade, then all I need is to get out there. Bonnie, you drove your parent's car out here right? Can I borrow it?"

"No."

Kim had to blink, she was shocked. "What?"

Bonnie was already moving for the door, ignoring the startled looks. "You can't borrow the car, but I will drive you there." She cast a look over her shoulder, smiling wryly. "What, you think I'm not going to help my boyfriend. Now let's hurry before they get away!"

--

Ron was trying to get closer to the large truck, which he was surprised to find was big enough for several of the monster trucks. Whoever this was, he had sure come prepared to steal those things. And actually watching them drive the monster trucks up the transport truck's ramps while they were moving... these guys were REALLY good.

Of course, the guys driving the motorcycles were good as well. Every time Ron tried to get closer, they'd cut him off and it was all Ron could do not to lose control. So for now, he was just riding along behind, hoping that Kim would arrive soon to deal with these guys.

He was just wondering how much further they would be going when he saw the airport up ahead. His eyes widened as he realized just how these guys were going to get away when his attention was drawn to the VERY large cargo plane.

Felix saw it as well and was concerned. "Is that..."

"Yup. Looks like we're going to have to stop them before they get that thing up in the air."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Umm... I'm still working out all the details."

As they got closer, they saw the plane was already warmed up, with the loading ramp open to accept the truck quickly. Ron gunned the engine of his ATV, knowing he had to speed up to catch them. To his surprise, the two on motorcycles just shot forward, no longer trying to impede his progress, passing on either side of the truck to get by. Ron smiled at this good fortune.

That good fortune disappeared quickly as Ron saw the leader of the group standing at the back of the truck, hanging onto one of the monster truck bumpers, holding what appeared to be a pump. "Hey skinny dude. You gave a good chase, but this is where we give you the slip, seriously."

Ron saw him squeeze the trigger on the pump and a torrent of oil shot forth and onto the road in front of him. He tried to swerve around it, but it was too close and the ATV lost it's grip with the road. Ron let out a scream as the ATV spun with the attempted swerve, and the world around them became a blur. After about seven or eight spins, the ATV came to a stop.

Felix leaned back, a little green around the gills. "Dude... that beat the Disorienter hands down."

Ron nodded, trying to hold down his lunch. "Oh yeah, but it also means that we've lost them. We'll never be able to catch them..."

Ron was cut off as a car flew past them, it's target clear. Felix hadn't caught who it was those, and was stunned for a moment. "Who was that?"

Ron smiled as he gunned the engine, intent on following. "That was my girlfriend's car, and if I'm not mistaken, KP was with her."

--

"Was that Ron?" Bonnie was trying to look behind her while still keeping up the speed.

Kim looked sharply at Bonnie. "Keep focused, he's fine. He's already heading our way, but we need to catch those guys." She saw the truck was already loading onto the plane, and knew that they didn't have much time. They were still a couple minutes away and it looked like they were ready to go, the plane moving to taxi onto the runway. "Bonnie, pull up as close as you can to them."

Bonnie glanced over at Kim briefly. "What are you going to do, ask them to pull the plane over?"

Kim pulled out her hairdryer grappling hook and smirked. "Something like that."

Bonnie roared onto the tarmac as the plane hit the runway, picking up speed. The ramp at the back of the plane was closing still, but that didn't seem to stop the pilot any. As Bonnie pulled the car up alongside the rapidly accelerating plane, she wondered what Kim was planning to do.

She didn't wonder long as Kim rolled down the window, pulled herself out of the car so that she was basically sitting in the window, and fired her hook through the still closing ramp. With the press of a button, Kim was launched into the air, pulled along with the plane just as it's wheels lifted off the ground, before finally shooting through the closing gap to land deftly inside the plane.

Bonnie could only gape as she took her foot off the accelerator, slowly drifting to a stop. "Whoa."

--

Kim landed softly on her feet and assessed the situation. The ramp behind her was almost closed, though the wind was still rushing around her. She could see several of the men working to strap down the truck so that it didn't move during flight, including the big guy who looked to be the leader, Motor Ed. None of them had noticed her yet, and Kim decided to take advantage of it.

She didn't like hitting someone from behind, but she was also outnumbered, and she had no idea of their skills. Wade had given her a brief rundown on Motor Ed, but that hadn't included anything about any physical skills, and nothing on his men.

Kim lashed out quickly, catching the first two goons before they had a chance to react. The next two moved to defend themselves but Kim took them out almost as quickly. She paused, taking in the new picture and saw four remaining in total; Motor Ed, a short figure that didn't look like too much trouble, and two of the taller goons.

Motor Ed was not amused. "Whoa... babe, what do you think you're doing, seriously?"

"Just taking out the trash. I'm guessing you're the one behind the car parts thefts?"

Motor Ed just smiled, almost excited. "Oh yeah Red. Those parts are gonna be just sweet for my plans."

Kim looked at him skeptically. "And what plans would those be?"

Motor Ed brushed a hand through his hair, his grin never fading. "I'm gonna build myself the sweetest, most indestructible fleet of killer monster trucks ever seen. Then, I'm gonna crush stuff, and keep on crushin' it until I turn whole world into one humongous rockin' scrap yard. Seriously, it's gonna rock heavy!" The air guitar that followed was just so unexpected, Kim didn't know whether she should laugh or not.

Kim just stared at him incredulously. "THAT is your master plan?"

Now Motor Ed was frowning. "Seriously, what's wrong with my plan. It's a good plan. You're just harshin' my mellow." He pointed at her, looking to his men. "Seriously, get her, get Red."

The first goon ran forward, but Kim just leapt up and kicked off his chest, knocking him back into the second one. The short one flew at her from the right but she knocked him away quickly, turning back to Motor Ed.

It was good timing, as he swung a huge wrench that a moment later would have taken her head off. Kim ducked under it, and then jumped over the back swing, landing on the rig beside one of the monster trucks.

Motor Ed quickly followed, leaping up with her while continuing to swing away with the weapon he had on hand. "Stand still babe so I can squash you."

Kim just smirked, sweeping his legs out from under him. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that then."

Motor Ed smirked as he looked up at her. "I won't have to."

Before Kim could react, she was grabbed from behind. She had failed to note a couple of the goons moving around behind her, and now they gripped her arms firmly, despite how she struggled.

Motor Ed was on his feet, tapping that wrench in his hand while he wondered what he should do. Finally, he smiled. "You know, with all these trucks, we are seriously over our weight limit here. Time to drop some baggage, seriously."

Kim frowned, growling slightly. "That is so low."

Motor Ed threw open the side door to the plane, the wind rushing in. "Not as low as you're gonna be in a couple of minutes."

The small one stepped forward as the other two dragged her to the door. He reached around her, grabbing the hairdryer and her Kimmunicator. He smirked back at his boss. "Don't want her pulling a last minute save with this stuff."

Motor Ed grinned at that. "Good move dude." He stepped aside to allow his men to bring her to the open door, watching as she struggled. "Have a nice fall, seriously."

Without giving her a chance to reply, they tossed her through the door into the open sky. Kim resisted the urge to scream as she turned her body around to look at the plane as it receded in the distance, and then back down to the ground below her that was rapidly getting closer and closer. She patted herself down to see if she had anything on her that might help, but she had been shopping, and hadn't had time to grab any of her gear beyond what she kept with her. As the ground got closer and closer, Kim began to pray for any way to get out of the situation she now found herself in. Nothing came to her.

--

Author's Notes – I am an evil, evil man. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

You know, the site is putting disclaimers in now, rather than leaving it up to us. I just find that interesting. Caught me off-guard though. Anyways, haven't done this in a bit and I should. I know it helps others. Be sure to check out The Human Element Book II: Synthesis of a New Life by Noobfish, the second story in what is an amazing series so far.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 18

Ron didn't quite know why he continued to follow the path the plane had taken rather than stop where Bonnie was parked, all he knew was that he had to. It was like some sixth sense was guiding him to keep going. Bonnie seemed startled when he kept going, but he couldn't stop to tell her why. When the runway ended, he kept going, cutting across the field and using a small hill to jump the fence that lay in his way when he got to the boundaries of the airfield. And still he went, keeping one eye to the sky and following the path the plane took on the ground. He could hear Felix behind him, questioning him, wondering what Ron was doing, but even Ron couldn't explain it. He'd felt this before, though not nearly as strongly as what he felt now, and it told him one thing.

KP in trouble.

So when he saw the faint speck in the sky separate from the plane and begin falling to the ground, he knew just what it was. Knowing though didn't stop the panic as he saw his best friend in the world plummeting to the ground.

The engine gunned faster as Ron sped the ATV up to it's maximum, trying desperately to get closer, even as he was trying to think of something that could help in the situation. But he hadn't exactly been prepared for a mission, not on a day out with the guys. He didn't even have anything on hand in terms of mission gear. If only he could talk to Wade, he'd come up with something, but he couldn't, and Ron's panic wasn't helping him think any better.

But thinking of Wade did spark something, as he considered some of the things the tech genius had whipped up in the past. Of course, the chances were slim that his dumb luck would help him in this sitch, but he had to check.

Felix, who's attention was on the plummeting object, turned his attention briefly to Ron. "Ron, is that..."

"Yes it is. Felix," Ron hoped his new friend could hear him properly, "I need you to check the bottom of my shoe."

To say Felix was surprised by the comment was an understatement. "Ron, don't you think this is a lousy time to check for gum?"

"Please, just check." Ron lifted his foot back and up, hoping not to crash while doing so. "Do you see four port like thingies on the bottom of my shoes?"

Felix shook his head quickly. "No."

Ron felt like cursing at that moment, but there was something else. He just hoped against hope that he was wearing them today, especially as it looked like Kim was what appeared to be halfway to the ground already. "Felix, I know this is gonna sound so bad, but I need you to check my boxers."

"What?"

Ron didn't have time for long explanations. "Wade whipped up a pair of boxer blasters, but I don't know if I have them on or not. I need you to check and I can't take my hands off the handlebars. I need you to feel the back of my boxers, see if you can feel a couple lumps."

"Gee, and this is only the first date. What will the girls think of me." But Felix did as he was asked, putting his hand down the back of Ron pants while still holding on, feeling around. He yanked his hand back out quickly. "I felt them!"

"Thank God" Ron was relieved beyond belief. "Rufus buddy, hop over to Felix." The naked mole rat moved quickly, ducking into Felix's pocket. "Felix, grab the handlebars."

Felix reached over Ron with one hand, stabilizing the bar. "What are you going to do?"

Ron pushed a button on the front of his boxers, fumbling for a moment but finding it. "Apparently test one of Wade's inventions for the first time in the field. I sure hope that they went through the wash all right."

Felix was going to respond, but Ron was already gone in a flash and a scream, leaving his pants behind and a panicked Felix who tried desperately to control the ATV so that it didn't crash.

--

Kim spread herself out to catch the air and slow her descent. She knew it wouldn't do more than buy her a couple of seconds, but those seconds could mean the difference between life and death if the proper opportunity came up. She had glanced briefly back at the plane as it receded into the distance, moving further and further away, while the ground when she turned back seemed to be coming up on her far too rapidly.

But her hope was bolstered as she saw the swiftly moving dot that could only be Ron speeding along the ground towards where she was heading rapidly, and she could even see Bonnie's car as she was apparently doing a good job of making her parent's vehicle an off-road one right behind Ron.

Her hopes further soared when she saw a small figure shoot off from the ATV and begin climbing, shooting rapidly along the ground towards her. She knew it had to be Ron, and was glad, because she literally had nothing. He seemed to be out of control for a moment, but quickly recovered. Kim angled herself slightly, trying to direct her fall towards him, knowing that every little bit would help when even a single second mattered.

Kim had a lot of experience jumping from airplanes. She knew distance fairly well, enough to judge relative height. Her mind also worked off the distant but rapidly approaching form of her best friend. She knew it was going to be close, though how close was still a question. She estimated ten seconds to the ground, and eight to Ron. That didn't leave any margin for error, and no matter what happened, this was going to hurt.

"KP!"

She could see the expression on his face now, a panicked look but one that was filled with determination. She smiled, hoping that the simple gesture would be enough to instill a bit more confidence in him, confidence that was well earned. Time seemed to be moving very slowly as she got closer and closer to him, and she could see him stretching out his arms, every single nuance on his face telling her that he was desperate to make the catch. Kim prepared herself for the contact that would mean Ron had her, and she closed her eyes.

And then he had her.

The contact was jarring, forcing the air from Kim's lungs. It didn't look like Ron had it any easier, as he quickly lost control of the jets that were holding them aloft. She could feel him trying to compensate, but Kim's acceleration, combined with an untested gadget, sent them dropping down quickly. She felt Ron trying to pull up, but it was far too late. She looked over the field it looked like they were going to land in and hoped that there were no rocks hidden under the grass, as they were going to come in hard. Just before they hit the ground, Kim pressed the button on his boxers, cutting the jets. At the very least, when they hit the ground, they would roll and stop, rather than just keep going.

They hit the ground hard, and Kim was torn from Ron's grasp. She tucked into herself, hoping it would lessen the damage and hoped that Ron remembered to do so as well. She rolled for a bit, bouncing a couple of times into the air.

Finally, she came to a stop lying on her back, Ron somehow landing on top of her. Catching her breath, she checked herself over quickly. It was obvious that everything hurt, but nothing seemed to be screaming out at her for attention. Her head hurt, but she didn't think she had a concussion. She also didn't think she was bleeding anywhere, though that was hard to determine. All in all, Kim felt she was in much better shape than she could have hoped for.

Certain that she was fine for the most part, she turned her attention to Ron. "Ron? Are you all right?"

Ron groaned, then pushed himself up a bit. "Yeah KP, but shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Kim smiled at the fact that he seemed more concerned for her than with himself, even though he had gone through pretty much the same thing she had. She lay her head down on the grass, just breathing. "Thanks for the rescue Ron, I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you."

Ron grinned, bracing himself on his hands over her. "No big KP, you've done the same for me."

She patted his arm, leaving her hand there as she smiled at him. "It is big. You were there for me. Thank you."

"Ahem."

Ron and Kim looked over to see Bonnie and Felix watching them. Felix seemed amused as he sat on the ATV now that he could see that they were all right. Bonnie however had her arms crossed in front of her, looking rather peeved. "If my boyfriend is done saving you, perhaps he could put his pants back on."

That was when both teens realized that Bonnie was holding Ron's pants in one hand. As one, they looked down at Ron's bare legs and waist, clad only in boxer shorts, then at the position they were in. When they locked eyes, it was with shock.

Ron quickly rolled off Kim, wincing as he did so. "Oh man Bonnie, that was so not what it looked like. I mean... you know I wouldn't..."

Bonnie couldn't hide the smirk any longer, as she tossed him his pants. "You are so lucky that I saw the whole thing." Her expression shifted quickly as she saw the look of pain that crossed his face as he struggled into his pants. She knelt down beside him, her expression now one of concern. "You are all right, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I should be..." Ron tried to stand but his left ankle gave out on him and he fell back to the ground with a yell. Bonnie was holding him in an instant, and Kim wasn't far behind.

Kim felt around the ankle, much to Ron's dismay. "Well, I don't think it's broken, but we should get you checked out."

Kim and Bonnie helped Ron to his feet, supporting him on either side as they helped him to the car, Felix puttering along beside them. Bonnie took a moment to look at the poor car as they loaded him into the back seat with Felix, the dents in the bumper, the filthy exterior, the probable damage to the undercarriage. She shuddered. "My parents are going to kill me."

--

"Minor sprain my butt." Ron flopped onto the couch in Bonnie's den, wincing slightly as the pain flared momentarily. He put the crutches to the side of the couch and sank back into the cushions.

Bonnie was right there beside him, pressing herself up against him. "You're damn lucky and you know it to only walk away with a sprain. You could have been killed pulling that stunt."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't, KP would have been street pizza." Ron's stomach rumbled as he said pizza and he got a weird look on his face. "Okay, that was just wrong."

Bonnie laughed softly beside him. "Well, it has been a while since you ate, we were at the hospital for some time."

"Yeah, but Kim and pizza? That's just all kinds of level of..."

"Who wants snacks?"

Ron and Bonnie looked up to see Bonnie's mother bearing a tray laden with finger foods, smiling brightly. Ron's smile widened as he looked at the fare in front of him. "Thanks Mrs. R. Looks great!"

"Oh... anything for my little BonBon's boyfriend. You are so much nicer than her last boyfriend. And rescuing your friend like you did, it's so nice to know that my BonBon is dating someone so brave, who would be willing to do anything for her like that."

Ron grinning, trying not to stuff his face, though Rufus seemed to have no qualms about it. Bonnie though was blushing bright red. "Mom, could you please leave us alone?"

Mrs. Rockwaller nodded without seeming to really hear. "Of course dear. Now you eat up, and I'll bring your drinks in in a moment. And remember BonBon, we are still going to have to talk to your father about the car when he gets back from the golf course."

Bonnie leaned her head back on the pillow behind her, rolling her eyes. "Yes Mom."

Ron swallowed quickly, clearing his throat. "Yeah, sorry about the car Mrs. R."

Mrs. Rockwaller waved it off. "Oh don't worry dear. When I explain to my husband it was for a good reason, he'll understand. Now eat up, it's always good to see a man with a healthy appetite."

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Rockwaller left the room, and Bonnie finally groaned. "I think my mother likes you better than she likes me."

Ron pulled her into a hug, resting his head against hers. "Naww, it's just the effect the Stoppable charm has on all the ladies."

Bonnie pulled back, meeting his gaze. "ALL the ladies?"

Ron chuckled softly, pulling her back to him. "But... I only want that charm working on one lady."

Bonnie pinched his leg and cuddled closer. "Better be mister." They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Bonnie felt she had to ask one question. "So, are you in the habit of always wearing rockets in your underwear?"

Ron just shrugged. "Wade whipped them up, but we'd never tested them before. I almost forgot I had them. I didn't even remember that I had them on, had to have Felix check for me as we were trying to catch up with KP."

Bonnie smiled evilly for a moment, pressing up against him, rubbing slightly. "Maybe I should make sure to check for you every day then."

Ron choked on the Pop Pop Porter mini corndog as what Bonnie said clicked in his mind, and Bonnie giggled at his shock.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last as her mother came back into the room, holding a couple of sodas and the phone. "Ronald, it's for you. It's that Kim person you saved earlier."

"Thanks Mrs. R." Ron swallowed painfully as he grabbed the phone. "Hey KP, how ya doing?... uh huh... uh huh... yeah... okay... Catch ya later KP."

Ron hung up the phone and Bonnie looked to him questioningly. "What's up?"

"KP says she knows where we can find Motor Ed. They took her Kimmunicator from her on the plane and Wade has managed to trace the signal. Wade's doing some checking right now, and we should have some answers soon, probably tomorrow."

"So... no where to run off to tonight?"

Ron chuckled softly beside her. "Not running anywhere at all for a little while anyways."

"Good." Bonnie turned her head, kissing him softly, a fire alight in her eyes. "That means I have you all to myself."

"Booyah!"

--

Kim hung up the phone, looking over at her mother, who was eyeing her carefully. Mrs. Possible frowned as she saw the wince on her daughter's face as Kim sat down at the table. "So how is Ron doing?"

"He'll be fine Mom, doctors just told him to stay off his ankle for a day or two."

"And what about you Honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mom, no big."

Mrs. Possible moved behind her daughter and, before Kim could react, pressed on her daughter's back. Kim shot forward like she had been shot, almost yelling, though she held it back. "You are not fine. In fact, you are far from fine. I'm guessing you didn't even get checked out yourself when you took Ron to the hospital, did you?"

"They're just bruises Mom."

"Well you are out of action for at least a couple of days."

Kim turned quickly in her seat, ignoring the sharp pain from turning as she did. "Mom, this guy is dangerous."

"And you can't just get the police or Global Justice to handle him? You know where he is, you could just tell them."

"Mom," Kim was on her feet, looking plaintively to her, "this guy is supposed to be a genius when it comes to machines. He's probably got all kinds of traps, and the police or Global Justice agents would just get hurt trying to go up against him."

Andrea Possible appeared thoughtful for a moment, giving Kim hope. But what she said next killed that. "Is he an immediate danger to the world?"

"Well... no.. I mean, he still has to modify the trucks with the parts he stole, but..."

"Well then, he can wait until BOTH you and Ron are in any kind of condition to go up against him." Kim was ready to argue, but she saw the look on her mother's face and cut back her response. Andrea pushed on. "Tomorrow, both you and Ron will take some time to heal, and if you are BOTH good to go, then I will allow you to go on the mission. Is that understood?"

Kim sighed, her eyes downcast. "Yes Mom."

Andrea pulled her daughter into a hug, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I just worry about you dear, you push yourself too hard sometimes." She pulled back, looking at her daughter's face, smiling. "I love you Honey."

Kim sighed and smiled. "I love you too Mom."

--

Author's Notes – Next chapter... Kim and Ron not happy about her getting tossed from a plane, and they plan to let Motor Ed know that quite clearly. Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

I got bit by the action bunny and was finally able to finish this chapter. All I can say is… it's about time. Man this chapter was eating away at me. Anyways, still working on my special project, which should be ready this week. As well, updates of Recovery and my Kigo tale should be coming as well, now that I have given myself more free time. Stay tuned!

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 19

Two days. That's how long it had taken to get to this point, and Kim was climbing the walls. When her mother had grounded her from missions, she thought it would be the next day, Monday, that she would be able to go after him, but her mother refused. She insisted on checking her injuries every time Kim brought it up, and each time she nixed the mission on the grounds that she wasn't medically fit. It was tearing her up inside.

It also had the effect of getting on Wade's nerves as well, as without the outlet of the mission itself, she was constantly checking with her young friend about ANY movement within Motor Ed's hide-out. And even though the Kimmunicator had been destroyed during the night Sunday, Wade had a satellite trained on the spot twenty-four seven. Kim knew how many goons Motor Ed had, their sleeping patterns, everything pretty much. Of course, asking Wade every half hour was getting to him, and he basically told her Monday night that if she called him one more time, he was going to refuse to answer, that HE would call HER if there was any change.

And now it was Tuesday, and Kim sat in the cafeteria, her hand reflexively reaching for the Kimmunicator every couple of minutes, much to the annoyance of everyone else at the table.

Monique reached down and grabbed Kim's hand. With a flaring of the nostrils, she lifted it up and slammed it down on the table, holding it there. "Girl, if you reach for that thing one more time..."

Kim winced as she looked around the table, seeing similar looks on her other friends' faces. "Sorry guys. I'm just not used to being grounded when there's a villain on the loose."

Bonnie was frowning deeply, even as she kept herself pressed against Ron, a barely tolerable action in the eyes of Mr. Barkin, but the best they could get away with. "I think we could all tell that."

Ron though was more understanding. "Don't worry KP. We'll see your Mom tonight and she'll give us the all clear to go stomp his oily butt. My ankle's feeling fine and you've had a chance to heal. I don't think she'll say no."

Kim sighed, and rested her chin on her once restrained hand. "I know, I know, I just can't stand the thought that someone might get hurt when I could have stopped him by now. I just..."

That seemed to be the cue as the Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim's had the device in her hands before the sound could finish. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Motor Ed is on the move." Wade's fingers flashed across the keyboard. "Looks like his trucks are ready."

Kim frowned deeply, her jaw set. "Wade, I need you to..."

"Already done. I have a ride lined up, and I have your mother on the line."

Kim's expression dropped slightly. "My Mom?"

"Yes Honey, just like I told him to." Kim could hear her mother's stern tone through the Kimmunicator. "Wade, have you already run the scans on Kim and Ron?"

"Yes ma'am. They should be good to go."

Kim could hear her mother sigh. "All right then, you can go. Just be careful Kimmie."

"I will Mom, thank a lot." Kim killed the feed before her mother could say anything further and looked up. "Come on Ron, it's time to deal with this guy."

"Right behind you KP." Ron scooped up Rufus, putting him his his pocket as he rose to his feet.

The teens were out the door in a flash, the cafeteria doors swinging behind them in their haste to exit. Felix looked at the others around the table a bit shocked. Tara and Bonnie seemed as if this was normal, though Josh seemed a bit nervous. "So... this is a regular thing then, them running off to New Jersey to stop someone?"

Bonnie shrugged, sipping her soda. "It's not usually New Jersey. Ron and I went to the Caribbean a couple of weeks ago to stop Drakken when Kim was sick, and I know they had to go back later. Then there was Japan a couple of years ago, that was on the news."

"Don't forget the Middle East." Tara cut in. "Kim was telling me about that one. And I think they went to Malaysia or something to stop that Monkey Fist guy. It might have been Malaysia... or maybe Cambodia... I don't remember."

Felix shook his head, chuckling softly. "Looks like things will definitely be exciting here."

--

It wasn't hard to see just where Motor Ed had been, the path of destruction was plain to see. Cars lay crushed on the street, with frightened people standing around in a mix of shock and anger. Thankfully, it didn't look as if anyone had been hurt yet, but it was only a matter of time. She could hear the cacophony of sound up ahead, the loud roar of engines as Motor Ed continued his rampage. Motor Ed was indeed doing what he said he would and that was crushing everything that stood in his way. Kim's grip on her grappling hook tightened as she thought about what she was going to do once she got her hands on him.

Ron though was far more stunned, and more than a little scared. "Uhh... KP... please tell me Wade whipped us up some gizmos that might stand a chance against these things? Like... I don't know... a mini-bazooka?"

Kim smiled confidently at Ron as they headed towards the sounds of crushing metal. "I think we can handle a couple of monster trucks Ron."

They rounded the corner and saw the source of the sounds, and suddenly Kim wasn't as confident. Motor Ed, in what had to be one of the biggest monster trucks ever, was currently bouncing it on top of a tank, and the tank was losing. Over and over, the monster truck's suspension would lower and lift, giving the truck a full five feet of air before landing on their hapless target. Kim could already see the tank crew, standing to the side dumbfounded, their guns by their sides, their ammunition spent. Through it all, Motor Ed's laughter resonated down the street to their position, even over the din.

Kim took a moment to take it all in and then reached for her Kimmunicator as fast as she could. "Wade, we have a SERIOUS problem here."

Wade leisurely took a sip of his drink as he looked at his monitor. "What kind of problem?" Kim turned the Kimmunicator around and the sight was enough to make Wade spew his soda all over the monitor. "Ummm... I can see you have a problem."

Ron leaned in, his eyes wide and panicked. "Wade, buddy, tell me you slipped us some gadgets for this?"

"Well, I did have a comb that COULD have worked on those tires until I saw what they were capable of, but I don't think even the titanium darts could stop that. Plus, even if it did, there are still the other four trucks to deal with as well."

Now Ron's eyes were really wide. "OTHER four?"

As if on cue, the sounds of motors revving sounded behind them and both teens turned quickly to face two more monster trucks bearing down on them. Kim quickly fired her grappling hook, tucked her Kimmunicator away, grabbed Ron, and retracted the device just as the truck reached them. The first truck drove right past them but the second hit the building they were standing beside, the wall caving in under the stress. Thankfully, Kim had managed to pull them out of the way and give them an overhead view of the street below.

While Motor Ed continued bouncing on the tank with obvious glee, the two trucks below them were taking the time to crush more cars under their massive wheels. The final two Wade had warned about were just up the street doing the same.

Ron just shook his head at the devastation. "KP, what are we going to do?"

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment, considering the options. "Well, if a tank won't stop these things, we just need to fight fire with fire."

"Could you explain that to me further KP, I don't think Rufus quite understood."

Rufus poked his head up to glare at his human while Kim smiled wryly. "If nothing could stop these things but other monster trucks, we're just going to have to get them to do it for us."

Ron gaped for a moment when Kim was finished. "And just how are we gonna get them to crush each other and not us?"

"We improvise." Before Ron could protest, Kim fired her grappling gun again and launched herself off the building. Ron could only watch in awe as Kim landed gracefully on the hood of the hopping monster truck. Her actions startled the driver, but he quickly recovered and set about trying to shake her off. Steering wildly while using the suspension, Motor Ed's goon did everything he could to knock her off her perch and out of his vision, but Kim stood tenaciously, riding the hood as if it was a surfboard.

What the goon failed to realize was the direction he was going in. Thinking himself indestructible, he didn't pay attention to where his team was. At the last second, Kim jumped off the hood, firing her grapple and swinging away with a wave. Before the goon could react to the change of fortune, he crashed into the side of his partner. Their tires locked, even as both suspensions continued to function. The locked wheels tore apart under the stress, tipping the massive vehicles over, ending their rampage.

Ron watched it all with amazement from his high perch. He could also see the other two approaching to see what had happened. Taking a deep breath, Ron fired his own grappling hook to a flagpole across the street, trying to line up swing. Finally, with a yell, he launched himself free.

His aim was perfect, directly in line to repeat Kim's move. What Ron didn't take into account were obstacles in his way. Ron tried to twist and turn out of the way of the lamppost in his way, but nothing he did altered his angle. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

The best turned out to be a ripping sound as his pants caught the lamppost, tearing free of his body, leaving Ron only in his Fearless Ferret boxer shorts. It also killed all his momentum, leaving Ron hanging twenty feet above the street. Ron looked back at his pants with Rufus looking on and then back down at the street. There was only one thing Ron could say to that. "Oh mannnn…"

Despite all that, Ron did end up doing the job he set out to do, and that is to distract the drivers. The first driver was stunned to see a half naked teenager hanging there and couldn't avert his eyes from the sight. He plowed straight into his partner, knocking him over onto his side. The problem for the first one was, the hydraulics in the suspension continued to operate. When the monster truck fell onto it's side, the tires shot out, catching the first truck and sending it crashing into a wall, leaving it buried under a couple tons of debris. As the wheels stopped spinning, Ron let out a huge cheer.

His cheer did not last long, as Motor Ed quickly saw his damaged vehicles, as well as Ron himself hanging in the middle of the street. "Little dude, you are so going to pay for that, seriously."

Motor Ed revved his engine as Ron tried to hit the button to pull himself up. With a squeal of tires, Motor Ed ripped down the street, intent on hitting Ron directly as he hung there.

Rufus saw what was about to happen, and when Motor Ed passed beneath him, he threw himself through the window onto Motor Ed's lap, causing the big man to swerve just away from the dangling teen.

Motor Ed stopped the monster truck quickly, not wanting to risk crashing like his goons. He snatched Rufus up quickly before he could escape, bringing him up to his face for a good look. "Dude… this rat is seriously bald. How disgusting."

"He's a naked mole rat." Kim popped up on the passenger side, smiling. "And I don't think he likes being called disgusting."

Motor Ed's eyes went wide. "Red? I thought I dumped you, seriously. How… OWW!"

Rufus bit down on Motor Ed's hand, forcing the big man to release him. Kim smiled, bracing herself. "Now I think it's time to return the favour and dump you." Kim grabbed hold of the cab's roof and swung her legs through the window into Motor Ed, sending the villain flying out his door to the street below.

Motor Ed picked himself up off the ground quickly, glaring up at the red-haired teen. "That is so not cool Red. You don't separate a man from his ride, seriously."

"Then I'll hook you up with a new ride, straight to prison." Kim launched herself down from the cab, throwing out a kick to catch the bigger man, but Motor Ed ducked under it.

For a couple of minutes, Kim and Motor Ed exchanged blows, neither getting a shot through the others' defenses. Motor Ed smiled as Kim kept backing up slowly, retreating under his attack. "Seriously Red, you are way outmatched when you tangle with Motor Ed."

Kim just grinned, stepping back and crossing her arms. "And you are way outmatched when you face TEAM Possible."

Motor Ed paused, looking at her curiously. "What?"

"Incoming!" Ron had seen what Kim was doing, luring Motor Ed beneath him, and when the mechanic was in position, he dropped. Motor Ed barely had time to look up before Ron crashed into him, taking the big man down.

Motor Ed lay underneath the teen groaning, fighting to stay conscious. "That so wasn't fair… seriously." With one last grunt, Motor Ed passed out.

"Ron, are you all right?" Kim rushed over to her best friend to find him trying to pick himself up. Kim quickly lent him a hand, helping him to his feet.

Ron pressed both hands to the small of his back, arching to get the kinks out. "Yeah, I'll be fine KP. Thanks for giving me something to land on so that I could get down."

"Hey, it was the least I could do after you took out two of those trucks. Have to admit though, it was a bit… unconventional."

Ron just smiled broadly. "It worked, didn't it? So, what do we do now?"

"Well, as soon as the cops finish taking them away, we go home and get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I didn't eat much at lunch."

"Bueno Nacho?" At Kim's affirming nod, Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator from Kim. "Wade my man, job's done. Get us home and let the gang know we are celebrating at BN."

Wade gave a laugh at Ron's exuberance. "Done and done."

--

"So this is how you end a mission?" Felix dipped his nacho in the cheese, glancing between Kim and Ron.

Ron just smiled, his arm wrapped tight around his girlfriend. "Bueno Nacho, food of the gods my man."

Bonnie smirked at Ron as she unwrapped her burrito. "So long as you remember it's not the food of the gods when it comes time for our dates."

Ron paused in taking a bite out of his naco. "Well, it would still be the food of the gods, just not the goddess."

There was a quick round of awws around the table at Ron's words until something clicked in Monique's head. "Wait, isn't that a line from a movie?"

Ron looked up at Monique sharply, his eyes shifting around the table. "I don't recall."

Bonnie decided to save him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's the thought that matters… usually. What I just said doesn't apply to birthday gifts though, you understand that, don't you Ron?"

"Yes Dear."

The rest of the table laughed at that, though Kim noticed one person was a little quiet. "Josh, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your burrito."

"It's nothing." Josh picked up his burrito and took a bite as if to disprove what Kim was saying. "I'm just a bit tired, didn't sleep well last night."

Kim put her hand on Josh's arm, a bit worried. "Are you sure?"

Josh smiled in response. "I'm sure, don't worry about me."

But as Josh turned to the rest of the table to jump in on the conversation, Kim did start to worry a little. She just wasn't sure what she should be worrying about.

--

Author's Notes – Next Chapter – Bonnie and Ron's folks decide to bring both families together for dinner. Things don't go quite as smoothly as the teens might have hoped.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

Just a short chapter, but one of THE most pivotal moments of the story, though you probably won't understand why for a few chapters yet. This will change everything people.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 20

Ron dropped his school bag to the floor with a sigh of relief, closing the door to his home behind him. "Man, I am so glad this day is over. Now I get to veg for a few hours before I pick Bonnie up for our date and..."

"Ronald, is that you?"

Ron looked up curiously at the sound of his mother's voice. She was home far earlier than expected. "Yeah Mom, I just got in." Ron walked deeper into the house and saw his mother coming down the stairs putting one of her earrings in. She was dressed in one of her best outfits and her makeup had been done already. "Wow Mom, you look great. Are you going out tonight?"

"We all are Honey. Go get dressed in that suit of yours."

Ron started to dash past her but paused. "Uhh... I have a date tonight. How late are we going to be?"

Ron's Dad appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a dark blue suit. "I wouldn't worry about that Ronald. After all, we are going to the Rockwallers for dinner."

Ron sighed with relief, heading back up the stairs. "Well, that's a relief. I wouldn't want to have to cancel with Bonnie because we had to have dinner with..." It was at that moment that Ron's brain kicked into gear and heard what his father was telling him. "Wait a minute... did you say... dinner... with the Rockwallers? As in... all of them?"

Ron's mother walked by, scooping up her purse off the couch. "Of course Dear. I was talking with Bonnie's mother, delightful woman by the way, and she suggested that both families get together for dinner. Her father is back from New York and both her sisters are home from college, so we thought tonight would be the perfect time for everyone to get together."

Ron looked positively stricken at the thought. Bonnie's mother had always been nice, if a little embarrassing for Bonnie, but Bonnie had always been warning him of her sisters and her father, whom he hadn't met yet. He also knew Bonnie didn't know about this, or else she would have warned him before. "Sooo... you talked with Mrs. Rockwaller this morning then?"

Gene Stoppable stepped past his son, adjusting his tie. "Oh no, your mother has been planning this with her for over a week now."

"A WEEK?" Ron grabbed the railing for support. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Gene looked over at his wife before meeting Ron's eyes. "This was our way of telling you son. Now go get changed, we're leaving in just a few minutes."

Ron staggered up the stairs to his room, dread already well underway. This was not going to be a good night.

--

Ron straightened his tie for the tenth time as they made their way up to the Rockwaller's front door. His concern was building with every moment. Gene had barely knocked when the door opened quickly, showing a bright and smiling Bonnie standing in the doorway, dressed in an outfit, most likely provided by her mother, that made her look all of twelve, though a twelve with a definite figure. The smile on her face did not seem to reach her eyes though.

"Mister and Missus Stoppable, how great to see you again. I'm so glad you could make it." Bonnie leaned in to give Ron's mother a hug and then did the same for his father. The pleasantries out of the way, she turned to Ron, her smile never wavering. "Hi Ron." Bonnie leaned in to hug him, her arms going over his shoulders. When she was fully pressed against him, her voice changed and dropped to a whisper. "If you knew about this and didn't tell me..."

"I found out just twenty minutes ago."

Bonnie pulled back to look at Ron's face, trying to find any hint of deception, but she knew there would be none, especially considering the panic she could feel coming off him. Satisfied, Bonnie turned back to Ron's parents, the same smile plastered on. "Why don't you all come in, we should be eating soon."

Bonnie led them into the living room, where the rest of the Rockwaller family was waiting. "Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable, this is my father John Rockwaller, and I believe you already know my mother Dawn."

The mothers hugged with bright smiles, but John Rockwaller eyed the Stoppable family critically. Dressed in an expensive suit and standing taller than both Stoppable men, he seemed to look down on them more than was physically possible. After a moment, he finally stuck out his hand, though it seemed he did it reluctantly. He nodded briefly to Gene when they shook hands, and then he turned his attention to the youngest Stoppable.

"So, you're the young man who has caught my daughter's attention."

Ron gulped deeply, moving well beyond nervous. "Uhh... yes sir."

John ran his eyes over Ron again, clearly not impressed. The tension was getting thick in the room until Dawn cut in. "Dinner should be ready now if everyone wants to sit at the table. Bonnie, would you go get your sisters?"

Bonnie dashed upstairs quickly as everyone else moved to the dining room. The Rockwaller sisters were quick to join them, though Lonnie was still talking on her cellphone when she sat down.

Dawn was quick to admonish her daughter. "Lonnie dear, put the phone down, we have company."

Lonnie glanced briefly at their guests before returning to her conversation, ignoring her mother. Dawn, trying to get things on track, quickly brought out the food.

For the first little bit, as the food was passed around, it was almost pleasant. The food smelled good, as Dawn Rockwaller had really outdone herself to make the meal special. It didn't last long though.

Gene glanced around the table briefly after getting his plate filled. "Would you mind if I said prayers?"

John looked up sharply, his distaste showing through clearly. "We're not Christian."

Gene blinked at that, a bit stunned. "Neither are we, we're Jewish."

"Oh really." John's tone was almost condescending. "My accountant Marty is Jewish, do you know him?"

Gene gritted his teeth, biting back a comment. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

John shrugged, turning his attention back to his food. "Oh well."

Eating resumed, though there was no conversation, the tenseness getting to everyone a little bit. Even Rufus stayed hidden in Ron's pocket, taking the food that Ron handed to him but doing nothing further.

It was Connie who made the next comment, as she seemed unhindered by the situation. "So... THIS was the best you could do after you dumped that football player?"

Dawn looked up sharply at her daughter. "Connie, that was uncalled for."

Connie didn't pay any attention to her mother. "Oh please. At least Brick was someone you could look at. This... boy... is obviously a loser." Bonnie closed her eyes, reaching out to take Ron's hand, knowing what was coming next. "Of course, I guess it's about time you dated within your class, since you're a loser too."

Silverware clattered to the table as Ron let his fork drop, prepared to rebuke her. Only the comfortable grasp of Bonnie's hand in his and the gentle squeeze she gave him stilled him to silence.

It was John who rebuked his daughter this time. "Connie, I won't hear any more of that. Your sister is a Rockwaller, and Rockwaller's are not losers." When he was certain that Connie was appropriately chastised, he turned his attention back to Ron. "But she does raise one point I wanted to bring up. What ARE you intentions towards my daughter?"

Ron paled quickly, his gaze locked onto the older man's. "Umm... intentions?"

John frowned deeper, and placed his fork down on the table, his hands steepling in front of him. "Yes, what are your intentions? What do you plan to do with your life?"

Ron cast a quick glance back at Bonnie, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well... I mean... we're still in high school..."

"Then what are your plans for a career? Surely you've got something planned for your life."

"Well... I hadn't really... given it much thought... yet. But... I mean..."

Bonnie jumped in quickly, seeing Ron falter. "Ron helps save the world frequently, with his partner Kim Possible. He's pretty amazing at it too."

John turned his attentions to his youngest daughter, his gaze unforgiving. "Is this the same Kim Possible who tricked you out of the cheerleader captaincy?"

Bonnie blushed when Ron turned to look at her as well. "I... might have told you that... last year."

John waited until he was sure Bonnie wouldn't jump back into the conversation, her head hung low. "So Ronald, do you have any special skills besides 'saving the world', something that you could translate into an actual career?"

Ron knew he was pretty much on his own here by this point. "Well... I can cook, really well. Oh, and I invented the Naco over at Bueno Nacho. Part nacho, part taco, all delicious. Maybe you've had one?"

"Can't say that I have."

Ron winced, racking his brain. "What I guess I mean is... maybe I could open a restaurant... or something..."

"Hmmm..." The tone of that sound sent chills down Ron's back and Bonnie squeezed his hand hard. "So what you're telling me is that you have no plan for your life whatsoever, you don't do any athletics at school, and I'm guessing your grades are pitiful. Does that about sum it up?"

"That's it!" Jean Stoppable rose to her feet, throwing her napkin onto the table. "I've had just about enough of you badmouthing MY son. Dawn, I'm sorry about ruining dinner like this, but I've had about enough."

Gene was quickly beside his wife in full agreement. "If this is how you treat all your guests sir, I doubt you have very many friends. In fact, I'd bet odds on it."

Jean jumped back in where her husband ended. "The very least you owe us is an apology, but since we doubt someone like you would ever apologize, we'll just be leaving. Come along Ronald."

Ron rose with his parents, reluctantly letting go of Bonnie's hand. Jean calmed down a little, giving Dawn a small smile. "The food was lovely by the way. And Bonnie," Jean turned to the youngest Rockwaller, "you are welcome in our home anytime."

"I don't think so." Everyone in the room turned to look at John Rockwaller, who was frowning at the Stoppable family. "You see, I had some people look into your family before this dinner, once I heard Bonnie had a new boyfriend. An actuary in a mid-level company and a minor executive from an even smaller company. No drive or ambition in the lot of you. And then there is your son, even worse than the two of you combined. Did you honestly think I would allow my daughter to be associated with your family? She is a Rockwaller, and we don't associate with losers like you." He leveled his gaze on Ron, his eyes cold. "If you ever see my daughter again, I'll make your life hell. Is that understood?"

Bonnie was on her feet now as well, her eyes wide. "You can't do that."

John's eyes shot over to Bonnie and the young woman cringed. "And if you see him behind my back, I'll have you shipped off to a private school. Now, am I understood?"

Bonnie's hands clenched into fists, her eyes tearing up. "I HATE YOU!" With that final proclamation, Bonnie stormed up to her room, her sisters snickering behind her.

John turned to look at the Stoppables with a satisfied grin on his face. "Now then, I think it's time for you to leave my house."

The Stoppables left quietly, stunned beyond belief at the way John had treated both them and his own daughter. It didn't really hit Ron until they were half way home what had been said. By the time they had arrived home, Ron was crying freely.

--

Author's Notes – Next... Ron and Bonnie react to the events from dinner, and a surprise changes everything.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! Just gotta say, I LOVE the new stats. Coolest addition since the forums.

Been awhile since I recommended stories here, so here goes. Make sure to check out The Real Sidekick's Not Your Usual Suspects. It's a great murder mystery that has thoroughly captivated me.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 21

"What am I going to do KP?" Ron sat with his head in his hands, elbows planted firmly on the Possible's kitchen table. "I mean, I love her KP. I'm not even worried about what he could do to me. But what if he sends her off to some school far away from here? Then I'd never see her again and I don't think I could live with that." Ron looked up, his eyes pleading, beseeching his best friend to help him.

Kim sighed as she sat down beside her best friend. Ron had called her right after getting home and they had talked about it for hours, late into the night. Now it was morning, and Ron was still panicked. Kim was just glad it was Saturday, because she had never seen Ron like this before. The rest of the family had already left them alone, taking their food elsewhere, except for Rufus, who sat on the table, ignoring the rest of the food sitting there, a monumental feat for the little naked mole rat.

Kim placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, it's going to be all right, I promise you. So Mr. Rockwaller is a... bit of an ogre, but I'm sure you and Bonnie could work something out. It's not like he can watch you two all the time, not if he takes all those trips that you say he does. And Bonnie's sisters are at college most of the time, so they won't be able to rat you out."

Ron looked down at the table, his tone and posture inconsolable. "KP, it's not just that." He bit his lip, tears leaking free. "What if... what if he's right?"

Kim jerked back slightly, shocked. "What?"

Ron turned to face her, still biting his lip. "What if he's right? I mean, my grades suck. I don't have any goals. I like just coasting through school. I never wanted to work on schoolwork when I could be playing video games or whatever, not like you. What would that mean for any relationship with Bonnie after school is over. I mean, I wouldn't be able to get into a good college, not like Bonnie, and then we would be apart and she'd find someone else. And even if I did go there with her, work in a restaurant or something, what could I really offer Bonnie if she's going to be a lawyer or a doctor and I'm making nacos at Bueno Nacho or stocking shelves at Smarty Mart?" Ron sniffled, looking away from Kim. "Maybe... maybe it's for the best that it ended now."

Kim closed her eyes briefly, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, but it didn't help. "That's bullshit."

Ron's head shot up at Kim's use of profanity, something that was exceedingly rare. "Huh?"

"Ron, you and Bonnie love each other. I don't understand it, but the two of you have been happier than I've seen in a long time, especially Bonnie, and now you two are thinking of breaking up because her father is an arrogant SOB? I don't think so."

Kim was on her feet now, pacing in front of the table, Ron and Rufus' eyes glued to her. "And as for not having goals, not everyone has their future planned out by the time they're ten. I may work for all my grades, but even I'm not sure what I want to study in college or what I want to do when I'm an adult. You have plenty of time to boost your grades and decide what you want to do. It's not HIS decision that you have to have your entire future planned just to date his daughter. That is so not right."

Kim planted her hands on the table, even as Kim's folks came back into the kitchen, drawn by the raised voices. "And if Mr. Rockwaller thinks he can threaten YOU, my best friend, just because you want to see Bonnie, he's got anouther thing coming. Nobody messes with my friends, and if they do... well, I'm sure Wade could dig up some interesting facts about our good Mr. Rockwaller."

Andrea Possible gasped, but it was her husband who rebuked their daughter. "Kimmie-cub!"

Kim turned to face her parents, but didn't seem admonished in the least. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad, but if even half what Ron says is true about how he and his parents were treated at dinner last night, he deserves a swift kick in the butt... or maybe just wait for him to turn around and then kick him."

The Tweebs, who had stuck there head through the door to see what the ruckus was, laughed loudly, though they disappeared quickly when their mother turned to give them a look. But when she turned to put her glare onto her daughter, Kim stood defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her. Finally, Andrea gave up with a sigh. "All right, so I talked with Ron's mother and the guy is an idiot. That still doesn't give you the right to put Wade onto finding ways to blackmail him or whatever you were suggesting."

At the word blackmail, Kim's posture softened. "I wasn't suggesting blackmail... exactly. Just something to get him to leave Ron and Bonnie alone."

Andrea stepped forward and hugged her daughter. "I understand, and I appreciate your loyalty to your friends. But this really is something that should be settled between Ron, Bonnie, and their families. And I can't believe Bonnie's mother supports what her husband is doing?"

When the gazes shifted to Ron, the young blond answered them. "I don't think she does. I doubt she'd have invited us over if she knew what was going to happen. I just think... it probably got away from her or something."

Andrea nodded quickly. "Still, I should probably talk to her, find out what exactly is all going on."

Kim smirked at her mother's statement. "What happened to leaving it up to them to figure it out?"

Andrea gave her daughter a look that slid the smirk right off Kim's face. "I'm just going to get all the facts so that we can make an informed decision about how to proceed." Andrea's expression softened and she turned her attention to Ron. "Why don't the two of you get out of here for a little bit. Try to have some fun. It might help the situation to take your mind off the problem for a little while."

With her parents leaving the room, Kim turned back to Ron, considering her mother's words. She smiled when an idea came to her. "She's right, it might be good to get out and have some fun."

Ron just shook his head, groaning slightly. "I doubt I'd be much fun today KP. Maybe I should just go home."

"Not yet Ron. I think I might have a way to make you and Bonnie a little happier." Kim smirked as she made her way over to the telephone. "I just have to place one call first."

--

"I can't believe him!" Bonnie stomped in front of Tara's bed, her feet thudding pretty loudly on the carpeted floor. "I mean, where does he get off telling me who I can and cannot date. He's not even here most of the time, always off on business trips and whatnot. And he finally takes an interest in my life, and he tells me what to do. I'm sixteen years old God dammit, he can't treat me this way."

Tara just sat on the bed, letting Bonnie vent out her frustrations. "You're right."

"I know I'm right." Bonnie's arms were flailing now as she was making her point. "And my mother... she does this all behind my back, inviting all of them over for dinner just so my father could ambush them like that and ruin the best thing in my life."

"I don't think your mother would..."

"No, of course not, not my mother. Of course she had the best of intentions." Bonnie's sarcastic tone easily conveyed the fact that she didn't believe it for a moment. "But did she do or say anything while my father was insulting Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable? Or when he was tearing into Ron? No, she just sat back like she always does, not wanting to get in the way of my father. She might as well have doormat tattooed on her butt."

Tara took that moment to rise to her feet, grabbing a hold of Bonnie. "Come on now, you know that's not fair to your mother."

"Maybe not, but it's true." Bonnie breathed out deeply, feeling the emotions warring within her. "I just... I just don't know what I would do without Ron in my life, you know? I just love him so much and I've been so happy since we started going out." Bonnie looked up at Tara, tears in her eyes. "I can't lose him T, I just can't."

Tara pulled her friend into a hug as Bonnie broke down into tears. "I know, I know. We'll find something, I promise. Heck, Ron's probably already talked to Kim and she's whipping up some plan right this moment."

Bonnie sniffled into Tara's blouse. "Maybe she can get her hacker to do something. I don't know, maybe have his license revoked or something, or maybe have all his flights canceled when he's gone on his next trip so he can never get home."

"Bonnie, you don't mean that."

"You're right." Bonnie sniffled then giggled. "Maybe she can have Wade inform her villains that he has some secret new weapon or something they'd all want."

Tara giggled as well, somewhat relieved. "Well you must be feeling better if you're making jokes."

"Not really. I just... if I don't laugh, I'm just going to keep crying." Bonnie's voice dropped to a whisper, pulling her head back from Tara. "Ron taught me that."

"We'll find some way to make this work for you two, I promise."

Bonnie smiled faintly at her friend. "Thanks Tara. I know this isn't the best problem in the world to bring to you, considering everything, but I don't know how I'd get through this without my best friend."

Tara was about to respond further when she heard her cellphone going off. Reluctantly she looked at the screen, but smiled brightly when she saw who it was. Turning it on, Tara's tone was a lot lighter. "Kim, how are you?... uh huh... uh huh..." Tara smiled widened as she looked up into the curious face of Bonnie. "That sounds like a great idea. We'll meet you there in about an hour."

Bonnie waited expectantly until Tara was off the phone. "So what did Kim say? Has she already got a plan worked out or something?"

Tara shook her head. "Nothing permanent, but she does have a plan for today at least."

Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her, glaring. "Tara, I'm not in the mood for guessing games or twenty questions. Spill already."

Tara smiled brightly. "How would you like to go play mini-golf today?"

Bonnie stared silently at her friend for a few moments, waiting for the punchline. "That's it? How is that a plan?"

"Well... if the two of us, as friends, happen to go and play mini-golf at the same time Kim and Ron, as friends, go to play mini-golf, and we just happen to bump into each other... in a group..."

Bonnie was quick to smile as she grasped the plan. "And if you and Kim just happened to want to hang out, it would be rude for Ron and I to just dump our friends while we're all having fun, so we should stick around, as a group..."

"Precisely. Not exactly a date when you've got two friends with you who aren't dating."

Bonnie was smiling brightly but that faded as a terrible thought crossed her mind. "I can't believe you told them an hour, I'm a horrible mess. I don't have any of my outing outfits here and I've been crying. I can't go out in public like this. I can't see Ron like this, while I'm looking so horrible."

Tara clamped her hands onto her friends shoulders. "Bonnie, calm down. You know I've got stuff here you can use. Now go grab a shower while I find something for you to wear and then we can go meet up with Kim and that boyfriend of yours."

Bonnie hugged Tara tightly before dashing to the washroom. "Thank you so much T!"

Tara sighed as she looked through her closet, trying to find an outfit that Bonnie would approve of. "The things we do for our friends."

--

"I still think you cheated somehow Ron." Tara slid past him as he held open the doors to Bueno Nacho. "I mean, no one could have made that shot, not in a million years."

Ron shook his head as the last of the ladies went through. "I'm telling you Tara, the Ron-man has the mad skills on the mini-putt course. Besides, it got us a free game anytime we want, didn't it?"

Tara grumbled silently as the four teens stepped into line. After a quick glance around the restaurant, Bonnie and Ron both reached over, holding each others hands. The blond saw this, sighing softly.

Kim moved closer to Tara, so that she could whisper in her friend's ear. "Still hurts a bit, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but... they're so happy and good together."

Kim nodded, patting Tara on the shoulder briefly. "You're a really good friend, you know that? How many people would help out a friend who is dating a guy they like? Especially if it gave them a shot at that same guy."

"Don't remind me."

The foursome stepped up to the counter, glancing only briefly at the rather large man behind the counter, definitely in his twenties, and a good candidate for keeping kids in school. Bonnie stepped forward before the others could say anything. "Lunch is on me guys."

Ron smiled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Sweet. After mini-golf, I didn't have much money left."

The four quickly placed their orders and stood off to the side, waiting for their food. Ron took the opportunity to talk to Bonnie. "Bonnie... do you you think your Dad might be right?"

Bonnie glared sharply at her boyfriend. "What? You mean you never want to see me again?"

Ron's eyes went wide and he raised his hands quickly in front of him. "No no, nothing like that. I love you, you know that. But I mean... about that other stuff, like goals and grades and stuff."

Bonnie relaxed slightly, squeezing Ron's hand. "I can't say I wouldn't be happier to see you get better grades, but I love you, even when you goof off and drive me crazy. That's what's important to me."

Ron looked down at the floor briefly before looking up to meet Bonnie's eyes. "Still, maybe I could get a job or something, so I at least have money to treat you right if we're going to go against your father."

"Maybe..."

"Stoppable!" Four heads turned to see Ned approaching them, waving an envelope in the air. "I've been meaning to give you this. It's from the boys in corporate."

Ron took the envelope from Ned, looking at it curiously. Kim glanced over his shoulder, reading it aloud. "Naco royalties check?"

Ron looked up with a faraway look in his eyes. "Ahh yes, the naco. My wondrous and historic..."

Bonnie clamped a hand over his mouth with a grin. "We all know you invented the naco Ron, I mentioned it to my father last night. Just open the check and see how much it's for."

Glancing at the girls around him, he tore the end off the envelope and pulled out the check. For a moment, he looked over the check casually, then his eyes went wider than Kim or Bonnie had ever seen them get. They could see Ron's breathing getting heavy, and started to get concerned.

Ron wasn't sure if he could get his brain to comprehend the exact number he was seeing written on the check. "I... it's... it's for...na... na... na... na...nine..."

Unable to stand the suspense for anouther moment, Kim and Bonnie both looked over his shoulder to see the number and were stunned almost as badly as Ron was. For the first time in their lives, Kim and Bonnie were of completely the same mind, issuing their statement at the same time. "Ninety-nine million dollars!"

--

Author's Notes – Next... Ron's a millionaire, but how does this change the situation? And how does John Rockwaller react when he finds out?


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! This was a very fast and fun update. The story is flowing very nicely for me right now.

And be sure to check out Allot Like Love by Yvj. Great fun and romantic hijinks (hijinx?? how the hell do you spell that?). Anyways, check it out why don't you.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 22

Ron sank into the booth seat heavily, his food forgotten. All he could do was stare at the check in his hands, running it over and over inside his head. Even with it in his hands, even with Kim, Bonnie, and Tara confirming the figure for him, he still couldn't believe it. "Ninety-nine million dollars."

Bonnie clung to his arm, squealing with glee. "Ron, this is so amazing. Now, I'm not just dating someone who is sweet and funny and handsome, but rich as well."

Kim was far more pragmatic about it, glancing worriedly at Ron. "Ron, I know this is a lot of money…"

"A lot of money?" Ron looked up in shock. "I think we passed a lot a while ago."

"I'm just concerned that all this money might go to your head."

Ron was back to looking at the check, close to the point of drooling. "And the zeros… look at all the zeros…"

"RON!" When Ron was looking up again, Kim continued. "I'm concerned Ron. That's a lot of money, and you can tend to let things get to you."

"KP, this money will not change me. I mean, look at Bonnie." Ron took a moment to do just that as she clung to him. "I haven't let dating Bonnie get to my head, have I?"

Kim reluctantly had to agree and decided to change the subject. "So Ron, what are you going to do with all that money?"

Ron shook his head slowly, his attention back on the check. "Honestly KP, I have no idea."

Bonnie leaned in to kiss Ron on the cheek. "I can think of a few things."

Kim glared at the brunette, her ire drawn. "I'm sure you have plenty of ideas how to spend RON'S money."

Bonnie returned the glare, her anger evident. ":And just what is that supposed to mean Possible?"

Kim raised her hands defensively, realizing she might have pushed too far without meaning to, still too hung up on the way Bonnie used to be. "Nothing, I…"

"I loved Ron long before he had money. So what if I want to enjoy this with him." Bonnie's eyes lit up as she came to a realization. "If Ron is a millionaire, there is no way that Daddy can't say I can't see him." Bonnie squealed again, clutching tight to Ron.

That caught Ron's attention, and he turned to smile at his girlfriend. "Do you really think so?"

Bonnie smirked happily. "If there's one thing my father appreciates, it's money and power."

"Uhh…" Ron cast a glance at Kim and Tara. "Isn't that two things?"

"Not to my father. To my father, if you don't have money, you don't have power. Now that you're a millionaire, he won't be able to say anything against us at all. This is perfect!" Bonnie started planting kisses all along Ron's lips and chin.

Tara had largely been silent up till now, but cut in now, before Bonnie could get too carried away in a public restaurant. "So Ron, now that you have the money and you know Mr. Rockwaller won't say anything about you dating his daughter, what do you plan to do with all that money?"

--

Ron stood there, his mind working a mile a minute. There were so many things he could do with this money, things he wanted to do. He knew that if it hadn't been for that dinner the night before, he'd probably being going nuts with Bonnie, spending like crazy and having a blast.

But his mind kept going over what Mr. Rockwaller had said. Everyone told him that what Mr. Rockwaller said was wrong, but Ron wasn't so sure. He didn't have any goals, any real drive to do better in school, and in a way, he was right that he didn't deserve Bonnie. But now he had the means to change all that for the better. School wouldn't be much better, but he could set what goals he wanted without having to worry. And most of all, he could really and truly be deserving of Bonnie, be the boyfriend she really deserves.

But to do all that, he was going to need some help. Taking a deep breath, he looked into the living room, to find the one person he thought could help him.

"Hey Dad, you got a second?"

Gene Stoppable put down his newspaper, smiling up at his son. "Of course Ronald. Is this about what that awful father of Bonnie's said?"

"Sort of, but not exactly." Ron sat down, rubbing the back of his neck. "See, I think he was right. I don't have any goals in life, and I think I should. Plus, I think Bonnie deserves a guy who is able to take care of her and provide for her."

Gene nodded with a smile. "That's very good. Even if it's a small one, everyone should have some goals that they want to achieve. It's very responsible. Do you have any ideas?"

"Some. See, Kim and I went out, and we got together with Bonnie and Tara..."

Gene frowned slightly. "Are you sure that was wise right after what he said, even if we think he's wrong?"

"It's cool Dad, it wasn't exactly a date."

"Still, you should be careful with that. I don't want to see you or Bonnie get into trouble."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem." Gene's eyebrow shot up at that, knowing what Bonnie's father had said firsthand, but waited for Ron to explain further. "See, after we played mini-golf, we all went to Bueno Nacho. Well... when we got there, Ned handed me something from their head office." Ron paused, taking a deep breath. "A naco royalty check."

Gene's smile got very broad as he considered that. "Well that was unexpected. Most of those big chains would just steal the concept and never give anyone a dime. So what do you want, help putting a down payment on a vehicle? Maybe look into a college fund for the money?"

Ron squirmed in his seat. "Umm... not exactly." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket long enough to hand him the check, then hopped up onto Ron's shoulder to see the older man's reaction.

It didn't take long. Gene took the check from his son and the smile froze on his face. "Uhhh... Ronald... this... this is..."

"A lot of zeros, huh?"

Gene was breathing heavily now, one hand over his chest. "And this is real?"

"A nickle for every naco sold." Ron chuckled wryly. "I guess that really adds up over a year, huh Dad?"

Gene was still clutching the check in his hand when he called out to his wife in the kitchen. "Honey... Ronald brought home something you should see?"

Jean Stoppable walked into the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dish towel. "What is it Dear? It's not one of those awful devices you're always confiscating from those villains because I told you I won't have them in my house."

"Not exactly." Gene rose to his feet, handing the check to his wife. Jean, took a look at the check, blinked twice, and fainted dead away into her husband's arms.

Ron sat passively on the chair, looking over at his parents. "Now Dad... about those plans..."

--

Bonnie walked with a bounce in her step through the front door, not bothered in the slightest that her father was standing there with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face. "Hi Daddy."

"Where have you been?"

John's tone was harsh, though it barely registered with Bonnie. "Oh, I was just out with Ron. We played mini-golf and then had lunch."

John's frown deepened and his eyes became ice. "So, not even a day and you are already flaunting your rule-breaking."

"Oh, I don't think you'll care about that silly rule in a moment."

Neither were paying any attention as Connie, Lonnie, and Dawn came into the room, watching the confrontation, Connie and Lonnie with glee, Dawn with dread. John stepped closer to his daughter, staring her down ineffectually. "Now what could you possibly say that would make me countermand what I said just last night?"

Bonnie waved her right hand in the air as if it was no big deal. "You remember how Ron created that little thing Bueno Nacho calls the naco? Well it turns out he got his first royalty check for that."

John laughed darkly. "So the boy has enough to buy a car maybe."

Bonnie seemed to consider that, her finger tapping her chin. "I suppose he could buy a car lot or two. Do you think that jaguar salesman might sell his business to Ron?"

All sense of jocularity, what little there was, disappeared completely from John Rockwaller's face. "What the are you talking about Bonnie."

Bonnie shrugged with a smile on her face. "Oh, just the fact that Ron's first royalty check is for ninety-nine million dollars."

"WHAT?" Connie and Lonnie's jaws dropped to the floor, unable to comprehend what their sister had just told them, having expected their sister to get grilled good. Bonnie's mother was shocked, but also smiling as she understood the implications.

It was John Rockwaller who had the most surprising reaction. He smiled. "Really, isn't that interesting."

Bonnie's smile faltered slightly when her father didn't react as she expected, but she retook control quickly. "Yes, isn't it. So... it should be no problem for me to date Ron then, is there."

John's smile was almost predatory as he eyed his youngest daughter. "If your young Mr. Stoppable is indeed a millionaire of that caliber, I have absolutely no problem with you seeing him whenever you like."

Bonnie was a bit deflated that her triumphant announcement wasn't going like she planned. "Thank you Daddy. Ron are I are going out to dinner than to celebrate. We were planning on Pierre's."

Now John reacted slightly. "How did you get reservations so quickly? It usually takes a week."

Now Bonnie was getting a bit of the reaction was was looking for originally and her smile broadened. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Ron knows the owner, we've been there before. It's no big deal. Maybe Ron could hook you up if you need it on short notice for some function or whatever. Anyways, I'm going to go get ready. Toodles!" Bonnie waved to her sisters with a little finger wave and then dashed up the stairs.

That seemed to break Connie and Lonnie out of their stupor, both rushing to their father. "Daddy, she can't talk to you like that. Shouldn't you pun..."

"BE QUIET!" John glared at his two eldest until they were cringing in front of him. Satisfied that they at least reacted to him still, he headed for his office, intent on making some calls.

The first was to his friend in New York. The type of friend who knew how to get things done. "Cameron, it's John. I want you to do some digging on something for me. A Ronald Stoppable... Yes, I know we already looked into that family, but there have been some new developments. Look into what you can about Ronald and his ties to Bueno Nacho, in particular the naco and royalties owed. Apparently the kid just got a huge check for close to a hundred million... yes, that's what my daughter told me. I want you to see if it's true, cause if it is..." John's smile grew dark and insidious, "he could be just the patsy we need to make it big."

--

Bonnie and Ron lay in the grass looking up at the stars, holding each other close. Dinner had been an extravagant affair, with the teens able to order anything they wanted without worry. After that, it had been a movie and then a walk along the lake as the sun was setting. Now, they were just enjoying the night and the closeness, a comfortable silence keeping them.

Ron though was never known for being silent for too long. "So... your Dad was REALLY all right with you and me now?"

"Yeah." Bonnie sighed, snuggling her head deeper into the crook of Ron's neck. "He didn't react the way I thought he would. He just... smiled. I know he didn't expect it, but he wasn't shocked like everyone else was." Bonnie looked up at the sky, her thoughts somewhat jumbled. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Ron turned his head slightly, though with the way they were lying, it was impossible for him to look into her eyes. "Why wouldn't it be a good thing? Maybe he was just... overly concerned to find someone who can take care of you the way you should be."

Bonnie sighed again, letting out a slow breath. "Maybe. I just hope that is the case."

They held each other peacefully for anouther few minutes, but one thing was still bugging Ron a bit, something he had to get out in the open. "Bonnie... this money... it's not going to change anything between us, is it?"

Bonnie rose up off Ron's shoulder so that she could look down at him. "Ron, how could you even think that? I loved you long before you had ANY money."

"I know, I know, I just... I can't help..."

Bonnie leaned down and kissed him softly. "Okay, I will admit, the money makes things even better. I'm not going to lie, I'm going to love you buying me things, but that's not why I'm with you and you know it. I love you and not for your money." Bonnie paused, allowing a sly grin to cross her face. "Okay... so I love the money too."

Bonnie laughed as Ron wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her, laughing along with her. "So, you love the money then, huh? Maybe... I shouldn't let you come with me and the rest of the girls when I give them that shopping spree tomorrow."

Bonnie's eyes hardened instantly, her hands gripping his arms tightly. "Don't you even kid about that Ron Stoppable, that is not funny."

Ron kissed her quickly and jumped to his feet. "I thought it was." Ron appeared thoughtful as he backed away slowly from his girlfriend. "Hmm... just what would Kim, Tara and Monique do aaaalllllll day with an unlimited credit card without you there."

Bonnie was on her feet instantly, chasing after a fleeing Ron. "I'm going to get you for that Stoppable. I mean it!"

The two teens chased each other, laughing and cavorting until they tumbled to the ground together, laughing, kissing and cuddling without a care in the world, unaware of just how bad things were going to get in the very near future.

--

Author's Notes – Next... What are Ron's plans with the money? What is John Rockwaller up to? Can Ron survive the shopping trip with 4 women and an unlimited budget? How well does Kim's date with Josh go? And how fast do you think I can get the next update out? Stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! Okay, so things went a little longer than I thought. The date will be moved to the next chapter. But don't worry, there will still be some Josh bits within for those who want to see what's going on there.

As for stories to recommend, be sure to check out Back to the Mat by Daccu65, the second story in his series, putting a unique spin on the KP series.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 23

Monique glanced around the room, still bothered by the fact that she had been asked to come to Kim's house so early on a Sunday morning, especially since it was one of her days off. "Anyone know why Ron called us all here?" Her gaze locked onto each individual, from the entire Possible family to Bonnie, Tara, Josh, and even Felix. Bonnie was the only was with a sure grin on her face.

Kim was the one who answered, sitting squished up with Josh on one of the more comfortable chairs. "I'm not sure, but I know there is one surprise you are going to love."

Monique gave her a look since she was the only one to respond. "Don't play me girl, it is way too early for this."

"Just be patient Mon, Ron and his folks will be..." She was cut off as there was a knock on the door and the Stoppable family entered the room.

Monique was on her feet, arms crossed in front of her. "Boy, this better be good to get me out of my bed on a Sunday morning."

Ron grinned as he saw almost everyone that he wanted to be there was there. "Don't worry Monique, it will be so worth it, you'll apologize for being snippy."

Monique's glare quickly intensified. "Ron, you do NOT want to see me snippy."

Ron moved ahead quickly before Monique could get any angrier while his parents took seats. "All right, we're just waiting for one more person it seems and then..." There was a knock on the door and Ron leapt excitedly to the entryway. "YES! I told Wade he HAD to come for this. I am finally going to meet him in the flesh."

Kim was on her feet now as well, almost as eager to meet their younger teammate. Ron pulled open the door quickly, arms wide. "Wade my man, so glad... you... could..."

Standing in the doorway was a very familiar sight; Wade's Wadebot, the resident techie's face lighting up the screen. "Thanks for inviting me Ron."

Ron groaned slightly, moving to the side to let the wadebot in. "Wade, I thought you would be coming in person."

"Sorry Ron, conference call with Japan. I couldn't leave in the middle."

Ron sighed, waiting for Kim and Wade to settle in before beginning. "I asked you all here because you are all the people who mean the most to me."

Felix glanced around briefly, almost questioningly. "Uhh... you've only known me for a couple of weeks."

Ron, raised a finger to make a point but stopped, pondering that. "Okay, so I don't have many friends. But dude, you are my man when it comes to the video gamage." Felix had to acknowledge that, as they had gotten together a few times to play.

Ron continued quickly. "Okay, so my folks, Bonnie, KP, and Tara know about this first thing, but I asked them not to say anything until today. You see... I got a royalty check from Bueno Nacho... for ninety-nine million dollars."

There were grins from those in the know, but the rest of his audience was stunned. Josh let out a soft whistle, unable to believe what he heard. "Duuude..."

Ron pressed on, happy by the reaction. "Now normally, Bonnie and I would have been going nuts with this, but after what happened with her father, I decided we should do the smart thing and invest most of it... which was really mostly my Dad's idea when I asked him for help. But..." Ron raised his fore finger into the air swiftly, "anouther thing Mr. Rockwaller mentioned were goals. So, I came up with some things to do with the money to further those goals."

"First... I'm getting a motorcycle!" Ron clapped his hands with glee.

James Possible frowned slightly. "Ronald... how is that a goal."

Ron stopped his clapping, becoming just a little more subdued. "Okay, so some of my goals are personal. The second thing... and this is for you and Wade KP... I'm going to be funding Team Possible!"

Kim stared blankly for a moment, not quite understanding. "What do you mean Ron?"

"I mean... I got us a jet! With a robotic pilot! Isn't that sweet?"

Andrea looked over at Gene and Jean a bit stunned. "You are letting him buy a jet?"

Gene nodded, turning to look at the elder Possibles. "It actually makes good sense in the long run. We can incorporate Team Possible into a non-profit organization and the jet becomes a write-off. It relieves the tax burden overall, and should provide them with a safer and faster ride, increasing the probability of their success on a mission by twenty-four percent." Gene glanced briefly at his wife, appearing a bit sheepish. "Plus... Ronald said we could use it to fly for vacations on occasion.

"Dad did cut the squad I wanted to hire though. He thought it wasn't cost effective." Ron moved on, turning his attention to Wade. "And Wade buddy, how would you like an unlimited budget to make all those sweet toys you give us for missions?"

"No thanks."

"See, I knew..." Ron blinked a couple of times as what Wade said sank in. "Uhh... what?"

Wade just smiled enigmatically. "I don't need the money. My Mom is still banking all my patent checks for me and I just draw on that for what I need."

Kim looked somewhat ashamed as she turned her attention to her youngest friend. "Wade, I didn't know you were paying for everything yourself. I just thought you were using things you had laying around."

Wade waved off her apologies. "Don't worry about it. I just didn't mention it because you didn't want to charge people for helping them. I liked that, so I thought I'd help out as much as I could. Besides," Wade smirked over at Ron, "Ron would have to get a few more checks like that to touch my account balances."

Now the entire room was stunned, none of them having realized that Wade could actually be richer than Ron was now. Wade just laughed at the reaction around him. "Just don't lose too many of those laser lipsticks. It costs just over two million for the parts to make that powerful a laser that small."

Kim glanced down at her bag, her eyes wide, as she realized just how much the things she was carrying might be worth.

"Doctors P squared," Ron handed each of them an envelope, "Dad said I needed to increase my charitable donations. So I'll be making rather large contributions to both the space center and the hospital."

Andrea rose, giving the young man a hug. "Ronald, that's very thoughtful of you, but should you really be throwing all this money around like this?"

"Dad said it was all right." Ron glanced over at his father, who nodded in confirmation. "He said that I'd end up giving more in taxes than doing things this way." Felix and Josh were next on the parade. "Guys, up for going to the mall to spend some of this cash? I'm talking video games, art supplies, whatever you guys want, all expense paid. You in?" If they had noticed Bonnie positively hopping in her seat, they might have reconsidered, but both quickly agreed that it was more than fine with them. Ron smiled at them, the grin not quite as friendly this time. "Good, because the girls are all coming with us, and they will probably need help with their bags."

The guy's faces dropped as the horror of the situation dawned on them. Bonnie was giddy while the rest of the girls were stunned. Monique's eyes were wide though as she looked at Ron. "Did... did you say... all expense paid?"

"Yup." Ron was grinning broadly now as he reached into his wallet, pulling out a couple of cards. "The bank had these drafted up for..."

Monique was on her feet in a flash, faster than anyone could see, her hands grasping Ron's wrists tightly. "Are those..."

Ron winced slightly at the grip Monique had on him. "Uhh... they're double platinum cards."

Monique's head lolled back, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. "Double platinum... uhhhhhhh..."

Ron looked pleadingly to Kim and Bonnie, who carefully pried Monique off of Ron. "Finally, that still leaves plenty of money that Dad is going to invest, so that when I come up with some more goals, the money will be there for that." Ron shifted uncomfortably in front of everyone, his prepared speech finished, leaving him unsure of what to say to all the staring faces. "Soo... what does everyone think?"

"Can I have your baby?"

All heads turned to look at Monique, who still looked a bit out of it. Of course, the harshest glare came from Bonnie, who didn't like that comment at all. Ron pulled at his collar, smiling awkwardly. "Uhh... I don't think that will be necessary Monique."

Bonnie rose to her feet quickly, latching onto Ron's arm and glaring back at Monique. "Damn right it's not necessary."

James quickly inserted himself between the teens line of sight, patting Ron on the shoulder. "I think you are doing a great thing Ronald."

"I agree." Andrea gave Ron anouther hug, this time adding a kiss on the cheek. "How about you let us talk about all this with your parents, and you all go have fun at the mall. I know the girls have to be anxious to go."

"I quite agree." Bonnie, still latched onto Ron's arm, began dragging him out to the car. "The stores open in twenty minutes, and we should get there for the early sales. I figure it should only take six or seven hours for those."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Se... seven hours?"

Rufus took that moment to jump out of Ron's pocket, waving goodbye to his human. Josh and Felix were likewise dragged after them, both looking quite panicked. Andrea moved over beside Jean with a smile on her face. "Those boys are doomed, aren't they?"

Jean Stoppable smirked along with her friend. "Oh yeah."

--

John Rockwaller was working on his computer when the call he had been waiting for came in. "Cameron, tell me you have something for me."

"It's legit." Cameron sounded tired over the phone, having worked all night. "The kid's got almost a hundred mill, though it looks like he might have spent some of that yesterday."

"Not a problem." John smirked, checking his off-shore account balances. "I doubt the kid could spend the whole amount this fast. No one is that stupid. But how come you didn't find this on your first check on the family?"

"That one was my fault. Kid only worked at Bueno Nacho for a week. Who could have figured he'd make manager and create a popular menu item in that time. Plus, since he didn't have the money when I did the check..."

"Fine, fine." John waved off his man's excuses. "But go over the rest of the kids background with a fine tooth comb. I don't want to miss anything with this kid, not if I'm going to use him."

John shut down the phone, considering the situation. He'd been an investment broker with a large firm when he had started out right out of college, one of their rising stars. He was living the life, with a beautiful wife, a fancy car, and invites to all the right parties. But he had been too cocky. When a problem happened, and an investment he had guaranteed failed to pan out, he was ruined. The company canned him, leaving him and his wife, with two daughters already, with nothing.

That was when he went out on his own, created his own company. It took time, but eventually the accounts came in. But this time, he wasn't taking any chances. Falsify a few records, keep the gullible hooked on how much money he was 'making' them, and siphon a little from every account into his off-shore holdings. Of course, he'd had to do a few others things to get to where he was now, but none of that mattered to him.

With the Stoppable boy's money, John would finally have enough that he could bail the country for some tropical island in the Caribbean. He could also get rid of his annoying family, who had proved useless to him for the most part. His wife had lost her looks, and he barely touched her anymore unless he had to to keep her happy. His youngest Bonnie was proving to be quite the failure. At least Connie had proven his genes, and Lonnie had been useful on occasion. He might keep in touch with them after he settled into his new life.

As John Rockwaller sat back, he thought of life on a tropical beach, with pretty young island girls to serve his every whim.

--

The mall traffic was still very light as the stores began opening their doors. But Ron wasn't paying any attention to that. He was watching the happy and giddy expressions on his female companions. They looked like kids in a candy store, but already hyped up on sugar.

Ron reached into his wallet, pulling out one of the cards. "So I guess you're all anxious..."

Bonnie snatched the card out of Ron's hands with a grin. "Thank you Ronnie. Love you."

"Hey!" Kim stepped up beside Bonnie, scowling. "Why does she get the card?"

Bonnie just smirked triumphantly. "Girlfriend privileges."

Kim grabbed the card out of Bonnie's hand, much to Bonnie's ire. "Well I've been his best friend since we were four. I think I can best look out for Ron's interests in how we spend his money."

While Kim was focused on Boonie that she didn't notice Monique slide up and snatch the card away. "Well, I think I should... just because."

"But I'm his girlfriend!

"I'm his best friend!"

"And I offered to bear his children."

Bonnie and Kim both whirled on Monique, Bonnie's gaze harsh. "And don't think I've forgotten that you gold digging hussy."

Kim pushed up against Bonnie. "Don't call Monique a hussy."

Monique moved to push against both of them, deeply offended. "AND I am NOT a gold digger. If anyone is a gold digger..."

"ENOUGH!" All three girls turned quickly to look at Ron, who they had never heard sound so agitated and angry. Ron quickly snatched the card back, just glaring at the three of them. "None of you will get to hold the card. You are all acting like children, squabbling over something you're all going to use anyway." Ron gave an exasperated sigh. "When the heck did I become the responsible one around here?" Ron turned his attentions to the fourth female of the group. "Tara, you get to hold the card."

Tara just smiled sweetly. "Thank you Ron."

"Now, us guys are going to go check out video games. Call us if you need us." A chagrined Bonnie kissed Ron on the cheek before he left, and Kim did the same to Josh.

But once Ron, Josh, and Felix were out of hearing range, Tara's sweet smile became one of triumph. "I knew that would work."

Three heads turned to her, unsure what she was talking about. "Tara, what do you mean."

"Oh, I just figured that if the three of you fought over it, I'd get the card. Looks like it worked."

Kim and Monique gaped at her, but Bonnie gave Tara a sly grin. "Tara... that was positively devious."

Tara gave Bonnie a sweet smile and a shoulder shrug. "I know. Now come on, we're burning shopping time here."

--

Ron was shaking his head as he walked into the video game store with Josh and Felix. "Man, they were acting so... kiddish. And Monique..."

Felix just laughed at the expression on Ron's face. "That's money for you, makes people do crazy things. I wouldn't worry about it too much. From what I've seen of them, Kim and Bonnie will settle down about it soon enough."

Ron paused, glancing down at his friend. "I notice you didn't mention Monique in that."

Felix laughed even harder now, drawing some attention from the other customers in the store. "I'm not even going to touch that one. You see the way she reacted when you pulled that credit card out at Kim's place? Man, you are toast. I don't know Monique all that well, but hopefully she settles down before your girlfriend puts her down. She looks like she'd have a mean right hook. Or you could just tell them to jello wrestle for you."

Ron looked shocked at Felix's statement. "Felix, I couldn't do that. Bonnie would kill me if a told her to wrestle Monique in..." Ron's eyes got a faraway look for a moment, a goofy grin slowly spreading across his face. After a moment though he shook his head, clearing it. "What was I saying?"

"Bonnie, Monique, jello wrestling..."

"Right, right, while hot, saying so to Bonnie would mean lots of pain in my immediate future."

"Might be worth it though if it were to happen." Both teens laughed, and Felix rolled away, checking the shelves of the new releases.

Josh had been largely silent all day, but moved over to Ron, who was looking through the bargain bin. "Hey Ron, thanks for inviting me along and everything."

Ron glanced up with a grin on his face. "No problem Josh."

"I know it's mainly because Kim and I are dating, but I appreciate it."

Ron looked up quickly, frowning slightly. "That's not all of it. We've hung before. Remember Halloween last year? I know we're not exactly tight, but KP likes you a lot."

"I like Kim a lot as well." Josh flicked through a few games without really paying too much attention. "Hey Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure dude."

"You guys go on all these missions... do you guys ever get hurt, like you were against Motor Ed?"

Ron paused in his looking, thinking about the question. "Well... I don't know about getting that hurt, but we get the usual scrapes and cuts, sure. I mean, there was this one time, in Senor Senior Senior's island lair, he had these spinning tops of doom. They were huge! KP got nicked pretty good by one of them when she got tired." Ron failed to notice Josh paling slightly. "Oh, and there was this mutant squid thing when Kim came to rescue me and the O' Boyz, I think she got scrapped up a bit. And there was the time Kim and Shego were fighting, and this stray blast caught me right on the leg." Ron pulled up the leg of his pants, showing the old burn scar to Josh. "It hurt for a bit, but it wasn't that bad. Kim's mom patched me up."

Josh wasn't even making the pretense of looking through the games. "And what does Bonnie think of you and these missions?"

Ron considered that for a moment. "Well, we talked about it. Plus, she's gone on a mission with me before, when Kim was sick, so she knows what it's like. I know she worries, but she trusts me, and knows this is something I have to do. I mean, we help save the world, can't be cooler than that."

"Yeah... I guess." Josh pulled back from the bin, his face expressionless. "Thanks Ron."

"Hey, no problemo dude." Ron returned to going through the games, but something about the questions Josh asked niggled at the back of his mind. For a moment, it looked like he might have figured out what was wrong, but then his eye spotted the original Bricks of Fury video game, and all thoughts of Josh went right out the window.

--

Author's Notes – Next... Kim has a date with Josh, John Rockwaller starts to put his plan in motion, and now Tara has a secret admirer. Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

Make sure to check out Akinyi's This Means War. It's a heck of a good read!

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 24

"What do you think of this one?" Kim held the dress up against her, smiling as she felt the soft material under her fingertips.

Monique gave her a critical eye, turning her head slightly to the left as she considered. "Looks good. Are we talking date with Josh material here?"

"Yes." Kim smiled as she pulled the dress in front of her, giving it anouther look. "We have a date tonight. I think things between us are so much better since Bonnie gave me that advice during our double date."

Monique glanced briefly Bonnie and Tara's way before leaning in closer. "What do you mean?"

"Bonnie was right, I have been too... passive, when it came to Josh. I like him, he likes me, I shouldn't be afraid to show it." Kim draped the dress over her arm, continuing to look through the racks. "I mean, it doesn't hurt anything to be more open, is it? And it doesn't have to be about sex either. After all, Bonnie can do it and she and Ron haven't gone that far yet. I should be able to at least go part way."

"So..." Monique frowned, wondering how to phrase what she wanted to say, "you haven't noticed anything wrong then with Josh?"

Kim's gaze shot up questioningly. "Wrong?"

Monique glanced away briefly before returning the look. "I don't know, just a sense I have. I'm not even sure what it means. It might be nothing. I could be..."

"Kim, find anything?" Bonnie sidled up quickly, cutting off Monique. She spied the dress on Kim's arm and smiled. "Nice. Date tonight?"

Kim smiled brightly. "Yes. Josh is taking me out to dinner and a movie."

"Well that's definitely going to be a good look. Nice grab." Bonnie turned to go back to her pile, but spared a moment to glare harshly at Monique.

Monique sighed, shaking her head. "That girl is never going to forgive me."

Kim smirked, glancing over at Bonnie. "Well, you did offer to have her boyfriend's baby."

"It was the excitement, that's all. You know what it takes to qualify for a double platinum card?"

"Ninety nine million dollars?"

"Hardy har har." Monique grumbled briefly before returning her attention to the clothes in front of her. "Anyways, I'm just saying, I'm getting some kind of vibe from Josh, but I have no idea what it means."

"No big Monique." Kim held up anouther dress, considering it. "If there's anything wrong, I'll find out tonight."

--

Kim wasn't sure if it was what Monique said or if she was just sensing what Monique had, but there definitely seemed to be something off about their date, and Kim was sure that something was Josh. He had been quieter than normal, though there had been no downturn in his affection.

Dinner had been wonderful, and Kim had followed several of Bonnie's tips, but even that hadn't been able to achieve the full reaction she had been looking for, like it had a short while ago. Now, sitting in the quiet theater, the latest Hollywood romantic comedy playing on the screen, Kim wondered just what was wrong with her beau.

She enjoyed the arm across her shoulders but she could feel the tenseness in his touch. Finally, half-way through the movie, Kim couldn't stand it any more. "Josh... is something wrong?"

Josh blinked, turning his attention quickly to Kim. "Wrong?"

"You've been quieter than normal all night, and then now, you feel really tense. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong Kim, really."

"Was it something Ron did at the mall today?" Kim knew she was pushing it, hoping it might be something simple and explainable. "I know how Ron can get when he's buying video games, and Felix seems like he's almost as bad. Did you not have a good time earlier?"

Josh shook his head quickly. "No, I had a great time... other than carrying all those bags after you were all done shopping." Both shared a quick laugh at that. "No, it was cool of Ron to include me in that, considering we only really started to hang the last while." Josh sighed, squeezing Kim's shoulder gently. "I'm fine."

Kim gave her boyfriend anouther look, not quite believing him but not wanting to ruin the night by pushing him on a point she could be wrong about. "Okay Josh." Kim nestled back up against his side, enjoying the warmth, but concerned about what could be bothering Josh that he couldn't talk to her about it.

--

Bonnie pushed her way through the front door, laden with bags. Ron had offered to come with her to unload everything, since she was the one with the car, but she had declined. She wasn't sure what her father's reaction to seeing him again would be, and she didn't want a confrontation between them that might cause problems for their relationship. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't get some digs in herself.

Connie and Lonnie were both in the living room when she came in, and she smiled brightly. "Don't mind me. I just have a couple of loads to bring in from the car."

Connie glared at the bags then at the door, as if she could see the bags still remaining. "A couple loads?"

"Oh yes." Bonnie was smiling sweetly at the both of them. "My millionaire boyfriend took me and a few others on a shopping spree today. I think we really gave his double platinum card a workout."

At the words double platinum, Lonnie shut off her self phone right in the middle of the conversation. "Did you say... double platinum?"

"Uh huh." Bonnie walked to the bottom of the stairs, forcing her sisters to follow her. "The bank gave him a couple of them yesterday. They sure are handy, I don't think I ever got served that quickly before. Well, I better put ALL this stuff away. Toodles." Bonnie could barely resist the urge to laugh at the expressions on her sisters faces as she headed up to her room, expressions she was able to enjoy fully as she brought in the other two loads of bags she had with her.

Bonnie was able to enjoy the tweaking of her sisters all the way to dinner, dropping little hints about what Ron had planned, the things she was buying, and just the fact that her boyfriend was the best in the world. It was only the quiet admonition by her mother as they sat down to eat that stopped her from continuing.

Through it all, John Rockwaller sat and watched, absorbing everything his daughter said. As he ate, his mind worked through everything he heard and he smiled. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up from her dinner curiously, as her father rarely talked during meals unless there was company. "Yes Daddy?"

"I want you to invite Ronald for dinner tomorrow night. Do you think you could do that?"

There was stunned silence from the rest of the table as all the attention was on John Rockwaller. "I don't know... I can ask."

John smiled almost patronizingly. "You do that honey. I think I'd like to talk to that young man again about his future."

Bonnie glanced briefly at her mother before turning back to her father. "Sure Daddy, I'll see if he can make it."

"Thank you sweetheart." John resumed eating, but his thoughts were running a mile a minute. With Ron Stoppable's money, he'd finally have enough that he could drain the other investors quickly and disappear before anyone would know the difference. No more mewling brats, no more miserable wife. It would be strictly the good life where no reach of American justice could get to him. Yes, this was going to be a good week for John Rockwaller.

--

"So where's Ron?" Tara glanced around to see if the teen was somewhere around. "Don't you always walk together?"

Kim sighed, rolling her eyes. "He said he had anouther way to get to school today, said not to wait up for him, but if he doesn't hurry he's going to be late."

"Well Bonnie isn't here either. Do you think..."

A loud yell and the roar of an engine cut Tara's statement short. Both turned quickly to see Ron tearing down the road on his new motorcycle, Bonnie hanging on behind him and laughing with glee. They dodged around several cars and skidded to a stop in front of Kim and Tara.

Ron pulled off his helmet, a wide grin on his face. "Ladies, check out the new ride. Isn't it sweet?"

Tara bent down, taking a look at the black motorcycle with obvious interest. "Is that a Kawasaki Ninja ZX 14?"

Ron stared blankly for a moment before smiling. "Uhh... yeah?"

Kim glanced over at Tara confused. "How on earth did you know that?"

Tara just shrugged. "I dated a guy briefly who was into bikes."

Bonnie had pulled her helmet off, hopping off from behind Ron. "Well T, I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind giving you a ride after school today. That is all right, isn't it?"

"No problem Bonnie, The Ron is happy to give everyone a ride."

Bonnie glared sharply at Ron, her eyebrow cocked. "Ron, what did I tell you?"

Ron sagged, letting out a defeated breath. "You are dating Ron, not The Ron, and if I expect kisses in the future, I need to remember that. But Bonnie... it's cool." He glanced to Kim and Tara for support.

He didn't find any, as the girls responded as one. "No it's not."

Rufus hopped out of Ron bag, removing his own mini helmet, chattering to his human. Ron finally sighed in defeat. "Okay Rufus, so you were right. It wasn't cool."

Bonnie kissed her boyfriend on the cheek with a smile. "But this motorcycle sure is."

"Not cool enough to stop me from poundin' on you Stoppable."

The group turned quickly to see Brick and five of his football buddies advancing on them. Kim dropped right into a defensive stance with Tara behind her. Bonnie ducked behind Ron a bit, but kept her composure. Ron just smiled. "Hey Brick, how's it hanging?"

That gave Brick pause, but only for a moment. "You think you're a big man, stealing my girl, riding a motorcycle, but that ain't gonna stop me from beatin' on ya. See, we're off school property, so even Barkin can't get in the way. I even brought some boys so Possible can't save ya."

Kim glanced briefly at Ron before eying her opponents again. "Ron..."

"Let me handle this KP." Ron stepped forward, but instead of focusing on Brick, he looked at the other guys behind him. "Hey guys, I got a business deal for you." Everyone paused at that, looking directly at Ron. Ron didn't even notice. "How much would it take for you to keep Brick off my back and leave me and my friends alone?"

The girls eyes widened but the guys just looked surprised. "What?"

Ron just smiled. "I'm serious. How much do I have to pay you to keep him off my back and leave us alone for the rest of the year?"

The guys behind Brick looked at each other, unsure of what to do. It was Tony, one of the defensive linemen, who spoke up first. "Uhh... two hundred?"

Brick whirled on his team mate, completely upset. "Tony? What the hell are you doing?"

Tony looked chagrined but didn't back down. "Hey man, I heard the rumours. Stoppable's loaded. If he's gonna give me money to do what I'd do normally, I'm gonna take it."

Ron was already pulling out a small wad of cash from his pocket. "Two hundred good for the rest of you guys?"

Slowly, the group nodded their heads and Ron walked through the group, handing them the cash. Once the money was handed out, the guys looked at their leader with a bit of sympathy before grabbing him by the arms, dragging him away.

Brick was not happy, as he kicked and thrashed trying to get away. "Guys, come on... let me go... stop..." Brick glared at Ron as his former back-up dragged him away. "You haven't heard the last from me Stoppable!"

Bonnie and Tara turned to look at Ron stunned. Kim though was just a bit beyond that. "Ron... what you just did..."

"Hey, if it gets Brick to leave us alone without having to fight him again, I think I did good." Ron frowned though as he checked his pockets. "It did blow all my spending money this week though."

Now Bonnie was beyond stunned. "But... all your money..."

"My Dad's keeping me on an allowance so that I don't spend it all. He even took the credit cards back. I'm just glad that I filled the tank on my new bike before this happened."

Bonnie looked a little down-hearted, but Kim was more relieved. "Well that's good. You don't need ALL that money on you all the time. I mean, even we got carried away with it yesterday."

Bonnie and Tara nodded, Bonnie a bit more glumly than her best friend, but Bonnie wrapped her arm around Ron's waist as they headed into the school. It did trigger something in Bonnie's mind though. "Oh, by the way, my Dad wants you to come over for dinner tonight Ron."

Ron stopped in his tracks, turning to look at his girlfriend. "Really?"

Bonnie sighed softly, meeting his gaze. "You have money now, and that means power to my father. He probably wants to try and get on your good side now."

Ron rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck, uncertain. "I don't know..."

Bonnie squeezed his hip, smiling. "Come on, it will be all right. Besides, wouldn't you like to see my father try and squirm back into your good graces after the way he acted Friday?"

"Well... I guess. I should make sure with my folks first."

Bonnie kissed him quickly after making sure the coast was clear. "Thank you Ron."

Tara turned so that she could put some of her books into her locker. "I'd be careful Ron. He's probably going to want something from you and that..." Tara's voice trailed off as she watched an envelope fall from her locker to the floor.

Kim bent down to pick it up for her, handing it to her friend. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Tara opened it up quickly, pulling out the letter inside. Scanning it quickly, her eyes widening. "I... I have a secret admirer."

Three heads snapped around to look at Ron, and the blond took a step back, raising his hands defensively. "Don't look at me, I didn't do it."

Tara looked over the letter again, flipping it over and checking everything carefully. "Well... I have no idea who could have sent this to me. Have you guys heard anything?"

Kim shrugged, as did Ron. Bonnie took the letter, reading it over herself. "Well... he's either a geek or he was smart enough to copy from a book."

Kim took the letter now, reading it over. "How can you tell that?"

Bonnie looked over Kim's shoulder, pointing out a line from the letter. "Radiant illumination? That eliminates any guy who plays a contact sport right there."

Kim nodded in acknowledgment. "Guess that's as good a guess as any."

Bonnie smiled back at Tara. "So T, what are you going to do about it?"

Tara took a moment to look between her friends, pondering. "I guess I'm interested. I mean, look at how well it worked out for you two. I guess I just wish I knew who it was." The girls looked up and down the hallway, wondering if they could spot someone paying more attention then usual, but didn't see anyone. With a sigh, Tara put the letter in her bag. "Now I'm going to be wondering who it is all day."

As the teens headed off down the hallway, none of them noticed the eyes that tracked the gentle sway of Tara's behind as she walked.

--

Author's Notes – Next... Ron is going to dinner again at the Rockwaller house, but can he survive to get there with Drakken and Shego hatching anouther plot?


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! Sorry for the delay folks, didn't plan on being this long in updating. Just, with the move, I figured I'd check out the dating scene in Grande Prairie, so I signed up for a free dating site at plentyoffish dot com. Well, just two hours after signing up, I was chatting pretty nicely with a young woman and the last little bit got away from me. Still hoping I can finish this story pretty quick, so no worries.

Make sure to check out Potato Madness by Neo the Saiyan angel. Believe me, you'll never look at your french fries the same way ever again. lol

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 25

"So Tara, any luck finding your secret admirer?" Bonnie smirked as she saw the look of agitation on her friend's face.

"No, and it's driving me crazy." Tara crossed her arms in front of her, pouting. "Why did I ever think a secret admirer was romantic?"

Bonnie's smirk got wider and wider. "Hey, you're the one who wished YOU had one as well."

Tara glared at her friend briefly before letting out a sigh. "All right, all right, so I got what I wished for. I just wish I had some clue who it was." The pair walked out into the parking lot, glad that the day was over. Of course, that just meant they got to play with Ron's new toy.

Bonnie smiled as her friend, just a moment before completely frustrated and distracted, saw the motorcycle and smiled brightly. Ron, Kim, and Josh were already there, the latter two with their arms around each other.

Ron, seeing his girlfriend, jogged over quickly and the pair shared a kiss. "Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Ron, I…"

"Ron, can you give me a ride on your motorcycle?" Tara was positively brimming with energy, almost hopping in place.

Ron and Bonnie took one look at her and started to laugh. "Sure Tara, just…" Tara had already dashed to the bike, putting on her helmet quickly long before Ron had finished what he was trying to say. The two laughed again as Tara threw herself on the bike, looking at Ron expectantly. "Guess I better get going then, huh?"

Bonnie kissed Ron again, stretching it out to aggravate her friend a bit. "Have fun."

Ron threw on his helmet and straddled the bike. Tara wrapped her arms around him, clinging tightly, as Ron revved the engine, and then the pair were quickly away for their ride.

Monique got to their side just as Ron and Tara rounded the corner down the street. "Ron's giving out rides on his new toy?"

Bonnie turned to glare at Monique, her eyes harsh. "I don't think you riding anything with Ron is going to happen."

Monique let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, I got carried away. I would have said that to Danny Devito if he flashed me a double platinum."  
Bonnie glared a few moments longer before finally letting up. "Fine, but I see any unnecessary grabbing of my boyfriend, and even Kim won't be able to pull me off you, doesn't matter how much you helped us."

Kim was about to step between the two squabbling teens when her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Drakken and Shego are at it again Kim. Looks like they're robbing a jewelry store this time."

Kim blinked, trying to comprehend that. "Okay, I can see Shego going for jewels, but Drakken?"

Wade grinned and shrugged. "Maybe Drakken's got some cash flow problems." Wade resumed typing rapidly. "Anyways, they're still there, and they're in the area. You should be able to get to them before they escape."

Kim nodded, checking over her equipment. "All right, we'll go as soon as Ron gets back. We can take his new ride. Where are we going anyways?"

"Jimmy Ding, the Bling Bling King's place."

Kim paused, glancing back at the Kimmunicator with an amused expression. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face."

Wade grinned in return. "I'm can't believe I did either. Anyways, better hurry."

"Thanks Wade." Kim put the Kimmunicator away, looking around. "Now, if Ron could just get here…"

The motorcycle quickly tore around the corner, surprising them. What was even more surprising was that it wasn't Ron driving anymore but Tara. She ripped around the corner at about sixty miles an hour, popped the curb, then took a jump off a small hill that was nearby. She landed deftly, then turned to return to the others, skidding to a stop not more than a foot away from Bonnie, who jumped back in surprise.

Tara pulled her helmet off with a laugh, letting her hair loose and shaking it out. "Oh man that was great. Think I can do that again Ron?"

Ron fell off the back of the bike, crawling towards Kim and Bonnie. "Please… need… stomach… back." Rufus was in full agreement, as the poor naked mole rat jumped from Ron's pocket and kissed the ground repeatedly.

Bonnie glanced from her boyfriend and his pet to her best friend, cocking her eyebrow. "Boyfriend who's into bikes?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I like motorcycles. And Ron, it wasn't that bad."

"I can taste my spleen. Is that normal?"

As Tara grumbled, Kim picked her best friend up off the ground. "Come on Ron, we have to go. Drakken and Shego are robbing a jewelry store right now."

Ron struggled to pick himself up, and hopped onto the bike, making sure that he was driving this time. "Where to KP?"

"Jimmy Ding's."

"Really?" Ron turned excitedly towards Kim. "Cause I thought of going there to…" Ron remembered that Bonnie was standing right there as well and his eyes widened. "I mean… umm… going there to… get myself… uhh…"

Bonnie kissed her boyfriend quickly with a brilliant smile on her face. "Ohhh, this is going to be a good birthday. Just remember Ron, rubies. Diamonds are nice, but rubies really work with my colouring."

"Bonnie!" Kim gave an exasperated sigh, then gave her own boyfriend a kiss quickly. "Call you later Josh."

Ron cast a final wave as Kim put her helmet on and hopped onto the seat behind him. "I should make it to dinner all right. If not I'll call."

The teen heroes tore off down the road, almost every eye watching them as they rushed past. All except one set. Monique saw the strange expression on Josh's face and had some serious questions.

--

"Hhhrrrrrrr… What's taking so long?"

Shego turned sharply to glare at her employer, even as her blasts continued to wear down the door. "Do YOU want to try and break into this vault without my help, because I'm more than willing to let you step in at any time?"

"No." Drakken slumped down in his seat beside the bound and gagged Jimmy Ding. "It's just none of these diamonds are big enough to serve a a focusing mechanism for my laser. There has to be a bigger one in there."

"And I'll get it Dr. D. Just… be… quiet." With one final burst, the door blew apart, and Shego smiled. Stepping through the blown doorway, she spied exactly what the doctor ordered. "Hey Doc, will this do?"

Drakken stuck his head through the door and smiled happily. "Ohhhh, that's PERFECT Shego. Now, with my focusing diamond, Operation Catastrophic Doom is back on track."

"Sorry Drakken, but that train's been derailed."

Drakken turned wide-eyed at the voice, and his smile disappeared quickly. "Kim Possible? But how…"Kim pointed to the huge hole in the wall and gave him a look that said it all. Drakken appeared sheepish. "Yes… well… Shego!"

"I'm on it!" Shego jumped forward, lashing out with a quick kick that Kim blocked easily. "You know Princess, I was wondering if you were going to bring that new sidekick of yours, but it looks like you just brought the buffoon. What ever happened to her?"

Kim lashed out with a right, then a left. "She's not my sidekick, she's Ron's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Shego was distracted for a moment, and Kim took advantage, catching Shego in the gut with a quick right side kick. Shego recovered quickly, relighting her hands. "You mean Stoppable actually found someone besides you interested in him? That is remarkable."

Kim winced as she blocked a hard blow, turning it around quickly. "I am not interested in Ron. I have my own boyfriend."

Shego smirked as she ducked under a high kick. "Right, right, that nice artist boy I saw you with when we almost made you disappear. He's cute." Shego dodged a quick strike from Kim and smiled. "But seriously, what does she see in him?" Shego pointed quickly at Ron, who was currently chasing Drakken around a table as the blue mad scientist clutched the diamond to him.

"She loves him." Kim jumped the leg sweep, hoping to catch Shego unawares with a quick right while still in midair, but Shego anticipated that. "They make each other happy. And now that he's rich…"

Shego paused again, glancing at Ron. "Wait… define rich."

Kim smirked, sensing the distraction she needed. "Just south of billionaire."

Shego froze, turning all her attention to Ron now. "Really, maybe I'm on the wrong side."

"Yeah… of my foot." Kim took her opening quickly, lashing out with a high kick that caught Shego across the jaw and sent the older woman sprawling to the floor.

The opening was too late. "Shego, let's jet!" Drakken held the large diamond aloft in his hands by the open area of the wall they had blown in. Kim glanced around for Ron and found him sprawled across a large display case, struggling to get up. Before Kim could react, Shego leapt through the opening to follow her employer, and the two took off with the jet packs they had been concealing. Kim could only watch helplessly as the pair disappeared into the sky.

Ron struggled to his feet, watching the disappearing villains vanish on the horizon. "So... they got away, huh?"

Kim sighed as Drakken and Shego finally disappeared. "Yes."

Ron stood beside Kim, surrounded by the destruction of the villain's entrance. "You know... this never would have happened if my Dad said we could have the squad."

Kim just gave Ron a glare, growling softly.

--

"Hey Bonnie, hope I'm not late." Ron stepped through the door, taking a moment to straighten his suit jacket.

Bonnie smiled quickly, kissing him and straightening his tie. "No, you're right on time. So how did it go today?"

Ron shook his head sadly. "They got away, and with this REALLY big diamond too. No idea what they wanted it for, since they left all the rest of the jewelry, but KP has Wade checking into it."

Bonnie frowned slightly, taking his arm and leading him to the dining room. "Anything that might take you away from dinner tonight?"

Ron shook his head quickly. "Nah, the Ronman's night is completely free for his badical girlfriend."

"Well that's good because..."

"Ronald." Both teens attention shifted immediately to John Rockwaller, who rose from his seat in the dining room with a smile on his face. "How good of you to come on such short notice."

That gave everyone in the room pause, as John Rockwaller, taciturn father and husband, suddenly seemed like an entirely different man. None of the women even thought he had been that nice and welcoming to business partners that had been in the house before.

Bonnie gaped briefly, her eyes locked onto her father. "Daddy?"

"Yes Pumpkin?"

John's voice was sickeningly sweet and Bonnie just couldn't comprehend what she was seeing and hearing. "Uhh... nothing Daddy."

John motioned them to the table and the two empty seats. "Come, sit down. Ronald, you sit beside me, we have much to discuss." Mrs. Rockwaller moved quickly to serve dinner, adding a generous portion to Ron's plate, knowing his appetite. John Rockwaller paused only long enough for his wife to serve him before he pressed on. "I hear you had an exciting day today, a robbery at a jewelry store was it?"

Ron swallowed his bite quickly, casting occasional glances over at Bonnie. "Uhh, yes sir. Umm... Drakken and Shego, they made off with a pretty large diamond."

"I'm sure you'll get them soon enough, you and your partner Kim." The girls were all stunned at John's attitude, as failure was never something he tolerated. To be that conciliatory with Ron was completely unheard of. John paid them no attention though, his attention focused on Ron. "But that's not the main issue I wanted to discuss with you tonight. I wanted to talk to you about your recent windfall. What plans do you have for all that money?"

Ron paused in his eating, taking Bonnie's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "Well... sir... my Dad said I should donate a lot to charity, to offset the taxes."

John nodded, steepling his hands in front of him. "Good, good, I do that myself. It's good business all around. What else?"

"Umm... well, I'm doing a lot of funding for Team Possible. I bought us a jet and all that which should make missions easier."

John frowned slightly, becoming impatient. "Yes, yes, but what about the majority of it?"

Ron used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, sensing the tension. "My Dad said he was going to invest it, so that when I need it, it would be there, maybe even more than what I started with."

The wolfish grin on John's face broadened considerably at that. "That's very smart thinking Ronald, very smart. But tell me... do you think your father is the best person to invest your money for you?"

Ron seemed uncertain of what to say as he gaped at Mr. Rockwaller. "Why wouldn't he? He's my Dad."

John waved off his concerns quickly, smiling brightly the whole time. "Oh, I don't mean any offense to your father, not at all. I'm sure he's got some very reliable and steady funds to invest your money in. But you have to consider this Ronald, your father is an actuary. That means he determines risk and takes the safest bet. Sure, you probably won't lose much money, but neither will you make much money either. Has Bonnie told you what I do for a living?"

Ron glanced over at his girlfriend, shaking his head. "No sir."

"Ronald, I'm an investment manager. My sole job is to find the best investments for my clients and make them the most money they possibly could. Since it's my only job, I take risks, risks that give all my clients a bigger payoff."

"But... what if they lost money."

John smiled, leaning in a little bit as if confiding in Ron. "They could, that's always a possibility. Just remember though, it's my job to find the best, the safest risks. If I didn't, I wouldn't have any clients. Everyone wants to make as much money as they can, and that's what I help them do. I've NEVER had a client lose money long-term. In fact, I've almost doubled some of my client's portfolios." John reached over, patting Ron's shoulder paternally. "So while your father could probably make you a little money, I can make you a whole lot more." John smiled sweetly at his youngest daughter then back at Ron. "The better to take care of my little girl. Think about it Ronald."

With that, John returned to his dinner, maintaining the smile on his face as the rest of the family, still stunned at his behavior, ate quietly.

--

Ron stood outside the front door, holding both of Bonnie's hands in his. "Was that the same guy I met on Friday, because seriously, he went from Mr. Barkin to Mr. Rogers in a REALLY short amount of time."

Bonnie glanced back at the door as if she could see through it to where her father was. "I... don't know. I have NEVER seen my father act like that before."

Ron smiled, pulling Bonnie closer. "Well, I like this version of him a LOT better."

Bonnie looked uncomfortable, though it wasn't her boyfriend's embrace that was causing it. "Ron... about what my father asked you... I don't..."

The door swung open quickly to reveal a grinning John Rockwaller. Ron quickly jumped away from Bonnie, looking scared. John just waved it off, his smile never wavering. "Don't mind me kids, I'll leave you two alone in a moment. Ronald, before you go, have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

Ron looked uncertain as he looked over at his girlfriend's father. "I'm... not sure sir, I'd have to talk it over with my father first."

John's smile faltered only briefly before returning, almost as if his face had never changed. "You do that then. I'm sure a smart man like your father will see the benefit of someone like me managing your money for you." He glanced down at his watch briefly then back up at the teens. "I'll leave you two alone out here. Five minutes Bonnie."

John closed the door, and Bonnie moved back to embrace her boyfriend. "Ron... what my father is suggesting... I don't think you should do it." Bonnie glanced back at the house, conflicted. "I've never seen him like this before. I don't have a good feeling about it."

Ron also glanced at the house, shuddering slightly. "I think you're right Bonnie. I mean, I know he's your father and everything, but I just... he feels like five hundred miles of bad road, and I haven't felt like that since Monkey Fist. Should I..."

"No." Bonnie quickly shook her head. "Tell him later. Let him think you thought it over. You tell him now, and who knows how he'll react. Trust me on this."

Ron could tell how much it bothered Bonnie to speak like this of her father. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly and gently. "I love you."

Bonnie smiled back, returning the kiss. "I love you too."

--

Author's Notes – Next... Tara's secret admirer strikes again and Monique starts putting the clues together. Drakken and Shego continue their plan. And John Rockwaller gets the bad news and is NOT happy. Stay tuned!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! Okay, I didn't get nearly as far as I thought I would. I'm an impulse writer, I write what flows out of me, and sometimes that means I don't get as far as I thought I would. Heck, Bonnie's Curse was supposed to be 7 chapters and turned into 18. So don't mind if I don't get to a plot point I expect to be next, you'll see it in the next chapter.

The master of the multiple marriage (okay, he has a lot of three-way relationship stories) Weirdbard has anouther one on the go called Partners in Crime. Be sure to check it out.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 26

Tara stood in front of her locker, staring at it uncertainly. Bonnie stood beside her, tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on T, you're going to have to open your locker at some point. Your math book is still in there."

Tara bit her lip, tentatively reaching a hand out then pulling it back. "I know, but... I mean, what if there's anouther letter in there? What do I do then?"

"You open it, so we can try and figure out who is putting them in your locker."

"She still hasn't opened her locker yet?"

Bonnie turned when she heard Kim behind her and smiled when she saw Ron beside her. She also saw Monique, who she glared briefly at before returning her attention to Kim. "No, she hasn't yet."

Tara reached out yet again, this time touching the lock before pulling away. "I'm just not sure... I mean, I want there to be anouther letter, but I also don't know..."

"Oh enough of this." Bonnie pushed past her best friend, popped her locker door open, and grabbed the letter that looked like it had been shoved through the slats of her locker door. Tearing it open, she pulled out the letter, reading it aloud. "To my darling Tara. I wish I could tell you just how much I would love to say these words to you myself, but every time I see you, I just can't form the words. Your beauty captivates me so greatly that nothing I can do helps. That's why I wish to express how I feel this way, so that you know how much I would love to get to know you better without coming off as a fool. I watch you cheering at the games and you are the only reason I attend. I only hope that when we finally meet you can feel even a portion for me what I feel for you. Just seeing your radiant smile makes me feel like a king. Please, please say you would be my queen, if only for a night. Your secret admirer."

Kim and Monique sighed, while Tara was smiling brightly. "Aww, that's so..."

"Definitely a geek."

Bonnie's abrupt assessment took the mood right out of Tara's sales. The blond frowned, glaring slightly. "Bonnie, didn't you use to say something like that about Ron?"

Bonnie winced, realizing she was being harsh. "All right, all right, so I still have a ways to go. Still..." Bonnie pointed out a key point, "see, he doesn't attend games for the sport of it, he only comes to see you. That eliminates three quarters of the guys right there." She pointed out anouther couple of lines. "Also, not one spelling mistake and the grammar is perfect. This is someone who gets good grades, doesn't like sports much, and, I'd say, pretty creative. Maybe someone in the math club or science club or..."

Monique looked stricken for a moment, something clicking in her head. "Or art."

Bonnie was the only one who caught her expression but played it off. "Yes, maybe art."

Kim nodded quickly, seeing a potential goal. "You know, I could talk to Josh, see if he noticed anyone who might be Tara's secret admirer. He knows all those guys pretty well."

Bonnie saw the look on Monique's face and knew she'd have to get some answers, but didn't want to do it in front of the others. "Tara, why don't you go with her before classes start. That way you can hear it directly."

Tara's smile widened at possibly solving the mystery. "Good idea!" Tara grabbed Kim's arm and the two of them chuckled briefly. "Let's hurry. The sooner we solve this, the happier I'll be."

Bonnie watched as Kim and Tara walked off down the hall, then grabbed Monique's arm, dragging her into an empty classroom. "All right, I think I know what you're thinking, but I want to hear it."

Monique cast a quick glance around, even though she knew they were alone, but spoke confidently when she was sure. "Do you think it just happens to be a coincidence that I've been getting strange vibes off Josh just as Tara starts getting letters from this secret admirer?"

Bonnie shook her head, quickly dismissing it. "No way. Josh has been so hung up on Kim for over a year it's not even funny. Believe me, I know. I tried to get him to go out with me last year, remember?"

"I know, I know, but I'm telling you, something isn't right here."

Bonnie nodded, accepting that. "Okay, I'll grant you that. But even if Tara's secret admirer IS Josh, there is no way that Tara is going to date him, especially if it's just after he breaks up with Kim, and definitely if he does it before he breaks up with her. Tara knows not to do that to anouther woman." Bonnie looked away for a moment, her frown deep. "Believe me, she knows."

Monique winced, her excitement fading. "Sorry, you're right. There is no way Tara would do that. But... do you think..."

"That Josh could be the one?" Bonnie looked thoughtful, weighing the possibilities. "I guess. I mean, he hasn't exactly been big into the sports, but he has been at a lot more games since he and Kim got a bit more serious. That, and I can see him writing something like that. He is an artist."

"So the possibility is there." Monique sighed, not sure whether or not to be happy that her theory was bearing fruit. "So what do we do about it then? If he's gonna break up with Kim to make a play for Tara..."

"He won't." Bonnie smiled confidently, a glimpse of the old Bonnie showing through. "If he tries to dump Kim to make a play for Tara, he'll find his school life is about to take a drastic turn for the worst. And if he isn't, then no one will know what we're planning." Bonnie leaned on the desk, her eyes meeting Monique's. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on him for the next couple of days."

--

"Are you sure you guys have no idea who it could be?" Tara looked almost lost as she picked at her lunch.

Kim tried to smile reassuringly as she sat across from her friend. "Don't worry Tara, we'll find out who it is soon enough."

Josh smiled as well, one arm around Kim. "Yeah, and I've got my feelers out, so if it's anyone in the art groups, I'll know about it soon enough." Bonnie and Monique shared a look, wondering just how hard he was looking.

Ron didn't notice though, all his attention on his lunch, which just happened to be pizza, the one thing about the cafeteria he truly enjoyed. "I just think it's cool that someone wants to copy me. I mean me! How cool is..."

"Hey Ron, I heard about what happened at Bueno Nacho on Friday." All heads turned to see Amelia standing there, an innocent smile on her face. "I was just wondering..."

"He's not interested." Bonnie's voice was practically a growl.

Amelia was taken aback, looking pleadingly at Ron. "But I was just..."

Bonnie would have been on her feet if Ron hadn't restrained her. "I believe I said he's not interested. Now take your skinny little..."

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie calmed down briefly at Tara's admonition, taking a moment to take a breath. When she was calmer, she turned back to Amelia, who looked ready to bolt. "Ron is taken. Find someone else."

Amelia retreated quickly and Bonnie found her seat again, mumbling as she wrapped her arm back around Ron. "Gold digging hussy, just let me..."

Ron gave her a squeeze and risked Barkin's detention by giving her a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it Bonnie."

Kim glanced from Bonnie to Tara, still shocked. "What just happened?"

Tara answered swiftly before Bonnie could. "A large number of girls have decided to take a very strong interest in Ron since he got all that money. Let's just say... Bonnie isn't happy."

"You better believe I'm not happy. She was the fifth one since yesterday. Emily before even had Ron pinned up against a locker, all over him like..."

Ron placed a comforting hand over Bonnie's, trying to calm her down. "Bonnie, you know I would never do that to you. I mean sure, the attention is... interesting, but I would never..."

"I know Ron, I know." Bonnie sighed, releasing the tension that had built up. "It's just... I finally found a great guy and now all these hussies..."

Bonnie was cut off by the sound of the Kimmunicator beeping, and Kim pulled it out quickly. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade looked a bit worried as his fingers flew across the keyboard in front of him. "Kim, Drakken's on the move. He's broken into a top secret lab in the Mojave Desert."

Kim glanced up briefly before returning her attention to Wade. "All right, we're on it Wade. Start calling in some favours, we're going to need something fast if we..."

"KP, chill." The grin on Ron's face spoke of great joy. "I got it covered. The jet was finished this morning, it should get us there fast."

Wade nodded, smiling as well. "I helped work out the specs, the new jet is definitely the best bet. I've already got the airfield crew prepping her, she'll be ready to go when you get there."

Kim gave both Ron and Wade an impressed look and smiled. "Thanks Wade." Kim slipped the Kimmunicator back into her pocket, rising to her feet. "Come on Ron, let's jet."

Ron stuffed the last slice of pizza in his mouth, chewing quickly, then bent to give Bonnie a kiss. Bonnie put a halt to that quickly, pushing him away by the lips. "Finish swallowing please."

Ron gulped quickly, appearing sheepish. "Sorry."

Bonnie smiled back, giving him a quick kiss. "That's better. Be careful."

Ron and Kim dashed out of the cafeteria, not noticing the grimace on one particular individual's face.

--

Dr. Drakken frowned as he weaved in and out of the various death rays assembled around the large, warehouse-like room. "No... no..." He rolled his eyes at one particularly small one, "no." Just as he was about to give up, his eyes widened, seeing just what he was looking for. "Oooo... yes... that says Operation Catastrophic Doom."

Shego just looked bored as she trailed behind. "Peachy, now let's grab it and go."

"Uh uh uh, Shego. It must be compatible with the focusing diamond." Pulling the jewel out of his jacket, Drakken made his way over to the death ray. Opening the side hatch, he slid the diamond in and the mechanism locked the diamond into place for him. "Ahh, a perfect fit."

"You prison uniform should be a perfect fit as well."

Drakken spun quickly, his eyes wide as he spotted his red-haired nemesis on the level above them. "Kim Possible... but how?"

Ron rubbed his knuckles on his chest, as if polishing them. "Oh we were just taking the new jet out for a spin, figured we'd drop in."

"Ron," Ron turned his attention quickly to his friend, who looked slightly annoyed, "brag later. Think you can keep those goons occupied?"

"Consider it done KP." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, quickly nodding his agreement.

Kim nodded before firing off her grappling gun. Throwing herself off the edge, she flew through the air, landing right in front of Shego gracefully.

Shego, though holding herself ready, just had to ask the question that was bugging you. "The sidekick bought you guys a jet?"

Kim grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Robotic pilot and everything."

Shego sighed, getting ready to attack. "Man, now I'm going to have to work my own jet into my next contract somehow. No way can I let you have the good toys."

Kim blocked the first strike, a right chop, and returned with a strike of her own. "You're just lucky that Ron's dad didn't let him get the squad of marines he wanted to hire."

Shego leapt backwards, throwing out a blast of plasma to give herself room. "Aww, he didn't think you could handle it yourself anymore?"

Kim ducked and threw out a leg sweep. "No, he just didn't think we needed more than a marine or two to stop you, considering how old your getting."

Shego roared and dove back into the fray.

--

The henchmen strode forward, smiling as they approached the young teen. Ron just stood there, smiling back at them. When the henchmen had him surrounded, staffs lit, they paused, wondering why he wasn't running as he normally would be at this point.

Ron, for his part, just looked around at all the henchmen. "So... fellas... how much does Drakken pay you?"

The henchmen glanced around at each other, confusion evident. It was the one named Bob who spoke up first. "Uhh... not a lot."

Ron shook his head, tsking loudly. "That's horrible. Here he is, trying to take over the world, and he can't even pay you properly. What about dental? Medical?" At the blank stares, Ron pushed on. "Do you guys get any benefits at all?"

Bob glanced at his fellows, actually feeling a bit of anger. "No. He even just cut the evil family picnic."

Ron sighed, shaking his head again. "That's just terrible."

Drakken, standing on top of the death ray, glared at his henchmen as they stood around talking. "Attack you lazy slugs!"

Ron glanced briefly at Drakken before turning back to the henchmen. "Is THAT the way he treats you guys?" Several yeses sounded around him, all increasing in irritation, with several glancing angrily at their boss. Ron just nodded, accepting their anger. "Well, do you guys really want to work for a guy like that and just end up in prison?" After several acknowledged that they really didn't want to, Ron smiled brightly. "Then guys, have I got a deal for you."

--

Drakken could only watch stunned as his henchmen started writing out bank information for the buffoon, completely ignoring his previous orders. At the same time, Shego and that infernal cheerleader were fighting to a draw. Drakken knew it was time to go. He pressed the button on the waiting blimp he had left hovering over the building, the hook for the death ray crashing through the roof and latching on quickly. "Come Shego."

Shego tossed a quick glance his way then blasted the floor in front of Kim, covering her escape. She caught the death ray as it lifted off, pulling herself up quickly so that she could wave goodbye.

Drakken though was still incensed. "You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not. Now, I have the diamond AND the new death ray. Now, nothing can stop Operation Catastrophic Doom!"

Drakken started to laugh, but was interrupted by a loud chattering near him. As he rose up past the second level, he saw the naked mole rat waving to him, clutching the very large diamond he had stolen earlier. Panicked, as if denying the sight in front of him, Drakken pulled open the side panel and gasped when he saw that the diamond was no longer in place. With a growl, he whirled to face Team Possible again, no longer as enthused as a moment ago. "You haven't heard the last of me. I WILL get my diamond back!" And then the death ray was lifted clear, and Drakken and Shego were gone.

Kim and Ron stood watching the blimp fade into the distance as Rufus scampered back to the teens. Kim bent down to scoop both him and the diamond up and gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Smart thinking Rufus." The naked mole rat just blushed and smiled. Kim then turned her attention to Ron and the pack of henchmen behind him. "Ron... you didn't buy a squad for us, after your dad said you shouldn't, did you?"

Ron shook his head quickly. "No way KP. I just offered to pay their wages until I found them better paying jobs with more respect."

Kim blinked a couple of times, wondering how Ron could do that. "Ron, where are you going to find jobs like that for all of them?"

Ron just smiled. "I heard Smarty Mart was hiring."

Kim looked at Ron with shock. "Really?"

"After what Drakken was paying them, Smarty Mart should be a step up for them."

--

Drakken grumbled the whole way back, muttering and raving. "That blasted cheerleader foiling my schemes. And what was that with the henchmen? I thought we were an evil family."

Shego smirked as she sank down into her seat, pulling a new magazine off the table. "You sure paid them like family."

"That's enough lip from you Shego." Drakken started pacing his lair, ignoring the brand new death ray he had stolen. "If only there was some way to get my diamond back and get the money somehow to get Operation Catastrophic Doom back on track. But how?"

Shego rolled her eyes, wishing she could ignore him, but knew that if she didn't do something, he'd be ranting for days. "Doc, there is a very simple way to do all that."

"Oh really Shego, pray tell." Drakken stood disbelievingly over her. "Just how do you plan to solve both my problems?

As Shego told Drakken her plan, his smile grew and grew, until he was positively giddy.

--

Author's Notes – Next... Josh has a talk with Bonnie, and John Rockwaller learns that his plans are coming undone. All that, and a surprise ending. Stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! This chapter is a bit shorter than I usually like, but then the last one went a bit longer, so I added a nice twist to the end. Enjoy!

Be sure to check out To Bebe or Not to Bebe by Prof Weird. I guarantee, you'll be glad you did, as it's a great story.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 27

Bonnie smiled as she let the wind play through her hair. She sat in front of the school, just enjoying the sun as the day let out. She had already gotten the word that Ron and Kim were on their way back and shouldn't be much longer. Then, after Ron took a few more people for a spin on his new motorcycle, they'd head off to do something together before dinner. It was definitely a good idea to have some fun now, because Bonnie had no idea how her father was going to react after dinner when Ron stopped by and told him that he wasn't interested in having her father manage his money.

"They on they're way back now?"

Bonnie turned to see Josh behind her, bookbag over one shoulder. "Yeah, Wade called me about ten minutes ago, after class let out."

Josh frowned, looking a bit awkward. "Kim never has Wade call me to tell me when they're done."

Bonnie shrugged, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Wade didn't for me either. I just told him to tell me, unless it was really late. He'd do it for you as well if you asked him."

The walkway was filling up now with students passing by on their way home, so Josh moved a bit closer to Bonnie. He appeared uncomfortable and uncertain. "Bonnie... how do you do it?"

Bonnie frowned slightly, looking up at the blond teen. "Do what?"

"Just wait. Act like everything will be fine when Ron is on a mission. I mean, it has to scare you, he's not exactly trained as well as Kim is."

Bonnie finally understood a bit of what the looks she had been seeing were about and rose to her feet. "You wouldn't think it, especially with the way he acts, but Ron is a lot better at it than you would think. I've been on a mission with him before, and I've seen him in action. Sure, I've never seen him fight, but I've seen him bungee jump, rock climb, swim... I'm pretty athletic, but even I couldn't keep up with him. I think the biggest thing is he doesn't have the confidence in himself that Kim does." Bonnie paused, glancing around for anyone she knew, but didn't see anyone. Satisfied, she pressed on. "I do get scared for him on occasion though, but I know why he's doing it. I just have to trust that he's going to be all right."

Josh seemed to consider her words for a moment, running them through his head. "Bonnie... what if he didn't come back?"

Bonnie felt a sharp chill in her chest as the thought crossed her mind. "Honestly... I don't know. I mean, this is the first time I've ever been in love. I just don't know what I would do if he didn't come back. I try not to think about it."

Josh nodded and it was obvious he was busy thinking of what they had talked about. "Thanks Bonnie." Looking extremely upset, Josh walked off, leaving Bonnie to watch him, his shoulders slumped and his gait slow.

Monique moved up beside Bonnie, her eyes on Josh as well. "Girl, I saw the two of you talking. It looked pretty serious. What was that all about."

Bonnie's previous good mood was shattered, and even the brilliant sun in the sky could cheer her up now. "I don't know if he is Tara's secret admirer or not, but I don't think he and Kim will be going out much longer."

--

Ron pulled up to a stop in front of the Rockwaller house, eying it warily. He knew what he had to do, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to it. The first time he had met Bonnie's father, the man had been cruel and vindictive and vicious. Then, after the royalty check came in, the man was one of the nicest guys he had ever met. The contrast was so great, it set his wig meter to maximum. He hadn't felt such bad roadedness since he and Kim first met Monkey Fist, and Ron knew how that had turned out.

As much as he hated to say it, he didn't trust Bonnie's father. Neither did his parents who, after Ron told them all about the offer John Rockwaller had proposed to increase his money, flatly told Ron there was no way they were letting John Rockwaller get his hands on his money. Not that Ron ever intended to, but it was good to have the parents as back-up, or an excuse, to say no to the man. The problem though was that he held control over Bonnie's life, and that included her dating life, and therefore his as well.

He felt Bonnie behind him giving him a comforting squeeze, not having moved even after the motorcycle had stopped. She seemed to know exactly what he was feeling, and had been trying to keep his spirits up all night. However, there was something bothering her as well beyond the sitch with her father, and she refused to talk about it yet until she knew for sure. She didn't want to say anything until then she had said, and that was fine by him.

Bonnie finally pulled herself off the bike, trying to smile for him as she pulled her helmet off. "Don't worry Ron, it will be all right, you'll see."

Ron pulled his helmet off, placing it on the handlebars but not getting off the bike just yet. "How can you be sure? I mean, you saw how he reacted on Friday when I first met him. What if he does something like that again?"

Bonnie lifted Ron's chin, kissing him. "Then we'll figure something out. Besides, this is the longest he's been in town in years. I doubt he'll stick around much longer anyways and then it's back to the occasional visit every other week. We'll get through this."

Ron sighed, finally lifting himself up and off the bike. Taking Bonnie's hand, the pair made their way up to the front door, intent on finding John Rockwaller.

It didn't take long to find him, as he was in his office. At first, he looked upset at being disturbed, but as soon as he saw Ron, he smiled brightly. "Hello Ronald, how nice to see you. Have you given my proposal some thought?"

Ron glanced at Bonnie for support and she quickly squeezed his hand. "Well sir... you see..."

John Rockwaller's face visibly darkened, though he fought to keep it from showing too much. "Yes Ronald, what is it."

Ron scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, unable to meet Bonnie's father's gaze. "Well see... my father already had an investment plan worked out... and I really don't..."

John Rockwaller sank back into his seat, looking contemplatively at the teens in front of him. "I see. So... your father has already made arrangements for the money. Do you think that if I spoke with him he might be inclined to change his mind?"

Ron seemed to visibly shrink a little under the older man's attentions. "I don't think so. I mean, I talked to him last night and everything but..." Ron was practically wheezing now as a hundred horrible scenarios came to mind and he panicked, "please Mr. Rockwaller sir, don't stop me and Bonnie from seeing each other. She's the most important thing in the world to me and I don't think I could stand it if I lost her. Please, don't punish her for my decision."

John Rockwaller frowned slightly, his fingers steepled in front of him. He studied Ron for a moment then smiled. "Ronald, breath easier. I have no intention on breaking the two of you up."

Two heads shot up quickly, stunned. Bonnie appeared almost hopeful as she could hardly believe her ears. "Really?"

"Of course not." John rose to his feet, his fingers now trailing over various items on his desk. "I made a mistake on Friday when I acted that way, but I was just trying to protect my daughter. I'm sure you understand, don't you?"

Ron nodded quickly, liking where this conversation was going. "Oh yes sir, I understand completely."

John nodded, his smile widening. "It's rare to see real and true love in people your age. It's refreshing to see actually. Combine that with the protection you can provide for her as a world-renowned hero..."

"Well... I wouldn't say WORLD-renowned. I mean, it's KP who gets most of the press..."

"Yes, that's true, but that's because of your nature." John sat down on the edge of his desk, pushing a few papers back to make room. "You're a giver Ronald, I can see that, and that's something my youngest girl needs. You work hard to make her happy. Finally, with the financial resources at your disposal, you have the means to provide my little girl everything she could want or need in her life. That's something that's very important to a father."

John Rockwaller stood and approached the two teens, still smiling. "Now, I can't say that I'm not disappointed that you would not allow me to help you further those goals, but I understand. We need to build a bit of a rapport before you can trust me." At Ron's guilty look, John tried to appear concerned. "I told you Ronald, there is no reason to feel guilty. I understand. You've only met me a couple of times before tonight and the first time wasn't exactly my most shining moment. Perhaps, in time, we can work together to help provide for my little girl. Does that sound like a possibility we can look forward to for the future?"

Ron nodded, finally able to meet the man's eyes. "I guess... I mean, yes sir."

John smiled, patting Ron on the shoulder. "Good man. I hope between the two of us, all our dreams can come to fruition."

It was a cryptic remark, but Ron ignored it, smiling. "Sounds good sir."

"Call me John."

When Ron and Bonnie left John's office, Ron let out a huge sigh of relief. "Wow... that went SOO much better than I thought it would."

Bonnie was frowning slightly though, glancing back at her father's office. "Yeah... I guess so."

--

As soon as the door closed to his office, John Rockwaller was seething. "Who does that little worm think he is, denying me?" With a quiet roar, he swept the papers from his desk onto the floor before planting his palms on the desk, trying to control his temper. "That little pissant will NOT deny me what I have worked so long and hard for. I WILL get his money, I will... but how?"

John breathed deeply, trying to focus his mind. He considered everything he had at his disposal. There was no way he could steal the money, not if it was already with anouther financial institution. The boy's parents obviously were not as forgiving as their son and it would take time to work on them, time he really didn't want to spend. He could have threatened the boy's relationship with his daughter but they had already proven stubborn enough to defy him once, and only the first day after his declaration.

No, John Rockwaller realized he'd have to take a completely different tactic to get what he wanted. The answer was already there, in what Ronald had said to him. It wasn't the money that was the most important thing to him, it was John Rockwaller's own daughter. Maybe it was time to use that love to further his own ends. John Rockwaller sat back down, far more composed, as he began to work out in his mind just what he'd have to do to accomplish his goals.

--

Ron was humming as he made his way down the street. Everything was finally going his way. He was dating the most beautiful girl in school, he had millions of dollars in the bank, and a couple of new rides that were the coolest ever. Even Bonnie's father was fully supporting them now, even after having to turn down his offer of help. He didn't think anything could spoil the great mood he was in.

Of course, that's when a large explosion tore up the street in front of him and Ron had to swerve to miss the brand new pothole in the street. His front tire caught the edge of it and the motorcycle bounced under him. Struggling to regain control, he ran into the curb and flew off his bike as it flipped on him. He landed on the ground with a thud.

Ron groaned as he picked himself up onto his hands and knees. The motorcycle lay nearby, it's wheels still spinning, but it seemed to be intact. He checked himself over quickly, making sure everything was all right, and thankfully it was. He breathed a short sigh of relief.

His relief was short lived though when he heard a familiar sound behind him, and saw a green glow that was unmistakable. He turned, fearing the worst.

Shego stood not two feet away, smiling down at him, hands ablaze and by her sides. "Hello sidekick. I had a hell of a time trying to track you down."

--

Author's Notes – Next... Ron versus Shego, and John reacts to the bad news by having a talk with Bonnie. This ain't gonna be pretty.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! You think you've seen evil? Just wait until you see the master at work. I expect many declarations of murder in John Rockwaller's future. Just to warn, there is some pretty harsh material and language here, but nothing to take the story over a hard T rating.

If you're not already reading it, check out CaptainKodak's It's an Olympic Sized Mission. He's working especially hard to write it all out in time with events from Beijing, so you don't want to miss it.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 28

Ron stared up in surprise and shock. "Shego!"

Shego just smirked in response. "That's the name. Now, are you gonna be a good little sidekick and let me kidnap you?"

That caught Ron off-guard. "Kidnap me? Why would you want to kidnap me?"

"Duhh." Shego shook her head, all the while wondering why she had to be here. "Let's see, it was your rodent who grabbed the diamond and... hello... you're a millionaire. Why wouldn't I want to kidnap you?"

"Millionaire?" At the remembrance, Ron smiled and rose to his feet. "So Shego..."

"Uh uh, ain't gonna happen sidekick." Shego stepped forward, forcing Ron to back up. "I'm not as easy to buy off as those idiots who worked for Drakken. Besides, if you paid me, I'd have to work with Kimmie and I already used up all my tolerance for that when I helped her to save my idiot brothers."

"Oh." Ron's face fell as his earlier tactic failed to work this time. Then, just as suddenly, his mood shifted, and he dropped into an awkward fighting stance. "Well then, I have to warn you, I'm a master of monkey kung fu." With that, Ron went through a series of gestures and sounds that looked anything but impressive."

Shego groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned the flames off of one hand to cover her eyes, feeling the early beginnings of a headache setting in. "Oy, why did he have to send me after the buffoon. Look sidekick, just come quietly and I won't have to..." As Shego pulled her hand away, she was startled to see that he was gone. She spun quickly, trying to see where he could have gone and spotted him rounding the corner of a house to her left. Shego groaned and began to give chase.

--

John Rockwaller could hear his daughter humming to herself as he approached her bedroom door and smiled. This would work perfectly. The fact that that boy loved her would work perfectly for his plans, but the fact that she loved him would prove to make things even better. He rapped lightly on the door, ready to put his plan into action. "Honey, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure Daddy."

John opened up the door, showing his daughter a grin as he entered. She was lying on her stomach, elbows propping her up as she flipped through a magazine. He could tell it was one of those sappy teen rags that were a waste of time, unless you were the one producing them to feed as pap for the masses. The fact that his daughter read them just reinforced his thoughts regarding her uselessness. "Bonnie, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

Bonnie put the magazine away, sitting up quickly. "Sure Daddy, what's wrong?"

John sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes locked on his daughter. "I'd like you to talk to your boyfriend about changing his mind and letting me invest his money for him."

Bonnie looked away quickly, trying to hide the guilt. She herself had advised Ron not to do that very thing, and she still felt a bit guilty about it. She really didn't want her father to see that. "I... I don't know if he would change his mind. I mean, his parents..."

"Bonnie, I'm sure if anyone could convince him to change his mind, it's you. After all, doesn't he love you?"

Bonnie looked up, biting her bottom lip. "Of course he does."

"And you love him. I can tell. And you know that I only want to protect you. If I can help the both of you out, wouldn't that be a good thing? Shouldn't I be able to take care of the ones I love?" John smiled patiently, laying out his big card. "Don't you love me?"

Bonnie winced but looked up at her father. "Of course I love you Daddy, but Ron's folks... they already have everything set up and..."

"I'm sure you can convince them to change their minds. I could see that on Friday, they like you a lot." John patted his daughter's knee, smiling. "If anyone could get them to change their minds it's you."

"Daddy, I... I don't..." Bonnie looked away swiftly, no longer able to meet her father's gaze. "Daddy... I already told Ron he shouldn't... shouldn't give you access to the money."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Bonnie winced and sunk down within herself as her father jumped to his feet, his anger apparent. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY?" John grabbed her by the arm, pulling her off the bed roughly to stand in front of him, despite her cry. "You haven't seen sorry yet you little bitch. Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... the way you acted Friday... and then Monday night..."

John shook her roughly, his fingers clenched onto her arm. "Stupid bitch, how could you do this to me?" Frustrated, he threw her towards the bed, where she fell unceremoniously. "Well now you're just going to have to try all that much harder to get that little worm you love to sign over that money to me."

Bonnie looked up at her father through tear-stained eyes. "What?"

"You heard me you little cow." John stood over her, glaring down at her. "You will do everything in your power to get him to hand over that money to me, or you'll never see him again. Hell, you'll be so far away, not even Kim Possible with all her resources could find you." He grabbed her roughly by the chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "I don't care what you have to do, beg, plead, fuck him..."

"But... but I've never..."

John Rockwaller smiled cruelly. "Neither had your sister Lonnie until I gave her to Mr. Carmichael." At the shocked look on his daughter's face, his smile widened. "Believe me, he was VERY appreciative to get his hands on a virgin. That was my biggest contract to date." John laughed, seeing the disgust on her face. "Oh don't get so high and mighty with me. How do you think she got that car of hers? I hear she still does that on her own now to get what she wants, though at least she's smart enough not to get caught and publicly embarrass me."

Bonnie was sobbing freely now, so John dropped her chin and stepped back, looking at her with disgust. "You just figure out someway to get me that money from your boyfriend by Friday. I don't care if you have to spread your lips or spread your legs, you will get it done, or you'll find out just how unpleasant your life can be." John smirked one last time as he glared down at her. "Maybe I can find a good whorehouse in Mexico for you, no questions asked." Bonnie looked up sharply, frightened. "Believe me little girl, I can make you disappear just like that." John snapped his fingers for emphasis right in front of her face. "So get it done you useless twit."

John stalked out of the bedroom, anger spilling off him in waves. So caught up in his own thoughts, he never saw the pair of eyes that followed his walk down the hallway.

--

Ron was running as fast as he could, though he wasn't quite sure where to yet. He wasn't sure where he had crashed, and he sure didn't know by the back yard he was running through exactly where he was either. For all he knew, he could be running away from Kim or Bonnie's houses, which would have been the preferred places he would have liked to have gone.

He threw himself over the fence, which was fortunately short and kept running. He wanted to sprint out to the street, but that wouldn't have any cover, and he was hoping by this point that someone would have called the cops by now, or maybe Kim herself, and someone would be on their way to save him.

The next fence was a bit more of a challenge, standing about eight feet high. Already short of breath, he launched himself at the fence, grabbing the top and pulling himself over. Well... most of him anyways.

A loose nail along the top of the fence snagged his pants, sending him sprawling to the ground. He rose quickly and spied his pants hanging from the top, a split running down one of the legs that had been snared. "Oh man, this is so not my day today."

Ron reached up to grab his pants when a large flash of green almost blinded him. When he opened his eyes, his pants, and the top five feet of fence in front of him were gone, the edges of the remaining fence still smoking. With not a little fear, Ron looked through the smoking hole and saw Shego on the other side, not more then fifteen feet away, her arms raised, her hands glowing. Ron pulled back in time to avoid his head disappearing next, as a green flash flew by, striking a kid's swing set in the middle of the yard.

"Come on out Stoppable, you know you can't get away from me."

Ron pressed his back against the fence, breathing heavily. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to try, at least until KP gets here."

That gave Shego pause for a moment. "You called the Princess?"

"Uhh... well..."

Shego smirked, knowing Ron had just very badly bluffed. "Well then," her tone was mocking as she slowly approached the fence, "I guess I'll just have to speed things up a bit then." Raising her hand, she fired a blast to the right of where the voice was and gave a satisfied smile when she heard the yelp. "Give up yet?"

Ron knew he was running out of options, and he knew he had to try and go for the street and hopefully help. Taking a deep breath, he dashed past the new opening in the fence and ran along the side of the house, hoping to make it to the street, and in his hopes, a dozen police cars with Kim standing with them. He didn't hear Shego behind him, so he glanced back and was surprised to see that she wasn't behind him.

That was when Shego stuck her arm out from in front of the house, clotheslining him. Ron slammed into the ground, gasping for breath while Shego stood smiling over him. "See, what did I tell you. If you had just given up earlier, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Shego bent down, smirking. "Well... maybe not as much anyways." With a flash from her finger to his forehead, Ron was knocked out.

Pressing the button on her remote control, Drakken's hover car floated over to the pair as people came out of their homes to see what was going on. When it arrived, Shego picked up the unconscious teen and carried him into the hover car, taking off into the darkening sky.

--

Kim closed her math book with a sense of relief. Math had never been her strongest subject, not like it was for her brothers, even if she had straight As in the courses she took. It always felt good to get that homework out of the way. She was on her way to the kitchen for a snack when she heard the phone ring.

Her mother answered it just as she entered the room. "Hello Jean, how are you tonight?" Kim paused when she saw her mother frown. "No, I haven't seen Ronald tonight." Andrea covered up the phone, turning to her daughter. "Kimmie, do you know where Ronald is?"

"I think he had a date with Bonnie and then he was going over to her house."

Andrea nodded, still frowning. "Why don't you talk to her then, let her know what you know."

Kim took the receiver from her mother, putting it to her ear. "Hi Mrs. Stoppable. I think Ron had a date with Bonnie and then he was going over to her house for a little while."

"I know that dear." Kim could hear the tension in Ron's mother's voice. "He was going over to Bonnie's house to let that... horrible man know that Ron would NOT be doing business with him. The problem is, Ron was supposed to have been home over an hour ago and we haven't heard anything from him since. I can't even reach anyone over at the Rockwaller's house."

Now Kim was frowning. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. How about I call Wade and..." The Kimmunicator took that moment to beep at her, surprising her. "Could you hold on just a moment, Mrs. Stoppable? Wade just called me. I'll see what I can find out." With the phone between her ear and her shoulder, she pulled free her Kimmunicator, activating it. "What's the sitch Wade?"

The expression on Wade's face did not bode well. "Kim... we just got a communication... from Drakken."

Kim's frown deepened noticeably. "Put him through."

The scene on the screen changed to show one of Drakken's many lairs, with Drakken standing right in front of the screen. But that was not the thing that caught her attention the most. It was the sight of Ron, tied to a chair just behind him, Shego leaning against his shoulder. "Greetings Kim Possible. As you can see, we have your sidekick. You'll have to do as I say, or you will never see him again."

Kim growled, her teeth grinding together. "What do you want Drakken?"

Drakken's face was almost gleeful as he answered. "First... I want my diamond back that you stole from me."

"You stole it first!"

Drakken grumbled briefly before smiling. "Nonetheless, I want my diamond back. And... I want all the buffoon's money!"

Kim's eyes widened quickly. "You can't be serious."

Drakken rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Oh, I am very serious. You have four hours to bring me my diamond and the money, or you will never see your sidekick again. I will call your tech guy back with where we can make the exchange shortly."

Drakken pressed a button, but it had obviously been the wrong one as the screen still showed him standing there. "Well, I think that went well, don't you think so Shego?"

Shego shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Sure, if you want her to come here and beat up on you. Why'd you give her a deadline anyways, you know she'll be here before that."

Drakken just scoffed. "Nonsense. She'd never risk the buffoon's life. My plan is foolproof. With the diamond and the death ray in my grasp, and the buffoon's money, nothing can stop me. I'll be able to fire my super laser at the moon, reflecting the beam off the moon using a series of mirrors. With it directed to warm the world's oceans and increasing the world's humidity, the mosquito population will expand, thus ending phase A. And once that is done, there won't be a thing anyone can do to stop phases B, C, and D. Operation Catastrophic Doom cannot fail!"

"Unless you forget to turn the camera and tell Kim Possible your entire plan."

Drakken's expression fell quickly, especially once he saw the little red light still on. "Blasted thing, I thought I turned this of..."

Wade appeared back on the screen as soon as the signal was lost. "I've got a lock on them Kim. They're at Drakken's lair in the Caribbean."

Kim nodded quickly. "All right, just give me a couple of minutes to get ready." Kim tucked the Kimmunicator away and returned her attention to the phone she still had tucked away. "Mrs. Stoppable, did you hear all that?"

There was definite concern in her voice when she responded. "I did. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to rescue Ron."

"Oh thank you dear." The relief was palpable in Jean Stoppable's voice. "I know you'll do everything you can to..." Kim could hear the knock on the front door through the phone. "Just a second dear and I'll let..." Kim could hear the door opening and then the gasp.

The phone sounded like it hit carpeted floor in front of the front door, and then Kim could hear no more. "Mrs. Stoppable? MRS. STOPPABLE?"

--

Author's Notes – Next... Kim rushes over to the Stoppable house, and a rescue is planned.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! You know, I always wanted to use flabbergasted in a story, but never had a chance to. I'm glad I got to this time. Isn't it just a funny word? Flabbergasted... lol

If you're not reading it, you should, but Slyrr has a new update out on his story A Friend in Darkness, part of his on-going series. Be sure to check it out.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 29

Kim didn't even pause. With what she had just found out about Ron and the way Mrs. Stoppable was cut off, there was no way Kim was going to take any chances. She dropped the phone when she failed to hear anything further and dashed out of the kitchen. She could hear her mother yelling after her as she dashed out the front door, but didn't pay it any heed. She could apologize later if she needed to.

She knew she must have been a sight as she dashed down the street at top speed, but she didn't care. It was a route she was more than familiar with, a route she had walked thousands of times in the time that she had known Ron. She knew every crack, every bump in the sidewalk, and nothing was going to get in her way.

The front door to the Stoppable house was closed, but that didn't stop Kim. She figured it had been less than four minutes since she had started her mad dash, and she hoped she was in time. Barreling into the door, it flew off it's hinges, and Kim landed on top of it, instantly alert to any sign of danger. She heard a scream, a female scream, upon entering, but it wasn't one she was expecting.

The scream had come from Bonnie, who looked absolutely terrified as she looked at Kim. On the sofa beside her, holding her, was Mrs. Stoppable. She appeared shocked, but not nearly as badly as Bonnie was.

Kim's eyes darted around, looking for any sign of danger. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"We were until you scared me like that!" Bonnie tone was harsh, but there was a crack to her voice that she hadn't heard since she and Tara found out about Ron and Bonnie's relationship.

Mrs. Stoppable held Bonnie closer, and the teen pressed against her, still shaking. "I'm sorry Kim, it was my fault. It was just Bonnie at the door, but the way she looked..."

Kim took in the scene on the couch, relaxing her stance. When she looked down at the door under her feet, Kim blushed deeply, realizing her mistake. "Uhh... sorry about the door Mrs. Stoppable.

She cast a quick glance at the fallen doorway, sighing softly. "Don't worry about the door, I'll get Gene to fix it when he gets home from his meeting."

Kim stepped off the door, picking it up and propping it up to fill the doorway. When she turned and approached the couch, she could see just what had shocked Mrs. Stoppable so much. Bonnie's hair was a mess and her eyes and nose were red from crying. Kim could also see the bruising on her left arm, with the definite imprint of fingers pressed very hard on flesh.

Kim knelt down in front of Bonnie, shocked. "Bonnie, what happened?"

Bonnie, over her initial fear, had started sobbing again. "My... my father..."

When Bonnie broke down again, Mrs. Stoppable hugged her tightly, the young teen quickly wrapping her arms around her seeking solace. The older woman frowned at Kim, her eyes hard. "That's all I've been able to get out of her so far, that and she wants Ron. It's obvious that... that monster did something to her."

Kim moved to pat moving on the back, then slowly rubbed it, trying to help. "Bonnie... can you tell us what happened?"

It took about ten minutes, with much crying and sobbing in between words, but eventually Bonnie was able to relate everything her father had told her. Every hurtful comment, every admission of guilt, everything. Both Kim and Jean were incensed by the end.

Kim's hands were clenched by her sides as she rose to her feet. "That... that..."

"Kim, settle down." Mrs. Stoppable placed a comforting hand on Kim's arm, even though she was clearly angry herself. "Nothing you can say right now will help one bit, so calm down."

"Calm down?" Kim was almost incredulous. "We should be going to the police. He should be arrested."

"Yes, he should, but all the police would have would be Bonnie's word. If Lonnie hasn't said anything by now, it's probably because her father has got her too scared to do anything." Mrs. Stoppable paused to hug Bonnie gently. "He probably thought it would work on Bonnie too. We need more proof before we can do anything. Until then, Bonnie can stay here with us to keep her safe." Mrs. Stoppable paused, and then smirked lightly. "A separate bedroom will be enforced though. No sneaking into Ronnie's room in the middle of the night."

Bonnie looked suitably shocked at the implication until she realized the older woman was just teasing her. Even Kim giggled slightly. It seemed to cheer Bonnie up a bit, especially the part about being able to stay with them, since she really didn't want to go home.

Wiping her eyes, she glanced around briefly, trying to compose herself. "So... where is Ron? I thought he was going to be home tonight."

Kim and Mrs. Stoppable shared a brief look, wincing. It was Kim who decided to answer. "Bonnie... just before you got here, I found out Ron had been kidnapped by Drakken and Shego."

"WHAT?" Bonnie was on her feet, all her problems forgotten in an instant. "Then what are you doing here talking to me? Why aren't you out there getting him back?"

Kim moved quickly to reassure the distraught teen. "Bonnie, Ron will be fine. Drakken gave me a deadline, and he never breaks those."

Bonnie looked at Kim incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

Kim shrugged. "It's in the villain's code or something."

"Villain's code?" Bonnie glanced at Ron's mother before turning back to Kim. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"I know, but it will keep Ron safe until I can get there and save him."

Bonnie locked eyes with Kim, her expression firm. "Don't you mean until WE save him?"

Kim's eyes widened slightly, even as she watched Bonnie wipe the remaining tears from her eyes. "Bonnie, I don't think that would be such a good idea. I think you should just..."

"DON'T!" Bonnie's hands were clenched at her sides, anger spilling off her in waves. "Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do. Don't you dare tell me to sit here while the best thing... the only thing in my life left is trapped and being held by those crazy freaks. I'm going and that's final!"

Kim took a moment to think about it before let out a slow breath. "All right Bonnie, you can come." For the first time since arriving, Kim saw Bonnie smile. "But..." Kim held her finger up to make her point, "you have to do what I say or I leave you in the plane. Got it?"

"I've got it." Bonnie was quick to agree.

"All right then. I have an extra change of clothes up in Ron's room." At the sidelong glance, Kim smiled. "I am over here pretty often, it only makes sense to have a mission outfit here. Ron has one at my place as well. And don't forget to grab Rufus, he should be sleeping up in Ron's room."

With a final nod, Bonnie headed upstairs to change. Mrs. Stoppable watched her go and then turned to Kim, a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to have Bonnie go with you? She's still pretty fragile."

"I think she'll be fine. Besides, it's probably better to give her something to do rather than just sit here and worry." Kim was checking through her spare bag she kept at Ron's, making sure she had everything they'd need without having to make a stop at her house on the way to the airport. "Plus, I do know she can handle herself, she did when we ran into Gill that second time at Camp Wannaweep. If she can free Ron while I deal with Shego, we'll have them outnumbered."

Mrs. Stoppable surprised Kim by pulling her into a hug. "You two be careful, and bring my little boy home."

--

Bonnie shuddered as she glanced up at the disappearing plane. She had just skydived for the first time in her life and it was a lot scarier than she had imagined. The sensation of throwing yourself out of a plane with only fabric and nylon to stop you from crashing into the ground was one of the scariest things she had ever done. It was even worse than the hang gliding or the bungee jumping she had done with Ron when she had gone on that mission with him. Of course, it might have been worse because Ron wasn't there with her. Just his being there made everything seem so much easier and comfortable, even if she was still scared.

Bonnie felt a hand on her arm and turned to see a concerned looking Kim. "Bonnie, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just..." Bonnie cast one last look at the plane as it faded from view completely, "I was just wishing that I could have been with Ron during that jump."

Kim lay a comforting hand on Bonnie's arm, smiling faintly. "We'll get him back, I promise."

Bonnie blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes before a tear could spring forth. "All right then, what do we do?" She looked up, her eyes following along the height of the cliff to the imposing castle up at the top. "I mean, is there a secret passage we can take? Or maybe rock climb up and over the walls and drop in from above on them?"

"Nope." Kim smirked with a bit of self-satisfaction. "I figured we'd take the front door."

Bonnie turned quickly, her shock evident. "Are you crazy?"

Kim just smiled confidently. "Nope. Drakken never traps this place, I think because he tends to forget where he places them and he uses this place a lot. With his henchmen gone and only Shego, we should have no problem getting to him before he figures out we're here early."

And that was something Kim was pretty confident about. Drakken had called while they were in the air already, and Wade had provided a nice background to make it look like Kim was still at home. He had even managed to work a Tweebs experiment into the background to make it all the more realistic. That had been only twenty minutes ago and Wade hadn't detected anyone leaving the lair.

Kim led Bonnie to the base of the mountain and through the lower door, they're target set. Drakken and Shego were going to regret kidnapping Ron.

--

"Why won't you just tell me your passwords?"

Ron, bound to the wall, just shook his head. "Nope, not gonna tell you."

Drakken by this point was beyond frustrated. "Please? I promise I'll let you go if you tell me?" Drakken's tone was almost pleading at this point.

Ron paused as if considering what would be the two hundredth request by this point, then just smiled. "Nope, sorry."

Drakken let out a scream of frustration, a scream that caught Shego's attention as she re-entered the room. "Are you STILL trying to get his account passwords from him?"

Drakken fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. "I just can't get him to give me the information I want. I have tried everything I can think of and nothing. Nothing!"

Shego just shook her head, throwing herself into one of the chairs and picking up her magazine. "Yeah, I have to say I'm impressed. I figured the buffoon would have cracked after the first hour of your whining."

"Shego!" Drakken grumbled briefly before an idea hit him. He scuttled on his knees to beside Shego, looking up at her with baleful, pleading eyes. "Shego, perhaps you could... maybe... try and get the passwords yourself?"

Shego looked down at Drakken with a bit of disgust, but sighed, rising to her feet. "Fine, but I don't want to hear you whine for at least a week after this."

"Deal." Drakken leapt eagerly to his feet, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Now buffoon, we'll get that information from you now."

Shego rolled her eyes, but approached Ron, raising one hand and lighting it. "All right, let's get this over with. Are you going to give me your passwords or..."

"I don't have them."

Shego paused, but it was Drakken who seemed the most stunned. "What do you mean you don't have them?"

Ron's smile never wavered. "I mean it was my Dad who set it all up. I don't even know where all the money is right now."

Drakken was flabbergasted. "But... but... it's your money?"

Ron's expression fell slightly, but not much. "Yeah, but I don't think I would have done well with it if I had control of it all myself. I tend to get a little..." Ron paused, trying to think of a word that would apply and coming up blank, "umm... not sure what the word I'm looking for is, but I don't know how well I would have handled it myself. So I asked my Dad to handle it all."

Drakken fell back into one of the chairs, looking lost. "So we grabbed the wrong Stoppable?"

Ron's smile returned quickly. "Yup."

Shego turned back to Ron with a chagrined expression on her face. "You listened through all of Drakken's pleading and whining JUST to tweak him?" When Ron nodded, her smile broadened. "I think I like you a whole lot more now."

"Shego," Drakken looked deeply offended, "stop fraternizing with the enemy."

"Yeah, especially since that's MY boyfriend!"

All three heads turned to see Kim and Bonnie standing in the doorway, neither one looking all that happy. Shego let out a groan, shaking her head. "Did you just leave the door open for them?"

"No." Drakken crossed his arms in front of him, then slowly let them drop. "I might have... maybe... left it unlocked... just a little."

Shego shook her head, leaning against the wall beside Ron. "You see what I have to put up with sometimes?"

Ron nodded sympathetically with her. "I see, I see. You know, if you worked for us..."

"Ron," Kim stared at him crossly. "we are NOT hiring Shego."

Shego just smirked, moving away from the wall to get ready to fight. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have accepted anyways." Shego gave Ron one last appraising look. "Now maybe girlfriend, so I can get my hands on all that money..."

"That's MY boyfriend!" Bonnie's voice was sharp and carried through the room loudly. "You won't TOUCH my boyfriend." As she was speaking, Bonnie advanced swiftly on the villainess, much to everyone's shock.

Even Shego seemed taken aback, uncertain of what to do. "Uhh... what is she doing Princess?"

Kim took a step forward, though she knew she'd never catch up to the brunette. "I don't..."

"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" With a roar, Bonnie charged forward, tackling Shego before she could respond, bringing her down quickly to the floor.

Kim watched in shock and awe, with only one thing running through her mind. "This is SO the drama."

--

Author's Notes – Next... Bonnie versus Shego for... yeah, okay, so that won't last long. How about this... Shego versus Kim!


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! Sorry for the delay folks. With the move and then a massive cold that's killed me the last three days, it's not been fun. I am getting better though… and I better get healthy faster cause I have a date tomorrow.

Yvj has a new story going that you should all check out (and I'm not just saying this as a Bonniephile) called BonBon PI: The Prologue, what looks to be the start of a new series.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 30

Everyone was shocked when Bonnie collided with Shego, throwing her to the ground, her fingers raking quickly against the larger woman. Kim gasped as one of Bonnie's fingernails left a shallow gash across Shego's cheek. "Oh Bonnie..."

Shego had had more than enough by that point. Despite the grip Bonnie had with one of her hands tangled in Shego's hair, the villainess was beyond upset. Planting both feet into Bonnie's stomach, she kicked out, launching the teen through the air to crash to the floor in front of Kim.

Shego picked herself up quickly, her hand swiftly moving up to the cut on her cheek. It was lightly bleeding, but Shego could see the blood when she pulled her hand away to look at it. "You little..."

Kim moved quickly to intersperse herself between the two women, her stance defensive. "Bonnie, are you all right?"

Bonnie groaned slightly as she held her stomach, rising to one knee. "I'll live."

Shego took a step close, her hands lit. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kim ignored Shego's comments, though she didn't take her eyes off her opponent. "Bonnie, that was the STUPIDEST thing I have ever seen. I know you know how dangerous Shego is."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, but it wasn't Kim that the cheerleader was looking at. "She took Ron."

Kim paused, hearing the vehemence in her words and knew she'd have to do something to distract her. "Granted, but she isn't the one in charge. Drakken gives the orders."

Drakken visibly paled when Bonnie's eyes locked onto him, and he backed up a step. "Uhh... in all fairness, it was Shego's idea."

Bonnie rose to her feet, now standing beside Kim. "So what do I do?"

Kim had a very evil thought at that moment, considering that they had kidnapped Ron. "Just pretend that he's your father."

That seemed to make all the difference, as Bonnie's eyes went hard and cold, and she began stalking towards the terrified mad scientist. Drakken was backing up as well now, his hands in front of him, trying to keep as much distance between him and her as he could. "Now, now... maybe we could talk this out?"

Bonnie's hands curled into fists, her smile cruel and dark. "No."

"Oh... well then... SHEGO!" With that terrified scream, Drakken bolted from the room, a very angry and determined Bonnie right on his heels.

Shego watched the retreating figures with some amusement, despite the animosity she felt for the brunette at that moment. "THAT is the buffoon's girlfriend?" Shego whistled sharply with a grin. "That boy is just a glutton for punishment, isn't he?"

Kim smirked, glad that Bonnie wasn't here at the moment. "Actually, when she's with Ron, she's almost sweet and demure."

Shego glanced back where Bonnie had disappeared. "THAT hellcat can actually do sweet? Maybe after I beat you I'll throw the two of them into a cell together long enough to see that."

Kim smirked in response, stepping forward. "Or maybe they can visit you in cell block D after we lock you up again."

Shego growled, launching herself forward quickly, swiping at Kim with her claws. Kim managed to duck under that, trying to return with a kick but found her strike blocked. Kim leapt back, putting a bit of space between her and the villainess, maintaining control of the pace of the fight.

It wasn't easy, as Shego, directing the rage she had felt towards Bonnie at Kim, continued to press. Kim backed up against the wall then ducked through one of the holes in the architecture. It provided great cover, and allowed Kim to attack as well.

"Hey KP?" Ron was straining to look up as Kim leapt up to a higher gap in the structure.

Kim couldn't spare him a glance, as she jumped one slash and tried to attack at the same time. "Kinda busy Ron."

"I know, I know, I just… Bonnie seemed REALLY tweaked." Ron winced when her heard Shego's claws tear at the steel above him. "I was just wondering… she's not mad at ME, is she?"

Kim managed to plant a kick into Shego's stomach, knocking her back but not off. "No Ron, she's not mad…" Kim threw herself quickly to the side, barely avoiding the plasma burst, "...at you. She's mad about…" Kim grunted, catching part of the kick on her hip, but managed to catch Shego's leg, twisting the ankle enough that Shego had to pull away, "...a whole lot of things. Trust me though, she's NOT mad at you." Kim flew back and barely managed to snag a piece of the jutting architecture. That last kick by Shego had hurt, and she was running out of patience. "But I will be mad at you if you keep distracting me."

Ron gulped loudly, looking ashamed. "Oops, sorry KP."

--

"Get back here so I can beat you up properly!"

Drakken risked a glance back, his eyes filled with terror as the brown-haired demon continued to chase after him through the halls of his lair. "Can't we talk this over? I can make peanut butter stickies and cocoa moo."

"YOU TOOK MY BOYFRIEND!"

Drakken yelped as a large breakable object of unknown origin crashed against the wall over his head, shattering. The tinkling of glass hitting the floor spurred him on.

He had been running blind for the first couple of minutes, just hoping to keep ahead of the vicious monster chasing him, but now Drakken took a moment to orient himself. He recognized the corridor he was in. With a flash of insight, Drakken bolted down a hallway to the left. He knew he'd never be able to lose her, she was steadily gaining on him, but if he could just get to his destination, he knew he could turn the tables on her.

Barely ten feet ahead of her, Drakken reached his goal. Throwing himself through the door, he reached blindly onto the shelf and smiled at the raygun shaped device in his hand. He raised it up, in preparation for her.

His courage almost faltered when she rounded the corner, her eyes harsh and unforgiving. Still, he held his gun aloft, fighting hard to maintain the smile. "Ah ha, you have walked right into my trap."

Bonnie gaze flickered from Drakken to the weapon and back again. "Trap? You've been screaming like a little girl for five minutes now."

Drakken grumbled briefly before laughing. "Ahh, but it was all part of my cunning plot. See, now I have you right where I want you, and you'll never escape my wrath." Drakken's laugh echoed out into the corridor.

Bonnie cast another glance at the raygun in his hand then smiled. "You think so."

Drakken's laughter faltered, surprised at the smug look on her face. "Why aren't you cowering before me? I have the weapon, you should be cowering."

Bonnie's smile broadened as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "It might have something to do with that sign behind you."

Drakken didn't want to really, but he just had to know. When he saw the sign, his expression fell, and all courage fled him.

'Please remove all battery packs from weapons to keep their charge. Failure to do so means dealing with Shego.'

Drakken lowered his gaze, hoping to find one of the battery packs in front of him, but that was not to be. They must have been on the other side of the room from him, the side of the room where the brown-haired demon…

When he heard the snap of a battery pack into a weapon, he turned. Bonnie had just finished sliding the battery into the weapon she now held and he could hear it charging. His own weapon fell lifelessly from his fingers as a cruel smile came to the cheerleader's face. He was frozen as she slowly raised the weapon, pointing it at him.

"Oh snap."

--

Rufus paused when he heard the pained scream of Drakken echoing through the lair. He noticed Kim and Shego pause as well before resuming their fight, ignoring everything else around them. Which was exactly what Rufus wanted, so that he could free Ron with no one watching him. It WAS supposed to be Bonnie's job, but she was so upset that she had gone right after Shego And then Drakken. Sure, he was upset about his human getting taken as well, but not that mad. Maybe he shouldn't have slept the whole way to the lair so he would know why she was so angry.

The button was well above him on the wall, probably about six or seven feet up. It wasn't going to be easy getting to it, but he had to try. He just had to find something he could move to get up there.

That was when Ron spotted him, his eyes tracking the fight going on around and above him. "Rufus, buddy, get the chair."

Rufus turned, seeing the sliding chair behind the desk. That was something he could slide over easy enough. He dashed behind it and threw himself into the base of the chair. It was heavy, and hardly moved, but at the second push, he had the momentum, and the chair continued to move.

He slid it under the button and jumped onto the chair. It was still low, but he might be able to jump from there to reach it. Crouching low, he leapt straight up, his eyes on the button. Unfortunately, Rufus came up about half a foot short.

Ron noticed it as well and glanced around, trying to find something to help. "Rufus buddy, grab that ruler."

Rufus glanced back. From his position on the chair, he could see on top of the desk, and could see the ruler sitting there. He glanced back at the button and smiled.

It only took a moment to get the ruler, and then Rufus was onto the back of the chair again. Bracing himself once more, Rufus leapt into the air. This time, he pulled back the ruler and slammed it forward. It struck the button, depressing it, and with a snap, Ron was free.

Ron, released from his restraints, fell to the floor. He picked himself up quickly, scooping Rufus up from the chair. "Way to go buddy." He looked up at the two battling women, wondering how he could help. "So… do you think we should tell Kim I'm free or…" A loud, feminine scream issued into the room from down one of the corridors and Ron's eyes went wide. "Bonnie!"

Ron bolted down the corridor, running as fast as he could. He couldn't believe for a moment he had forgotten his girlfriend, other than the fact that Bonnie rarely ever got involved in this aspect of his life. He rounded the corner, expecting the worst.

Bonnie was just standing there, staring disgustingly at the floor. Ron gasped for breath as he moved up behind her, one hand on his chest. "Bonnie… are… are you all right?"

Bonnie turned back to Ron with a smile, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tight. "I'm just fine, especially now that I know you're all right."

"But I heard you scream?"

Bonnie pulled back slightly, looking curiously at her boyfriend. It took a moment, but understanding dawned on her. "Oh, that wasn't me, that was him."

"Him?" Ron looked past Bonnie to see the smoking, shuddering lump on the floor. It took Ron a moment to recognize what, or rather who, it was. "Doctor Drakken?"

The lump on the floor shifted until Ron could see eyes peeking back at him. Drakken looked terrible. His clothes were torn and smoking, and when Ron could see the mad scientist's head, he noticed that most of the villain's hair was gone.

Drakken looked up fearfully, his eyes not leaving Bonnie as she glared imperiously down at him. He moved quickly over to beside Ron, hiding behind the teen's leg and clutching him as if his very life depended on it. "I am so, so SOOOO sorry I ever kidnapped you. Please… call off your girlfriend."

Ron looked up at Bonnie and noticed her relieved smile. She wasn't even worried about Drakken anymore, her aggressions released already. Still, Ron decided he'd have a little fun at Drakken's expense for all the hardships he'd put him and Kim through over the last couple of years. "I don't know man, you REALLY upset my girlfriend."

Drakken appeared panicked as he looked up at Ron. "Oh please, I'll do anything. Just don't let her hurt me anymore."

Ron smiled. "Anything?"

Drakken nodded quickly. "Anything."

--

Kim was starting to feel a bit tired, but she couldn't get a good shot in on Shego. Of course, neither could the villainess, who appeared to be tiring as well. "Ready to give up Shego?"

Shego swiped at Kim, but she was moving much slower than when they had started the fight. "Give up to you? Yeah, that will be the day."

"Shego, we're giving up."

Both Kim and Shego froze and turned at the sound of the voice. Drakken was kneeling on the floor, Ron and Bonnie standing over him. Shego couldn't believe her eyes. "You can't be serious. The buffoon and his girlfriend rough you up a bit and you give up?"

Drakken could hear Bonnie growl behind him and freaked. "Shego, he is not a buffoon. Ron Stoppable is a brilliant young man and an excellent boyfriend. He is caring and loving and… and…" Drakken was close to hyperventilating as he realized he had forgotten his line. Bonnie took mercy on him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Yes, yes, caring and loving and wonderful, and his girlfriend Bonnie is the sweetest young woman in the whole world. We should be happy that we can surrender to them."

Shego scoffed, but Kim just looked upset. "Ron, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything KP."

Kim turned her attentions to Bonnie, who just smiled up innocently. "Bonnie…"

"Hey, he kidnapped Ron," Bonnie leaned down, her smile not so innocent as Drakken cringed before her, "and that's NOT something he's ever going to do again, is it?"

Drakken was quick to agree. "No, never again, I promise."

Shego rolled her eyes, a look of distaste on her face. "Well, as much as I do enjoy Drakken groveling on his knees, I don't think I'll be joining him any time soon." With that, Shego let out a furious burst of plasma, catching Kim and the others off-guard. By the time they could see again, Shego stood by the exit, door open, and hovercar visible behind her. "Later Princess, Buffoon. Oh and Devil Child, don't think things are settled between us."

Kim dashed for the door, but Shego shut it behind her and locked it. Kim tried for a couple of moments to open it up, but it was fruitless. "Shoot."

"Don't worry about it too much KP." Ron grabbed Drakken by what remained of the back of his lab coat. "At least we got one of them." He smiled then, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend. "All thanks to this beautiful lady."

Now it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes, as the two of them were getting snuggly while holding a super-villain in a smoking lair. "All right you two, that's enough of that." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, signaling their tech genius. "Hey Wade, can you send the plane back for us? We got Drakken, but Shego escaped."

"No problem Kim, it should be out front in just five minutes."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Wade, you rock."

Ron was smiling as well. "Well, now that I'm no longer hanging around here," both girls groaned at the weak pun, "just what was that earlier?" Ron turned his attention to Bonnie, whose expression was falling. "I mean, the way you attacked Shego and Drakken like that…" Ron's question was halted when Bonnie began bawling, throwing herself into her boyfriend's arms. He held her tight, looking at Kim with concern and fear. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kim sighed, grabbing Drakken herself. "No, you didn't, but it's gonna be a LONG story."

--

Author's Notes – Next... Bonnie tells Ron what happened with her father, and the confrontation with John Rockwaller gets intense.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue!

Check out All I See Is You by H2Oloo, he's just finished it. Yes, I will say it now, it IS a Kigo, so don't come crying to me that I didn't warn you after recommending it. It's just a unique twist on the genre that should capture a few people's attentions. Plus, it DOES have K/R in it, so that should make some people happy as well.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 31

"WHAT?"

Kim could see the fury in Ron's eyes, even as he held a crying Bonnie close to him. Kim had held off telling Ron what had happened until they were back on the plane, and Bonnie had been in no shape to tell him anything, the emphatic nature of her victory over Drakken forgotten as if it had never been. It had been a good thing too, as the way he looked now, he'd want to destroy something, and this being his own plane, he'd be able to reign in that urge.

Still, it was a very close thing, and the only thing stopping him really was being held in his arms at that moment. "I can't believe… I mean… that's just so…"

"I know Ron, I know." Kim was trying hard to be calm, but even she was ready to throttle Bonnie's father, and she had never even met the man.

The next few minutes were quiet as Ron kept whispering to Bonnie, holding her close. It took some time, but eventually she settled down enough to fall asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, Ron slowly edged her down so that she was resting comfortably. Rufus was quick to jump in, glancing briefly at Ron before moving to cuddle up with Bonnie, stroking her hair softly.

Freed, Ron was quickly to his feet, pacing back and forth but making sure to keep it quiet so as not to wake Bonnie. "KP… I…"

Kim motioned to Ron for silence and then indicated they move back to the cargo area of the plane. She shut the door and breathed a little easier. "I know what you're going to say Ron and I agree. He has got to pay somehow. I've already got Wade doing a search, but…"

"I don't just want him to pay, I want him to hurt."

"Wha…" Kim turned to look at her best friend quickly and was shocked. His eyes were blazing a fiery blue and his skin seemed to almost darken with a bluish tinge, though not a boldly as Drakken's skin tone was. "Ron?"

The hint of shock and fear in Kim's voice brought Ron back to himself. With a deep breath, the pigmentation faded, and the fire in his eyes disappeared, though not the anger that still resided within them. "Sorry KP."

Kim stepped forward, one hand raised as if to touch Ron yet not quite reaching him. "Ron, what was that?"

"And if you're going to do it again, could you not do it here… please?"

Both teens turned to look at Drakken, who they had, quite frankly, forgotten that they had bound for the authorities in this section of the plane. He was huddled as far away from Ron as he could, still clearly traumatized by Bonnie's 'punishment'.

Kim dismissed him quickly out of hand. "Drakken, be quiet please." She reached over to Ron, taking his hand quickly before he could react. "You want to tell me what that was?"

The anger seemed to disappear, replaced with concern and fear. "What… what do you mean?"

"Ron, I saw your eyes. The skin I can dismiss as a trick of the light, but…"

"Nothing happened with my eyes." Ron tried quickly to wave away the incident, even as he knew it wouldn't work.

Drakken peeked his head up briefly from behind his torn coat. "Yes it did." Ron turned to glare at him and Drakken yelped, falling silent.

Kim would have none of that though. Almost roughly, she turned his chin towards her to meet his eyes. "Ron, I know what I saw."

"KP…" Ron stammered, unsure what he could say and couldn't say, "I… I mean…"

Kim's look went from determined to hurt sharply. "This is another secret, isn't it?" She dropped his chin and stepped back, shaking her head. "We used to tell each other everything and now you are keeping all these secrets from me."

Ron felt lower than dirt at that moment, wishing more than anything that he could tell Kim everything. "KP…"

Kim jerked away when he tried to reach for her, her arms crossing in front of her. "We used to be able to trust each other with everything Ron. You've always confided in me before. But ever since Bonnie…"

Ron was quick to cut into that line of thinking. "KP, this… this secret… this is from even before Bonnie but… it's not my secret."

Kim turned slightly to be able to look at him, though not enough to face him. "Not your secret?"

Ron sighed, glad that Kim was at least willing to listen to him. "Believe me, if I could tell you, I would. The only other one who knows about it is Rufus. I haven't even told Bonnie." That seemed to please Kim a bit. "I just… I can't tell you because I promised I wouldn't tell."

Kim seemed to consider that, working it around in her mind. "Is there anything about it you CAN tell me?"

Ron thought about it for a moment, wondering what he could and could not say, and found the answer pretty quickly. "It… umm… it largely has to do with the… mystical monkey power that Monkey Fist wanted so much last year, with the idols and all that."

Kim's face was blank for a moment before understanding set in. "You took on… you still have some of that power, don't you?" Kim's expression was torn between hurt and joy. "Well that's a good thing, isn't it? If you can learn to use that better, things could probably go even better on missions. Why would you want to keep that a secret?"

"It's not the power itself…" Now Ron looked especially torn, though none of the conflicting emotions was joy. "But something to do with it… I just…"

Ron had looked away, so he didn't see Kim slide up beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped, but settled down quickly. "Ron, I trust you. I know I've said that before and I didn't… exactly… act like it, but I do trust you. I trust that you'll tell me when you can." Kim smiled reassuringly. "But just because you can't tell me what your secret is, doesn't mean we can't work on these powers of yours, does it?"

Ron shook his head, trying to smile as well. "No, I guess not."

Kim's smile widened almost playfully. "Good. Then expect to be at my house bright and early for training sessions. I'm thinking six AM would be a good time to start."

Ron's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Kim as if he had been betrayed. "KP, you can't be serious? I mean… that's sleep time. You can't go depriving the Ron-man of his sleep, can you?"

Kim chuckled softly, feeling some of the tension she was feeling escape. "No, I wouldn't want to deprive you of you sleep." Kim sighed, knowing that they had to get back to the topic at hand. "But we still have to talk about how we are going to handle the sitch with Bonnie's Dad."

Ron's eyes hardened quickly, something that Kim had ever rarely seen from her best friend. "I know what I want to do."

"And that's precisely what we are NOT going to do." Kim put her hand over Ron's clenched fist until he lowered it beside him. "John Rockwaller is evil, I don't dispute that, but he's not evil like Drakken." Kim out of the corner of her eye saw the villain puff up his chest as if it was a compliment. "He's not the type of evil you beat up, he's the type of evil you deal with legally. We do anything like attack him, and he'll have the cops on us so fast that he could twist any charges against him into our attempting to harass him."

Drakken seemed to brighten at that, now sitting tall and proud in his seat. "Ah hah, that's what I'll…"

Kim just flashed him an irritated look. "You're a wanted criminal, it doesn't work for you."

Drakken crossed his arms and grumbled loudly. "All you do is harass me, meddling cheerleader."

Kim ignored him, keeping her attention on Ron. "We've got Wade investigating now. Let him see what he can find. Think you can keep from hitting him?"

Ron sighed, hanging his head. "Yeah KP, I just… he hurt Bonnie. I don't like anyone hurting Bonnie. Just like I don't like anyone hurting you."

"Thanks Ron." Kim hugged Ron tightly for a moment before backing up a step. "Now come on, I'm sure your girlfriend will want you there with her when she wakes up."

--

John Rockwaller was beyond upset. His daughter had betrayed him, telling her boyfriend not to deal with him. His wife was missing without calling, meaning there was no dinner on the table. And now he couldn't even work without being interrupted. When the doorbell rang a second time, he jumped to his feet, sticking his head out of his office door. "Would somebody get the bloody door already?" When silence was his only answer, John stomped to the front door, intent on telling whoever was there just where they could take themselves.

That thought disappeared in an instant when he opened the door. In his doorway stood his daughter Bonnie, her boyfriend Ronald, along with teen hero Kim Possible. Behind them were two police officers who did not look particularly happy. John put on his brightest smile and prepared to lie through his teeth. "Bonnie, what are you doing ringing the bell? Officers, is there something I can help you with? My little BonBon isn't in any trouble, is she?"

Kim frowned back at John, her expression grim. "No, she's not in trouble, but you sure are."

John sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "Is Bonnie making up stories again? Teenagers these days. I refuse to buy her a brand new car and they think it's a crime. Kids these days think they can just make up stories without any consequences."

Ron smirked back, casting a quick glance back at the officers. "Oh, Bonnie hasn't talked to the police, she's only told me, Kim, and my folks. We just came to get Bonnie's stuff. These fine officers were already here when we got here."

Now John was thoroughly confused, not certain how to play it. "But… what are they doing here then?"

"I called them."

John turned slightly when he heard the very familiar voice. Even after hearing the voice, he was still shocked. "You?"

Dawn Rockwaller was frowning deeply as she held her daughter Lonnie close to her. It was obvious they had both been crying, though Dawn seemed to have found a deep reserve of strength now that she was facing her husband. "Yes, John, I called them. How could you do what you did to your daughters, your own flesh and blood?"

John Rockwaller, for the first time in a great while was speechless. He knew he had Lonnie cowed so that she would never speak. Bonnie had apparently defied him, but even so… "How…"

"How did I find out what you did? I heard you." The frown on Dawn's face was now a look of disgust. "I heard you threaten Bonnie. I heard what you did to Lonnie. I didn't care that you had affairs and weren't the best husband, but I at least thought you were a decent father and provider."

John knew there was no further point in arguing with his soon-to-be-ex-wife, so he turned his attention to the officers. "Officers, you can't seriously be here to arrest me on these trumped up allegations from an upset wife, are you?"

Officer Hobble stepped forward then, handcuffs in hand. "Oh, those aren't the only charges ye be facing. The warrant I have here says I'm ta book ya on over a dozen counts of grand larceny as well."

John Rockwaller paled considerably, not sure what to say. "But… but…"

Kim Possible's Kimmunicatror beeped, and the kid tech that John had so summarily dismissed spoke up quickly. "Sorry to interrupt, but the count is now forty-five counts of grand larceny, not to mention tax evasion."

John glared hard at the device, a small smile creeping up on his face. "Ah hah, there is no way you can get all that information, not legally. I'll have these charges thrown out so fast I'll be out before morning. My accounts…"

"In the Cayman Islands?" John paused at the sureness in the young man's tone. "Oh, I know they normally wouldn't allow us to go through their banking records, but after that hurricane last year, the government of the Cayman Islands owed Kim a favour. I could go through all their records and accounts, so long as the only things we used related to you. It's all perfectly legal. In fact, the banks down there have been so helpful, we've already transferred all the funds back to their proper owners, at least the ones we've found so far." Wade paused, as if giving it thought. "Well, almost all of them. The accounts you had though illegally are quite empty. I'm making sure to track everything for the trial."

John had no idea what to do now. All his plans were tied to that money he had moved off-shore. And if they'd already seized his off-shore accounts, there was no way he'd have the money accessible in his business accounts. Those would be frozen already. He had been counting on at least one of those sources to get out of the country if he had been discovered. That left the personal accounts, but if it was his wife who had turned him in …

Fully in shock, John sank to his knees, his face pale and expressionless. There was no fight in him as Officer Hobble cuffed him and led him to the waiting squad car.

--

Ron held his arm around Bonnie as they watched her father put into the back of the car. He could tell she was close to tears but she was holding it in. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded, pressing herself closer to him. "No, but I will be."

Dawn Rockwaller, still holding her other daughter, moved closer to the teens, not paying attention in the least to her soon-to-be ex-husband as he was put into the car. "BonBon, honey, are you all right? Your father, he didn't do anything else to you other than what I saw and heard this afternoon?"

Bonnie shook her head as she looked up at her mother. "No, never. I didn't even realize…" Bonnie was going to say more, but she could see the pain in her older sister's face, an expression she had never before seen in the young woman who boasted about getting all the looks in the family. She decided to change the subject. "Mom, you called the police? You heard about…"

"I heard all of it." Dawn seemed as disgusted with herself as she was with her husband. "I forgot something when I was running to the store so I came back. I'm just sorry I didn't rush in to help you, but I was just in shock. Then, when your father left, I had to speak with Lonnie to find out if it was all true." Dawn hugged her daughter closer, casting one last glance at the patrol car as it pulled away. "I never thought… when I married your father, he was such a good man. I didn't even mind…"

Dawn Rockwaller trailed off and Bonnie, for the first time voluntarily since Drakken's lair, let go of Ron and hugged her mother and sister. Tears flowed freely from all three, and it was very touching to see the family connecting in a way it never had before.

It didn't last.

All attention turned when they heard the squeal of brakes on the street. Connie didn't look the slightest bit happy as she hopped out of her car. "What happened? I was just driving up when I saw Daddy being taken away."

Dawn sighed as she looked to her eldest daughter, afraid of how this would go. "Dear, your father did some bad things…"

"YOU called them?" Connie's tone was a mixture of shock and disgust. "How could you do that to my father?"

"Connie after what your father did to your sisters…"

"Who cares what he did to them." Lonnie choked back a sob at that, seeing no compassion on her sister's face. "And yes, I know all about what he did to Lonnie. Who do you think she blubbers to all the time. Only reason I put up with it was for the cash." Now all faces held shock as the eldest daughter of John Rockwaller continued. "After everything he did for this family, and this is how you pay Daddy back? Well screw you, I'm out of here, and don't expect to see me ever again, unless it's to throw you out of Daddy's house once we get all the charges dropped against him. I've got enough money put away, I can take care of myself." Connie cast one last, hateful glare at her distraught mother. "I hate you, and I wish he had left you years ago." And with that, she was gone, pulling away from the curb, tires spinning.

Even when she had heard what John had done, Dawn had never been as sorrowful as she was now. There was no way that she could prevent the tears that were falling now. She knew Connie had been close to her father, but to know and support him anyways…"

With her daughters pressed close to her, she felt an extra comforting hand on her back. She tried to smile when she saw that it was Kim, one of her daughter's classmates. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she settled herself down and looked at her youngest daughter. "Bonnie, I heard… you were coming to get your stuff?"

"I was… I… I couldn't stay here with Daddy here but…" she looked to Ron for support and smiled faintly, "but I think I'd prefer to be here… with my family."

That started a group hug that lasted many minutes. When they all finally pulled away, there wasn't a dry eye among them. Dawn wiped her eyes quickly, glancing at her daughters and the ones who had come to help them. "I sure don't feel like cooking right now. How about I order a few pizzas for all of us, sit down, and see what we can figure out. Sound good?"

With total agreement, all of them went into the house, a house no longer bearing the heavy burden of fear and shame.  
--

Author's Notes – Yeah, I know, the MMP/Yamanouchi bit has no real place in this story at this point other than as filler, but it will add in nicely when it comes to the sequel I have planned. I just thought I'd lay some groundwork for it… and give myself an excuse to stretch this out to novel size. Hey, I gotta go for the Fannies when I can. lol

With only two chapters remaining, on the next Valentine's Surprise... The issue with Josh comes to a head, and Tara's secret admirer is finally revealed. And then, the epilogue. Stay tuned!


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! Sorry for the delay folks, new relationship combined with work... I just don't have enough hours in the day to do everything I want.

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 32

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Tara was shocked to see her friend walking down the hallways, books held tight in front of her. "I thought you were going to take the day off and stay with your mom and your sister."

Bonnie shook her head. "I couldn't just stay at home, I would have gone nuts. Mom's going crazy with the bonding after what Connie said. Lonnie is eating it up right now, but I needed a break. I figured I'd come in for the afternoon."

Tara smiled faintly, glancing up and down the halls. "And you thought school would be the best place to take a break?"

Bonnie smiled in response, but her eyes tracked to one particular sight. "No, but it's the only place I can get my Ronshine right now."

Tara turned just in time to catch sight of Ron and Kim coming down the hallway before Bonnie slipped past her, throwing herself into Ron's arms. Tara shook her head as she leaned back into the lockers beside Kim. "Ronshine?"

Kim smirked, watching the couple in front of them. "Last night, I told Bonnie the story about Ron and our time with the Sunshine Spreaders. She liked the word, started using it right away. I think it's going to get very old very fast."

Tara and Kim both giggled, and Tara turned to open her locker. As soon as the door was opened, a large letter fell to the floor in front of her. Tara reached down quickly, excited. "I got anouther letter from my secret admirer."

Bonnie had let go of Ron in an instant and was standing over Tara's shoulder. "What does it say?"

Ron rubbed his arms gently as Tara's opened up the letter. "Man Bonnie, I think I got fabric burn when you pulled away that quickly."

Bonnie gave Ron a sympathetic frown. "Sorry Hon, but this is important." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned her attention back to Tara. "So, what does it say?"

Tara's eyes went wide as she read through it all. "He wants to meet me... tonight!"

Kim leaned over as well to look, wanting to see for herself. "Tonight? But it's Wednesday. Why wouldn't he schedule for a Friday or Saturday night?"

Tara turned the letter over to see if there was more but there wasn't. "It doesn't say."

Kim was grinning like crazy. "So are you going to meet him?"

"He's sending a limo to my house." Tara mulled it over for a few moments before smiling as well. "You know, I think I will meet him."

Kim was almost giddy as she caught onto Tara's excitement. "So, what are you going to wear?"

Bonnie let the two teens chat as she held onto Ron's arm, still not sure about the whole situation. She still had a few doubts about Josh. When there was a pause in the planning, Bonnie cut in. "I'm gonna head for class. We'll talk more after school, pick you out the right outfit."

Pulling Ron's arm, Bonnie headed off down the hallway with him. Ron could see the concern in her eyes. "Bonnie, what's the matter?"

Bonnie glanced back at her happy best friend with a sigh. "I don't know, but I have a suspicion."

"Suspicion?"

Bonnie smiled slightly when she turned to face Monique. "Monique, just the person I was hoping to run into."

Ron glanced between Monique and Bonnie, confused completely. "Umm... weren't you still mad at Monique for what she said on the weekend?"

"Old news." Bonnie waved off Ron's concerns, latching her arm onto Monique. "Catch you later Ron, Monique and I have to go girltalk. You know how it is."

Both girls saw Ron shudder slightly before heading to class. Monique waited until he was out of sight before she turned to Bonnie. "Okay girl, what's up? I know you're still freakin' about what I said and I've said..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bonnie cut in sharply. "Look, I need your help. Tara's secret admirer wants to meet with her tonight and we need to follow and see who it is."

Monique stared at Bonnie blankly for a moment. "Why do we need to follow her? Won't she just call you up at the end of the night anyways?"

"What if it's Josh though?" Bonnie could see the realization setting in. "If we follow, we can call Kim, get her to meet us out there, and trap that slimy worm right where we want him."

"Uhh..." Monique glanced around, making sure they were still alone. "I thought we didn't think it was Josh anymore?"

"We just said it likely wasn't him, but it still could be, and I'm not taking any chances. After all, Josh is a guy, I wouldn't put it past him."

Monique frowned, shaking her head. "This is about your dad, isn't it? You figure he's a royal snake, all guys have got to be."

Bonnie glared back in response. "All guys are snakes."

Monique smirked at that statement. "Even Ron?"

"Ron is not a guy, he's Ron." There wasn't the slightest bit of hesitation in her answer. "Kim has trained him since pre-school, and now I just have to finish him off."

Monique knew there was no point arguing further. "All right, what are we going to do then?"

--

Tara and Kim were still walking to class, discussing that very subject. "So..." Tara glanced at Kim, then back to in front of her, "are you thinking what I've been thinking?"

Kim's light mood faded, even at the easy set-up for a joke from that old cartoon show. "That Josh might be the secret admirer? Yeah, I have been thinking about it, with the way Josh has been acting lately. I haven't wanted to admit it to myself but I have considered it."

Tara nodded, holding her books tight to her. "I know Bonnie and Monique think that, even though they haven't told me. I think the only one who hasn't suspected Josh might be my secret admirer is Ron."

"Well I know I wasn't going to be the one to tell him." Kim shook her head, considering how that talk would go. "It's taken so long just to get him to drop the Mankey/monkey conspiracy." Kim caught her friend's curious look and smiled. "Believe me, don't ask."

Tara smiled back at her friend reassuringly."You know if it's him that I won't have anything to do with him, right?"

"Thanks Tara, that..."

"Hey Kim!" Tara and Kim turned with a bit of surprise to see Josh, the topic of their conversation, dashing down the hallway after them. When he reached them though, he paused, as if uncertain. "Hey Kim. Uhh... are you... umm... are you doing anything tonight?"

Kim glanced briefly over at Tara, then smiled back at Josh, pausing to tuck her hair behind her ear. "No, I didn't have any plans right now."

Josh rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at the floor before looking back up. "Do you think... I could take you to dinner tonight?"

Now Kim's smile got much brighter. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven then." With a final wave, Josh headed back the way he'd come, dodging in and out of students through the busy hallway.

Kim and Tara shared a look, one filled with not a little joy. "It's not Josh."

--

"How long are we going to wait out here?" Monique glanced out through the front window of Bonnie's car, watching the front of Tara's house as they had for the last half hour.

"The limo should be here any moment." Bonnie glanced down at her watch, verifying the time. "The note said six thirty, so it should be here any moment."

Monique sighed, leaning up against the door. "We should have just waited until Tara called you to tell you about her date tonight. If Tara had followed you when you went on your blind date..."

"Shhh..." Bonnie waved down her companion, her smile broadening. "The limo is here."

Both girls watched as the limo pulled up in front of the house, parking right in front. He driver left the vehicle and approached the door, dressed in the customary suit and tie. He had barely wrung the bell before Tara opened the door, following the driver out to the vehicle, her dark blue dress lovely in the evening light.

Bonnie put her car into drive as the driver got back into the limo. "We should be able to follow them no problem. Once we get to where ever the limo is going, we can see who Tara's secret admirer is."

Monique winced slightly, considering what Tara might say if she knew she was being tailed. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"I'm sure." Bonnie had no doubt in her mind about the rightness of the situation. "Tara will appreciate our looking out for her. I just wish I had confided in her sooner."

"All right then." Monique kept her eyes locked on the limo in front of them as Bonnie pulled out behind it. "But this is on you if it blows up in our faces later.:"

--

Kim smiled as Josh held the door open for her, offering her a hand to get out. Josh had always been a gentleman on their dates, and despite his strange behaviour, he always had been. He led her up to the door, held it open for her, and escorted her to her seat once they were in.

Kim was enjoying herself immensely as they sat through dinner, even though she could see something was on his mind. She was just glad at this point that he wasn't Tara's secret admirer, as that was something that had been weighing on her mind as a possibility, even if she had not given voice to her concerns to anyone besides Tara.

They were enjoying dessert when Josh worked up the nerve he had been trying to find all evening. "Kim... can we talk for a moment?"

Kim put down her fork, her dessert forgotten. "Sure Josh, what's wrong? I've noticed something bothering you for a while."

"Yeah... something has been weighing on my mind a bit." Josh paused, gathering his thoughts. "Kim... I don't know if we should see each other any more."

Kim was flabbergasted, hardly expecting that response. "What? Was it something I did or..."

"No, no, it's not something you did, not really." Josh turned away briefly, unable to meet her eyes. "Kim, I really like you, a lot. But there's a part of you, the part of you that is compelled to help people, to put yourself in danger..."

"It's not that bad, really." Kim protested, feeling her heart ache as she did so. "My missions are usually pretty easy."

"I know that, and there is no way I'd want to change who you are. You help people, and that's a great thing. I wish I could do what you do. But there's anouther part of that..." Josh paused again, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Kim, did I ever tell you about my father?"

"No, I don't think you ever did."

"He was a lot like you. Brave, courageous, a hero. He was a police officer." Josh leaned across the table to take Kim's hand. "He was probably the bravest person I've ever known, except maybe for you. He'd be out there, stopping the bad guys, and you wouldn't believe how much I looked up to him." Josh let that sink in before continuing. "But there was anouther aspect of that. I remember how much my mother worried while he was out on patrol. She would stay awake at night, wondering if he was all right, if he was in trouble. Sometimes, she would cry she was so afraid, I would hear her from my room at night. Then, about four years ago... she got the call." Kim knew where this story was going, and her heart sank. "My dad had responded to a call, a burglary at a local convenience store. No one mentioned a gun... I remember that afternoon, before my dad left, we were talking about going to the fair, all of us as a family... but instead, me and my mom had to go to the hospital, after dad had been shot. He... didn't make it."

Kim closed her eyes briefly, sharing in her boyfriend's grief. "Josh, I'm so sorry."

Josh closed his eyes fully, letting the emotions sweep over him. "I know it's not the same thing, not exactly, but... I don't think I could sit here like my mom did and wait for that call from Wade or Ron, telling me you didn't make it, that something happened to you and... I just don't think I'm strong enough." Josh's shoulders shuddered slightly, the emotion plain on his face. "Do you understand?"

"Josh, if it's about the missions, I could cut back or..."

"No." Josh looked at her with determination in his eyes. "I told you, I don't want to change who you are. You are the bravest person I've ever met, other than my father. You go out there, and you do what's right. You save the world. Why would I ever want to take something like that away from you. I just... I just don't think I could handle being by your side through it all. I wish I could. I care for you so much... but I just don't think it's enough." Josh squeezed her hand, his gaze meeting hers. "I just don't want you to hate me for not being strong enough for you."

"Josh, I don't hate you." Kim felt like crying, knowing there was no way she could talk him out of this. "I care about you too, but..."

"Can we at least stay friends? I know a lot of people say that after they break up, but I really do want to stay friends. I just don't think I could handle more than that, not after what I've seen my mom go through."

"I'd like that Josh." Kim tried to smile but failed. "I'd really like that a lot." Despite her words, Kim was hurting greatly, wishing it was anything but what Josh had said, but she could see his side of it. Even she knew giving up her missions would not be easy, even if she wanted to, and Josh could see that. Still, losing out on the guy she had cared about for so long was tougher than anything she could imagine.

The rest of dessert was especially quiet.

--

"Look." Monique pointed ahead of them as the limo pulled up to a stop. "Chez Pierre's. Whoever this is, they wanted to do it with class."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Whoever it was had to have been planning this ever since Ron and I outted ourselves. The waiting list for this place is huge. Probably why this date is on a Wednesday too."

Monique gestured quickly to the side when the limo came to a complete stop. "Pull over quickly, before Tara spots us."

Bonnie pulled her car to the side of the road and the pair of them watched as Tara exited the vehicle. Similar to what happened to her, the driver motioned with a blind fold in his hands, which Tara seemed to quickly accept. Within a minute, she was blind and led into the restaurant.

Monique tapped her fingers on her door impatiently. "How long are we going to wait out here?"

"Not long, we just want to give Tara a chance to settle in first." Bonnie waited a whole three seconds before she opened her door and hopped out. "Okay, that's long enough."

Bonnie and Monique made their way to the front of the restaurant, peeping through the windows, trying to find Tara and her mystery man. "Come on, come on... I know you have to be there some... there she is." Bonnie pointed to a distant table near the back, where she could see Tara sitting, her back to them.

"Can you see who she's with?" Monique squinted through the window, trying to look past Tara to see who she was with. Unfortunately, the way Tara was sitting blocked her view.

Bonnie shook her head, shifting down anouther window to see if she could get a better angle. "I'm not sure. I think if we move a little more this way..." At that moment, Tara bent down to grab something that had fallen to the floor. "I see him, I see him, it's... it's..."

Monique saw it as well and was as stunned as Bonnie. "No way, is that..."

"KEVIN GUBERMAN?"

Monique and Bonnie were so stunned, they didn't realize that the entire restaurant had heard their exclamation of surprise. When every head in the restaurant turned to look at them, Monique and Bonnie ducked down. Monique had her hand on her chest, breathing hard. "Oh man, you think she saw us?"

"No idea." Bonnie was shaking her head, tempted to take a look. "I can't believe it, the captain of the chess team was Tara's secret admirer? Who would have thought that?"

"So, are we going to get out of here now that we know?"

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Sure, let's just take one last look and then we can..." Bonnie peeked over and through the window, but was a bit stunned when the object of her attentions was not where she expected. "Umm... where'd they go?"

"Ahem."

Bonnie and Monique both froze when they heard the sound behind them. Turning slowly, they had to look up to see the imposing figure of Tara, hands on her hips, her date behind her looking at the pair nervously. Monique looked at Bonnie, wincing. "We are so busted."

--

Author's Notes – If you haven't guessed, this is a bit of an homage to Campy, who created one of my favourite pairings that I just haven't been able to write myself up till now. And for everyone's references, I have dropped clues along the way, all the way back to chapter 12.

_She even heard the captain of the chess team talking to one of his friends, saying that if Ron Stoppable could date a cheerleader, maybe he should take a chance._

Then there was the letter, where I play with chess puns subtly;

_Just seeing your radiant smile makes me feel like a king. Please, please say you would be my queen, if only for a night._

I tried to play it quiet like, but I do enjoy my little hints. Unfortunately, not one person told me the right name. I'm actually a bit disappointed. Oh well, maybe I should avoid overly subtle in the future.

On the next and final chapter... The end of the school year, and the group reflects. And because so many of you demanded it, a nice bonus surprise. Stay tuned!


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does

No own, no money, please no sue! This is the final chapter of this little tale, and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have. Stay tuned at the end for hints of the upcoming sequel.

Hey folks, gotta recommend it with my last chapter here. Be sure to check out Three Weddings and a Funeral by King in Yellow. He is FINALLY starting to wedding of Ron and Bonnie in his newest chapters, so be sure to check it out!

--

Valentine's Surprise – Chapter 33

"FREEDOM!"

Ron raised his arms in triumph as he pushed through the doors of the school into the warm June air. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Ahh, freedom never tasted so good."

Kim stepped around him, shaking her head. "Settle down Ron, it's just the last day of school."

"Yes it is." Ron stepped out of the path of rampaging students, putting his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and leading her away and off to the side. "That means no more assignments, no more tests, a whole summer with my badical girlfriend, and best of all... no more Barkin." He leaned over and gave Bonnie a kiss filled with joy.

"I saw that Stoppable. You are still on school grounds." Ron jerked as he heard the stern teacher from behind him. "Don't think I'm going to forget, that's detention for you when you get back in September."

Ron groaned, this time leading his girlfriend to the sidewalk so that they could indulge themselves with no further penalty. "What do you think the odds are that he'll have forgotten that in a few months?"

"Not likely." Bonnie snuggled under his arm. "But at least he didn't give me detention."

Ron's eyes widened slightly as he looked back at the school. "Hey, you're right. That's not fair."

Bonnie gave Ron the eye, silencing him. "So you'd like me to get detention?"

"Uhh..." Ron backpedaled quickly, trying to think of what to say. "Only... in the sense that... you know... we'd get to spend that time together?"

Bonnie continued giving him the look but let up after a few moments. "Okay, that was good enough." Bonnie glanced at Kim, standing beside them. "So, Bueno Nacho to celebrate the end of the school year? I think Tara said she and Kevin would meet us there."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, she said they'd meet us there at twelve, after their last exams let out."

"Coolio." Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "So KP, want to ride with me to Bueno Nacho while Bonnie drives over?"

Kim glanced over at Bonnie with a questioning look that Bonnie understood instantly. "Sorry Ron, I think I'm going to ride over with Bonnie. You know, do a little girl talk."

Ron shuddered, even as he put his helmet on. "You know, I think you all say girl talk just to freak me out."

Bonnie smirked at Kim, who returned the look. "Nooo... why would we do that?"

Ron shook his head and started up his motorcycle. "All right ladies, see you at Bueno Nacho."

Ron pulled away from the curb and took off down the street. Kim watched him for a second and then headed over to Bonnie's car, hopping in the passenger seat. "Thanks for this Bonnie."

"Sure, sure." Bonnie started the car up, backing out of the parking space and putting it into drive. "So, what do you want to talk about? The Josh sitch again?"

"Yeah, sorry about it. It's just... Ron is pretty mad at Josh right now, even though I told him it's no ones fault. That's why I prefer talking to you about it." Kim sighed, resting her head on her hand as she braced her elbow against the window. "I wish things could have gone better but I do understand what the problem is, especially after he told me about his father. The problem now is, even though he said he wanted to stay friends, he's been avoiding me."

"You know you two need a little distance to cool things off, don't you? It's only been two weeks."

"I know. I just... he won't even come to Bueno Nacho today. Granted, Ron tore him a pretty good one, but still... you know, it probably wouldn't hurt quite so much if I hadn't really put myself out there and into the relationship those last few weeks."

"That's probably what started bugging Josh too, how close you were getting." Bonnie sighed, squeezing the steering wheel a little tighter. "And that's mostly my fault."

"No." Kim quickly shook her head, denying Bonnie's claim. "Sure, you gave me some tips, but I'm the one who decided to use them. I'm the one who decided to spend more time with Josh." Kim glanced out the windows at the passing houses. "Besides, even if I hadn't, how much longer would we have kept dating anyways? Josh still would have had the same problem a year from now or two years from now. Maybe it's for the best we break up now, before we fall in love or something."

Bonnie nodded in agreement as the approached the restaurant. "Still, it sucks. At least you've got the summer free to find a new guy."

"Maybe." Kim looked over at Bonnie as she parked the car. "Thanks for talking with me about it. It means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, let's not get sappy about it now." Despite the words, Bonnie was smiling. "Who would have thought, even just a few months ago, we'd be talking like this?"

"I think I had better odds on hanging out with Shego." Both teens laughed as the car pulled to a stop.

Getting out, they saw Ron standing beside his bike, leaning against it and trying to look cool. His arms were crossed in front of him, his riding leathers draped over him, and sunglasses concealing his eyes. It was obvious he had been working on the pose. "Ladies."

Bonnie walked over and kissed him, smiling the whole time. "Not quite."

Ron's expression fell as the shades came off. "Oh come on, that HAD to be cool." Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket, nodding in agreement.

Bonnie seemed to pause a moment, considering. "Welll... I guess so. If Rufus agrees."

That mollified Ron enough for the four of them to enter Bueno Nacho. While Ron went up to the counter to grab their food, Bonnie and Kim moved over to their regular table.

This time, it was Kim who looked at Bonnie with some concern. "So how are you doing anyways? Things getting better?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Bonnie put her hands on the table in front of her, sighing. "Lonnie is still talking with a counselor about what Dad put her through, and about what she's been doing to herself the last few years. I never would have suspected that she thought so little of herself, not with the way she ragged on me all the time."

"You know it was probably only so she could feel better about herself, don't you?"

"I know that now. Still doesn't make it any easier to deal with, but we are getting along better. Mom has really been there for both of us though." Bonnie closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. "All these years, I thought she was so weak, but... what she was putting up with from my Dad, just so that we would be taken care of... and then what he did..."

Bonnie almost started when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, but settled quickly when she felt the warm embrace of her boyfriend, who had managed to get back to the table without her hearing it. Ron kissed her on the forehead before pressing his head to hers. "It's all right. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

The table was silent for a moment as Ron and Bonnie cuddled. Finally, Bonnie pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm good. I'm just glad my Dad is going to get what's coming to him."

Ron paused from taking a bite of his naco. "You mean more than he did already?"

--

_Two days after the arrest._

"When I get through with that wife of mine..." John Rockwaller continued to pace his cell, his anger mounting. "After all I've done for her. I lifted her up, gave her everything she could have wanted, and this is the thanks I get. She turned on me. ME!"

Doctor Drakken rolled over on his cot, glaring at his new cell mate. "Would you give it a rest, it's the middle of the night. You've been ranting and raving for hours."

John didn't listen to him though, his speech already continuing on. "And that daughter of mine Bonnie. She can't do one simple thing for me. I ask her to get me her boyfriend's money, and what does she do? She tells him. Well, I'm going to get her as well. They'll all pay! No one does this to Johnathon Francis Rockwaller and gets away with it!"

Drakken stuffed his pillow over his head, moaning. "Arggghhhh... why couldn't I have ended up in a cell with Monkey Fist or Killigan? At least they know when to end a rant."

"And that computer geek of theirs... all my money, and he just took it from me. All my hard work for years, gone as if it was nothing. But I'll get him too. I'll get all of them once I get out of here."

Drakken finally had enough. Tearing the pillow off his head, he jumped to his feet. "Now you listen to me..."

A loud explosion threw both men to the floor, as the back wall to their cell collapsed inward. Both men looked up fearfully as the dust started to settle, blaring alarms sounding. It was Drakken who ended up smiling when he saw the blaze of green through the haze. "SHEGO!"

The dust finally settled enough for them to see Shego clearly through the opening. She did not look happy. "All right Doc, time to get out of here."

"Wait, wait!" John was on his feet, approaching the villainess with a smile on his face. "Take me with you. I know who both of you are, and I know you want to get rid of Kim Possible. I can help."

Shego gave him a brief look before turning to look at Drakken. "Is this guy serious?"

Drakken walked casually up to Shego, to stand beside her. "Indeed he is. In fact, this is the father of that buffoon's hellcat girlfriend."

Now Shego gave John a more appraising eye. "Really? So what did you do to get put in here."

"It was my family's fault." John's tone, despite his best efforts, came off as a bit whiny. "But it all started thanks to that sidekick Ron Stoppable."

Drakken was now smiling a bit more menacingly. "Indeed. He is quite an evil man." With that, Drakken leaned over to whisper in Shego's ear.

As Shego listened, her eyes got wider, and her smile fell. "Really? He did all that?"

John smiled proudly. "I did. I embezzled millions, and if you break me out of here, I can do the same for you."

Shego stepped towards him, her hands flaring brighter now. "Oh, it wasn't the embezzlement that interested me. What interested me was what you did to your daughters."

"What?" John's smile fell as Shego got closer. "What does that have to do with anything? They were useless little girls and I gave them a purpose in life."

"Riiiggght." Shego raised her hand and blasted John into the wall of his cell.

Sitting against the wall, his chest smoking, John coughed, looking up into the angry eyes of Shego as she leaned over him. "But... but... I can help you."

"We don't need help from a puny creep like you." Shego leaned down, her smile cruel and unforgiving. "Now, I figure we've got about two minutes before those guards get past the obstacles I put up and get here. We're gonna play a little game called Ouch while we have time. Don't worry if you don't know the rules, I think you'll pick it up pretty quickly."

Drakken winced as the screaming started. "You really should have listened to me and let me sleep."

--

Kim shook her head as she remembered the report. "I had a talk with Wade about breaking into the prison records and have your father transferred to the same cell as Drakken. He knew that Shego would be around to bust him out sooner or later. He could have ended up escaping with them."

"Personally, I'm glad he got hurt. He deserved it." Bonnie sipped her soda as she too remembered the report her family had gotten on her father's condition. "Almost makes me like Shego."

"Yeah, but he's still your father, even after everything he's done." Kim looked to Ron for support but found none. "It still doesn't seem right to celebrate someone getting hurt."

That seemed to hit both Ron and Bonnie, who looked sheepish. "Sorry KP."

Kim smiled back at them to let them know she didn't mind, especially since even a part of her was happy about what happened to him. Kim decided to change the subject a little. "Any other word from Connie?"

"Not since Dad got hurt. I'm just glad I answered the phone, cause I don't think Mom could have taken anouther blame session from Connie that quickly."

"Hey guys, why so serious?" All heads at the table turned to see Tara walking in, hand in hand with her new boyfriend Kevin.

"Nothing to worry about." Kim motioned to the space beside her. "Come on, sit down."

Tara seemed happy to comply, though Kevin looked a little uncomfortable. It hadn't been a normal welcome to the group for Kevin, not with Tara tearing Bonnie and Monique a new one on their first date for spying on them. Still, things had settled down, even if Bonnie and Tara's relationship had been strained a bit more, though that was mitigated largely by Bonnie's quick acceptance of her new boyfriend. Ron quickly noticed Kevin's discomfort, smiling. "Dude, it's cool. Besides..." Ron glanced around the table and then gave Bonnie a squeeze, "where else are you gonna sit with such beautilicious babes available?"

Tara giggled, Kim gave Ron the eye, even as she blushed slightly, but it was Bonnie who spoke. "Laying it on a bit thick there, aren't you Casanova."

Ron raised his free hand defensively. "Just calling its as I sees its." Ron glanced around the table, seeing everyone that was there. "Looks like almost everyone is here, we're just waiting on..."

"Wait no more, I have arrived," Monique sat down beside Ron with a grin on her face and a tray laden with food, "and look who I found outside." Monique waved her hand as Felix rolled up to the end of the table.

Kim smiled as she saw almost all the gang together, though the absence of Josh was still painful. Ignoring that, she raised her glass in the air, smiling. "Well folks, here's to the end of anouther school year. May the next be even better."

"And filled with less Barkin."

Everyone at the table laughed as Ron cut in, but none of them disagreed with him.

--

Ron took Bonnie's hand as he helped her off the bike, giving her a moment to straighten her hair after pulling her helmet off. Hand in hand, the pair walked up to her door, pausing once they arrived at the front egress.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her boyfriend with a smile. "I had a great time tonight Ron."

"I did too." His face leaned closer to hers, enjoying the scent of her purfume.

"It's been a crazy year, hasn't it?" Bonnie leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up into the star filled sky. "I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't asked me out?"

Ron gave that some thought for a moment, considering. "Well... you'd probably be with Brick again and I'd still be asking every single girl out to whatever dance was happening next."

"Uhh... well that killed the mood." Bonnie laughed at the crestfallen look on Ron's face. "Don't worry, I'm kidding."

Ron pressed his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes. "I can't believe how lucky I was asking you out."

"Ron, I think I was the lucky one." Bonnie kissed him quickly. "Without you in my life... I don't know what I would have done." Her gaze met his, her eyes filled with love. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Under the light of the full moon, the two lovers kissed. The bonds of their new love had been tested several times since their joining but had never broken. With their friends to support them, and each other, both felt that their love would carry them always.

--

Author's Notes – We have finally come to the end of this portion of the tale. It's been a long ride since this started as a humble one-shot, wanting to play with a bit of Ron/Bon for the first time. I have to say, I'm very happy with this. Now remember folks, don't forget to nominate this story at the Fannie Awards (shameless promotion I know, but I gotta do it) and for those who know of them, nominate it for a UFO Award as well. Impossible Love finished 3rd at last year's awards, and I'd like a shot at 1st... provided King in Yellow doesn't take it again. lol

Things to look for in the sequel, Valentine's Dreams;

_Emotion Sickness takes on a whole new dimension now that Ron is off the market._

_Yori returns, and Bonnie is not a happy camper._

_The trial of John Rockwaller doesn't go the way anyone expected it to thanks to Connie Rockwaller._

_Bad Boy takes on a whole new twist when it isn't Ron who gets hit._

_Ron and Brick get a lot closer when Bonnie convinces Ron to try out for the football team._

_And just what happens with So the Drama if everything else is different? Stay tuned!_

As a final word, I'd like to thank everyone who read and enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll stick around for the rest of my stories and the sequel. Happy reading all!


End file.
